Probability
by gabs88
Summary: In the alternate universe of Season Eight, how does the married and seemingly straight Callie Torres find herself in the happily and chronically single Arizona Robbins bed? She's not gay. Right?
1. Apricots

**Title: **Probability  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **What was a one shot in the 'If/Then' universe  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **This started as a one shot in my 'Please' series. Then I wrote a second part to it. And a third is in the mix and going to go up eventually. So I've decided to ship this on to its own little spot (as prompted). And also, because it no longer fits the 'one shot' theme. This 'If/Then' concept has been done brilliantly by other writers, and I never intended to continue my one shot. It just kind of happened. I hope I don't step on toes. This is not going to be as fleshed out as I could make it: it's going to probably move a little quicker than I would normally write. But it's fun this way. I have no idea where I'm going to take it or what my plan for the story is haha. I'll update as I become inspired :)

**Probability**

She smelt like apricot.

Callie swore she could still smell it. The hug had been spontaneous, bedside of their shared patient. The mother had hugged her, something Callie was used to. Especially parents of young kids: they were filled with hugs, the relief washing over them like water.

Then Doctor Arizona Robbins had hugged her and Callie was flooded with the smell of apricots. She had no idea why the smell still lingered all over her. Or why she cared.

She didn't care. How stupid. And she was only interested in who Doctor Robbins had spoken to at lunch because she thought she recognise the woman from Ortho, which she'd been right about. And she'd always had a lingering interest in orthopaedics. There was nothing like feeling a heart beating in her hands; but in her residency, Callie had loved the feeling of a drill in her palm, piecing bone back together like a puzzle. Mapping out how to reconnect tendon and muscle so not only was the limb whole, but the patient moved like their body was designed to.

Yet now, she was standing outside their patients room with the smell of apricots surrounding her once more, and it was making her light headed.

"Two weeks on your little _thing_ and his lungs have actually improved." Callie turned to face a delighted Doctor Robbins, Callie giving a slight laugh.

They looked at each other for a second, smiles plastered on their faces.

"Well, good work." Callie put her hand forward to shake the blondes.

"Amazing work! And I didn't even wanna do it!" They shook hands, Callie laughed softly again, "It was amazing. You're amazing."

They both smiled widely, hands still clasped between them, no longer really moving them.

"Well, um, we should ah-celebrate, sometime?"

Why was she nervous?

"Yeah we should, we should go get drinks. Because this is one to celebrate."

Callie felt her mouth go dry, her stomach flipped slightly, "Yeah.

"Doctor Tores, here are your kids."

"Mummy!" She felt Allegra collide with her leg. She tore her eyes from Arizona's.

"Hi baby girl!" She lifted her into her arms, "Hi." Her eyes were back to Arizona's face already.

Arizona mouthed a happy "Hi!" to the girl.

Callie started backing away, pram in one hand and tiny girl in her other arm, "Okay, well, sometime." Callie nodded.

"Yeah." Arizona nodded in return, "Yeah, sometime."

"Alright, hear we go!" Callie walked off with her kids, turning back once to drop a smile in Arizona's direction, mouthing "Bye.".

Callie wheeled the kids out towards the ER to find Owen, her heart hammering in her chest.

####

The bar was warm and bustling, inviting. Arizona smiled as she stepped through, holding the door open for the red head to follow her in.

She had hoped her and Doctor Tores could have those celebratory drinks that evening, and thought the woman might be interested, too. Then her daughter had ran up, reminding Arizona of several points.

One, that she had children and people with children couldn't just drop everything and go for drinks.

Two, she had kids because she was married, to a man Arizona worked with and actually respected-when he wasn't punching interns. Or glass, like she'd heard he'd done today.

And three, related to point one and two, Callie was involved and didn't need the gay paeds attending drooling over her while they had drinks.

Because, damn, that woman had the most amazing smile.

So Arizona had agreed to drink with Sam, the attractive Ortho Attending who had been hinting that she'd like a date for weeks now. She was pretty and seemed funny, nice. Arizona had always found ortho surgeons hot. They had amazingly strong arms; it made for a lot of fun in the bedroom.

But Arizona had held off. She'd gotten herself into a bit of trouble a few months back and had sworn to stop sleeping with women at work. During the two years she'd been at Seattle Grace Mercy West she'd managed to see the women around the hospital she wanted to see, dating one's from various departments, avoiding commitment and complications. That, coupled with women she met out with her friends, kept her life simple.

Who was she kidding? She was kind of a whore.

She just liked things simple.

Then, a couple of months ago, she'd gone out with a radiology technician, Tina. Who, it turned out, was dating Sally from derm. She'd slept with Sally the week before. She found this out after sleeping with Tina. She suddenly found herself in a love triangle; basically, her worst nightmare.

Arizona had had no idea either were in a relationship. The fallout and drama from _that _fiasco still popped up occasionally. Just last week she was rolling down the hall on her wheelies, hands in her pockets and having a kick ass day, when Sally had turned the corner, eyes narrowing when she caught sight of Arizona, pulling her phone out and raising it to her ear. The woman had started marching towards her.

Arizona has screeched to a halt, her eyes wide and ducked into the nearest room, thankfully a treatment room, and ducking out the door on the opposite side. She'd popped out, slightly wild eyed, into a hall to run smack bang into an orderly.

She'd only _just_ managed to avoid the woman.

The two had decided to blame Arizona for all their relationship problems. Apparently they were now engaged.

Good luck to them.

So, Arizona had been avoiding lesbi-drama at work. Clichéd lines like 'you shouldn't dip your pen in the company ink' suddenly had some wisdom to it. However, Sam was nice, and Arizona was tired of lesbian bars.

And she was in the mood to celebrate, to forget the smile of a certain Cardio Attending.

They slid into a booth, and Sam raised her glass, "Congratulations on an amazing save."

Arizona grinned, clinking her wine glass against the other womans, "Thank you." She took a sip, "I wish I could claim credit for this one, the praise belongs squarely with Doctor Tores."

Sam smiled, "Don't sell yourself short."

Arizona shook her head, "Really, it was all her. I fought the idea tooth and nail."

Sam scrunched her eyebrows together, a thoughtful look on her face, "Tores?" She sipped her drink, "She's Cardio, married to Hunt? Has the adorable four year old girl and terror twins?"

Arizona laughed, "Yeah, that's Tores."

"Hear Hunt punched one of the windows in the ER today?"

Arizona frowned, sipping her wine, "Yeah, I heard."

"That man is messed up."

Arizona nodded, suddenly desperate to change the subject, "So, what made you get into Ortho?"

Sam's face lit up as she signalled for a new round of drinks, "You'll love this story." She winked at Arizona, leaning forward to rest her hand on her forearm.

Arizona smiled as the woman talked.

This would be easy, if she let it.

####

Callie sat in her car, her breathing ragged. She'd gotten in the vehicle in a huge rush, thankful she at least remembered to grab her bag.

She'd driven a block away then pulled up on the verge, thinking she needed to burst into tears but finding she felt more numb than anything.

She had never walked out like that.

Fingers shaking, she searched through her bag and dug out her phone. Dialling a number, she leant her head heavily back against the head rest.

It almost rung to voicemail, the line connecting at the last minute.

The voice that answered sounded as exhausted as she felt.

_"Callie?"_

"Addison."

_"What's wrong?"_

"I could ask you the same question."

_"You go first."_

"I was wrong today. We aren't better."

A beat of silence.

_"I know."_

"Tonight was it."

_"More information, Callie."_

"I was lying, it's been worse between us. W-we sleep with pillows between us so he can't swing out in his sleep and hit me. We haven't had sex in months. I can't remember the last time I got a hug. A _hug,_ Addison. Not one that didn't leave me covered in food that was smeared on one of my kids faces. I mean an adult hug, adult type affection."

_"Callie."_ Addison's voice was soothing, her name said in comfort.

"And today, he punched a window in the ER. He lied to me, at first. Which he's done so many times I've lost count. But tonight, after we put the kids to bed, he sat me down and admitted it."

_"What did you say?"_

"I got angry." Callie squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ignore the burning behind her lids, "I've never done that. I've always tried to be sympathetic. B-but I'm tired, Addy. I'm tired of being lied to, of anger constantly being a part of my life. I'm not just worried for me. That would be okay." Her voice became strained, "But what if he hurts the kids?"

_"Are you at home with him now?"_

Callie shook her head, "No. I walked out."

_"He's with the kids?"_

Callie laughed, bitterly, "No. Not alone. I told him I was done, he needed help. I told him he needed to get out. But it's late, and he looked so lost." She sighed, "And I realised that _I_ needed to get out. So I called his mother and she came over to be with the kids and I told him to pack, while I was gone. And that he needed to be out by tomorrow."

Silence swirled around them.

_"Where are you?"_

"Parked in a street." Callie swallowed, "I need a drink."

_"So do I." _Addison laughed over the phone.

"At least I can have one. In your condition? Not so much." Callie sat up straighter, "Okay, your turn."

_"Today's apparently a day about confessing lies."_

"More information, Addy."

_"The babies Marks, not Dereks."_

Callie felt her mouth drop open. Silence.

_"Yeah. Exactly."_

"Mark? Dereks best friend from New York?"

Addison sighed heavily, _"Yeah. That Mark."_

"Wh-how long?"

_"Too long. Years."_

"Jesus, Addison."

She could hear Addison taking in a shaky breath over the phone.

"Do you want me to come over? Both our marriages are...something. Done? On hold? Anyway, I'll drink and you can eat chocolate?"

_"Would I be a terrible friend if I said can we do it tomorrow? If you need me, then come. I know you're alone right now."_

"Marks there, huh?"

_"Yeah. We're talking some stuff over."_

"Tomorrow night sounds great. I'll have the kids though-my place?"

_"I'll be there. I can give you a hug, you know? No food smearing."_

Callie half sobbed, half laughed, "That sounds amazing."

"_Good luck._"

_"_You too_."_

Callie hung up, dropping her phone back into her bag. Taking a deep breath, she started the engine, driving forward and letting her mind go blank as she drove through the streets, no idea where she was going.

She had no clue what to do. She didn't want her marriage to be over. She just knew she didn't want to go home, to tip toe past Owen on the couch, past the spare room where his mother would be sleeping and into her cold, lonely bed. To try not to wake her kids, who's worlds would fall apart tomorrow when Daddy didn't come home for dinner.

But she was aching for something familiar.

And a drink.

####

Arizona widened her eyes over her wine glass in faux interest as Sam kept talking.

It would be easy, yes. But wow, this woman was boring her.

Arizona let her eyes drift around the room, widening in genuine surprise at the two residents she spotted seated at the bar. Sam stopped mid-boring sentence to look at what Arizona was looking at. Her own eyebrows rose up, "Don't those two hate each other?"

Arizona whipped her head back, aware she got caught out in her lack of attention, "Yang and Webber? Apparently."

"And now they're doing tequila shots. Interesting. I wonder if they'll sleep together?"

Arizona looked amused, "Those two? They're the straightest women I know."

She shrugged, "Bummer," Her head turned towards the door and she nodded in the direction of whoever had just walked in. "Kinda like her. Bummer."

Arizona followed Sam's line of sight and raised her eyebrows. Doctor Tores had just walked in. The woman raised her own eyebrows at the two residents seated at the bar, walking past them and to the opposite end, receiving a shot and a beer. She threw the shot back, chasing it with her beer before seating herself and gesturing for another one. Arizona stared for a second. She looked pale, exhausted. When she had last seen her, she'd been radiant, riding her success.

Arizona turned back to Sam. So much for getting Tores out of her mind.

Sam drained the last of her drink, looking Arizona up and down, "Walk me out?"

Arizona paused a second, then nodded, smiling, "Sure."

She got up, leaving her money on the table. Picking up her jacket and pulling it on, she walked behind Sam, habit in this situation and the several wines causing her to rest her hands on her hips as she guided them both out.

Callie watched Doctor Robbins walking out behind the red head from the lunch table that morning, her hand resting lightly on her hip, comfortably. She had no idea why, but the image made her throw back the last of beer and follow it with her second shot.

Outside, the taxi pulled up to the curb. Sam opened the door, turning so her back was to the cab, her arm resting on the open door. She looked up at Arizona from under her eyelashes, reaching forward with her free hand to hook a finger into Arizona's belt loop.

"Wanna come over for a night cap?"

Arizona breathed out slowly from between her lips, tempted to say yes.

It would be so easy. It all played out in her mind: the taxi ride home, the fumbling at the door as their hands explored and the kissing turned intense. Sex on the couch, anywhere in the loungeroom, really , before ending up in the bed. Creeping out in the early hours of the morning.

But something stopped her.

Smiling, she shook her head, taking a step back, "Maybe next time?"

####

Callie finished her second beer. She looked up the bar, amused at the site of Yang and Webber doing shots and giggling like teenagers. She'd honestly thought they'd kill each other in her OR today-her money was on Yang coming out on top. And now here they were, acting like College kids. Callie thanked Joe as he put another shot down in front of her, followed by a third beer.

She'd heard about Karev and Kepner. Merideth's shiny little world had fallen around her ears that day. If shooting tequila with her enemy helped, Callie would personally buy her a shot.

She threw the third shot back, shuddering as it settled in her stomach. Merideths world had fallen around her, and so had Callies.

Callie had done it to herself, turned her own, and her kids, worlds upside down. Owen was an amazing father, but as a husband they'd been struggling for years, if she was honest with her self. The last twelve months it hadn't even felt like a marriage.

He scared her.

She had never said it out loud, but she thought he knew. People thought it had been punching the intern that had spurred him to go to therapy, and they let them think that.

It was throwing her into their glass display cabinet that had been what spurred it.

The twins had, thankfully, been fast asleep. Allegra had been standing in the door way, though. She had only been three and a half, but Callie was more concerned about the effect on her little girl than herself. Owen had snapped, she couldn't even remember what over, and the next second she was on the floor surrounded by glass and Allegra was screaming.

She'd been lucky, just a few stitches and steri strips. The physical damage was minimal. The rift in her marriage? That was phenomenal. Owen didn't mean to, she knew that. He'd stayed at his mothers for a few months, gone to therapy. Then she let him back in. She felt like she owed it to him, to the kids. Hell, even to her self and her marriage; he had honestly seemed to be doing better. Kind of.

But now? This was just the last straw. She needed to protect her children, and herself. This was not the kind of relationship she wanted to try and model for them. He was not better.

Sighing heavily, she got up.

Arizona walked through the door, just as Callie stood from the bar and made her way to the bathroom. Pausing for a moment in the doorway, she hesitated.

_Screw it._

Walking forward, she walked into the bathroom, taking in the site of Tores bent over the sink, the water running and paper towel wiping at her eyes.

Arizona hovered just in the entrance, the door swinging shut behind her. Tores stood, turning around to lean against the sink, arms crossed over her chest, slightly defensive.

Arizona spoke first, "Hey."

The brunette quirked an eyebrow at her, "Hey. Thought I saw you leave."

"I-uh, I saw you. You looked, sad. I thought I'd see how you were."

She nodded, "I'm fine."

Arziona's eye brows shot into her hairline, taking in the smudged mascara and red eyes, "Oh, of course, I'm obviously reading too much into the situation." Her tone was light; she winked.

Callie couldn't stop the small grin, "Clearly."

"Did you want to get that drink? I'm an excellent listener. Or we could just stick to the celebrating, if you don't feel like talking." Yes, Arizona was clearly forgetting her whole getting Doctor Tores out of her mind thing.

Callie appraised her for a second, before smiling again, "That sounds great."

Arizona walked forward, Callie feeling her breathing hitch as she stood toe to toe with her. Leaning forward, body pressing against Callie gently, Arizona turned the faucet off. Leaning back, her eyes on Callies the whole time, she stood again.

Callie felt her eyes widen. Apricots.

"Come on." Arizona took her hand and pulled her forward.

They took a seat at the bar where Callie had previously been sitting. Arizona ordered another glass of white and Callie got another beer. The silence was almost awkward for a second.

"Doctor Robbins, I-"

"Call me Arizona."

Callie nodded, smiling again, "Only if you call me Callie."

"Deal."

Callie took a sip of her beer.

"Do you know, when you first started, I thought your name was Dakota?"

Arizona snorted into her wine, choking as she laughed. Recovering slightly, "I don't know if that's better or worse."

"I like Arizona." Callie fiddled with the label on her beer, "It suits you."

Arizona quirked an eyebrow, "I took quite a bit of teasing in school."

"I bet I got teased more."

Arizona's eyebrows rose again, looking challengingly at Callie, "You really think you can beat being called 'Arizona'?"

Callie nodded, taking a sip of her beer. "Don't you get all 'I had it worse' on me." Callie grinned as Arizona gave a laugh, "I went to an all girls Catholic School in Miami. With the name Calliope."

Instead of getting the laugh she expected, meaning Callie would get to be triumphant, Arizona cocked her head slightly, looking at Callie intently.

"Calliope." Callie actually swallowed heavily at the way the name came out of Arizona's mouth, "I really like that."

Callie broke eye contact, confused about the reaction her stomach was having. Taking a quick sip of her beer, she laughed nervously, "Yeah, well, kids didn't. Especially when they heard my middle name."

Arizona sipped her wine, "Mm, tell me?"

"Iphigenia."

Arizona was mid swallow of the wine and had to cover a cough.

"Yeah. I win now, don't I?"

The blondes eyes were wide, "What? No. It-it's a pretty middle name."

"Mmhm."

Arizona relaxed her face, laughing, "Well, at least we both know how it feels to be tortured by children for having a weird name."

"I tried to name my kids something they couldn't get teased for. But the way I see it, if kids want to tease, they'll find something to do it over, weird name or not."

Arizona nodded, her wine glass in her hand, elbow leant on the bar as they chatted, "Working with kids, it amazes me how cruel they can be, and then, miraculously, so incredibly kind."

Callie nodded, "I see it in my kids all the time. One second Allegra is sitting on Jack, drawing on his face, the next she's breaking her cookie in three even pieces, because it was the last one and she doesn't want them to miss out."

"She draws on his face?"

"He has some light freckles, so she played dot to dot."

Arizona tried to hide her smile.

"Yeah, that was my reaction. And when I told her she couldn't do that to him, the next day I came across Danny with permanent marker all over _his_ face. Her defence was that I said she couldn't do it on _Jack_."

Arizona couldn't help but laugh, "They sound a handful."

Callie nodded, "They are. But they're worth it." She looked down at her beer, taking another sip.

Arizona watched the thoughtful look cross her face, not sure if she should comment. Biting the bullet, she went for it, "The offer to talk is still there."

Callie looked up from her drink quickly, "Really, I barely know you, I don't need to unload on you."

Arizona shrugged, "Why not? Instant friend, just add life drama."

Callie laughed, "Like those two?" She nodded down the bar towards Webber and Yang, both now looking too inebriated to stand. Webber had her head resting on folded arms on the bar, looking blurrily up at Yang. One eye was closed, presumably to see her better.

"God, nothing like those two. That hair? Hell no." Arizona shuddered, taking a sip of her wine.

Callie quirked an eyebrow at her, "Which one's hair?"

She shook her head, "Does it matter?"

Callie appraised both of them, "No,"

Arizona nodded.

Silent hung for a second, less awkward this time around. Both women got a second drink.

Callie swallowed, staring down at her beer, "I think I just left my husband."

Arizona widened her eyes, then quickly tried to adjust her face into a more suitable expression. She had not been expecting _that._

"Oh?"

Callie nodded, "There's a lot. Going on, I mean. And he can't help it, mostly. But I-I told him he had to pack, while I was gone. And that tonight would be his last night at home."

Arizona nodded, taking a long sip of her wine. She was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. She leant forward, resting a hand on Callie's thigh.

"Do you regret telling him that?"

She tried to ignore the fact that this could possibly take point two out of the equation. Potentially changing point three.

Callie took a shuddering breath, her leg warm where Arizona's rested her hand, "I think what scares me is I _don't_ regret it. I'm terrified. " She looked Arizona in the eye then, her eyes wide, "But it feels like the right choice. For a lot of reasons."

"That doesn't make this any easier for you though."

Callie nodded, thankful the blonde seemed to understand, "Yeah. It doesn't." Callies eyes got wider. She was starting to feel drunk, and a hideous thought had just occurred to her, "Oh, God!"

Arizona looked alarmed, turning to peer behind her, half expecting Hunt to be storming in to sweep Callie off her feet, "What!?"

"I'm going to have to start _dating _again!" Her face mortified, she dropped her head into her arms dramatically, burying her face in the crook of her elbow.

Arizona giggled, "Wow. Dramatic much? It's not that terrible being single."

Callie made a 'humph' noise, "I haven't had to date in...five years. Five years!"

She groaned loudly.

Arizona stared at her, her expression amused. She leant forward, resting her hand between Callie's shoulder blades.

"It's not _that_ bad. You'll be fine."

Callie 'hmphed' again. She turned her head in her arms so she was mimicking Webbers position, surprised to find bright blue eye's inches from her own.

"How do you know?"

Arizona smiled, trying to ignore the impulse to close the gap between them, "You're a kick ass Cardio Attending. You'll have no problems in the dating world."

Callie returned the smile. Arizona was so close to her, she could smell her again. Her eye's were incredibly blue, how had she not noticed how amazingly blue they were?

"What makes you so sure of that?"

Arizona rested her own head on her arm on the bar, keeping them inches apart. She bit her bottom lip, "People at work? They say a lot of nice things about you. They-they respect you. When you're ready, you'll have people lining up for you."

Callie gave a small laugh. Arizona's hand was rubbing circles on her back, "You wanna give me some names?"

Arizona quirked an eyebrow at her. Callie's eyes darted down to look at her lips and back up to Arizona's eyes.

Arizona swallowed. She really needed to reign herself in.

Smiling, Arizona shifted. She sat up, dropping her hand from Callie's back, "Calliope, that would be cheating. Where's the fun in knowing?"

Callie rolled her eyes, burying her head back in the crook of her arms again.

"My beer is empty."

Arizona smirked, signalling at Joe for another round. Callie sat up as he placed them in front of them, nodding as he turned back to stacking glasses.

Callie sat up and took a long drink. Why was she feeling like this? Like there were butterflies in her stomach? She gave a sideways look at Arizona, eyes darting forward again like she didn't want to be caught staring at the blonde. What was wrong with her?

Arizona sipped her wine. Taking a deep breath in through her nose, she mentally kicked herself. _No flirting._ She was still married, for all Arizona knew they did this all the time and they'd be back to married bliss tomorrow.

"So," Callie turned to face her again, beer in hand, "Nice sucking up today."

Arizona looked puzzled, "What?"

Callie was smirking, she raised her voice to a mimicking tone, "'Soon they'll re-name the Whipple the Grey."

Arizona poked her tongue out, not something she'd normally do, but the wine was making her feel a lot more juvenile, "It was not that bad."

Callie raised her eyebrows, her expression playful, "The Whipple the Grey? Really?"

"Shoosh, you. Don't try and make yourself feel better about your failing marriage by teasing my brown nosing."

"Oh, so now you're admitting it was that bad?"

"I have authority issues. Leave me alone."

"Authority issues? So you suck up to the extreme?"

Arizona sighed heavily, drinking her wine, "I have major authority issues. I blame my Dad."

Callie looked at her questioningly.

"He was a Colonel. Anyone with authority makes me feel like I'm ten. Normally it's just with men, but apparently Chief Grey has the same effect."

Callie snorted, "Yes, well, she is pretty masculine."

Arizona laughed, "She is. So, I um-I cried. My first day. She came in all fierce and said things about 'not to expect special treatment just because I was in a soft specialty'."

Callie's eyebrows shot up into her hairline, "Ouch."

"Yeah. So I cried. Not from being upset-it's a reaction. And I'm fairly certain she lost all respect. So now I suck up. Which I don't think get's me more respect." Arizona cursed her mouth when she was drunk. She opened up too much.

Callie snickered into her beer.

Arizona rolled her eyes and drank her wine, "Shut up."

####

They stood dazedly in the street. Arizona looked at her watch. After staring for a minute she pulled it closer to her face, hoping it would help her focus. It worked, slightly. Two am.

Callie leant heavily against her side, not quite swaying but as close as. Arizona hailed the taxi that turned the corner, grateful when it slowed down for them.

"Callie?"

"Mm?" She didn't move her head from her shoulder.

Arizona squeezed the side her arm was wrapped around, "Taxi's here."

Callie stood up, "Oh. That was quick."

Arizona laughed. They'd been standing there chatting idly for fifteen minutes waiting for a cab.

"You sure you want to go home?" Arizona knew she herself wouldn't want to go home to her soon to be divorced husband. She also didn't know if she should offer her place; she only had so much restraint. But her drunk brain was winning, and she was about to offer for Callie to go back to her's. Just the couch, of course. Sex on the couch had been on the agenda earlier-_no! Mind out of the gutter, Arizona._

Callie shook her head adamantly, losing her balance slightly as she did so, "I don't want to go home. But, the kids. I need to be there when they wake up."

Arizona nodded. Of course. Kids.

Point one returns to remind her to behave,

She looked at Callie with concern; the woman was barely holding it together after tequila shots and far too many beers. They'd chatted for hours after their brief talk about her marriage, not returning to the subject, dancing around it occasionally. Her face, however, went dark every now and again if a topic hit too close to home.

Naughty thoughts aside, she really didn't want to leave her alone.

"Want to share a cab?"

Callie nodded emphatically. They both slid in the car, Callie giving her address.

It was a short trip, twenty minutes if anything. A ew minutes in, and Callies head was resting on her shoulder. Arizona resisted the urge to nuzzle her hair with her cheek. They pulled up smoothly in front of the house, Arizona giving herself silent congratulations on not man handling the woman on the back seat. Looking down, she went to let Callie know they were there.

The woman was out cold, mouth parted slightly. Arizona was almost surprised she wasn't snoring. There may have been drool on her shoulder, but she was too drunk to notice.

"Callie?"

No response.

"Calliope!" Said with an arm shake.

Callie sat bolt up, years of having a pager and kids meaning she was instantly alert, even while inebriated.

"What?!"

Arizona smirked, "We're at your place."

Callie nodded, "Right." She threw some money over to the driver, muttering a quick "thanks". She started to get out of the car, her movements slow.

Arizona rolled her eyes, asked the driver to wait, and slid out her side. Walking around, she opened Callie's door and helped her out.

"Wanna walk me?"

Arizona nodded, walking Callie up the path towards her front door, one hand on the small of her back to guide her.

"You were in this same position just a few hours ago. I coulda sworn you were getting lucky."

Arizona was confused for a minute, then realised who she meant. Laughing, she wasn't sure what to say.

"Guess I was caught out. It's a move that usually works."

Callie smirked as she tackled the porch steps, "Like you'd need extra help."

Arizona grinned to herself and chose to remain silent. _It'd be easy_, crossed her mind. Again.

They paused at the doorway, Callie already with her key out. She unlocked the door and half opened it, turning back to Arizona.

They stood for a minute, the night surrounding them, eye's locked.

"I'll see you at work, Calliope."

Arizona went to turn to go.

"Arizona-"

She turned back, "Mm?"

"I, uh, just wanted to say thanks. For the company tonight. I needed it."

Callies face was soft, fragile. Arizona stepped towards her. Reaching forward, she rest her hand on her forearm.

"Anytime."

Callie nodded.

Acting on a whim, Arizona curled her fingers around her wrist and pulled her forward. She wrapped her arms around Callie, pulling her into a hug.

Callie was stiff for a second before relaxing into the blonde woman. She was soft, and warm, and God, it felt amazing to have arms around her. She dropped her head into Arizona's neck, realising she was crossing the friend affection line, and probably making the blonde uncomfortable by her enthusiastic response to what was probably meant to be a brief good-bye hug. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around Arizona's waist.

Arizona let out a slow breath, letting her cheek rest against Callies where it was buried in her neck. She ran her hand up and down the womans back as she felt Callie's arms wrap around her.

They stood for a few minutes, Callie feeling a lump in her throat. It would have been easy to stay like that all night.

Pulling back slowly, realising she had probably pushed it to far, Callie felt her cheek brush gently against the blondes as she extracted herself from the embrace.

Her skin was so soft.

They hovered there a moment, cheek to cheek, corners of their lips barely brushing. Callie's hand had somehow ended up on Arizonas neck, the other resting on her hip. Arizona's mirrored Callies.

Their breaths, warm, blew against skin.

Callie shuddered slightly.

She pulled back all the way, moving a foot back. Their hands, however, stayed in place, fingertips pressed into skin.

Callie looked searchingly into Arizona's eyes, "I-I should get inside."

Arizona nodded. She swallowed, once, and stepped back, allowing her hand to brush slowly against Callie's neck before letting it drop.

"You should. I need to go get some sleep. I'm meant to be at work in a scarily few amount of hours."

Callie licked her lips, stepping backwards into the house, "Thanks again, Arizona."

She knew she had a stupid, confused grin on her face, but her fuzzy mind just didn't care.

"Good night, Calliope."

Arizona turned and walked back down to the waiting taxi.

Callie slipped inside, pushing the door shut quietly and leaning with her back against it. She smiled into the dark, silent hall.

_Well, that was new._

_####_


	2. Red Bra

**Title: **Probability  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **The second part to what was supposed to be a one shot. Oops.  
**Rating: **T/M  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.

**Probability  
Part Two**

Callie sighed and sipped on the biggest coffee the coffee cart could supply for her. Owen had left for work that morning after putting his suitcases in the car as subtly as possible so the kids didn't see them. His mother had stuck around and helped with breakfast, and Owen had left for work in the middle of it all.

The kids, regardless, or maybe because of, the careful tiptoeing around the issue, had picked up on the awkwardness and had been cranky and clingy. The twins had refused to let go of her legs when she'd tried to drop them all off at day care and Allegra had stood and crossed her arms and stamped her little foot when she tried to say goodbye.

Kids were cranky and whiny sometimes, it was a given. But hers were generally well behaved, delightful even. Everyone in her household was now unsettled, and now Owen wouldn't be coming home that evening and it was only going to get worse.

Callie picked up her coffee, turning away from the coffee cart with a small smile at the server and walking down the corridor with her her phone in her hand, flicking through emails and trying to get her day together. She rounded the corner and ended up walking into a very solid person, her coffee pushing towards her chest and sloshing all down her chest as the force of the collision hit her.

"Oof!"

"I'm sorry!"

"No, I'm sorry!"

Callie looked up and her eyes found the very blue eyes of Arizona.

They both paused a second as they realised who they had ran in to. They smiled softly, Callie's hands raised up, holding her phone away from the mess down her front. Arizona had managed to escape the coffee bath unscathed.

"Calliope. Hi. I'm really sorry, I-"

"No, no, really, I wasn't paying attention. It's just typical of how this day is going, really."

Arizona's face scrunched up in concern, "Bad morning?"

Callie nodded, "Hangover isn't helping."

Arizona gave a small laugh, her hands in her lab coat pocket as she leant on the wall next to them, "Tell me about it. I started at seven and I almost found a quiet room and hooked myself up to an IV."

"You look amazing for someone apparently hungover." Callie went red, her eyes dropping to the floor-where on Earth had that come from? Even if it was true.

Arizona smiled softly, "Not so much. There's eye drops keeping this façade together. I feel like death."

Callie smirked, "I woke up to Jack sitting on my stomach and Danny patting my head roughly. I almost threw up on them."

Arizona laughed, delighted, "That is far worse than my wake up. _And_ I got to finish my coffee." She looked pointedly at Callies chest who looked down at the mess, a sheepish look on her face.

"Looks like I'll be in scrubs today."

"I really am sorry."

Callie waved her away, "Seriously, don't worry. Scrubs are comfortable, anyway."

"Was it just the hangover making today so bad?"

Callie swallowed, looking nervously at her phone. She'd drunk until all hours of the morning with the woman in front of her, conversation touching on her failing marriage and husband's deep seated issues. She'd shared a very overly friendly, drunken hug with her that had left Callie's cheek tingling and an ache in her lower stomach she had never before associated with a woman. But, in reality, she barely knew her. She wanted to lean next to Arizona on the wall and let out the torrent that welled in her chest.

To tell her about the aching expression on Owen's face as he'd touched a hand to the boys heads and blew a kiss to Allegra as the kids sat eating breakfast. To tell her about the lingering look they'd shared before he'd walked out the door, so much unsaid in a marriage filled with silence and trauma. To tell her that she was dreading going home, to have to explain to her children that Daddy wouldn't be there for dinner and wouldn't be getting them in the bath like he had almost every night of their lives.

Instead she gave a small smile, "It was just a rough morning."

Arizona tilted her head to the side, looking at her intently, "I bet it was."

Callie nodded, "I should, ah, change."

Arizona nodded back at her, not moving from against the wall, "Okay. I owe you a coffee, today at some point?"

Callie started walking backwards, smiling, "Sounds good."

"Callie."

She turned back around, "Yeah?"

"The offer to talk? It always stands."

Callie smiled at her and walked off.

Arizona groaned internally, dropping her head back against the wall and closing her eyes. The world was moving in a way that only too much wine could make it, she had a headache that had been worsened by crying babies in the NICU and all she could think about was how last night she had wanted to wrap her hands in Callies hair and kiss her in a way she'd never been kissed before.

Her drunk brain, as she'd tried to sleep, had even taunted her with how the scene would play out. Her hands would be wrapped in Callie's curls and she'd lean in, they'd still be entwined around each other after that ridiculously hot hug they'd shared. Callie's eyes would flutter closed, her lips would be so soft. Arizona would suck playfully at her bottom lip before they almost fell into each other. Arizona would push her softly backwards into the door frame, pressing her body completely against Callie. She'd softly slide her thigh between her legs, pushing gently as their lips parted and tongues moved against each other. Callie would give a whimper that built a heat in her centre. Just as Arizona would run her hand down her side, sliding under her shirt to graze the soft skin of Callie's hips, Owen would walk around the corner of the hallway and see them.

Her drunk brain was mean and liked to ruin her fun. And her sleep.

Arizona half shook her head to clear it, pushed off from the wall and wheeled her way down the hallway on her heelies.

Hangovers sucked. Hangovers at work, really sucked. Torturing herself by imagining kissing the hot, married Cardio attending who was so adorable when covered in coffee and looking like she wanted to open her heart up to her? That sucked even more. Never mind that it was half imagining and half memory after the hug they'd shared.

####

Callie's hangover had eased, with the help of some anti-emetics and anti-reflux meds pinched from the treatment room right after she'd changed that morning. Now, as she eased herself onto the couch at eight pm, she took a sip of wine that should have made her feel sick, but instead spread through her like a balm.

She'd had two emergencies roll in and had barely left the OR all day. She hadn't seen Owen, or Arizona or even Addison. Her and Owen needed to sit down and have a conversation, to figure out where the hell they went from here, what with kids and therapy and his PTSD. She'd never gotten the coffee from Arizona, instead had knocked back two over the scrub sink in between surgeries. She'd only just managed to get to the kids in time for the day care closing.

It was then, as she was running for the centre, that it occurred to her that she was headed down the the road of single Mom. Owen was an amazing father, hands on and loving to the kids. He actively engaged them, something she'd always been thankful for. And she knew, regardless of what was happening to their marriage, that this wouldn't change. But for now, she didn't trust him to be alone with them. And on top of that, she had lost a partner in parenting duties. She would be the sole parent in this house. If she ran late in surgery, it was on her.

That was a scary thought.

She'd gotten a text from him at five thirty, asking her to wait to talk to the kids until tomorrow afternoon, together. To just tell them he was at the hospital tonight. She didn't want to delay it, but liked the idea of talking to the kids together, united in at least that.

The said trio were tired, still cranky and clingy. She'd plopped them all in the bath, Allegra fighting the hair washing like Callie had suggested she pour acid on her scalp. The boys had refused to go to their own beds and instead the four of them had curled up on Allegra's bed and read story after story until their eyes were dropping. She'd left them all, tiny and curled up together in their big sisters bed.

The knock at the door got her up and off the couch. She opened her front door and almost burst into tears when she saw Addison standing on the front mat, a bottle of wine in one hand and the biggest block of chocolate she'd ever seen in the other. Her stomach rolled out in front of her-Callie could swear she got bigger every time she saw her.

"Let me in, Cal. I'm as big as a house and already ate one of these blocks of chocolate today."

Callie gave a watery smile and stood back, Addison lugging her oversized self into the hallway. Callie closed the door behind Addison and followed her into the kitchen. She placed the wine and chocolate on the kitchen bench and turned around, her own expression a mirror of Callies. She smiled, her eyes half filled with tears. They looked at each other for a second and Addison opened her arms, Callie moving forward and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"We're ridiculous."

Callie half sobbed, half laughed into Addison neck, "Yeah. We are. At least you can blame hormones."

"Whats your excuse?"

"I'm hung over and my husband moved out this morning." Callie stepped back, hands still gripping Addison's forearms, "Whats yours, besides the hormones?"

"Years of an affair, a baby that's not my husbands, and my mistress-mister?-showing up and me revealing it all to said husband."

Callie pursed her lips, nodding, "That'll do it."

"When did we become these people?"

"Soon to be divorcee's and adults with children and responsibilities?" Addison nodded. Callie shrugged, "I really just don't know."

"Well, you got that hug."

Callie laughed, turning around and moving to the lounge room to hide the look on her face as she thought of the other hug she'd gotten in the early hours of the morning.

"Too bad that beach ball under my shirt made it an awkward one."

Addison lowered herself gingerly into an armchair as Callie flopped onto the couch, "It was a great hug. Though if you really did eat all that chocolate I'm surprised I didn't get it smeared all over me."

Addison leant far back into her chair, almost having to peer over her stomach at Callie, "I'm tidier than a two year old, thank you." She had brought the chocolate with her and balanced the now open packet on her stomach.

Callie grabbed her wine and took a long sip, "And you look like you're about to birth one."

Addison glared at her over her stomach, "Shut up."

Callie laughed. She let the smile fall off her face and Addison miserably shoved another row of chocolate in her mouth, "Addy. What the hell? Years? Years of an affair?"

Addison sighed loudly, "I know."

Callie leant forward, wine clasped in her hands, elbows on her knees, "I thought you and Derek were good?"

"We were. Years ago. And then...then, somehow, we became miserable. When we were in New York he was so distant. Mark just happened, only once. Then we moved here and I had to fly in to New York a couple of times a year. And it just kept happening." Arizona looked at Callie, defeated, "I'd thought Seattle would make us better. But he dissapeard more. He's at the trailer more than he's home. And when he's home, we both want him to be at the trailer."

Callie nodded, no judgement, just letting her talk.

"The affair was hideous, there's no excuse for it. The guilt ate me alive. When I missed my period, I-I almost considered an abortion, because I _knew_ it was Marks."

Addison bit her lip, looking away, ashamed of herself.

"Addy." She didn't look up, "Addy."

Her eyes were swimming with tears when she finally met Callie's eyes.

"These things happen. You were unhappy."

"Derek and I were over even before the affair started. When I told him about the baby, it was supposed to be followed with an 'it's not yours'. But then, his face, it lit up. He _smiled_. He smiled that smile that used to get my heart racing and I couldn't do it, because for a moment it felt like we were going to have us back, you know?"

Callie nodded, "And now Mark showed up."

Addison nodded.

"I don't like this guy."

Addison laughed, "You know, I actually think the two of you would get along. I've always though it."

Callie made a face, "He sounds like an arrogant ass."

"He is. But there's more to him."

"What did he show up for?"

Addison looked up at her, "Me."

Callie let out a big breath, "Wow."

"Yep." Addison bit off more chocolate, "And now, I want a bottle of wine. Which I can't have. So I'm ODing on chocolate instead."

"I have to say, wine is all that is keeping me together right now."

Addison threw her a concerned look, "Do I need to be dialing that Intervention show?"

Callie laughed, topping her wine glass with the bottle she'd sat on the coffee table before Addison had arrived, "Not yet. I feel like I'm allowed this, for now."

"That you are."

Callie took a long sip as Addison looked at her intently, "Your turn again. What the hell, Callie? He's moved out?"

Callie pressed the edge of the glass against her lip for a minute, "Yeah. He's moved out." She nodded slowly.

"He admitted to punching that window?"

"Yeah. And said there'd been other, ah, incidents. Things he'd managed to keep from me on top of the things I saw myself."

"The intern thing wasn't the main thing?"

Callie sighed, taking another sip, "No. It was almost daily, our whole life was about dancing around Owen, keeping him calm."

Addison bit another piece of chocolate, "But never like the intern thing? Him punching people and punching glass wasn't a regular occurence, right?"

Callie tried to leap to her usual denial, "No. No, of course not."

Addison put her chocolate back on her belly, "Callie?"

Callie swallowed heavily, "It wasn't a regular thing. But the bursts of lashing out do happen." At Addison's horrified look, she rushed to explain, "Mostly it was just words, or-or seeing that he was close to an outburst and just retreating from him so he could calm down-he'd be coiled like a spring, you know?" Callie took another sip of wine, her hand shaking slightly, "He'd slam his fist on the countertop and make me jump. He held a glass so tight once it shattered."

Addison struggled to pull herself into a sitting position, "Why didn't you talk to me about it? I had no idea it was that bad."

Callie shrugged, "It was easier, not to. And because he couldn't help it."

"It doesn't make it okay."

She hook her head, "No, it doesn't."

"Callie..." Callie looked up, Addison unsure if she should broach the question, "That's all it was though, right? He never hurt you, or the kids."

Callie''s eyes widened and she shook her head adamantly, "God, he never laid a hand on the kids. I told him to go last night because I'm scared that one day it might just happen accidently, though."

"Okay, not the kids, but what about you?"

Callie dropped her eyes to the wine glass.

"Callie."

She swirled her fingertip around its rim, trying to make it hum like she had seen Arizona do last night, a trick she'd never managed, "Once, Addy. Just once."

She heard Addison suck in a breath and didn't look up, didn't want to see the pity there.

"What happened?"

Callie had verbalised this only once, and rarely thought about it. She had spoken to Owens therapist about it, after she requested he allow Callie to speak to her, when she had made him go after it all happened.

"The day after he punched the intern, he was wound up. So wound up. And I was so mad at him that it had happened, but if I tried to broach it, he just...he either shut down and walked out or would smack his open palm on the table, or his leg, or the wall." Callie bit at her lip, "We had put the kids to bed and were standing in the lounge and I don't even remember what we were talking about, or what it was that pushed him over the edge but the next second I was on the floor surrounded by broken glass and Allegra was screaming."

She felt Addison's hand squeezing her knee. She still didn't look up. They had moved on from this, as best they could. She didn't want to paint Owen as a monster; he wasn't one. He was sick.

"Callie...you could have talked to me about this."

Callie shrugged, "He moved out for a few months and went to therapy. Addy," She finally looked up, "the look on his face when he realised what he'd done. I've never seen anyone have more hatred for themselves."

Addy leant forward and pulled her into a hug, her giant belly making her stand awkwardly, arms still around Callie, and shuffled her bum onto the couch next to her.

"We're messed up."

Callie actually laughed at that. "But we're awesome."

Addison nodded, "We are so awesome."

Two hours later, and Callie had finished her bottle of wine and started on the bottle Addison had bought over. Addison had finished the block of chocolate.

"Ugh. I feel like I'm going to throw up."

They were both slouched lazily back in the couch, a Friends marathon on the TV in front of them, their feet up on the coffee table.

Callie rolled her head to look at Addison, "Welcome to how I felt this morning."

Addison grinned, "And how you'll feel tomorrow morning."

"At least my face wont break out."

"Nope." Addison looked triumphant, "The baby hormones keep my skin looking amazing, regardless of how much sugar I ingest. I have ankles the size of tree trunks, I assume, anyway, cause I can't even see my toes. I have to pee constantly and my boobs are so sore even a bra hurts, but my skin? And my hair? Amazing."

Callie huffed, "True. I remember that, it was awesome. Are you as horny as a seventeen year old boy? I was from after the first trimester right until the end."

Addison nodded, "I am. Ridiculously so. And Derek would barely touch me." She gave a small smile, "Mark will."

"Cause he's a horny horn dog."

"Yeah, he is. It's true."

"How do you know you can trust him then?"

Addison shrugged, "I'm yet to figure that part out."

Callie sighed, leaning down to rest her head on Addison's shoulder, "I'm drunk. Again."

"So you nicely wrote yourself off last night like you wanted to?"

Callie giggled, "Yup. Tequila and beer. Not a brilliant mix."

"Nice job."

Addison rested her cheek against Callie's head.

"Wanna know a secret?"

Addison's raised her eyebrows, barely paying attention to the TV in front of her, "Always."

"I got a hug already. An adult type hug, like I wanted."

Addison smiled, "Yeah? Who you been hugging, you hug tart."

"Arizona."

"The head of paeds?"

"Mhmm."

"Have I been dumped as your best friend because I'm too fat to drink?"

"No! She was just there last night. And we got drunk. And talked. A lot. She made sure I got home safe."

"Hm. I will hide my jealousy, then."

"Good. No punching the perky paeds surgeon."

"She _is_ pretty perky."

"She has butterflies on her scrub cap, Addy."

Addison fake shuddered, "Butterflies?"

Callie nodded against her shoulder seriously, "Yup. Butterflies. If we're going to be friends, I'm going to need help getting over that." She sat up, reaching forward for her wine glass but thinking better of it, instead grabbing the water glass Addison had brought in for her after one of her many trips to the toilet. After taking a long sip, she looked at Addison seriously for a minute.

"What?"

"You're a sexy lady."

"Ah-Callie?"

"You are. All sultry, red hair and sensual. Owen thinks so, too. You've got a sex appeal."

Addison looked even more confused, "Okay?"

"Have you ever slept with a woman?"

Addison's eyes widened, "Why? You propositioning me?" Her tone was playful, joking.

Callie rolled her eyes, "No. I just mean...you've got an edge." Callie flopped back onto the couch, "So have you?"

Addison laughed, "Once. In college. Don't tell Mark, he'll get far too excited and never give up on the idea of a threesome."

Callie looked up at her from her slumped position, "What was it like?"

Addison thought for a minute, "It was fun. Different."

"But you're not gay."

Addison shifted, curling a leg up under her and leaning her elbow on the back of the couch, perching her head on her hand, "No, I'm not. I like men. Me and a friend were drunk. It just kind of happened."

Callie nodded, "But you never wanted to do it again?"

"It just didn't happen again. I gravitate to men." Addison looked down at her, clearly amused, "Why? Have you?"

Callie shook her head, "Nope. Never occurred to me as something I wanted to do."

"Are you asking this cause you drank with a gay chick all night?"

Callies eyes widened, "Arizona's gay?!"

Addison laughed, "Yeah. That or it was a very feminine man I saw her groping in the back of a cab."

Callie's mouth was hanging open, staring at Addison.

"You really had no idea?"

She shook her head, "None. At all. Wow." She giggled, "I'm pretty dumb."

"So if that wasn't why you were asking, then what brought that on?"

Callie shrugged, settling back onto the couch to stare at the TV again, "No reason. Drunk brain going on random tangents."

Addison went to press it more, then decided to leave it. She leant forward and grabbed the glass of water, pressing it into Callie's hand.

"Hydrate, drunky, you have some very bouncy children to wake up to in the morning."

"Ugh."

####

It had been over twelve days since Arizona last had sex. This really wasn't a big deal, she had gone longer in that past. Once or twice.

What _was_ a big deal (though she refused to admit it properly, the thought just floating around the back off her mind) was that she _really_ felt like having sex but had no desire to go to a bar, or find Sam and do what would be incredibly easy.

Instead she wanted to find Callie and talk with her again. Or live out the incredibly realistic dream she'd had last night. A dream that had involved Callie and herself being very naked, Arizona's head buried between her thighs and hearing her own name and a higher Diety's being repeated over and over like the name's were interchangeable.

It had been four days since she had drunk with Callie. And that equated to four nights of thoughts that refused to stop taunting her with the memory of the feeling of Callie in her arms, her cheek against hers and their breath mingling between them.

Arizona didn't think she'd been to the gym for such long stints since she got a membership a year ago. She was usually the type of person that attended the gym maybe three times a week, and never longer than for forty five minutes. The last four days she'd been there each day for two hours, trying to wear a hole in the treadmill and lull her brain into submission.

Her brain was still dominating.

And now, she had _this_ image burned into her brain as she stood, staring at the Attendings Room door from the inside.

But let her back up a second.

In these four days, she'd spoken to Callie six times, the coffee spilling incident being the first.

The second was at the coffee cart three days ago where Arizona had bought her that coffee she owed, Callie apparently slightly hung over again after a night in with Addison Shepherd. Arizona had been paged away to the NICU within five minutes.

The third, she had walked around the corner that same day to see a tense Hunt and Callie huddled against the wall sharing some terse words. Hunt had wheeled away the second she'd arrived and told her he had a two year old that needed a consult in the ER stat. She'd said 'hey' to Callie, lingered for a second then turned and followed Hunt.

The fourth, yesterday they had scrubbed in on a surgery together, Callie repairing a tear in a six year olds aorta, torn in an MVA, while Arizona worked on his lacerated spleen and abdominal injuries. They'd chatted, the usual OR conversation. However, they kept being interrupted by Yang and Webber, who were now apparently best friends, and wanting to chat. She had had no idea Yang could be chatty. But chat they did, especially about the fact that the coke addict they'd saved together turned out to be Webber's half sister. Arizona could swear this place was like a bad soap opera at times.

The fifth, last night, Callie had been pushing the twins out in their stroller, Allegra clinging to her hand, as Arizona had been exiting the building. They'd walked out together, Arizona meeting her children. They'd hovered after the kids had been strapped in, Callie leaning against the driver's door with her arms casually crossed, laughing at a joke Arizona couldn't remember telling. God, that womans smile.

The sixth, was now. She'd walked into the Attendings room, Callie standing in just scrub pants and a dark red bra, her scrub top in her hands. Arizona had stared for a second, then spun on the spot, facing the door, looking up at the ceiling with an almost pained look on her face.

It didn't matter that she turned quickly, that was not an image that was going to be leaving her alone any time soon. She would be having a long shower and be getting very friendly with her hand again after _that_.

"Crap, Callie, I'm sorry!"

Callie laughed, "No, I'm sorry. I thought I'd be able to change my shirt before anyone walked in." Arizona heard rustling behind her. She took a deep breath in then blew it out slowly, staring steadily at the door, "You can turn around now."

She closed her eyes, schooling her expression. Turning around, Arizona had a big dimpled smile on her face. Callie was clothed, her old scrub shirt in a biohazard bag at her feet. Arizona had the image of her skin and that amazing bra burnt into her vision, Callie may as well have just left her shirt off.

Callie smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, again. Femoral artery blew during surgery. My surgical gown got most of it but I just felt the need to change."

Arizona nodded dumbly, then realised she could at least try and act more normal, "Right, yeah, don't want to be covered in blood." _Oh, yeah. Really normal._

Callie smiled, "Exactly."

Arizona rocked on her heels, "Well, I was going to get my lunch, but just remembered I need to add something to a chart. I'll see you around?"

She turned and went to flee.

"Arizona?"

Arizona stopped dead halfway out the door, turning to look back at Callie, desperately hoping her cheeks weren't flushed. Red bra, red bra, _red bra._

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could have another drink soon?"

Arizona nodded, smiling for real this time, "I'd like that."

And she left.

She had no chart to write. But she was fairly certain that if she had've stayed she would have pushed Callie Torres against the Attendings couch and done something wicked that required that amazing red bra to be on the floor, where it would join Callie's scrubs.

And Callie was still married. With kids. With a husband, and who knew what was going on there.

Arizona could very well leave situations where she felt tempted like that. She could force herself to turn and leave. To smile a nice smile and not smirk a sexy look Callie's way.

But if Callie asked her to do something, apparently she was powerless to resist. Drinks? Dear God.

_Red Bra._

####

Callie sat back on the couch, resting her head far back and throwing her arm over her eyes. Her face burned red.

The door had burst open and Arizona had stepped in.

And Callie could swear, that in the split second before she had turned around to give Callie her privacy, she had seen her rake her eyes down her body, stopping at her chest. And she was sure, _sure_, the woman had bit her bottom lip.

And that image did things to Callie she did not understand.

Especially because it was an image of a woman pulling what Callie could only describe an incredibly turned on face that did these things to her.

She groaned out loud.

She was separated. She had three kids. Her husband had severe PTSD and wanted to see his kids more. She herself needed some therapy time after everything that had occurred with Owen. She was kind of a single Mom.

And now, apparently, she got an ache in her stomach at the site of a gay pediatric surgeon, a _woman_, looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

She was just-she was just frustrated. That had to be it. It had been months. She liked, men, for godssakes. She _loved_ men.

Arizona was just a friend.

And friends had drinks sometimes.

The smell of apricots still lingered after Arizona departed; a smell that she had noticed each time she'd seen the woman the last four days.

Maybe getting divorced wouldn't be the end of her.

That smell would be, instead.

####


	3. Avoidance

**Title: **Probability  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **A one shot based in the alternate universe of season eight. I need to come up with a new summary because it ain't a one shot nomore...  
**Rating: **T/M for naughty references.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **Thanks for the reviews :)

**Probability  
Avoidance**

Alright. So she had agreed to drinks with Callie. She had all intention of kind of avoiding her, especially after walking in on her half naked (okay, half naked was a bit of a stretch, she was in scrub pants and a bra; an amazingly sexy, red, bra that looked like heaven against her skin tone). She had tried to make a hasty exit. But then, Calliope Torres looked at her and asked her if they could get drinks again, soon.

And she said, "I'd like that."

She'd like that? Damn freaking straight she'd like that. She'd like to do a lot of things. She'd like to get Callie drunk, to shove her against a wall and show her what an orgasm _really_ was. She'd like that a lot.

Arizona glared at her salad as she speared her fork into her mushy tomato. She couldn't just sleep with Sam. Oh, no, that would just be to _easy._ Too simple. She had to be maddeningly over ran with thoughts of her married, but kind of separated, kind of emotionally damaged, insanely gorgeous co-worker. Who was probably just out looking for a friend to support her through her possibly impending divorce. Or to talk to about getting back with her husband. Because that's what people did, wasn't it? separated and then got back together, especially when kids were involved.

Oh, yeah. The kids. Arizona bit into the tomato resentfully. Her insanely gorgeous co-worker with _kids._

Arizona didn't even like kids.

Okay, that wasn't the right way to word it. She liked kids. She loved them, even. She liked the way they viewed the world, and she loved how resilient they were. They were full of surprises, especially in medicine, breaking the rules and making recoveries when an adult would have carked it years before. She liked their imaginations and she even liked to play the odd game with them. Talking to kids gave you a perspective you didn't even know existed.

But she liked that her extent of seeing them was for rounds, some interaction in between, and while they were sedated in the OR and she was kicking her surgeries ass, building (sometimes literally) that kid a future they otherwise wouldn't have had.

And then she went home, drank, partied, read, cooked, stayed up late, stayed out all night, had loud, obnoxious sex, walked naked around the flat-and there was no reason she couldn't.

So yeah, she liked kids. She liked them like the notoriously single Aunty liked her nieces and nephews-she played with them, made them think she was awesome, then handed them back over and went on with her life.

Callie had three kids.

Three.

And a husband.

She bit into a second mushy tomato, surprised it actually tasted somewhat decent.

Even her salad was throwing her for a loop that day.

####

"Callie, I need more time with the kids."

Callie looked up from her desk in surprise, "Owen?" He was hovering nervously in the doorway. She turner her chair away from her computer, "You can come in."

He walked in and stood awkwardly in a space he used to occupy comfortably. He used to kiss the back of her head and flop down, handing her a sandwich he'd gotten from the deli down the road and they'd chat. And somehow, most likely in the last twelve months, he'd kiss the back of her head and she'd have to check herself, to try not flinch away. The conversation had become stilted, hard. And now? Now he lived at his mothers and they were separated and he didn't enter the room until she invited him.

It was a weird reality check. She smile softly at him, "Sit down."

He sat.

They looked at each other for a moment and Callie felt an ache in her chest. Five years together and they were still a mystery for each other.

She nodded slowly, to encourage the obviously nervous man in front of her, "More time with the kids?"

He gave a curt, nervous nod, "I miss them."

She leant back in her chair, "They miss you, too. Allegra is especially."

Allegra was, without a doubt, a daddy's girl. And being older, she was much more aware of what was going on and was not liking it. Seeing her father at Daycare was not cutting it for the feisty girl.

"Are they being a handful?"

"Kind of. They're being kids, I guess. Acting out because everythings changed."

Owen's shoulders started to relax, "I've noticed. They're doing it at daycare, too."

"Yeah, I spoke to the staff about what was going on, so they'd be prepared." At Owens sharp look, she went on hastily, "Not specifics. That we were separated. I'd never, gossip about that, Owen."

He looked sheepish, "No, I know that. I'm sorry. You never did before, of course you wouldn't now."

Callie nodded, "I'm glad you know that."

"I want to see them more."

Callie hesitated over an answer.

"I, I understand why I'm not. Completely. I'm seeing my therapist three times a week, and even she doesn't think I should go straight into Dad mode. I'd just like to see them a bit more than at daycare each day. What if they spent a few weekend afternoons and my days off at Moms with me? Mom'd be there the whole time. And if that goes well, maybe a night or two a week?"

"What does your therapist think about that?"

Callie never in a million years thought Owen would hurt one of the kids. Intentionally. The whole time, even when wound as tight as a spring, it had never burst at one of them. But with how quickly she had seen him lash out, she was just not willing to take the risk. She'd been nervous since the incident between them, and now? Now she'd finally put her foot down. Punching a window at work in front of staff was just one of many that finally led to her being able to be strong enough to do it.

"She suggested doing it that way. To always have my mother there, take it slow."

Callie nodded, "Okay. What about Saturday afternoon? I could drop them to you at around one? And you and Jos could drop them back say four?" She thought for a minute, "Or did you want to have them for dinner, too?"

He looked surprised, "I'd love to have them for dinner."

Callie nodded, "Okay. Drop them back at say seven?"

He stood up, "Thanks, Callie."

She smiled at him, "I don't want to keep you from them, Owen. Not at all."

He nodded, "I know. I know the kind of woman you are."

"Maybe," she hesitated a second, "Maybe I should speak to your therapist? Touch base, be a part of it all?"

He looked nervous again, "Yeah. She suggested that, too."

"Regardless of what's happening between us, we're always going to be a part of each others lives. I-I'd like to be able to talk to each other, what with the kids. I'd like to be able to trust you again."

He tried to hide the flicker of hurt that she didn't trust him, knowing he had no right, "I'd like that, too." He started to walk out, then stopped at the doorway, looking over his shoulder, "Callie..."

They looked at each other a minute, his expressive face showing just how at a loss he was. His regret painted his features.

She smiled softly again, "I know."

He nodded and walked out.

####

Callie stood at the nurses station of the Cardio Wing, waiting for her residents to show themselves.

It was all over the hospital.

Like, _all_ over.

Chief Grey had walked in on Webber and Bad Shepard going at it in an on call room. As in, naked, going for gold, going for it.

She'd exploded, telling Webber she was an 'ordinary whore' and had tried to fire Shepherd on the spot. He'd shrugged and looked at her, saying 'on what grounds?'

She glared at him, spun on her heel and hadn't been seen since yesterday evening. There were rumours she was drunk in her office.

Callie felt the air change around her. The hair on her arms stood up. She looked up from her chart to see the nurses suddenly disappearing.

_What the..._

She spun around to see a swollen, beat red, angry Addison storming down the hall way toward her.

_Oh, God._

Addison was her best friend. They turned to each other when things were at there worst. When she'd gone into labour with Allegra, Owen on his way back from his final deployment, it had been Addison holding her hand and not leaving her side. Addison regularly rocked up on her doorstep for an evening of wine and girl time.

And for a solid moment, Callie thought about fleeing. Just for a moment.

Addison stopped dead in front of her, "Did you hear?"

Callies eyes were wide. She nodded.

"He's...he's _fucking,_" She hissed it out, "That waifish, untalented little resident."

She saw Webber and Yang round the corner of the hallway Addison had just stormed down. They stopped dead, eyes wide, as they stared at Addison's back.

Callie gave a tiny shake of her head.

They both stepped backwards as if backing away from a bear and fled.

She in no way had their backs in this. In fact, she was purely thinking of Addison. She looked ready to kill. And with all those baby hormones, Callie was actually afraid that right now she may do something she wouldn't normally do. Like sit on Webber and crush her with her overly pregnant body. And she knew that Addison would not want to give birth in a prison cell.

"He's _fucking_ her, Callie."

Callie nodded again.

Addison was positively seething, "She's not even pretty. She looks like an anorexic. She's an anorexic _child_, for Christ Sakes. She wears more fluffy, pink shit than a teddy on Valentines Day."

Callie nodded again.

"I hope her mother fires her. I hope she fires my husband. I-I need a drink."

Callie reached into her pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar she'd confiscated off Allegra that morning, wordlessly handing it over. Addison ripped it open and shoved half of it into her mouth.

"If I see her, she better run."

Callie just nodded, again.

Addison turned on her heel and waddled off in an angry way, pushing the last of the chocolate in her mouth.

As she disappeared, her residents suddenly appeared before her.

She eyeballed them, one perfectly manicured eyebrow raised, "I will not help you again, Webber. If we're in that situation again, I will just let her sit on you."

Webber's eyes widened. She nodded.

Yang tried to hide her smirk.

####

Alright, so she had said she'd like to get drinks. She could do that, she had decided it. She could be a friend to Callie. She could. That was obviously what Callie needed. And wanted. She did _not_ need the gay paeds attending drooling over her. So, Arizona needed to get herself together, to stop using the image of Callie in just a red bra as fodder for fun time in the shower, to not watch her ass as she walked down hallways and to not wonder how the woman sounded as she came.

If Arizona could just manage that, she'd be golden.

And she was getting there. She mentally slapped herself whenever the image of Callie in that bra entered her head. She went to the gym-alot. She made herself look down when Callie was walking down a hallway-this one got awkward, as the last time Arizona had done that she'd walked head first into a door frame. She'd looked up to see Chief Grey looking at her, appalled.

She was fairly certain she lost more respect points.

Basically, she tried to stop thinking about Callie Torres, full stop.

Which was easy after two weeks of not really seeing each other again. Arizona was amazingly good at being avoidant. Pagers would go off, she'd be on her way to surgery or she somehow just _knew _she was needed in the pit anytime she saw Callie headed her way. And that was the few times she came close to Callie-mostly, the hospital made it easy to avoid people. It was an insanely busy place.

And now, after three weeks of avoidance, Arizona felt more together. So Callie was hot? She knew plenty of hot women. So Callie smiled and the bottom fell out of the world? That was okay, she'd just smile back, take a breath and breathe through the turn on. And it would barely turn her on, because Calle was a friend. A _friend._ A friend who was separated or getting divorced or going to be getting back with her husband-who knew? But Arizona would be a friend and sit and listen to it, and support whatever she was doing. Because Callie was straight and who knew what her life was throwing at her with her separated husband and three kids? Callies best friend, Good Shepherd (as she'd heard some interns call her-this hospital seemed to have a nickname for everyone) was now on maternity leave and probably going to give birth any day. And after what Arizona had heard about the redheads husband (soon to be ex husband) and Webber, it was lucky for Webber Addison was out of the hospital. So Callie needed a friend. And a friend Arizona would be. That hug at the doorstep? It had just been a friendly good bye that, because they were drunk, had just been a little more friendly than normal.

She could be a good friend.

She repeated that to herself as Callie approach her down the hallway while Arizona stood charting. She kept her eyes on her chart until she felt Callie standing next to her.

"Arizona, hey."

Arizona looked up.

Oh good god, that smile.

Arizona swallowed and made herself grin back, "Calliope. Hey."

Callie's smile widened, "Long time no see." She leant against the nurses station desk, "I feel I'm more appropriately dressed this time."

Arizona laughed. _Those clothes would look better on my bedroom flo-no! Friends._ "A good thing, considering you're on your way to surgery." She even managed a wink.

Callie smirked, "I don't think my patient would appreciate me opening them up in the nude."

Oh good God, she was trying to kill her. _Friends._

"Probably not." Arizona bit her lip.

"So is it just me or are we due that drink?"

Arizona nodded, "Definitely."

Callie grinned once more, "Great. What about Saturday night?"

"What about your kids?" _See. A good friend, thinking of her kids. 'Cause Callie has kids. Yup. Kids._

"Owen is taking them at his Mothers."

"A night off?"

Callie nodded emphatically, "A whole night. I'm a little scared."

Arizona laughed, "Well, alcohol will help with that."

"And great company." Callie smiled softly.

Arizona swallowed, "Yep. Joes at eight?"

"I'll see you there."

The stared at each other for a second, Arizona trying not to focus on the fact that Callie was only a foot away from her. Callie went to say something further but was cut off as her pager beeped insistently. Looking down at it, she sighed, then looked back up at Arizona, "I gotta take this. It's like the hospital is against us having a conversation."

"It really is."

Callie rested a hand on Arizona's forearm, still sprawled out on a chart, "I'm really looking forward to Saturday."

She smiled and was gone.

Arizona dropped her head down on her forearm, which was definitely not still warm from Callie's touch, nor was it tingling slightly.

She groaned.

Then, she let out a slow breath between her lips and stood up straight, returning to her chart.

She was fine. Because they were friends.

####

Callie pushed open her front door, closing it quietly behind her. She leant back softly against the wood and looked around her empty front hallway.

It was dead quiet.

She couldn't remember the last time she had been home and the house had been this quiet.

It was three in the afternoon and she had just dropped the kids off for their first sleepover with Owen. Callie had met with his therapist twice now, the second time with Owen present. The first she had spoken of her concerns about the kids and Owen. They had talked about afternoon and day visits, and then talked about Callie's feelings about this, an over night stay with his mother present. The second visit, a brief one, they had talked, only for twenty minutes, about how Owen wanted to gain her trust back when it came to the kids, and to talking to him. They'd spoken, right at the end, about how he knew that twelve months ago their marriage had been destroyed, and his reluctance to get help for so long had pushed them apart so far that they couldn't rebuild.

They'd cried as she said that she had built walls so high that he couldn't take the blame for that entirely himself.

The therapist had barely said a word.

And now, her house was empty. She wandered through to the kitchen. No Allegra trying to steal into the pantry, no twins attached to her legs. There was no giggling or foot falls down the hallway, no sudden squeals or the sound of toys.

She swallowed heavily. When had she become so unused to being on her own?

She walked down to thei-her room. Now, what were all those things she missed doing? The things she'd complain about missing as she flopped into bed next to Owen, exhausted after a full day of surgery and running around getting the kids into bed.

She missed books. And wine in a bubble bath.

She suddenly felt excited.

She wandered into the bathroom and filled up the tub, adding her favourite body wash to create thick bubbles, breathing in the smell of vanilla and spices. She went into the kitchen, pouring herself a very full glass of red wine, turning on her stereo as she went past it.

As she sank into the tub, wine in reach and a book she'd been meaning to get to for forever in hand, she sighed contentedly.

A few hours and she'd be catching up with Arizona at Joes, a night ahead of her with no obligations, just drinks and good company.

She put the book down next to her wine, picking up the glass and taking a long sip.

Drinks. With Arizona.

She'd been wanting to catch up with the woman for ages, but for some reason the last three weeks she had barely gotten to say a word to her. Between Callie's insane work schedule and the kids, they'd barely passed each other in the hallway. Callie had seen glimpses of her, and at one point seen her sporting an interesting looking bruise on her forehead she had never gotten the chance to ask her about. Callie had watched her in the pit, easing parents worries and charming kids, and would find a goofy smile on her lips.

And then today, Arizona had made the face again. The eyes flicking and biting her lip face. The face that made a tug happen way below Callies belly button.

She was being stupid. She was still just frustrated, and imagining things. Addison had skewed her thoughts on the whole thing by telling her Arizona was gay. Callie took another long sip of her wine and put the almost finished glass back down next to her. She lay her head back against the lip of the plug, enjoying the heat of the water. She was sure Arizona had made that face again. Like when she had walked in on Callie changing.

Her hand rest on her thigh. She ran it lower, her own teeth biting her lip.

She _was_ incredibly frustrated.

As her fingers ran over herself, she felt herself moan slightly.

She was already wet.

####

Arizona sat at a booth in Joes, no idea how she'd managed to score the spot considering how busy the bar already was. She sipped her glass of white, a glass of red waiting at the space in front of her. She had very fuzzy memories of Callie telling her that she far prefered a glass of red over white.

She had spent the afternoon gaming herself to be in friend mood, and felt prepared. Well, she had spent the afternoon prepping for that after getting her mother off the phone. She loved the woman, but if she enquired about her love life and dropped hints that 'time was ticking' once more, Arizona would hang up on her.

"You're far too pretty to be drinking alone."

Arizona looked up into the green eyes of a fine boned brunette. She smiled at her, "Oh, I'm waiting for someone."

The woman smiled at her, "A date someone or a friend someone?"

Arizona went to answer her when her eyes flicked to the front door, noticing Callie walk in. She felt her mouth go dry. The woman looked from Arizona to Callie, who stood looking around, no idea she was being watched, and back to Arizona. She laughed nervously, "Right. Obviously. My bad."

Arizona didn't even notice her go.

Callie was dressed in a tight wrap around black dressed, dipped low enough to show off a perfect amount of impressive cleavage. Her hair was loose and fell in waves around her shoulders and down her back.

Arizona's mouth was open. Callie's searching eyes found hers and her face split into a grin as she started making her way over through the crowd.

Arizona picked up her glass and quickly took a long, fast sip.

Friends didn't drool at the site of each other.

Arizona was in for a long night.

She mentally kicked herself.

Callie needed a friend.

####


	4. Why not?

**Title: **Probability  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **A one shot based in the alternate universe of season eight. I need to come up with a new summary because it ain't a one shot no more...  
**Rating: **This is an M rating. Just saying.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **Woah! Look at me, updating this fic. :O I think I've gone in to fictional happy land.

This story is M.

**Probability  
Why not?  
**Callie slid into her seat easily and with a grace that Arizona didn't think she should be able to pull off with the heels she was wearing. She looked absolutely delectable, and Arizona chanted internally _friends friends friends._

Callie smiled, and Arizona's thoughts went dead, "Hey. Am I late?"

She shook her head, "Nope, I was early." Callie looked down at the glass of red in front of her, "Were my hazy memories correct? Did you like red?"

"I do." Callie picked up her glass, "And your hazy memories are better than mine, I don't even remember discussing wine."

Arizona laughed, "It was around the time Webber fell off her seat and Yang fell on top of her while trying to help her off the floor."

"Oh! That's right. They tried to get Joe to serve them shots on the ground."

"He looked like he considered it for a minute."

"To be honest, with how I was feeling, I wasn't far from needing to ask for it."

"You weren't _that _bad!"

"Oh, I was pretty gone." Callie laughed over her sip of wine. Arizona smiled back and sipped her own drink, trying to remind herself that Callie had been drunk, and that hug was just drunken affection and that all the _almost_ flirting the last few weeks had been in her head, "One of the hazards of being a Mom-you get drunk far easier than you used to since you never drink anymore."

"Well, you handled your own fairly well, then. What I love about drinking at a bar is there's no evidence the next morning, no huge number of bottles to shame you."

"Well, the headache the next day was enough evidence."

"That was a fairly decent headache."

Callie laughed, nodding over her wine, "It really was. A don't remember seeing Yang or Webber that day, either."

Arizona smirked, "I ran in to them in the supply closet in the pit, hooking each other up to fluids."

"They did that?" Callie's eyebrows raised, "Why weren't we in the closet doing that to each other?"

Arizona tried desperately to not let her mind run with that sentence, though she felt her cheeks flush slightly, "I think we would have felt a lot better all day if we did that."

It came out of her mouth a lot more flirty than she intended, her eyes locked on Callie's over her wine glass, her tone low, suggestive.

Callie felt warmth spread over her face as Arizona's eyes, intensely blue, gazed in to her own and her tone hinted at something. At what, Callie didn't quite know, but something in her stomach lurched and she felt her mouth go dry. Covering a reaction that she was not letting her self acknowledge, she took a long sip of wine.

"Did it work for them? Because I still didn't see them all day."

Arizona gave a shrug, kicking herself. She reigned it in, that being the first time she'd really been consciously flirty with Callie. _Not again_. Though she couldn't help but notice how Callie had held her gaze, how a flush had spread over her cheeks to match Arizona's. Part of her wanted to just let it go and respond to Callie like she wanted to, but she kept reminding herself Callie was marries, and straight, and had kids.

"I found Webber snoring in a hallway at one point, but besides that, I think they pulled up quite well."

Callie gave another laugh, "I'm a little bit scared at those two becoming friends."

Arizona nodded emphatically, "It doesn't seem right. Webber's so...bright. And Yangs-"

"Scarier than being stuck at a Justin Beiber concert?"

Arizona gave a loud laugh, "Perfect example."

Callie couldn't help but smile as Arizona laughed. The all business mentality the woman had at work was left behind, and Callie loved watching that air be dropped. She couldn't help but watch the way she threw her head back, her throat exposed. Callie's eyes drifted down the skin of her throat, following the line of her low cut top, the top few buttons left undone.

Snapping her eyes back up to Arizona's face, Callie felt her cheeks burn.

Seriously, damn Addison for putting this in her head.

Callie finished off her wine, and they ordered another round.

separating from her husband was obviously doing strange things to her brain. Callie hadn't had sex in months, and hadn't had carefree, passionate sex in even longer. She hadn't felt connected to another human being in far too long. As her marriage collapsed around her, she been focusing her energy on her children and on her career.

Clearly, Addison had confused Callie's brain by telling her Arizona was gay and that she herself had played in that area. Finding that out after sharing the most affection she'd received in a long time with Arizona was just confusing her.

Callie nodded as Arizona talked, both sipping their new wines.

But if it was sex Callie was wanting, why was she holed up in a bar with the stunningly attractive blonde bombshell in front of her, and not out staring at the many attractive men that hit the bars in this city?

Once she'd looked to that exposed skin once, it was incredibly hard to not look again. Her eyes kept falling, on their own accord, to glance quickly at Arizona's collar bone, to drop her eyes, briefly, to the creamy skin of her cleavage, perfectly exposed.

Hadn't it been Callie, when drunk, to ask Addison if she'd slept with a woman?

Addison hadn't bought it up, Callie had.

Again, Addison _had_ slept with another woman. That thought intrigued her. Addison was incredibly straight; or so Callie had assumed. Yet she didn't say it was bad. In fact, she'd made it sound like she had actually enjoyed it.

Callie laughed at something Arizona said, eyes watching as her hands went to a pendant that sat perfectly against her chest, to play with the chain.

Maybe Addison was on to something.

Why not do something different? A little outrageous? A little taboo?

She'd studied hard in college, worked harder than she knew she could in her intern year. Yes, she'd partied, had some fun. Then she got married, had kids.

Why not let out a different side of herself, be someone else? Have some fun?

It wasn't like she was gay. She liked men, she'd _married_ one.

That didn't mean she couldn't just try it.

Callie felt her eyes widen slightly and sipped her wine again.

What was she even thinking this for?

Damn Addison.

They worked their way through several glasses of wine, the air between them relaxing slowly as the rest of the bar fell away and it was like it was just the two of them. Arizona stopped keeping complete check of every word and action, both women leaning forward on the table between them, a hand laid on a forearm, a foot brushing the others under the table, looks held.

Arizona, after telling herself to reign it in, found Callie was making that incredibly difficult.

The woman was straight. She was married. She was probably only on a temporary separation from her husband-sure, he had some issues, but maybe they'd end up back together? Married couples did that all the time. She had kids.

However, despite this, Arizona knew when someone was checking her out. She had learnt to tell when someone was flirting with her.

And Callie, the delicious woman in an outfit that was literally killing Arizona, kept looking down her shirt. Consciously or not, Callie's eyes kept drifting to her chest. She spoke intimately, over the course of a few wines, her fingers would rest, delicately, on Arizona's arm.

It was making her mission to be Callie's friend, and only her friend, incredibly difficult.

"You slept with your roommate in college?!"

Arizona bit her lip, giving a sheepish shrug, "Yeah."

Callie smirked at her, "That's such a cliché, discovering you were gay with your roommate in college."

Arizona laughed, "Oh, no, I'd known a long time before that."

Callie sipped her wine, "But you still slept with your college roommate?"

Arizona nodded, "Guilty, yeah, I did. But I never said she was my first." She said the last part with a sly smile.

Callie's eyebrows raised, "You really just, knew, like that?"

Shrugging, Arizona leant forward a little more, leaning on her hand, looking at Callie with a playful smile, "Yeah. I figured it out when I was on the La Crosse team when I was sixteen."

"Another cliché." Callie's tone was equally as playful.

"clichés are often true for a reason. Turns out I wasn't very good at the sport, but I was mostly playing because the captain of the team was beyond gorgeous."

"Did you turn a team member?"

Arizona bit her lip and looked down at her wine.

"More than one team member?"

Arizona looked up from under her eye lashes. Callie was incredibly curious about her sexual history.

"Maybe."

Callie's mouth dropped open slightly, a smile on her lips, "Were you the highschool stud?"

Arizona laughed, "I wouldn't say that. At all, actually."

Callie eyed her, "I think you're down playing it."

"I'm not."

"I don't believe you."

Callie knew she should stop. She should stop getting careless with hiding that she couldn't stop looking down Arizona's top. She should stop letting Addison's college experience influence her. She should stop throwing not remotely subtle questions at Arizona about women.

She should stop entertaining the thought of sleeping with a woman, just once, to see what it was like.

She should stop wondering how Arizona's skin, just there, near her collarbone, would feel under her lips.

But then, why shouldn't she?

Her marriage was over.

It had been for a long time.

She liked Arizona, they got a long easily, they were comfortable together.

And she was gorgeous. Callie could appreciate that as a straight woman. Arizona had legs that went on for days and eyes that could stop anyone in their tracks with just a she bit her lip, in the way she'd just done, and in the way she swore she'd seen Arizona do when she had walked in on Callie in just a bra, it made Callie's stomach do a flip.

That was okay, as a straight woman. Addison had done it. Maybe it was just simple curiosity.

What if Arizona wasn't interested?

Callie did something that only four wines gave her the confidence to do.

Callie turned it on.

She found that part of her that had gotten Owen to notice her in three seconds flat, that had once given her the ability to have any man wrapped around her finger instantly, she found it, long buried in children and marriage and a man who couldn't look her in the eyes, and brought it out.

Arizona was suddenly unable to rein it in anymore. She was trying, God she was trying, she wanted to be respectful of Callie's situation, of _straight_ Callie's situation, but it was getting increasingly difficult.

The woman was sex on legs, and Arizona wondered if she knew that.

Callie was smiling from under her lashes at her, her finger tips weren't just resting on Arizona's arm anymore, but rather brushing the skin, causing goosebumps to raise in her wake. Her voice dropped to an octave that sent shivers up Arizona's spine.

Callie was straight.

Two more wines on and Arizona didn't care about that anymore.

Well, she did.

A small part of her was trying to remember that she'd promised herself she'd be a good friend to Callie.

The bar, around them, had filled up, was getting loud, the vibe switching from quiet drinks to a night out.

Still they sat, in the middle of it all, until they heard a glass smash, shattering the bubble around them. They both sat up in surprise, heads no longer close over the table, deep in conversation, and looked around them.

"It's really filled up."

Arizona leant forward, "What?"

Callie laughed, "It's really filled up!"

Arizona nodded, "And gotten louder."

Close together, they hadn't noticed.

Now, the bubble broken, neither knew what to do.

Callie, eyes watching Arizona as she looked around the bar, let herself stare while Arizona was looking elsewhere.

She really was an incredibly beautiful woman.

Dimples that were beyond charming, a smile that lit up whatever room she was in, lips that Callie had found herself thinking too much about.

Why was she so focused on Arizona's mouth?

Arizona turned and looked at her and Callie, without knowing she was doing it, blurted out, "Did you want to come back to mine for a drink?"

Arizona blinked, looking like she may say no, and Callie felt a disappointment so strong it surprised her sweep through her, but instead what came out of Arizona's mouth was, "Okay."

They stood up, weaving their way out the bar, pausing to see Webber and Yang, again, seated at the bar, a line of empty shot glasses in front of them. They watched Webber drop her head on an incredibly stiff Yang's shoulder, and Callie couldn't hold it in. She burst out laughing, catching Arizona's eye, the blonde cracking up next to her. Arizona, without thinking, grabbed Callie's hand and pulled her to the exit, both of them stumbling past a group pushing their way in, tripping their way outside. They emerged, flushed and laughing, on the other side, pressed in close together. A foot apart, Callie's hand still in hers, Arizona felt her heart hammering in her chest.

A voice in the back of her head kept reminding her she was meant to be Callie's friend, that Callie was vulnerable and in a messy situation, that she didn't need a woman drooling over her.

But Callie didn't seem to care about any of that. She was staring at Arizona's lips, and Arizona watched as Callie's tongue darted out, running along her bottom lip.

"Taxi?"

They turned their head to see a cab pulled up, it's recent charges climbing out, driver leaning over the seat to call out the passenger window.

They piled in the back seat, still giggling.

"Seriously, how, how are they friends?" Arizona asked after Callie had given her address.

Callie shrugged, grinning, "Did you see how stiff she was? Webber in her fluffy, muppet shirt and Yang looking like she had a poker up her ass?

"Muppet shirt?!" Arizona laughed harder.

Callie shrugged, laughing, "It's so bright and fluffy, it looks like someone grabbed one of my kids muppet toys and skinned it and made her a shirt with it."

Arizona laughed so hard she snorted, causing her to look mortified and cover her mouth and Callie to laugh harder.

They pulled up, still giggling, paying the cab driver, who looked incredibly bemused. Walking up the path, they hovered at the front step as Callie hunted for her keys, saying something and laughing that Arizona didn't quite catch. Arizona stood, watching her, flashing back to the multiple day dreams she had had about having Callie back in this exact spot.

That hug becoming more, pushing her in to the wall, kissing her, softly at first, before working her up, hands running along the skin of her back, lips pressing to Callie's throat.

Callie pushed the door open, grinning at her own drunken success, and turned, grabbing Arizona's hand and pulling her inside. She dragged her through the entrance hall and in to the kitchen, flicking lights on as she went.

"White or red?"

Arizona smiled, "White. Pretty much always."

Callie grabbed a bottle, opening it and pouring them each a glass, looking up and smiling at Arizona, "Do you need a tour? Or are we drunk enough to not need to worry?"

Arizona shook her head, the movement causing her to stumble ever so slightly, "I'll forget. A couch, that would be good?"

Callie nodded, handing her a glass, fingers sliding over each other as Arizona took it. Callie smiled softly, "Couch is easy. This way."

Following Callie, and taking a huge gulp of her wine, Arizona tried to calm her self down.

Callie realised, as she was leading the way, she'd left her mobile on top of the kitchen bench. Habit, with the kids, made her stop to turn and get it, in her drunken state forgetting just how close behind her Arizona was following.

Of course, they collided.

"What-" left Arizona's mouth as arms flew to the sides, wine slopped over glass rims on to the floor, fronts pressed against each other and they both burst out laughing. Arizona's momentum had carried her forward, her face pressed in to Callie's neck, Callie's arm twined around her waist to steady them both. Callie's head flew back as she laughed, and as she straightened, they both started to settle, laughter turning to giggles. They looked at each other, pressed close, faces inches apart, smiles wide. Arizona watched as Callie's eyes fell to her lips and the panicked thought of _oh my God she's going to kiss me_ ran through her head. She couldn't remember the last time that thought had made her panic. She felt frozen, watching Callie's eyes drop down, watching them trace her cheekbones back to look at her.

Arizona didn't know what to do, still smiling from the laughter, intensely aware that Callie was pressed flush against her. Her heart was racing, the feel of Callie's breasts against her own sending her mind in to over drive.

And then it all came to a screeching halt and she couldn't think any more.

Callie, still smiling, tightened her hands grip on her back, and when she spoke, her voice was low, her tone delighted, "You have freckles on your nose."

Arizona swallowed, and nodded.

Callie, wine helping, finally figured why not.

She leant forward, mouth hovering over Arizona's briefly, the blonde not moving, as if worried any movement would send Callie away.

Not moving forward any further, eyes on Arizona's, Callie whispered, "Is this okay?"

Her breath washed over her lips and Arizona almost groaned. She gave a tiny nod, once, before Callie closed the gap.

It was a simple kiss, a pressing of lips. Callie was tentative, and Arizona was doing everything in her power to hold herself back, to not scare Callie off.

She needn't have worried.

Callie made a noise in the back of her throat that caused Arizona to forget the glass and let it tumble to the floor, soundlessly falling on the carpet, staining the soft material. Her hands came up to bury in Callie's hair just as Callie parted her lips, deepening the kiss.

Ever since Arizona had rolled in to Seattle Grace years ago on her heelies, she'd noticed this woman. She'd found out she was married, and purposefully steered clear of her as much as possible. Because she knew, just _knew_ that if anything like this happened she'd be done for, that would be it.

Because Callie Torres blew her away.

Callie's tongue brushed against her own, both moaning in to the kiss, and Arizona felt Callie's fingers digging in to her hip. Two glasses were now on the ground, wine spread along carpet. Callie pushed backwards, and Arizona felt a table collide with the small of her back, the wood biting in as Callie pressed against her, their kiss becoming urgent, Callie gaining a confidence that was making Arizona become a little undone. They paused there, Arizona against the table, Callie against her, hands tugging at the hair at the base of Arizona's neck, and Arizona felt, for the first time since the kiss started, hesitancy from Callie.

Lips pulled away from hers, slowly, and were against her jaw, her neck. When Callie sucked, gently, on the spot just below her ear, Arizona's felt her knees go weak, even as she felt the urgency from a second earlier quell.

"Callie." She didn't recognise her own voice.

"Mm?" Lips hummed against her neck.

"We can stop?"

Callie pulled back, looking Arizona in the eye, face flushed and lips bruised. She bit her bottom lip and Arizona felt a tug low in her stomach, felt herself dreading Callie pulling back further, looking at her like she was crazy and putting an end to whatever they had just started. Arizona getting logged in to Callie's life story as 'that one time I got drunk and kissed a woman'.

Callie, however, was more turned on than she could ever remember being.

Callie shook her head, both of them were glazed from so much wine, "I don't want to stop. I just. I dont know-" she stopped, frustrated.

Arizona, relieved, leaned forward, instigating for the first time. She pressed her lips to Callie's and pulled back, smiling, voice low, "I'll show you."

Those three words made Callie unable to think, affecting her more than any other three words ever had, and her brain was too intoxicated and excited to think about what that would mean, considering she was doing this as a fun, one night stand post husband break up. She wasn't gay.

Arizona turned them, and Callie found her self sitting on the table behind her, Arizona between her legs and trying not to look at Callie like she could completely fall in to her and never look back.

She had no idea what was going through Callie's mind, or how this was happening, or why. But damn it, if Callie wanted this just for tonight, she'd make sure she remembered it.

Her hands ran up Callie's sides, slowly, as she kissed her, tugging at the material of her dress until it sat at her hips, Arizona between her legs, leaning into Callie in a way that made her moan and roll her hips. Arizona smiled as she worked her lips along Callie's jaw and against her neck, fingertips of one hand running up to brush delicately against the soft skin of the other side of her throat. Callie's head rolled back and she sighed, a soft noise that made the skin under Arizona's lips hum and as Arizona's teeth scraped against her neck, her tongue pressing to soothe where she bit, Callie groaned.

It was all it took.

Arizona stood up, lips crashing against Callie's, Callie's hands coming up to tangle in her hair and hold her against her. Fingers tugging at her dress, Callie shifted her hips, until the material was tugged up, their lips tearing apart for just a moment as Arizona pulled it over Callie's head, eyes falling down to stare openly at the black lace bra before Callie was pulling her mouth back against her own. Teeth clashed and tongues collided as Callie brought her legs up, wrapping them around Arizona's waist, hips moving against her. Arizona dragged her nails slowly up Callie's sides, over the material covering her breasts, fingertips running along the skin against the edge of the material.

Callie had no idea what this woman was doing to her, but thanks to the wine, and just how much she wanted Arizona to touch her in that moment, she had finally stopped thinking, stopped feeling confused, and was instead just enjoying. When Arizona's finger slid beneath her bra, followed by the rest of her hand, Callie's nails dug into the back of Arizona's neck, her head falling back at the sensation, moaning softly as Arizona moved her lips back against her neck, tongue tracing a pattern down to replace her fingers, other hand having removed Callie's bra and dropped it somewhere behind her. Her tongue traced Callie's nipple, her hand cupping her breast. Arizona had no idea how this had happened, but she was very quickly losing herself in everything was Callie. As she grazed her lips back to meet Callie's, her fingers hooked on Callie's underwear, lace against her fingertips, and Callie bit her lip and lifted her hips, palms pressing against the wood of the table. Arizona, buttons somehow undone, unsure when Callie had done that, knelt as she tugged the material down Callie's thighs, dragging her nails against her skin as she pulled them completely off, dropping them to the floor, eyes never leaving Callie's.

Callie's breath was coming fast, not even able to take in the flash of hesitancy that went through her brain as she sat on the table, naked except for the pair of black heels, in front of someone that wasn't her husband for the first time in five years.

The hesitancy was gone before she could really comprehend it, as Arizona's stared at her, her cheeks flushed, staring at her so openly Callie didn't even want to blink. Arizona's shirt was undone, gaping open to show a red bra, blonde hair mussed around her head, but Callie's eyes didn't leave the incredible darkened blue that was Arizona's. Hands sat gently against her knees, slowly moving up her thighs, Callie's fingers curling in to the edge of the table. Arizona pushed off her knees slightly, raising up as her hands grazed higher, kissing Callie, slower than before. As her tongue grazed her bottom lip, her fingers brushed against her inner thigh, Callie relaxed her legs. Arizona's lips and tongue traced down her throat, her chest, against her stomach, before she was on her knees again and Callie leant back slightly on her hands, eyes finally closing as she felt warm breath rush against her.

Caught between wanting to taste Callie instantly, and wanting this to drag on forever, Arizona's hands came up under Callie's legs, hands against her soft skin of her hips, one of Callie's legs lifting over her shoulder, heel of her shoe digging in to her back as she gently ran her tongue along the length of her, moaning at how wet she was, at finally having the taste of her against her tongue.

A hand tangled in her hair, and Arizona skipped teasing, pressing her tongue flat against Callie, feeling her nails dig in to her scalp and hearing the moan that left her lips. Callie's hips bucked against her as she finally made contact with her clit, and Arizona dragged her tongue back down, teasing her opening before pressing back up and against her. She repeated the movement, matching her pace with the thrusting of Callie's hips. Her entire world, in that moment, was the woman under her and making her feel as good as possible. As Callie's moans got louder and the hand in her hair edged on painful, Arizona stroked her tongue against Callie's clit again, however this time, she pushed two fingers up and in to her at the same time, moaning at the sensation of Callie around her fingers. Callie's whole body tensed before she let herself fall back against the table on her back. Arizona adjusted, following her, tongue never stopping it's movements, moving in time with her fingers.

"Fuck, Arizona."

Her name had never sounded so good coming from someones lips like that.

"Harder."

Arizona flicked her tongue faster, adding a third finger as she thrust her hand harder in to Callie. Her other hand pressed down on her hips, trying to stop her raising too far up as Callie pressed against her.

"Yes, God, don't stop."

It would be stopping her that would probably be the problem.

Arizona curled her fingers, feeling Callie tense under her, hearing the change in the pitch of her cries. Her tongue flattened, stroking faster and Callie came in a rush of breath and a loud moan, with a heel cutting in to Arizona's back, hair gripped in her fist. Arizona rode it out with her, slowing her movements gradually until Callie's hand went slack in her hair.

Arizona pushed up, crawling up Callie's body, straddling her hips. She leaned down and brushed dishevelled hair off her sweaty forehead. She smiled as Callie slowly opened her eyes, her cheeks flushed and warm under her finger tips.

"Hi." Arizona murmured.

"Holy fuck."

Arizona actually laughed and Callie's face broke out in a smile that made Arizona's heart speed up.

Arizona was in serious trouble.

"Take that as a compliment."

"Oh, I did."

Callie managed to bring a hand up, resting it on Arizona's bare thigh where her skirt had ridden up.

"That was-you were-" Callie stopped and shook her head, smiling almost bemusedly.

Arizona just smiled at her, hand next to Callie's head holding her up, other hand resting lightly against the base of her throat.

Callie lifted her hand, grasping the material that hung loosely over her shoulders and tugging her down, kissing her, the lips tugging at each others, languidly.

"You," Callie said, "Have a shirt on. While I don't."

Arizona smiled, unsure how far Callie would be wanting to go, even when drunk and obviously interested. All Arizona knew was it wasn't going to take much for her, after that. She sat up, her own fingers trailing from her clavicle , between her breasts and against her stomach, eventually toying with the edge of material Callie had managed to undo earlier.

"This shirt?"

Callie's eyes had followed Arizona's fingers, tongue darting out against her lips. She nodded, and Arizona slowly peeled it off.

Callie again reached forward, finger slipping in to Arizona's waistband, risen high due to her position, and tugged again, Arizona falling down, lips pressing against Callie's. She shivered as Callie's hands ran along her ribs, her back, nails scraping and raising goosebumps. She instinctively ground down once, hips moving, pressing herself against Callie, who, still sensitive, gasped in to their kiss. Arizona again shivering at the sensation and the knowledge that all that separated her and Callie was the thin material of her underwear.

Callie's hands ran against her thighs and back down, pushing the material of her skirt further up each time until it was settled around Arizona's hips. Fingers played against the edge of her underwear, coming dangerously close each time before tracing away to tease the skin of her thighs, her hips, before coming back again. Arizona was trying desperately to control the motion of her hips, a battle she was slowly losing, lips moving against Callie's as she tried to let Callie set the pace.

She in no way wanted to pressure her in to anything.

When Arizona finally felt like one more movement of her hips and she'd come without Callie even touching her, she pulled away, lips moving next to Callie's ear, almost breathless in her need.

"Callie-you don't have to."

Callie's hands stilled and she bit her lip, turning her head so her cheek was against Arizona's ear, "I want to-I just-what if-"

Arizona pulled back, face inches from Callie, eyes looking intently in to hers, "What?"

"I've not been in this position before," Callie gave a small laugh even as she blushed, "I don't know what I'm doing. What if I can't make you feel good?"

Arizona smiled in amazement, before leaning back down, reaching a hand and laying it over Callie's resting on her thigh, as she did so, lips against her ear again, "Callie. You already have."

She tugged at Callie's hand, who relaxed it and let Arizona lead her. Fingers over Callie's she ran Callie's index finger over her through her underwear, Arizona so wet both their digits felt it. She closed her eyes and drew in a shuddering breath at the touch.

Callie groaned in her ear, and Arizona bit her lip.

"Show me?"

Her voice was breathy and low and Arizona wished she could actually portray to Callie exactly what she was doing to her.

Arizona guided both their hands gently and pushed them past her underwear, guiding Callie to run her fingers over her, fingers instantly wet.

"Jesus, Callie."

She pulled her head back, hand next to Callie's head again as she held herself over her, Callie's eyes wide, darkened as she let Arizona guide her hand, fingertips teasing her entrance, moving back up to press gently against her clit. Callie had no idea how or why she had managed to have such an affect on Arizona, but knowing she had made the other woman like this left her speechless.

She wanted to make Arizona feel as good as she had just felt.

Arizona rocked her hips against their hands, and as Callie pressed a finger in to her, she pulled her own hand away, wanting to feel just Callie against her. Her hips moved in a rhythm far slower than she needed as Callie adjusted to the feeling of actually being inside her, her lips parted slightly as she focused on Arizona's face, watching the reactions flick across her features. She added a second finger and Arizona sat up straighter, letting out a groan and her head rolling back a second before she looked down at Callie, who was watching her with a small smile on her lips.

"That," She smiled down at her, eyes intensely blue, "feels amazing, Callie."

Callie's hand ran up her thigh as she moved her fingers, gaining confidence in her speed, her hand settling on her hip as Arizona started to roll them, insanely close and unable to hide it much longer.

Her cheeks flushed, a low groan left her lips as Callie curled her fingers, and Arizona dropped a hand over Callie's on her hip, nails digging in to the flesh, "Fuck."

"You look-" Callie couldn't even finish, as she watched Arizona on top of her, her hand buried in her, Arizona setting pace with her hips.

Callie had never seen anything so sexy.

She brought her leg up, Arizona shifting her hips so she was straddling Callie's thigh, Callie using her own thigh to press her hand harder against Arizona, heeled foot ruining her kitchen table and she just didn't give a fuck.

because Arizona Robbins was riding her hand, tightening against her fingers, and Callie felt that she was so close, she was so wet, and she wanted Arizona to come, wanted to see what she looked like as she did. Callie shifted her hand slightly, her thumb brushing against Arizona's clit and Arizona cried out, hips moving harder and Callie pressed with her thumb, curled her fingers and then Arizona's head was thrown back, her whole body tensing as the word "Fuck" left her mouth in a long, drawn out moan.

Arizona fell forward, Callie making no move to remove her hand, her forehead pressed in to Callie's neck, heart racing. Callie's arm slipped over her back, holding her against her.

Both their breathing slowly settled, the only sound in the room.

Arizona lifted her head slightly, looking in to Callie's eyes.

Callie gave her a soft smile, "Was that okay?"

Arizona actually laughed, dropping her full weight down.

She was definitely in serious trouble.

#


	5. That's it

**Title: **Probability  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **A one shot based in the alternate universe of season eight. I need to come up with a new summary because it ain't a one shot nomore...  
**Rating: **This is an M rating. Just saying.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **Thanks guys! Glad you're enjoying this one. And I'm still off traveling, so I just want to warn that updates wont keep being this frequent. I have just scored a few days of down time and this fic is too fun.

**Probability  
That's It**

Arizona was completely done for, now.

She had spent the last few weeks steadfastly avoiding Callie, if she could. After the first time they had drinks, her dragging Callie out of the dirty bathroom and sharing a hug that turned her upside down, she had tried to avoid her.

She had tried. Really hard.

She had walked in to a door frame as Callie walked ahead of her in a hallway in an effort to keep her eyes off her ass.

The bruise on that took a full week to heal.

She had avoided her when she saw her walking towards her in the ER, pretending her pager had gone off and fleeing in what she hoped was a subtle and semi dignified manner.

She had avoided the good coffee cart at eight am and instead drank the bad coffee from the ground floor because Callie hit up the good one at eight.

Arizona had put a lot of effort in to avoiding Callie until she could get her head in a place where she wasn't insanely crushing on her. All so she could go to drinks with her, be her friend and support her though her ending marriage.

But now? Now, she was done for.

Because Arizona was possibly the worst at been Callie's friend, ever.

She was fairly certain being her friend didn't include sex on her kitchen table before passing out upstairs in her and her ex husbands bed, the wine finally becoming too much for either of them.

Worst. Friend. Ever.

Or, you know, best friend ever.

Arizona wasn't sure.

Mostly, she'd failed at being the supportive friend.

Her worry last night was she'd become a page in Callie's life as 'the one time I made out with a chick'.

Now, she was probably going to be the short chapter of the 'one time I slept with a woman when I was vulnerable and sad after breaking up with my husband'.

Maybe they could still be friends?

It would probably be the most unhealthy thing in the universe, for Arizona, to remain friends with Callie after this. For her, maybe not for Callie. Because Arizona was fairly certain she could fall for this amazing captivating surgeon, and after last night, was a lot closer to that than ever. To remain friends, after sharing that? To not want to drag her in to an on call room and repeat it, over and over until Callie couldn't walk?

She was going to have to. Because the alternative was never having Callie in he life, and she was fairly certain she didn't want that.

Did she want to be the tortured gay friend crushing on her straight bestie?

Arizona almost shuddered.

That was so high school.

But Callie needed a friend, as Arizona had told her self repeatedly the last few weeks. Her best friend, Addison, was caught up in her own bizarre drama of affairs and babies, and said baby was about to be born any day now.

Arizona wasn't sure who else Callie had, support wise. Her husband and her were separating because he couldn't help but punch interns and windows. She had two kids to run after and was head of a department at the hospital.

Arizona could just be her friend. They'd move past what had happened and Arizona would stay in her life and try and think about dating other people.

That though almost made her shudder again.

It would be awhile until she would feel like doing that, with the taste and feel of Callie still ghosting over her lips.

That woman would be the end of her.

That's if Callie could be her friend, after this.

Arizona would be worried that Callie would look at her with disgust, would blame her for what had happened. She was fairly certain, however, that that wasn't going to happen.

Callie had instigated it. Had started more. Had asked for it.

And when they'd finally managed to get off the kitchen table, they'd stumbled upstairs to bed, drunk and satiated, and laughed about who knows what for ten minutes before they fell asleep.

Callie hadn't gone completely weird straight after, something Arizona hoped would mean she wouldn't now, at least not completely.

They were adults. Adults slept together and moved on and coped.

Granted Callie may be freaking out she was a woman.

All this processing was hurting Arizona's already thumping head.

She pressed her face into Callie's back, her arm tightening around her middle.

She may as well enjoy it while she can.

And then flee as soon as she could to give them both some time to not let this become an awkward thing.

Callie stirred for a second, hand tightening where it was on Arizona's forearm and then she settled.

Callie knew she should get up.

From opening her eyes ten minutes ago (and closing them incredibly quickly because the light caused a stab of pain) Callie had seen it was after nine. She was getting the kids from Owen at eleven. She had the feeling she had some cleaning up to do downstairs. She had a vague recollection of spilled wine and God knows what the kitchen table looked like.

But she was incredibly comfortable.

She'd woken up with warm arms around her middle, lips pressed against the back of her neck.

Owen and her had had so many boundaries for so long now, she couldn't remember the last time she'd woken up surrounded by warm skin.

She lay still, not wanting to move in fear of the wave of nausea that may sweep over her, and just let herself enjoy it.

She'd slept with a woman last night.

She would have almost given a laugh out loud, but didn't want to wake Arizona. And also didn't want the movement to cause her to throw up.

Well, Addison would be impressed, at least.

In all honesty, Callie was impressed.

It had been, well, ridiculously hot.

She'd never felt more inadequate, at the start. Arizona had a confidence with her that was almost intimidating. A blush spread across her cheeks-Callie had figured that women could make each other feel good. They wouldn't be doing it if they couldn't, would they?

But holy shit, had Arizona made her feel _good_.

What surprised Callie, and what she couldn't put too much thinking in to right now, was how much she had enjoyed making Arizona feel good. When Arizona had let her hand go, let Callie take the lead, she'd gotten lost in watching Arizona's reaction, in watching the way she moved, in the feel of her.

And Callie couldn't put too much thought in to that.

Because she was straight.

She had married her husband, she had three kids. She liked men, loved them, loved sex with them.

This had been, like she had decided it would be after several wines last night, something fun. Something to distract her. An experiment. Addison had done it, and was with men and happy now.

It didn't have to be a big deal.

And right now Callie wanted a coffee.

But she really didn't want to move and break the warm bubble that was her bed at that moment.

Because when she did, her and Arizona would go back to being friends and she'd go back to being a future divorcee.

Could she even say her and Arizona could go back to being friends? They had barely built a friendship.

That was something to look forward to.

They could become friends. She could use another friend.

Callie wanted to get to know her, more, the glimpses she had had made her want more.

She blushed harder.

She meant know more _about_ her.

Callie shifted slightly, eyes opening and gave a groan as a second stab of pain flooded through her brain.

She heard a slight laugh behind her then a reciprocating groan.

Callie smirked, "Did you just laugh at me and hurt your own head?"

She felt the arm slide off from around her waist as Arizona rolled on to her back, instantly missing the warmth.

Callie rolled slightly, looking over her shoulder at Arizona, lying on her back with an arm thrown over her eyes.

Arizona gave a small smile, "Yes."

Callie gave a laugh, "Nice one."

"Oh, I'm awesome when I'm hungover."

Callie raised her eyebrows, eyes taking in the messed hair, the pale complexion and the arm desperately trying to block out the world, "Clearly."

Her eyes dropped to Arizona's neck and she saw a bruise from her own lips against her collar bone.

She didn't even remember doing that.

She was glad Arizona had her arm desperately over her eyes, because a flush spread over her cheeks again.

Arizona spoke again, voice slightly pitiful, "Give me five minutes and I'll be annoying. I'm hated by my friends for my perky hangover manner."

"Oh God, really?"

Arizona nodded, "Yep."

Callie groaned and rolled completely on to her back, pulling her pillow over her head, "I'm officially someone that hates you now, too."

Arizona laughed and lifted her arm up, letting it drop over her head with a thump. She looked at Callie, head half covered with a pillow, sheet just covering her.

God. Okay.

She could do this.

They needed to get past the awkward 'we're naked/half naked in your bed after a night of awesome sex and now we need to get up' stage.

Arizona sat up, closing her eyes briefly as everything swam around her. She swung her legs to the side and searched the floor for her skirt.

She'd come up wearing her bra, underwear and skirt.

Now where was the skirt?

She spotted it pooled half under the bed. Leaning down she picked it up and slid it up her legs, standing up to tug it to her hips.

Callie, feeling the movement, pulled the pillow back and watched Arizona, her back to her as she adjusted her skirt.

She had an incredibly toned back, a smattering of freckles over her skin that her eyes seemed to track on their own accord.

Callie needed to stop staring.

Arizona turned, pulling her hair up, skirt on, in her bra, tugging the hairband off her wrist to put her hair in to a sloppy ponytale.

They caught each others eye as she did so, staring openly at each other for a moment.

Arizona gave a half smile.

She wasn't sure what to say in this situation.

Normally she was okay with a one night stand, to say your goodbyes and head on your way. Or she wouldn't have stayed the night, in the first place.

Callie was a little different, and complicated, and she wasn't sure if they were supposed to talk about it or pretend it didn't happen or what.

She was probably Callie's rebound.

And she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

But she had gone in to last night as drunk as Callie and with no expectations,

Callie returned her smile, sitting up and holding the sheet to her chest. She was still very naked.

"I, uh-I should go." Arizona kept the smile on her face.

Callie swallowed, and they maintained eye contact, Arizona not moving to leave.

Callie nodded, "Um, okay."

And it just got awkward. They'd done so well.

They both gave a small laugh and Arizona took a slight step backwards, "I should, really, go. Long list of stuff to do."

Callie smirked slightly, "You may need a shirt for that."

Arizona gave a loud laugh and they both relaxed a little, "Probably."

She still just stood, both of them looking at each other, eyes holding contact.

Callie blinked, "Are we-are we okay?"

Arizona nodded emphatically, "I think so. So okay. Are you okay?"

Callie nodded, "I am. This is-new, for me."

Smiling softly, Arizona answered, "I know. I don't-we, what I mean is, there's no expectations here, Callie. We were drunk. Very."

They both laughed lightly.

Callie nodded, "Good. I just." She made a face, "I'm hungover. Or still drunk. Or something."

Arizona nodded emphatically, wincing as she teetered slightly,"I get it." She smiled, "Really, Callie. I get it. We're okay."

Callie smiled gratefully, not sure why the words were leaving her with a heavy feeling in her stomach, "Good."

Arizona nodded again, "Right. I'm just going to find my shirt and shoes, and I'll go. I think you said something last night about your kids getting here in the morning."

"Yeah, in an hour or so."

"Right. So, uh-I'll see you, at work?'

Callie nodded and Arizona turned to leave.

"Arizona?"

She paused in the door way and turned to see Callie looking at her with an expression she didn't recognise, "Yeah?"

"Be my friend?" Because Callie didn't know what else to ask for.

"Of course."

There was relief on Callie's face.

Arizona smiled at her and was gone, Callie falling on to her back and wincing at the jostle it caused her head. She pulled the pillow back over her face and groaned in to it, because she had no idea what else to do.

Arizona walked down the steps, feeling herself slipping in to energetic hungover person mode. She walked in to the kitchen dining area and paused in the door way, trying to tear her eyes off the kitchen table. There was an intent scraped about a foot long, were Callie's heel had dug in to the wood. She walked forward and grabbed her shirt, pulling it on and doing up the buttons, noticing one of them missing.

How had she not noticed it been undone?

Oh, right, she had been completely lost in the woman under her.

She stood for a minute and pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes closed. Opening them again, she was staring down at the carpet.

Two wine glasses lay, almost next to each other, the cream carpet underneath stained with white wine.

Arizona sighed and picked them up, walking in to the kitchen and putting the glasses gently in to the sink. She looked around, and realised cleaning would be useless-she had no idea where anything was, and she would probably bleach the carpet rather than clean it in her current state.

Instead, she switched on the coffee machine, rummaged in the top cupboards, pulled out the coffee and set a pot brewing.

Then she left, the smell of coffee surrounding her and making her salivate.

Arizona needed to drink her body weight in coffee, then she needed to go for a run.

####

The pounding on her door was giving Callie a headache.

Well, it was making her head hurt ten times worse than it already was. She had never been a good hungover person. On her way down the stairs, she checked her phone again, seeing no new messages.

When Arizona had left, Callie had hid in her bed, barely able to think as her hangover slowly crawled over her. In the hungover way these things occurred to her, she slowly really realised she was naked. Because she had slept with Arizona Robbins last night.

She went back to not thinking.

It wasn't until a smell drifted up to her that she pulled the pillow off her face and emerged, tugging on a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie to wander down stairs and follow the oh so alluring aroma of coffee.

Arizona had put a pot on to brew, a mug next to it ready to fill.

Callie had smiled and made a cup, seeing the two wine glasses in the sink.

She'd drunk the coffee far too quickly, taking a glass of water and finished it in three seconds flat. She'd poured another coffee and wandered around the kitchen bench, sipping it and trying to ignore the nausea, tapping out a text to Arizona, number acquired during the last few weeks they'd been talking.

_Coffee? Amazing. Thank you._

Simple, but it said what she'd wanted.

She didn't know the protocol for 'oh hey we slept together, you're the first woman I've done that with, because I think you're hot and figured why not do it just once since I'm in the middle of divorcing my husband but I also genuinely enjoy your company and would love to be friends'.

So the text seemed to sum it up.

Callie had blushed when looking at the dining table and set about attempting to cleaning up the wine staining the carpet and failing to buff out the heel mark in the wood of the table. The kids had arrived all noise and energy, Callie wrapping them all in a cuddle-the bane of her existence was she craved kids free time but then missed them the entire time they were away.

Owen had looked at her with raised eyebrows, taking in her pale complexion, "Feeling well?"

Callie had mock glared him, the two of them in an almost détente in their separation, "No words from you, thank you."

"I know your hungover look. You also look-" He looked at her, almost confused for a minute.

She raised her eyebrows at him, "What?"

He'd shaken his head, "Nothing. What happened to the carpet?"

Callie had done her best to not look at it guiltily, standing in front of the table, even though she'd placed a table runner to cover the dent, "Spilt some wine." She bit her lip, "You know me when I'm drunk."

He had chuckled, "Remember when you walked in to the catering tray of champagne at the wedding celebration?"

They'd held a party six after the wedding so Callie could drink, her pregnant with Allegra at their wedding. She'd gotten a tad too excited at the offering of alcohol again.

Callie smiled, "I'd forgotten that."

"I'm not surprised after all you'd drunk."

They both laughed, looking at each other, the laughter dying down. Owen smiled almost sadly at her, "Well. I should go-thanks again, for letting me take the kids."

"They're your kids, too, Owen. I know you're working on everything."

He nodded, "Thanks, anyway." There was a crash upstairs and a yelling, and Callie winced, Owen grinning again, "I almost want to take them again, save your head."

Callie had rolled her eyes, "I'll survive."

More yelling came, followed by a, "Mom!"

Owen looked at her, "Sure about that?"

She grimaced, "Don't ask twice."

He'd chuckled and let himself out, and Callie tried to ignore the stab of guilt. He'd stood on the wine stain, it not coming out no matter how she had tried, and it was like a testament to what she'd done.

"Oh, no, Owen, the stain is from when I dropped my wine glass making out with the Head of Paediatrics-you know her, Doctor Robbins?"

Callie muttered to herself more than a sane person should, sometimes.

She had dragged herself upstairs to quieten the kids. She'd managed to settle them all down, have a shower and then put a DVD on that would enthrall all of them, a twinge of guilt in her stomach at using a technique she'd once sworn she never would and found herself implementing more often than not.

She'd learnt quickly that as a mother you did what worked.

So now, dragging herself down from where she had been lying face down on her bed, trying to ignore the fact that she could smell Arizona on the sheet (_apricots)_, Callie checking her phone again, and seeing nothing, she rolled her eyes.

What was Arizona meant to say to that text anyway? It had said nothing useful.

She got to the door and opened it, smirking at a red faced, sweaty, very bloated Addison.

"Hey, pretty lady."

Addison glared at her, "You look worse than me."

Callie shrugged, "I'll look better tomorrow. You? With the birth and the sleep deprivation? It's all down hill."

Addison gaped at her, "Mean!"

Callie opened the door wider, gesturing for her to walk through, "Sorry. Hangovers make me mean."

Addison lumbered past, "They always have." She looked sideways at Callie, half smiling, "Bitch."

"That's right, get all your cranky pregnancy hormones out at me."

The tiptoed past the livingroom so as to not break the spell that had somehow enraptured Callie's kids for more than twenty minutes, Addison slumping in to a chair at the table and Callie wandering in behind the kitchen island to make them tea.

"Well, I can't let them out at Mark, can I? Because he's used to me being all sexy and illicit and charming." Addison looked up at Callie, "And now he opens his mouth and I just want to cram my fist in to it. And then kick him in the groin for making me this fat and bloated and pregnant to being with."

"So, domestic bliss is going well?"

Addison glared at her, "I hate everything and everyone on this planet."

Callie looked at her wide-eyed, "So, uh-any labour pains at all? Any sign?"

Addison dropped her hands, where the had been clenched in front of her, "_Why_ does everyone keep asking me that?"

"No reason."

Callie sat down across the table, putting a mug in front of both of them. She slid a chocolate bar across the table to her, which Addison snatched up.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Addison bit in to the chocolate and sighed happily. Still chewing, she asked, "So why do you look like death only partially warmed up?"

Callie leant back in her chair, sipping her tea, "I went drinking."

Addison raised her eyebrows, "Do I need to sign you up for AA?"

"I thought we decided I was entitled to it for awhile?"

Addison shrugged, "True." She pouted, "I miss being your drinking partner. I'm sorry I'm pregnant and bitchy and no fun."

Callie laughed, "You're always fun. And it's fine, you're awesome if drunk with me or just next to me while I'm drunk."

Addison nodded, polishing off the last of her chocolate bar and taking a long sip of tea, "Good. As long as you're aware I'm fantastic." She eyed Callie over her mug for a minute, then narrowed her eyes, "You had sex!"

Callie's eyes widened and she looked around the room as if she expected Allegra to walk in and ask what 'sex' was, "What! No, I haven't!"

Addison stared at her, "You did, too. I'm a hormonal beast, all my senses are heightened-I can _smell_ sex Callie, because I am the size of a whale and it is actually impossible for me to have sex right now. _You_ had sex."

Callie laughed, eyes still wide, "No, I didn't."

"Come on, who is he."

"Addie! You're imagining things."

Callie didn't know why, after wanting to talk about to Addison, to confess, especially after the conversation in which Addison confessed to sleeping with a woman, she suddenly didn't want to share it. Not yet. She didn't want to share the one crazy thing she did with the blonde doctor that has brought her to an incredible, shuddering release at this very table.

Which was strange, because she had been doing it as something to do, for fun.

"Callie, 'fess up. Is he from work? Did he take you to drinks? Romance you? God, I hope he did, you need to be treated like that for once."

Callie shook her head, "No, no male. I'm not ready for that," which is strange then, that she was ready for Arizona Robbins, "I went out with Arizona. We had some wine."

Addison looked far more upset than she should be, "Oh."

"Did you want me having crazy one nighter with a guy from work?"

"I just wanted to live vicariously through you." Addison laughed, looking at her tea as she blew on it, "So no illicit lesbian affair?" She smirked as said it, missing Callie's panicked look. "Hey! Where'd you get this table runner from, that's new?"

Callie bit her bottom lip, "Oh, just had it in the closet. Felt like some change."

Addison nodded, "Right, so as soon as I'm baby free, we'll take you out and get you laid, yes?"

Callie laughed at her.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just think it's cute that you think you're going to have time to go out and have a life any time in the next few years."

"Callie! Mean!"

####

Arizona had been at the gym almost two hours.

Somehow, even in her hungover state, that hadn't been enough so she had gone for the longest run in history-well, in her history.

Her iPod was blasting in her ears and she was sweaty and red faced and could swear she was so dehydrated it would take ten bags of fluid to rescus her. She chugged from her water bottle as she climbed the stairs, pausing for a minute to stretch on each landing. Finally falling in to her apartment, Arizona pulled her iPod out of her ears and dropped it on her couch as she walked past it. Entering the kitchen, she filled up her water bottle, watching the water rise in the plastic.

Three hours of exercise during a hangover and she still felt like she about to crawl out of her skin.

It was like Callie had invaded her.

She needed to get over this.

It had taken her a couple of weeks to get her act together enough to be okay with being Callie's friends when all they had done was hug.

How long would it take after last night?

It wasn't just the sex. Callie had looked at her with such a _wonder_ on her face, and Arizona had felt like she was an answer to a question Callie didn't know she was asking.

And that didn't even make any sense.

Even she hadn't sweated out every fluid in her body Arizona would wonder if she was still drunk.

She dropped back heavily on the couch, head falling back and a sigh leaving her lips.

She had to get it together, because Callie needs her friends right now. She'd gone in to last night knowing it was probably just sex, and now she had to be an adult and accept that that was all it was, and be Callie's friend.

She could do that. Arizona was an awesome friend, and Callie seemed fantastic.

She could be her friend.

Her hand hit the edge of her phone and she picked it up, arms aching from their work out, and saw six messages.

She raised her eyebrows.

Two from her mother, three from various friends asking when they were catching up and a last from Callie.

She read it and sighed.

Right.

She could be her friend.

_Coffee fixes everything. I've had make you hate my hungover state-just got in from a run. I had a great night last night. Call if you ever need a shoulder :)_

She hesitated a moment, then hit send.

It was casual, cool.

Friendly.

Arizona groaned and dropped her phone, head falling back against the cushions.

What the hell was she doing?  
####

Callie had had one hell of a morning.

Breakfast had been a nightmare, her still exhausted from the lack of sleep the night before last. The kids had been loud and painful, Allegra refusing to put her shoes on and Jack biting Danny on the shoulder, a hideous habit he had picked up from day care.

Allegra had said over her cereal, "I want Daddy to tell us stories in the bath tonight."

She'd said it innocently, but when Callie explained that wouldn't be happening, the tears had started.

Jack and Danny had joined in.

Callie had wrestled them all in to the car, tears still happening, and had resorted to singing, "You are my sunshine" at the top of her lungs to calm them down, her desperate go to method.

By the time they had pulled up, Allegra had finally joined in, Danny was attempting to sing what words he knew and Jack was staring at his Mom with a besotted look on his face, eyes still pooled with tears but completely enraptured.

She was still singing, slightly quieter, as she parked and sent a text to Owen.

_We need to make a proper routine with visits. Talk today?_

She kept singing, the one song that always worked, as she pulled out the pram, setting Allegra, who was now smiling and still singing too, with her hand on the pram while she got Jack settled. She pulled Danny out, his soft head resting on her neck, murmuring the odd word long with her, and turned, ready to put him next to his brother, but stopped dead when she saw Arizona standing, staring at her.

_We had sex._

Callie made her self smile, the words dying on her lips.

_We had sex_.

"Uh-hi."

_We had sex._

Arizona smiled, and Callie smiled properly back. She couldn't help it. Danny sat up straight in her arms and stared blatantly at Arizona.

_We had sex._

The thought wouldn't stop.

Arizona smiled at Danny, then looked back to Callie, "You sing?"

Callie laughed, "To the kids after a morning like this? Yes."

Arizona tilted her head, "You should sing all the time." She looked down to Allegra, winking and smiling wider, "Don't you think your Mommy should sing all the time?"

Allegra nodded, smiling at the pretty doctor, "She does. Her singing is my favourite."

"Well, I can't blame you there. She sounded pretty amazing."

Callie felt herself get a little flustered as Arizona looked at her again.

_We had sex._

She put Danny in to the pram and strapped him in, taking a hold of the handles. She needed to get a grip. She needed to not be thinking, right now, how Arizona had looked over her, riding her hand on the table.

For a fun, relaxed thing to do and forget about, it was certainly on Callie's mind.

_We had sex._

Cheeks flaming, she pushed forward on the stroller, Arizona falling in to step beside her.

"How was your recovery night last night? I can not believe you went for a run."

Arizona laughed, relaxed beside her, Allegra's hand somehow in her own, "I warned you I was _that_ hungover person."

"I didn't know that person existed."

Arizona shrugged and Callie had no how idea how she was so at ease, relaxed. She threw a grin at her, "I did fall asleep on the couch at seven thirty, if that helps."

Callie laughed, "That does, actually."

_We had sex_.

They were just walking in to the front entrance when they almost ran in to Owen.

"Daddy!"

Allegra dropped the pram and Arizona's hand and ran at him, Owen pulling her up and into his arms. He nuzzled her neck and made her giggle. Callie bent down and unstrapped the terror twins, who ran at their father, wrapping themselves around his legs.

"Hey, boys!" He looked up at Callie, reading her instantly, "Rough morning?"

She rolled her eyes, "Nothing a song didn't fix."

He smiled at Allegra, "Did you get so naughty this morning Mommy had to bring out 'you are my sunshine'?"

Allegra didn't even try to look contrite, nodding happily, "Yup."

"You should be nice to her in the mornings."

He looked to Callie, "I got your text. Lunch today?"

Callie nodded looking relieved, "Sounds good."

She saw Arizona, out of the corner of her eye, looking uncomfortably from Owen to Callie before covering it with what Callie was starting to recognise as her 'work smile'.

_We had sex and my husband is in front of us._

"Want me to get these guys to day care?"

Callie smiled at him, relieved, "Thanks."

They started to get the boys back in to the stroller, the three of them too much to handle without the containment device.

Arizona started to edge away from the incredibly domestic vision in front of her, "I'll just, head in."

Owen looked up from strapping Danny in, "Oh, hey Robbins. Sorry, kids distracted me."

She smiled at him, "Hey, Hunt."

Callie stood up, Jack strapped in, "I'll go in with you?"

Arizona nodded, that smile on her face, "Of course."

Callie dropped a kiss on both the boys heads, standing up and kissing Allegra on the cheek, "I'll see you monkeys tonight."

They all smiled at her, you'd never know they were anything but angels, ever. Callie smiled back at them affectionately.

"See you at lunch, Owen."

He wheeled off the kids, chattering to Allegra.

It left Callie and Arizona standing with nothing between them anymore.

_We had sex._

Except that.

Arizona gave her that smile again, Callie smiling back.

Callie finally gave a laugh.

"Want to grab a coffee?"

Arizona nodded and they both turned in to the hospital, headed for the stairs. They walked up them slowly, arms brushing and Arizona sidestepping away from the movement, hiding it easily.

They stood at the coffee cart, throwing each other smiles.

Callie finally got over it, "So, the kids were a handful this morning."

Arizona grabbed on to that. They could be friends, they just needed to talk, over coffee. Friends did that, "Yeah?"

"They want their Dad. I have to keep re-explaining that he won't be at home."

Arizona nodded slowly, arms crossed over her chest, "That mustn't be easy. "

And is he really not going back? How permanent was this?

Callie shrugged, "It's okay. I'm having lunch with Owen today, to try and sort out visiting routines. The kids need some stability."

Arizona reached for their coffees, handing Callie's to her, their fingers brushing as she did so, "That would help. If they knew when they were seeing him?"

"That's what I'm hoping."

Arizona nodded, sipping her coffee as they walked towards the elevator, "So how's your carpet?"

Callie, having just sipped her coffee, gave an almost choke of laughter, looking sideways at Arizona who burst out laughing. The doors to the elevator opened and the both looked up, laughing, to see Addison standing, arms crossed and eyebrows raised, looking at them.

Callie grinned at Addison, "Addie! Hi-what are you doing here?"

Addison waddled out of the elevator, looking from one to the other, "Routine check up. This baby is taking up permanent residence in me and never leaving, apparently." She looked at Arizona, "How was your head yesterday, Robbins. You look as terrible as Callie here?"

Arizona laughed, "I survived."

Callie interjected, "She went for a _run_."

Addison looked at Arizona, horrified, "What are you, a robot?"

"Sometimes."

Addison smirked, "Okay, help me out. I swear Callie got laid, but she's insisting she didn't. You were drinking with her-who'd she take home? Jacobs in radiology? Turner from the pit?"

Callie's eyes went wide behind Addison, as Arizona managed to keep that smile on her face, eyes flicking to Callie before looking back to Addison, "Nope. Sorry, no men got dragged home."

Addison frowned, "I could swear she was lying."

Arizona shook her head, pressing hard on the 'up' button, "Nope. Anyway-was super seeing you, Addison. Hope all goes well with the birth and, uh, stuff."

She hit the button again with her fist, hard, still smiling wide at Callie and Addison, the doors finally opening.

She slid in, as she did so, bringing her hands up to hold at her stethoscope she'd looped around her neck as she'd gotten out of her car, looking from Callie to Addison, smiling. The ear bud of her stethoscope caught on the collar of her shirt, and as she leant forward to press what floor she wanted, it tugged her collar to the side.

Callie closed her eyes as she saw the bruise she'd left on her collar bone slip in to view, feeling Addison turn to her as the doors closed shut on Arizona, who missed the whole thing.

Addison was grinning, face lit up with absolute delight, and when Callie opened her eyes, she almost flinched.

"You little liar, Torres."

Addison grabbed her hand, and with much more speed than she'd seen Addison use in months, pulled her through to the nearest on call room, slamming the door shut behind them and looking at her, absolutely delighted still, arms crossed in font of her chest.

"Callie." Callie looked at her, "Are you speaking the vagina monologues now?

Callie's eyebrows shot up, "What?! No. I like penis."

Addison looked at her almost slyly.

"You slept with the hot peads surgeon."

"I-wait, you thinks she's hot?" Callie stared at Addison.

"Who wouldn't? And you slept with her."

Callie couldn't control the smile that worked it's way on to her face, "Maybe."

Addison practically crowed, "I know you'd gotten laid!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"How was it."

"We aren't talking about this."

"Never mind, that grin answers it." Addison leant back on her feet slightly, "Ah, Callie, I never thought you had it in you. I'm all proud."

"Shut up, Addison."

"So, are you going to do it again?"

Callie shook her head, "It was just a-a one time thing, like what you did in college. I'm just late to the game, that's all."

"I'll say." Addison smirked, "So, do it again."

"Addie, no. It was a one time thing. I'm divorcing my husband, I'm straight. Arizona is just a friend."

"A naked friend."

"Addie!"

"Okay, okay, I'll stop."

"Thank you."

"Lesbian."

####


	6. Yeah, Right

**Title: **Probability  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **A one shot based in the alternate universe of season eight. I need to come up with a new summary because it ain't a one shot nomore...  
**Rating: **This is an M rating. Just saying.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **Wow! Thanks for the on going interest in this story. You guys are all awesome. Hope you keep enjoying.

**Probability  
Yeah, Right**

Addison was driving her crazy.

Callie's phone went off again in her pocket and she pulled it out, reading the text.

_Did you go down on her?  
Wait, don't answer that.  
No, do!_

Seriously. Who asked that?

Her phone went off again and Callie half growled, pulling it out to look at it.

_I'm allowed to ask this  
stuff, I'm pregnant and  
a beached whale. Shoulda  
hickied her elsewhere if you  
didn't want me to find  
out._

Callie was caught between wanting to laugh and throw her phone-Addison clearly was not made for sitting pregnant and alone around a house.

"Funny text?"

Callie looked up sharply, locking her phone and dropping it in her lab coat pocket, smiling at Owen.

"Just Addison being Addison."

Owen smiled, "She's just a barrel of laughs-I thought you were bad while pregnant."

"Hey! I wasn't too bad."

"I know I missed a lot of the pregnancy with Allegra, but with the twins? Callie...come on."

Callie opened her mouth to defend herself, but closed it, "I-I was having the twins. I had twice the amount of hormones."

Raising his eyebrows, Own scoffed, "We're both doctors, Callie. That worked for your parents, but me? No."

"You weren't lugging them around for nine months, you don't get an opinion."

"I caught you eating peanut butter out of the jar with a pickle."

"No. Opinion."

Owen laughed, "Okay, fine. You okay for lunch now?"

Callie nodded, "Yeah, get me away from this paperwork."

"Do you ever wish we were still residents, chasing surgeries with none of this head of department crap?"

Callie stood up, "That's a definite yes. You spend your career trying to climb to this position, and then miss the days where you were sleeping at the hospital to try get in the OR."

They started walking down the corridor, chatting amicably, making it to the cafeteria and sliding in to a table with their lunch.

It was so familiar with Owen, reassuring.

But that's all it was, now.

It was sad, almost. They had been so passionate, at first, so caught up in the life they were building. Owen hadn't always been this man, broken by something completely out of his control. He'd been loving, once, open and intensely deep.

How does that unravel so easily?

It hadn't come undone easily, not really.

Sitting here now, it stunned her a little that her marriage was over as easy as that.

But it hadn't been easy. They had clawed their way through the last eighteen months. The last twelve, especially. Callie had tried everything to be the wife Owen needed: she'd turned from violence, she'd pushed him to get help, she'd left him alone, she'd been stoic, she'd been caring, she'd been quiet, she'd been loud-she'd tried everything.

And Owen? By trying to be the husband and father he thought he needed to be, he had almost destroyed himself.

And now, sitting across from each other over luke warm spaghetti, they were finally getting back to an ease with each other. Maybe they were slowly becoming their own people again. Neither would be the young and carefree people they were when the had married, but now, by finally taking the step to separate, they'd stopped themselves from becoming the broken, shell of people lost in a marriage neither wanted anymore.

And their kids were, in the long run, going to be a lot better for it.

They discussed visitations, talked about where Owen's psych thought he was at, at this point. Talked about starting slow; Owen had applied for a few apartments and he was making sure there'd be rooms for the kids. They started talking routines, and Callie, unable to help it, the mother in her, a huge part of the reason she'd left him to begin with, had to ask.

"Owen, if you're ever, stressed, you know you can cancel a visit and we'll reschedule?"

His eye had twitched them, "I'd never hurt them."

She just stared at him and he flushed red.

And she'd flinched, something he missed because he had closed his eyes for a minute and taken a deep breath. When he opened them, his eyes were clear.

"I wouldn't hurt them. But if I'm ever feeling, triggered, I'll leave them with you."

And she had nodded, astounded and amazed that she had challenged him and he hadn't exploded.

To start with, every second weekend he'd have the kids a night, as well as having them for dinner a few times a week. The weekend he didn't have them for a night, he'd have them an entire day. They'd work up to every second weekend they'd trade off, splitting weekends and working week days in.

Neither brought up lawyers, just yet.

They were coping.

Their conversation slowly moved from the kids, to work, to their various research and by the end, Owen got paged away

Callie stayed in the cafeteria, poking at her food, contemplative.

"That's either a serious salad or some serious thoughts."

She couldn't help the smile that lit up her face as Arizona slid in to a chair across from her, unscrewing a water bottle and taking a sip, smiling.

How did Arizona always make her smile?

"Serious thoughts, probably. You can't call this a serious salad."

Arizona looked down at the wilting lettuce, "True. Care to share?"

"Hm?"

"Your thoughts? You know." Arizona smiled, "We're friends. They talk?"

Callie smiled back at her, amused at the way Arizona could dance around the topic and make it amusing rather than awkward, "Nothing too exciting, talking kids and child sharing and the depressing things of divorcing."

Arizona nodded, spearing a carrot and popping it in her mouth, her face empathetic, "So, uh, you're really divorcing?"

Callie gave her an odd look as she sipped her drink, "Yeah?"

Arizona nodded, "Oh." She managed to completely hide the sudden influx of delight, "I just wasn't sure, married people split up and get back together, you know?"

Callie nodded, "They do. And we did, once. And we probably should've stayed that way."

Arizona chewed on her carrot thoughtfully, "Hindsight makes that easier."

Callie laughed, "It does. But no, we wont be getting back together."

For some reason, Callie held Arizona's eye as she said that, not knowing why but wanting her to understand that her and Owen were over.

"I'm sorry."

Callie shrugged, "I was. I'm not, now. It's what's best."

Her pager went off and Callie glanced down at it, "That's the pit." She stood up, "Do you know what's scary?"

Arizona looked at her, a questioning look on her face, "What?"

"Webber and Yang wont be down there, trying to kill each other. They'll be, all, friend like. It's almost creepy."

Arizona smiled, "Just picture them at the bar."

Callie nodded, "Will do."

She smiled at Arizona again, hesitating on the spot. They held eye contact before Callie gave an amused laugh at herself.

"I'll see you later."

Arizona nodded, smiling as she swallowed her mouthful.

Why?

Arizona stabbed at her tomato.

Why couldn't Callie be getting back with her husband?

That would make this all much easier. She may not be able to look Hunt in the eye any time soon, but it would mean she'd keep her hands off Callie.

But that meant nothing, anyway. She shouldn't have been relying on that to make it easier.

Callie was still straight (she ignored the multiple things that occurred to her to negate that fact, needing to cling to that idea to get her through this) but if she was with her husband, there'd be a boundary there Arizona would be much better at obeying.

She still had kids.

Arizona didn't want kids.

And it didn't matter, anyway, because her and Callie were just friends.

And she was sticking to that.

####

By the end of the week, Callie was starting to think she could cope with this kind of single Mom, divorcee thing.

It helped that she had an ex husband who, despite his issues, made things fairly easy. It may be because he was so contrite about everything that had occurred, but he was mostly grateful Callie let him see the kids at all.

She was just relieved he was finally getting help.

And if he continued to, she wanted him in the kids lives as much as he could be.

She was seeing Arizona each day, and was finding herself enjoying the womans company more and more. She tried to push the memory of her kitchen table to the back of her mind and focus on having a new friend.

Because Callie was straight, and going through a divorce, and didn't need to complicate her life anymore.

Not that she wanted to, of course, that was just a fact.

The other night she'd gone to Addison's, taking her dinner and chocolate while the kids were with Owen for dinner. Callie found these spots of free time off putting, she wasn't used to it and had taken to filling them with things to do. Addison had thumped her in the arm and said,"Honey, your life is already complicated, regardless of what you do. Sex will help. You've done it once-why not do it again?"

Callie had said, again, that she was straight and Addison had rolled her eyes.

"What does that matter, if you're just looking to have a little bit of fun?"

Callie had changed the subject.

She started Friday morning meeting Owen at the car, him wanting to see the kids and take them to daycare, which meant Callie could meet Arizona for a coffee.

A flash of lightning occurred overhead, a strange occurrence with no rain.

The sped up getting the kids ready, not wanting to have them outside in this strange weather.

"Apparently it's going to be doing this all day."

Callie rolled her eyes, "I hate these storms-I'd rather thunder and rain."

Own chucked, then he had smiled at her, "Robbins is nice."

She gave him what was probably an awkward smile back, "Yeah, she is."

He was squatted on the floor doing up Allegra's shoe lace, looking up at Callie, "It's just, it's nice, you've got a friend, what with Addison off on maternity leave."

Callie pursed her lips in a smile, nodding, "Yeah. She's been really great."

Owen stood, resting a hand on Allegra's head, "Good."

She looked at him, head tilted, "What about you? Are you talking to anyone, besides," she looked at Allegra, who was playing with her jacket buttons, "besides the doctor?"

Owen hesitated a moment, "Uh-kind of, yeah."

Callie lit up, "Owen, that's fantastic. Who?"

He had gone to answer when her phone rang, and she missed the look of relief on his face. Looking at her phone, Callie looked up, smiling wryly, "That's Addy." She looked to the kids, "I'll see you this arvo, guys, I'm coming in with snacks!"

Jack and Danny waved enthusiastically, blowing kisses, and Callie quickly dropped a kiss on Allegra's head, bringing her phone to her ear, "Hey, Addie."

_"Callie, I swear to fucking God, that if this baby doesn't come soon I'm going to induce myself."_

Callie bit her lip and tried not to laugh, Owen catching her eye and smirking as he walked away, giving a wave.

"Honey, you're only two days past your due date. You know they'll want to wait a week before doing that."

_"I _know._ I'm an obstetrician and a world class baby doctor. But I also know it can be done, and I have tried everything else. I've eaten my body weight in mexican, I practically forced Mark to have sex with me, I've gone for a walk-I'd do all three at once if it was physically possible."_

Callie smiled, remembering how Addie had just sat and patted her knee patronizingly when Callie had been in this position with Allegra, "And still nothing?"

_"Nothing! You'd think it doesn't want to be born. Maybe it knows I'll be a terrible mother. Derek made a jab that I'd eat my young-maybe it heard it and now it's scared."_

Callie was trying her hardest to not laugh as she locked the car and started walking towards the entrance, "You are going to be an amazing Mom. This baby will be born after hours of atrocious labour and you'll feel better-you know, once the stitches are out."

_"I was a lot nicer to you when you were in this position."_

Callie snorted, "You told me I was going poop and that the drugs wouldn't really do anything."

_"Yeah, I did say that. Oh, God! I'm going to poop! How had I forgotten that?!"_

Callie was chuckling, "I'm going to leave you with that thought, I've got to go."

_"Meeting your girlfriend again?"_

Callie was standing in front of Arizona, "Bye, Addie."

_"Oh, you are! Tell her to take you roughly on the table again, it might make you be nicer to your poor, fat-"_

Callie hung up.

"Hey."

Arizona smiled at her, handing over a coffee, "Hey."

They stood smiling at each other before Callie realised she should probably speak,  
"How's this weather?"

Oh, she was smooth.

Arizona sipped her coffee, eyes flicking outside as the morning was lit with a flash of lightning, "Weird, is what it is. Hopefully it passes quickly, it's eerie."

Callie nodded, "Yeah, I don't like it. What time did you end up getting out of surgery yesterday?"

Arizona rolled her eyes, "I got home at one."

Callie winced on her behalf, "Ouch. Didn't want to just sleep here?"

They started making their way to the lifts.

"I wanted my bed. It's king size and comfy, and the on call bunks are lumpy and tiny. Not for me, thanks."

Callie laughed, "Yeah, they aren't great."

"Well, they're good for McDreary and Webber."

Callie winced again, "Ugh-that is not an image I welcome in my brain. He's so-down and gloomy, and she's so annoyingly perky."

"Maybe she'll put some perk in his step?" Arizona smiled innocently at her over her coffee and Callie grinned as they walked in to the elevator, both leaning sideways against the back wall so they were facing each other. They'd grabbed coffee like this every day this week, Arizona silently congratulating herself for being such a good friend and getting her act together. So what if she looked down Callie's top when she bent over? She was being Callie's friend and not letting awkwardness get in the way.

"Help him pick up his game?" Callie smiled and leant forward.

"Turn his dreary frown upside down?" Arizona smirked, mimicking Callie's lean.

"Make more than his hair go 'pow'?" Callie used her hand to make an exploding noise and Arizona chuckled. Their faces were inches apart.

Callie was grinning, her eyes flicking to Arizona's mouth as the blonde spoke again, her voice laced in amusement, "Jump start his heart?"

"McHappy him."

Arizona gave a delighted laugh, "What?!"

Callie shrugged, grinning, "I was out."

"Clearly."

The doors opened and Callie slowly straightened up, "This is me. I'll see you at lunch?"

Arizona nodded, staying against the wall, "See you at lunch."

Callie stood, still smiling at Arizona, suddenly moving when the doors started to slide shut, slipping out just in time.

Arizona leant back heavily on the wall, dropping her head against it and sipping her coffee.

The lights overhead flickered slightly and she rolled her eyes. Stupid electrical storm.

Arizona was trying really hard.

Just sometimes, she wished Callie made it easier.

The doors opened and Arizona walked out, ready to start her day.

She was trying, desperately, to ignore the little things like Callie leaning forward and resting her hand on her forearm. The way, sometimes, her eyes would flick to Arizona's lips, as if distracted mid conversation. How Callie was taking every opportunity to see her.

Friends did that, right? Saw each other as much as they could?

They had coffee every morning, lunch most days.

Arizona would turn around on the paeds ward, and Callie would be there, apparently checking on a patient and just happening to be able to talk to Arizona.

So why was it now, that she was seeing Callie all the time and not before? Where were all Callie's paeds patients a few months ago?

She couldn't just fault Callie.

Arizona would see her in the pit and just happen be right where Callie would see her so she could walk up, grinning, for a chat. She'd send a text when she had a spare half hour and see if the cardiac surgeon was free for a coffee.

And she was allowed to do that. She had coffee with her friends. Callie was used to working with a friend, she probably sought Addison out like that all the time, when she was here.

Arizona had accepted how this was, and she was fine with it.

Callie was straight, had just been experimenting, and now they were just friends.

She was going out with her friends this weekend, and she'd have a drink and a dance and try and forget that just a week before she'd had Callie Torres under her tongue, her name flying from her lips like a prayer.

Yup.

She had accepted that.

####

Arizona scrubbed out, bouncing on her feet as she did so. She was meeting Callie in a few minutes, her and Percy had just finished up an open appy, Percy taking point and leaving the intern in there to do the final stitches and dress the wound.

Percy, an bit of a tool, but a half way decent surgeon, stood next to her.

"You're happy, Doctor Robbins."

Arizona nodded as she grabbed a towel, "Just excited for lunch." She smiled at him, "I'm hungry."

Grabbing a towel as well, he dried off his hands, "Mind if I head down with you?"

She nodded, "Sure."

They walked out, seeing the elevator doors just starting to close.

"Hold it!" Percy called.

The doors opened again to reveal a grinning Callie, arms crossed.

Arizona smiled when she saw her, stepping in, "Doctor Torres, hey."

Callie smiled, "Hey, Robbins."

Percy followed in, grinning and overly large.

"Hey, Doctor Torres."

"Percy, how you going?"

His eyes suddenly widened and he stuck his hand out to stop the closing doors.

Arizona narrowed her eyes, "What did you do?"

He looked incredibly sheepish, Callie looking between them amused.

"Uh-I maybe didn't let the scrub nurse know I used extra gauze."

Arizona's eyebrows flew up and Callie tried to smother a smirk.

"Right, so the nurses are there, now, doing the final count and probably about to eat the intern alive, because their final count is off?"

Percy swallowed heavily and nodded, "Maybe."

"Because you forgot to tell them."

Percy nodded.

Arizona took a small step forward, staring him down with a creepily pleasant smile on her face, "Do you ever screw with the scrub nurse?"

Percy shook his head adamantly, "No."

She raised her eyebrows up higher, "Go. Fix it."

He turned and fled, Arizona turning around to smile at Callie.

"I really never get tired of that."

Callie burst out laughing, raising the tone of her voice, "'Go. Fix it.' That was perfect."

Arizona hit the floor for the cafeteria before leaning against the back wall in the same position as earlier, leaning her shoulder against the wall where Callie joined her, facing each other. The doors slid closed.

"It wasn't too much?"

Callie grinned, shaking her head, "Nope. Perfect."

They were grinning at each other, and Arizona felt her heart speed up as Callie glanced down at her lips again.

Her eyes stayed on her lips as she leaned in, barely even perceptibly, and Arizona was, again, frozen.

Was Callie going to?

The lights flickered again, this time staying dim, and they both lurched slightly as the elevator stopped.

They stared at each other in surprise.

Callie had a disbelieving smile on her face, "Did, uh-did the elevator just stop?"

Arizona blinked, the same disbelieving smile on her face as she looked around, "Yeah. Yeah, I think it did."

Callie stood straighter, taking a step in to the middle of the small area, looking around like answers would fall from the roof, "There's not even a hum."

Arizona straightened up now too, looking a little paniced, "Really?"

"Listen."

They both stood, staring up at the roof, only the sound of their breathing reaching their ears.

Arizona looked to Callie, "What the-has this really just happened?"

Callie gave a laugh, "Yeah. It really has."

"Huh." Arizona looked amused, "That sucks. The lightning must have hit a fuse."

Callie looked at her with her eyebrows raised, "Do you have any idea if that would've done this or did you just throw out the only electrician wording you know?"

Arizona looked sheepish, giving a shrug, "Yeah, I have no idea. I don't even really know what a fuse is."

Callie laughed, walking forward and pressing the help button that should put them through to an operator. Nothing happened.

She turned around and faced Arizona, two feet of air between them.

"Well. Looks like we're stuck. You're not claustrophobic are you?"

Arizona shook her head, "Nope. You?" She cocked her head, arms crossed, smiling softly.

"Nope."

Arizona nodded.

They stared at each other, Callie giving a laugh and Arizona joining in almost awkwardly.

"So. What you wanna do?"

####


	7. Anything

**Title: **Probability  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **A one shot based in the alternate universe of season eight. I need to come up with a new summary because it ain't a one shot nomore...  
**Rating: **This is an M rating. Just saying.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **Thanks, everyone, for all your reviews! Great to see you like this :). It's kind of fun to write this little 'verse.  
PS Thanks google translation.

**Probability  
Anything**

They stared at each other a moment, until Callie cracked a grin again and Arizona laughed.

"Do you have cell phone coverage?" Arizona asked.

They both pulled their phones out of their pockets and checked it. Arizona shook her head and Callie said, "Nope. Why don't cell phones ever work in elevators?"

Arizona shrugged, saying with a sly smile, "Maybe it has something to do with the fuses?"

Callie laughed, "Oh, it must be the fuses. Those damn fuses ruin everything."

Arizona took a step backwards and leant heavily back against the back wall of the lift, hands behind her. She wished she was wearing her lab coat to slip her hands in to. Stuck in a small space with Callie, her friend. Her head was swimming with possibilities and she needed to shut it down, because Callie was straight and she was separating from her husband and had two kids and seriously, how did her lips always look like _that_?

Callie backed up a step and leant against the doors, pushing up the sleeves of her lab coat and crossing her arms. She smiled at Arizona again and watched her eyes drop to her lips and back to her face.

Why? Why did that move make Callie's stomach flip?

She was straight.

She was a Catholic, straight woman with three children.

Her mind didn't want to consider what else could be going on.

She just knew what happened the other night had wormed it's way in to her brain and she was having trouble forgetting it.

How did Arizona smile, keep her distance and act it didn't happen?

That woman was so good at fronts, so good, it blew Callie away. Callie, until Owen, had never been good at fronts.

She hadn't noticed it, that front, until she had gotten to know Arizona since their first drink, and she had met the Arizona that laughed easily. She had seen the work smile, all teeth and lip gloss, all polished, before that. The hard core paediatric surgeon. The woman who fought tooth and nail for the kids under her care. The woman who, as far as Callie knew, kept her work life and her personal life completely separated. Doctor Robbins was a completely different person to Arizona, the woman who Callie had talked to at a pub. To the Arizona she had fallen asleep next to, drunk and warm.

Maybe that night really was just a one night thing for Arizona?

Why did that make Callie feel disappointed?

Maybe Addison was right. Maybe she could have some fun with this. Arizona, from what she had seen, was quite the bachelorette. She wouldn't be looking for anything serious.

Would it make Callie gay to sleep with her again?

Even if she didn't do it, she was thinking about it.

This elevator was really small.

"Callie, you okay?"

Callie smiled and nodded, "It's cramped in here."

Arizona laughed, "Yeah. It is."

Callie swallowed, trying to match Arizona's smile, "I wonder how long it'll take them to fix?"

Arizona shrugged, slowly sliding down the wall until she sat, legs straight out in front of her, "My guess is anything from a few minutes to several hours."

Callie mimicked her, sliding down until she sat opposite her, legs stretched out next to Arizona's, barely touching, yet just.

"Oh, that's reassuring."

Why was her mind thinking all of this? She had managed, all week, not to. She had stopped thinking about that Saturday night on her kitchen table and focussed on work and the kids and, she couldn't lie, Arizona and being her friend.

Why now, could she not get that memory out of her head? Of the way she had come undone with Arizona between her legs? Of how the woman's face had looked as she came, straddling Callie on the kitchen table she had chosen with her husband while he was on leave?

It was being so close to her.

It was Arizona being the only sexual release she'd truly had in far too long.

It was the woman giving her the affection she had been craving.

And so Callie would keep telling herself.

Callie smiled.

"Truth or dare?"

Arizona laughed, raising an eyebrow, "Really?"

Callie grinned and tried to ignore how Arizona bit her lip, "Really. I need to practice things like this, my daughter will be playing these games soon."

She'd said it to be funny, but watched as Arizona's smile became that work smile. How had she not noticed the difference after working with her the last couple of years? And why the slip, now?

Arizona nodded, looking around them, "Well, dares are limited in this space. Truth?"

"Uh-I don't know why I started this, I suck at it." Arizona smirked and Callie rolled her eyes, "Favourite thing to do outside of work?"

Arizona thought for a minute, "Dance or travel. Both, if I can."

Callie nodded, "Nice."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Favourite memory?"

_You on my kitchen table._Callie shook her head to clear it, "When they put Allegra on my chest."

Arizona smiled softly, "Sweet."

"She blew my mind."

Arizona's smile grew, "Babies do that."

Callie nodded, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Favourite travel spot."

"Spain."

Callie laughed, "No hesitation?"

Arizona shrugged, grinning, "I loved it. Sangria. Spanish language. It was amazing."

Callie smiled, "¿Te gusta el idioma Español"

Arizona's mouth dropped open slightly, "Uh. Nice."

Callie laughed, "Creo que te interese demasiado."

Arizona quickly changed the subject, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Arizona was looking at her oddly, "Uh-are you fluent?"

"Sí. Es mi lengua materna, aunque ambos encontrar fácil cambiar entre."

Arizona nodded, half mute, "Okay. Yes, then."

Callie grinned, "Yes. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"First time?"

Arizona smiled, "I was sixteen, she was Captain of the La Crosse team."

"Damn, I could have figured that out, you practically said that the other night."

Arizona laughed, "You wasted a question. My turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

Arizona thought a minute, making a face that made Callie smile, "Um, ever had a threesome?"

Callie laughed and shook her head, "Nope." Arizona made a face Callie quickly jumped on, "Oh! But you have!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Didn't have to." Callie smirked, "Nice." Arizona rolled her eyes. Callie asked again, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Callie thought for a moment, the smiled slyly, "What's your number?"

Arizona looked confused then realisation dawned on her, "Dare!"

Callie laughed at the exclamation, "You can't do that. I distinctly remember the rules, even if it was years ago."

Pursing her lips and shaking her head, Arizona replied, "Nope. Dare."

Callie shook her head, "Can't do that. And now you've just made me more interested."

"In my rules you could. It just meant you couldn't turn down the dare."

Callie eyed her for a minute. "You make this rule up."

"Nope, it's how my friends and I played."

Callie sighed, "Okay, fine."

Then, out of no where, she said, "Kiss me."

Arizona's mouth, for a second time, dropped open, "What?"

Callie swallowed, no idea what she was doing, saying again, lower this time, "Kiss me."

Arizona had an unreadable look on her face. Then, her voice almost hoarse, she just said, "Callie." And she trailed off, as if unsure what to say.

Callie didn't know what spurred it on, but she sat up on her knees and moved forward, eyes on Arizona's as she straddled her lap, slowly. She rest back slightly,hoping she wasn't about to make a fool of herself. Arizona's eyes were dark, unreadable.

She lowered her head, her lips next to Arizona's ear, and whispered, "Kiss me."

Arizona gave a shiver, warm breath against her skin, and her hands came up, burying her hands in Callie's hair, she pulled their lips together.

It wasn't like the drunken kiss of the other night.

It was so much better.

Their lips pressed together, Callie's hands coming up to clutch Arizona's forearms, as if to hold them to each other. She felt Arizona's teeth against her bottom lip, her tongue run along it and she opened her mouth, almost sighing as the kiss deepened, Arizona's tongue against hers.

Callie had never thought it could be like this, with a woman.

They kissed for what could have been hours, neither breaking it, as if scared that the second they did the spell would be broken. Arizona was worried if she did Callie would pull back and fall back to where she'd been sitting, going awkward and uncomfortable. Or worse, she'd pull back and laugh like it had been something funny to do, to pass the time.

Callie, however, couldn't have pulled away even if she tried.

Their hands held each other, fingertips digging in, until, finally, Callie did pull back, slowly, gently, and Arizona almost braced herself for the feel of Callie pulling off her completely. Instead she felt lips graze her jaw line, her neck. Hands tugged at her shirt and Arizona raised her arms, her shirt tugged up and dropped to the side, leaving her in a blank tank top. Callie lips crashed back to her own, and Arizona groaned as she felt finger tips trace her sides, then ever so tentatively, move over her breasts.

Callie couldn't stop herself and her brain had finally shut up.

Their lips moved together as if practiced, rather than after one drunken hook up. Her hands traced the line of Arizona's tank top, sliding up to the straps. She slipped her fingers under the material of her top and of her bra strap, pulling both slowly over her shoulders until the material hung limply against her arms. Arizona's hands had left her hair and were resting, palm down, against her thighs. As Callie ran a hand down, under the material still covering Arizona's chest, and her fingers brushed against Arizona's nipple, Arizona's hands slowly ran up her thighs, fingertips grazing and almost making her shiver. Callie's hand slipped completely against her, palm pressed against her sensitive flesh and Arizona groaned in to the kiss, chest arching in to the touch. Her finger trips traced upwards, and she ran them just along Callie's inner thigh, barely touching her, fingers against her underwear line, but Callie felt like she'd put her whole hand against her. Her hand flexed reflexively and Arizona groaned again at the harsher touch.

The lights flickered on, bright, a hum filling the room that you wouldn't notice like they did unless it had been absent.

They finally parted, lips bruised and both of them breathless, blinking at each other, Callie's hands till in Arizona's shirt.

The elevator gave a slight shudder and started moving.

"Shit!"

Callie stood, pulling Arizona with her, who grabbed her shirt, pulling it on faster than anything Callie had ever seen.

Barely fast enough.

The elevator doors opened and Callie looked to Arizona, and they both quickly looked forward again, or they'd laugh at the absurdity of it all.

They both sobered very quickly when they saw, as the doors parted completely, Chief Grey standing, arms crossed and eyebrows raised, Owen behind her.

"Seriously, ladies? You had to get on the elevator that stopped? We had a paed case come in."

Arizona wanted to roll her eyes, but held it back, "I'll head there now."

Chief Grey did roll her eyes, "Well, obviously, we paged someone else and had it seen to. Though I think they did need you in the NICU. With Shepherd off having a baby, they need the assistance."

Arizona nodded and took off for the NICU, only when she was around the corner do she slip her hands under her collar and pull up the straps of her tank and bra.

She was almost shaking, she was that turned on.

What the hell?

Callie Torres was going to be the end of her.

She had been doing so damn well at being her friend.

Back at the elevator, Callie took a page out of Arizona's book and smiled at Chief Grey, "Is that all?"

The woman eyed her, "Yes. Though go get some water, Torres. You're flushed."

She turned on her heel and walked away.

Owen looked at her, "You okay? Stuck in there for half an hour?"

Callie looked at him distractedly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You really do look flushed, Callie. You should get some water." He looked at her oddly, "You sure you're okay?"

She blinked and nodded, remembering this man could, still, read her fairly well, "Yeah, I'm fine. It was hot in there, for that long."

He nodded, "I bet. At least you had Robbins there. Company to keep you sane."

She smiled, "Yeah. It, uh, helped." She tried to get her act together, "So-what happened?"

"The electrical storm blew a fuse out."

Callie had to laugh.

Callie passed the day in a blur, her mind left in that elevator.

She had a text from Addison not long after she'd managed to eat some lunch, alone, since Chief Grey had sent Arizona off.

_I'm going to forgive you  
for hanging up on me  
only because I know you're  
sexually frustrated because  
you're now a big lesbo  
and don't know what to  
do about it._

Callie had ignored it and got another one an hour later.

_Okay. You're not a lesbo.  
But that doesn't mean  
you shouldn't have more  
lesbo type sex. Or some  
kind of sex. You're practically  
single now Callie! Enjoy  
yourself. And bring me some  
chocolate. _

Her phone went off again as soon as she finished reading it.

_Please._

She took in strawberries for the kids at day care, it her turn to provide a snack. She stayed as long as she could, playing with the twins and reading with Allegra. She loved that the hospital had a day care, meaning she got to spend some time with her kids where a lot of parents missed out on that. She left a half hour later, saying good night to them all. They were staying the night with Owen at his mothers and she wouldn't see them until the next evening. She was working Saturday anyway, but it still made her feel odd, like something was missing when they weren't around.

Less time with her kids.

Another reason divorce was stupid.

Only it wasn't stupid. This is what she, and Owen, needed.

But still.

She felt a little lost, walking away from the day care.

Unsure of what to do with herself, even though she had post ops and paperwork, Callie wandered slightly aimlessly.

What had she been doing in that elevator?

Was she having a midlife, post divorce, crisis?

If so, she figured she could be doing worse things.

None of it meant anything, anyway.

The memory of Arizona groaning, her back arching as she pressed into Callie's hand, mouth desperate on her own, left her wanting more. She wanted to explore that, to explore making Arizona respond like that. She wanted to know what made her moan, cry out, beg.

But that didn't have to mean anything.

Callie was floating around in a haze of feeling stupidly turned on.

That's what that elevator had done to her.

She stopped dead in an empty hallway as that occurred to her.

She wanted to do it again.

The elevator had proven that.

Okay. But it didn't have to mean anything.

She started walking again, turning a corner and seeing, up ahead, blonde hair disappear in to an on call room.

Looking up and down the corridor, Callie, again, acted without thinking.

She walked to the on call room, opening it without knocking and walking straight in, closing the door behind her and leaning back against it

Arizona wasn't on the bed.

She was sitting against the small desk directly opposite the door, blinking in surprise at Callie.

Callie looked at her.

She didn't know what to say.

How do you ask someone to be you sex buddy? How do you explain that you want to have some fun and not think about the divorce and not think like a mother and not think at all, really, and that it didn't make you gay?

They stared at each other a minute, and Callie saw that Arizona's face was flushed, her eyes dark. She looked just like she had in the elevator and Callie realised that she wasn't the only one who had been wandering around in a haze of wanting more.

Callie, hand behind her on the door knob, locked the door, watching Arizona's eyes widen. She walked forward, and Arizona's eyes stayed on her, tracking her movement. She stayed where she was, arms crossed over her chest. Callie stopped in front of her, the corner of her mouth turned up in a half smile. Her hand reached out and took a hold of a handful of Arizona's shirt, pulling her to her.

Callie was so sick of over thinking this thing.

Or, as she had been this whole week, avoiding thinking of it.

Arizona, unable to resist, let herself be tugged up. Her hands stayed at her side, and Callie dropped hers from Arizona's shirt.

Looking at each other a moment, Callie smiled.

She put her hands to her own scrub top and pulled it over her head, along with the shirt she had on underneath, dropping it to the floor, standing in front of Arizona in the same dark red bra she'd walked in on her wearing weeks ago.

It's what broke Arizona.

She stepped forward, pushing Callie back a step at the force of the collision. Their lips collided, the kiss intense and almost desperate. Callie ripped up Arizona's shirt, leaving her in the black tank.

Callie had left that elevator ready for this.

Maybe she'd always been ready for this.

She dropped her hands and pulled at the drawstring of Arizona's pants, tugging them down, moving her hands to her own pants and undoing them, too, before Arizona had even finished kicking her own off, lips on Callie's neck. Arizona pushed them to turn around, as Callie finally kicked her own pants off, shoes going with them. Her hands ran up Callie's back, against the warmth of her skin, lips pressed back to hers, and her fingers deftly undid her bra, dropping it somewhere next to them.

Arizona's lips pressed against her neck and slid near her ear, and she smiled as she said, "I've wanted to drop that bra on the floor since I walked in on you wearing no shirt."

Callie laughed delightedly and Arizona pressed her backwards, pushing her on to her back on the crappy, single bed Arizona had sworn not to sleep in when she had her own, herself pulled down with Callie. She knelt awkwardly on the bed, lips on Callie's, fingertips tugging at Callie's underwear, until she finally managed to pull them down and off of her.

Callie wrapped her legs around Arizona, pulling her down and flush against her. Arizona rocked her hips, Callie's head falling back in to the pillow and Arizona's lips falling against her neck. She ducked her head and shifted her body, lips wrapping around one of Callie's nipples, tongue pressing against her. Hands flew to Arizona's hair as Arizona, sensing Callie's mood the second she had walked in, didn't tease, hand sliding down one of Callie's thighs, not hesitating. Her fingers ran along wetness and she slid a finger in to Callie, followed by a second, teeth grazing the nipple in her mouth. Callie's hips bucked up and a hand went to Arizona's back, nails digging in. Trying to smother her own moan, Callie bit her lip, not managing silence.

Arizona's every thought became Callie. She matched the movement of her hips, thrusting her hand in to her deeply, raising her head to kiss her and swallow the moans coming from her mouth. Her hip bone against the back of her wrist, she thrust her hips and her hand. She moved faster at Callie's urging, wanting to give her whatever she wanted. Lips moved to Callie's neck as she focused on not breaking the rhythm that had Callie moaning in time.

"Shh." She hissed it in Callie's ear, and Callie bit her lip, letting out a whimper and turning her head, pressing her face in to Arizona's hair.

Callie's lips moved against the soft skin behind her ear, "Harder, please."

Arizona grinned, curling her fingers and adding a third finger, Callie's nails digging harder in to her back and her other hand flying over her head to grab at the flimsy wood of the bunk frame.

"Fuck!"

She turned her head from Arizona's, pressing her lips against the skin of her bicep as she tried to be quiet. Arizona's lips were against her shoulder, teeth biting the skin . Callie dropped her legs from around Arizona's hips, one going off the edge of the small bed, toes pressing against the floor to press her hips up to meet Arizona's thrusts, the other bent, heel digging in to the bed.

Arizona felt Callie's thighs shaking, felt her tightening around her fingers. She sped her thrusts up, Callie making more noise than she should but neither noticing. Her hips thrust up to meet Arizona and Callie turned her head again, face pressed to Arizona's cheek, hand gripping tighter on the wood over her head. Arizona pressed her palm down, grinding against Callie's clit, fingers pressed hard in to her and Callie came, dragging her nails down Arizona's back and hips almost leaving the bed completely. Her hips kept moving, and Arizona didn't stop her movements until Callie collapsed down, legs relaxing completely. Arizona fell on top of her, arm aching in a way that made her grin.

She could feel Callie's heart hammering against her chest, their breathing rapid, in sync. Her back was stinging and she had no intention of moving her hand any time soon. She had no idea what had brought Callie on to instigating this, but she was starting to give up on the just friends thing and really hoped that whatever it was, it was something that would keep occurring.

Pulling herself up again, elbow digging in to the bed, head resting on her hand, Arizona looked at Callie. She had a small smile on her face, and it got wider as she felt Arizona move and look at her. She opened her eyes almost lazily, eyes intent on Arizona's.

She gave a small chuckle, "I-uh, I actually don't think I can move."

Arizona smiled, leaning down and pressing her face to her sweaty neck, kissing the skin there before pulling back to look at her again, "You don't need to."

"No, I mean like, ever again. I think you've broken me."

Arizona laughed, before dipping her head, lips to Callie's ear, "I can break you again?"

She moved her fingers, curling them ever so slightly, and Callie's lips parted as she breathed in sharply. Arizona pulled back to watch her, watching the reaction play over her features.

Callie smiled, eyes dark and Arizona leant down to kiss her, Callie murmuring against her lips as Arizona moved her fingers again, so gently, "I really wont be able to move ever again, then."

Arizona shrugged, "I haven't heard any pages go off."

"True."

She kissed her then, languidly, slowly, like they had all the time in the world.

When Arizona moved her lips to Callie's neck, to her chest, then trailed down her stomach, Callie sighed.

"Arizona?" Arizona paused, lips pressed just below Callie's belly button.

"Mm?"

"Be my distraction?"

It took her a second to realise what she meant, but Arizona nodded, eyes on Callie's, lips pressed to her skin, "I will."

"And be my friend?" Callie's voice was hesitant, no idea how to word what she was asking.

Arizona moved her fingers, subtly, tongue flicking out against Callie's skin; realisation dawned on what she was _really_ asking.

"I will."

Her lips pressed lower, another sigh leaving Callie's lips.

She would be whatever Calliope Torres wanted her to be.

####


	8. Please?

**Title: **Probability  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **A one shot based in the alternate universe of season eight. I need to come up with a new summary because it ain't a one shot nomore...  
**Rating: **This is an M rating. Just saying.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **You guys are all awesome :). Just awesome. It's all I can say.

**Probability  
Please?**

The door pulled open before Callie could even knock.

Addison was eyeing Callie off in the doorway, holding on to the door and the door frame with a hand on each.

"Finally!"

Callie tried to keep her face neutral and not laugh. Addison was all but clinging to the wood, she probably needed the support to hold herself up. She looked even bigger than Callie had with the twins. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytale, she wore no make up, looked pissed off and had a stain Callie suspected was melting ice cream on her shirt.

She forced a bright smile on her face, "Hey, Addie!" she held a block of chocolate up between them like you'd hold up a jar of honey to distract a bear looking ready to eat you, "I bought you something."

Addison finally smiled, and then her eyes swam with tears. Such a contrast to the anger of two seconds ago Callie almost did laughed, "You actually brought me some? Callie!"

She reached out and then stopped, hand mid air.

Callie raised an eyebrow at her, "What? You know you want it."

Addison snatched the chocolate and held it to her chest, but didn't move to let Callie in, still eyeing her.

Addison pursed her lips, look back to angry; Callie couldn't keep up with the switches, "You had sex again."

Callie's eyes grew wider. Did Addison have some kind of freaky power for this? "What? No, I didn't."

Addison rolled her eyes, "Right, because you've proved so trustworthy with answering this. You so had sex again."

"You seem grumpy-I thought you were demanding I do it?"

"That was before!" Addison straightened up, still clinging to the chocolate, "Now, of course I'm grumpy. I can barely stand up without a freaking crane to haul me off my chair. You get hot sweaty sex in an on call room with a blonde bomb shell and I'm stuck in my house days past my due date!" She waved her hand up and down to emphasise what she meant.

All Callie could think was how the hell did the woman know _details_?!

Callie looked apprehensive.

Addison sighed, "Fine, I'm simply_ delighted _for you. How _lovely_ you got laid." She finally moved out of the way, "Now come in, if you can fit past the parasite growing in my stomach."

Callie bit down a laugh and walked through, leading the way to the kitchen.

Addison half fell in to a chair and Callie sat down opposite her. Addison raised her eyebrows at her and Callie looked at her blankly for a minute before she stood back up, taking the not so subtle hint, "Right. Shall I make tea?"

"Yes, thankyou."

Callie started bustling around Addison's kitchen. She looked up from two tea bags to see Addison slipping chocolate in her mouth, grinning slyly.

Callie sighed, "What?"

"So." She smiled wider, "You had sex."

Callie ignored her and poured hot water from the kettle in to the mugs. She flicked her eyes up to see Addison still grinning at her.

"This is the reaction I first expected. Gleeful delight."

Addison shrugged, "I'm slightly emotional."

Callie raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm incredibly emotional. Pity Mark, you only get me in small doses and text messages."

"Don't forget the phone calls."

Addison grinned, "Oh, yeah."

Callie laughed and brought mugs over, putting one in front of Addison, "And I don't pity Mark. Guy screwed over his best friend. You don't do that."

Addison looked at her, "And I cheated on my husband, yet you're still my friend."

Callie opened her mouth, then closed it, "You're different."

"So is he."

Callie shrugged, "I be nice to him for you."

"I maintain you'd get a long."

"It'll be a cold night in hell, but okay, scary pregnant lady, I'll agree with you."

"You're agreeing with me because I'm right."

"Sure I am."

Addison rolled her eyes, then smiled wickedly, "So. Sex. Spill."

Callie opened her mouth, then closed it.

Addison sat up straighter, "Callie," her voice was practically a whine, "Details."

Callie shook her head.

"What, are you actually a lesbian now?"

Callie choked on her tea, "What?! No. No. No no. No."

Addison nodded, looking at her contemplatively, "Okay."

Callie paused, cup held half way to her mouth, "What? That's it."

Addison shrugged, leaving it, "So, where did it happen?"

Callie still looked apprehensive, "You already guessed it."

Addison laughed, delighted, "On call room? Oh, Callie. So predictable."

Rolling her eyes, Callie grinned, "It started in the elevator."

"As does everything in that hospital."

"The elevator shut down with us stuck in it."

Addison looked even more delighted, "Of _course _it did."

Callie shrugged, smiling.

"And that's where she kissed you?"

"Um-I kind of kissed _her_. Then the elevator started again."

Addison nodded, face schooled in to a neutral expression, "Then she dragged you in to an on call room?"

"Um, I followed her in to one."

Addison found herself in almost pain to keep her face neutral, "And then she instigated sex in the on call room?"

"Um. I started it." Callie looked thoughtful for a minute, missing the increasingly pained look on Addison's face, "I-I think I want it to happen again."

Addison shrugged, leaning back in to the seat, not commenting on her thoughts on what Callie just said, "Why wouldn't you?"

Callie chewed her lip, staring down at her tea, "She's a woman."

Addison sighed, "Is the sex good?"

Callie couldn't stop the grin, one Addison echoed,"Yeah."

"Really good?"

"Actually, yeah."

"So who cares?"

Callie nodded absentmindedly, "I'm not gay. So what am I doing?"

Addison resisted rolling her eyes, "Having some fun."

"Am I allowed to do that?"

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"I asked her. To be my friend. But to be-sex, too, basically."

"You asked her to be your sex friend and nothing more?"

Callie nodded.

"And she agreed? She's on board?"

Callie nodded again.

"Sounds like you get the best of both worlds. You don't like her like that, but you get this good sex and you have some fun without complicating your life."

Callie nodded yet again.

Addison sipped her tea, looking at Callie over the rim, "Is the sex really that good?"

Callie smiled slowly, "Addie-you have no idea."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Excellent."

Callie sipped her tea smugly.

"And you're sure you're not a big lesbo now?"

Callie would've thrown something at her if she wasn't pregnant.

####

The alarm was loud and painful.

Arizona rolled over and grabbed for her phone, fumbling with it and dropping it on the floor where it continued to be shrill and annoying. She groaned and rolled again, reaching to the ground for her blaring phone, legs tangled in the sheet. She unbalanced, rolling and landing in a heap on the floor on her back.

The phone was still blaring its incredibly overly cheery alarm.

She reached for it blindly, laying on her back and glaring at the ceiling, not impressed with this incredibly horrible wake up. She finally grabbed it and held it over her face, wincing at the brightness of the screen and swiping her finger to turn the alarm off.

It was five am, her ass hurt and her legs were still tangled in the sheet.

She would much rather be waking up wrapped over naked Callie, but instead she was on her back on her floorboards, cold and with a pain in her tailbone.

And that wouldn't be happening, anyway.

Because she was Callie's friend.

Who would be there for sex, too.

Arizona reached a hand up and grabbed her pillow, pulling it down over her face and groaning loudly in to it.

She was _not_ complaining.

In fact, this situation should work for her.

It was the situation she usually would seek, would love.

She had sex happening, with an incredibly sexy woman, on a casual basis.

She was also gaining a friend, though Arizona wondered how long a friendship could last like that-if the sex ended, the friendship most likely would too. The sex would be what kept it together, things too awkward afterwards.

She loved a sex buddy.

It was fun, easy and not complicated.

Generally, her MO. Usually a situation she'd happily set up, usually she was the one putting up the boundaries, making the rules.

Arizona had agreed, basically, to be whatever Callie wanted her to be.

And that was okay.

Because Arizona would take whatever Callie gave her.

And that was what was slightly disconcerting.

She would play by whatever rules Callie presented.

And if she wanted Arizona for sex, then Arizona would give her that.

Arizona was used to making the rules, in this situation. Why, _why_, was she so okay with being whatever Callie wanted?

She groaned in to the pillow again.

She was over thinking this.

She would just enjoy it.

She threw the pillow off her face, kicked her legs free from her sheets with some difficulty and hauled herself off the floor.

Hopefully her day was going to get better than how it had just started.

She went for a run, needing to shut her head up and had a quick shower, walking in to the hospital at seven am, hair pulled in to braids and set to kick ass at work.

She grabbed her morning coffee, trying to get in to the mind set for work. It was hard, when she had images of Callie in that on call room on her mind. The woman was addictive. Arizona closed her eyes as she took her first sip of coffee, savouring the flavour as she swallowed.

Arizona had thought she'd shatter, when Callie had tentatively ran her hand up her thigh and between her legs. She'd bit her lip, looking at Arizona under her lashes and kissed her, hand moving with more confidence as Arizona urged her on.

She shook her head and turned around, heading to the pit where her page called her. These thoughts were not helping her focus.

Callie was amazing. And if this was something that was going to continue, she was just going to keep getting more amazing.

Arizona liked Saturdays at work. Rounds were a quieter affair, less interns were around in a team to irritate her. Surgeries were all emergent, all booked admissions running Monday to Friday, meaning her days were usually interesting.

Basically, there were less people in the hospital, things were either interesting and busy or quiet and calm.

Today it started interesting and busy.

Arizona was scrubbed in and in surgery within thirty minutes of arriving to work, operating on a girl with a lacerated spleen post an MVA. Immediately after that was two appendectomies and then, Arizona was entering the OR after a page for assistance on a girl post a fall from a horse.

An intern met her in the scrub room, telling her with more excitement than she should be showing that a fourteen year old had been brought in after being thrown and trampled. She had multiple fractures and the Attending wanted an assist as she was becoming slightly acidotic under the anesthesia and she wanted to get it done as quickly as she could.

Of course, Arizona walked in to be greeted by Callie, perched on a stool over an open leg.

"Robbins." Callie looked up, humour lacing her eyes over her scrub mask, "Thanks for coming. We have two broken femurs and I need someone to get started on the left to speed this up."

Arizona smiled as her gloves were pulled on, looking at the monitors.

"Happy to help-acidotic _and _slightly hypothermic?"

Callie nodded, reaching for a metal plate to attach to the right femur as she looked back up at Arizona, "Just slightly. I'd rather get this done and her out."

"Good call."

They worked fluidly, chatting and laughing as they moved. It took another hour, but as they were closing up they nodded to the anesthetist to start bringing her out. They watched the monitor, happy with the end result, ordered the intern to stay by her side and not leave her and headed to scrub out.

They dumped their gowns and gloves, standing side by side at the scrub sinks, elbows brushing.

"Thanks for coming."

Arizona looked sideways at Callie, both of them smiling, "No problem. You been busy this morning?"

Callie shook her head, "Nope. That was my first surgery."

Arizona laughed, "This is my fourth."

"It's only one thirty!

"You know Saturdays,"

"Crazy or boring as hell."

"Exactly."

Callie looked at Arizona, watching her profile as she scrubbed out. She calculated time in her head, smiling when she figured she had enough time, "Free for lunch though?

Arizona nodded, watching the monitor through the window from the scrub room, ensuring the numbers were still good, as the patient was wheeled through to recover, "Yeah, I have a half hour."

"Great."

They dried their hands, chatting and eventually walking out towards the elevator.

"How'd you go without your kids last night?"

Callie shrugged, "I went to Addison's and stayed as late as I could, then went home and fell asleep with the stereo on because the house was too still."

Arizona laughed and Callie smiled sheepishly as she reached forward and hit the down button.

"Was it nice not having to get up and get three kids ready at least?" Arizona crossed her arms, looking Callie up and down in her scrubs, figuring she was allowed to now, it just the two of them and all.

Callie nodded, smiling coyly as she noticed Arizona's eyes drift down, "Yeah, I still woke up too early though. Mom habits."

Arizona smiled, "I was up at five, if that's any consolation."

"Five!?"

"I went for a run. After falling out of my bed."

Callie tried to hold in a laugh, "You what?"

"I got tangled and landed on my ass trying to turn my alarm off."

Arizona was smiling and Callie gave a loud laugh.

"And you _still_ got up for a run?"

"Yup."

"Addison's right, you're a robot."

The doors opened and Arizona walked in, laughing, "Yeah, apparently I am."

She turned and faced Callie, who was standing up after pressing the button she wanted, head tilted, biting her lip and smiling at her.

"What?"

The doors closed behind her.

Arizona grinned as Callie stepped forward, pushing her backwards, her breath exiting her chest in a rush as her back hit the wall behind her. Callie was pressed against her in an instant, thigh between her legs and Arizona brought her hands up to her hips to steady herself. Lips were against her own, hungry and insistent, Callie's hands cupping her face.

She groaned as Callie's kiss became forceful and nails dug in to the back of her neck

And then Callie was gone and standing facing the doors, arms crossed in front of her. Arizona pushed herself off the wall slowly, slightly dazed, as the doors opened to a floor that wasn't the cafeteria.

Arizona felt kind of dumb.

Callie looked over her shoulder at her, grinning, "You may want to fix your shirt, Doctor Robbins."

She returned Callie's smile, adjusting her shirt, and following her as she stepped out after her, "We aren't having lunch, are we?"

Callie walked slightly ahead of her, reaching the door to an on call room, turning to smile at her, eyes looking Arizona up and down, "Nope. Unless you want to?"

She pushed the door open, and Arizona walked in first, "I'm not hungry, anyway."

Her day had definitely got better.

Arizona had barely turned around before she heard the door shut and lock. She was pushed backwards, lips against hers, both giggling. The back of her legs hit the edge of one of the beds and she fell back on to it, pulling Callie with her. They landed in a heap, legs entwined and Callie was kissing her and Arizona honestly thought she could do this all day and be happy.

Hands were pushing her scrub shirt up and somehow, her under Callie, it was pulled off of her and thrown somewhere over Callie's shoulder. Lips were against her neck, on her collar bones and Callie was rocking a rhythm with her hips, thigh between Arizona's legs and driving her crazy. Arizona slipped her hands under Callie's shirt, fingers gripping the warm skin of her lower back and nails dug in as she felt Callie tug at her bra, pulling the material down and lips wrapped around her nipple. She couldn't help the gasp that fell out of her mouth as Callie's tongue teased her and her other hand slid up under her bra and her thumb brushed her other nipple. She felt Callie smile against her skin at her reaction, urging her on and making her more confident. She moved her hips in time with Callie's, hand coming up to bury in the dark curls falling against her chest. Callie's hand trailed down her stomach, fingers undoing the drawstring of her pants and she tugged one handed, pulling at Arizona's underwear and pants. They both shifted, Callie's talented mouth not leaving her breast, and Arizona's managed to kick her legs free, Callie settling back between her legs after shucking down her own pants.

Her hips were moving in time with her tongue and Callie felt slick heat against her thigh as it moved between Arizona's legs. She kissed across Arizona's chest, wrapping her lips around her other nipple and Callie heard a hiss leave Arizona's mouth as she made contact with the sensitive flesh.

She was loving learning what made Arizona groan. She was so different to what she was used to: soft, smooth and so reactive.

Since she had slid her fingers in to Arizona yesterday and kissed her at the same time, tasting her self on Arizona's lips as she brought her to orgasm, Callie had been wondering how Arizona tasted. She couldn't help but wonder how she'd feel against her tongue, her lips.

Something that both intrigued her and made her incredibly nervous.

But this was giving her confidence, Arizona's reaction to her mouth, to the movement of her thigh.

The sound of her pager shattered the bubble in the room and she paused, dropping her forehead against Arizona's chest before she lifting her head, eyes catching Arizona's.

Arizona dropped her head back in to the pillow and lifted her hands up, pressing them in to her forehead, taking in a slow breath, "Of course. Of _course_."

Callie smirked, barely moving as she pushed her hand in to her scrub shirt pocket. She pulled her pager out, looking at it.

Arizona pushed herself up slightly on her elbow, looking at Callie, cheeks flushed. She felt like she was about to come undone, the feel of Callie's mouth and her thigh against her had driven her crazy. She tried to calm herself, "Let me guess? You have to be in the pit, like, now? _Super._"

Callie laughed at the frustrated look on Arizona's face, "I have a consult in twenty minutes."

Arizona nodded, forcing a smile on her face, "Okay. No problem."

Arizona's eyes darkened as a slow grin spread over Callie's face, "Arizona." Her head dropped down, pressing a kiss to the soft swell of her breast, eye looking up at Arizona as she did so. She slowly kissed her chest, then her stomach, "I have twenty minutes."

The smile on Arizona's face turned sincere.

Her eyes stayed on Callie's as she slowly moved her lips down her abdomen. Warm breath washed over her and Arizona pulled her elbow out from under herself, falling back against the bed and hand coming up to gently rest on Callie's head.

Her day had _definitely_ gotten better.

####

Addison finally went in to labour six days after her due date.

Callie ran in to the hospital in sweats at ten, the elderly neighbour next door who sometimes babysat for them called in since Owen was on nights. It was eleven pm and she could hear Addison down the hallway as she entered the maternity ward.

"Of course this child chooses to come the day before I can have it induced! Mark, if it didn't have your genes it would have just come on time _or_ had to be induced. But no, it pushes me right to my fricking limit and then bam, my water breaks immediately after I've showered and got in to my clean sheets. Of _course!"_

Callie rounded in to the room, to see Addison leaning over the bed, elbows digging in and breathing deeply. Her hair was horrendous and she was flushed and looked so mad Callie stopped dead and considered leaving.

Unfortunately, Addison looked up and saw her.

"Callie! Thank _fuck!_ Make Mark get me ice chips or something, he said he didn't want to leave my side because he's decided to be _chivalrous._"

Callie stood and looked at her, eyebrows raised, then looked to Mark, standing behind Addison like he was about to message her back or something. Callie shook her head silently at him and he dropped his hands.

"Uh-Mark. Ice chips?

He nodded and fled.

Callie thought it was probably a good idea.

She eyed Addison, who was swinging her hips slightly back and forth to alleviate the pain that was undoubtedly on its way while glaring after Mark's retreating back.

Addison turned her look to her, her eyes suddenly slightly scared, "I'm about to push out a baby."

Callie nodded, smiling softly, "Yeah,you are."

"I'm only dilated by five."

Callie nodded, walking forward, smiling encouragingly, "Half way."

"I want to be all the way."

"I know, honey." Callie paused at the end of the bed, "Want me to massage your back?"

Addison shook her head, "No. Sit there." She nodded to a chair on the other side of the bed to her and Callie sat in it, resting her hands on Addison's where they were grasping the sheets.

Addison looked at her pitifully, "How did you do this three times?"

Callie shrugged, "I had no choice."

"I told you I'd cut them outta you."

Callie laughed, "Yeah, but I'm stubborn."

Addison nodded, head dropping on to the bed and panting. Callie squeezed her hand and counted down from fifteen, recognising the contraction sweeping over her. Addison's breathing evened out and her grasp on the sheets eased as she reached three. At zero, she lifted her head up, eyes glassy and cheeks even more flushed.

"Ow."

Callie nodded, "Yeah. Ow."

"Where the fuck is Mark?"

"Scouring the land for the finest ice chips available. Or rocking in fetal position in a supply closet."

"Pansy."

"Yeah."

Addison cocked her had at her, "Were you asleep?"

Callie nodded, "Yup, three kids down and out when Mark called. I had the neighbour in to sit with them, Owen's on shift."

Addison wrinkled her nose, "Sorry."

"Don't be stupid, I wanted to be here. I wouldn't have made it through Allegra's birth if it wasn't for you."

Addison shook her head, "Yeah you would've, you're superwoman."

Callie gave her a soft smile, "You're about to discover you're super woman, too."

Addison gave a whimper, "Distract me from what I know is coming in four minutes."

"Uh-okay," Callie thought for a minute, "Allegra learnt three new songs in a day. I think she's going to be really smart, her memory-"

"Tell me about the hot paeds surgeon."

Callie stopped, interrupted, and had to laugh, "You want to talk about that right now?"

Addison nodded, "I don't care if Allegra can sing. No offence, but I need powerful shit to distract me."

"Right. What you wanna know?"

"It still happening?"

Callie nodded, elbows on the bed and hands still over Addison's, she leant forward, half sprawled on her side of the bed, head near Addison's as she tried to keep her mind occupied.

"Yes."

"How many times now?"

Callie bit her lip, thinking, "Uh-includng the first time, five?"

Addison raised her eyebrows, "Wasn't it like two and a half days ago the second time happened?"

Callie nodded.

Addison smirked, "You move fast. So, you u-hauling?"

Looking completely confused, Callie asked, "What does that even mean?"

Addison laughed, "Oh, honey. Do you even know what you're getting involved in?"

Callie shrugged, "I'm not involved. It's just sex. It doesn't mean anything."

Addison started swaying again, "Okay. Whatever, good." She clearly couldn't be bothered going down that road, "Is it still good?"

"Uh-yeah."

Callie was grinning and Addison raised an eyebrow at her, "Seriously, that good?"

Callie nodded.

"Had a sleep over yet?"

"What? No. No no. It's been the on call rooms. We're casual."

Addison nodded, gritting her teeth, "Nice." She took a slow breath in and out and Callie let her grip her hands hard, "I help women do this for a living but right now I'm doubting my ability to do this."

Callie dipped he head, catching Addison's glazed eyes. She smiled reassuringly and gripped her hands, "You're superwoman."

Addison nodded, "If you say so."

Six hours later, in a relatively drama free way considering his conception, Rylie Mark Sloane came in to the world, with a shock of red hair and a nose on him that made Mark Sloan shine with pride. Callie left the parents looking smitten, exhausted and due at work in three and a half hours time. She leaned heavily against the wall, calling her neighbour and setting up for her to drop the kids at the day care so Callie didn't have to drive home and then back to the hospital after almost zero sleep. She owed her neighbour something home baked and tasty (meaning she'd stop at the closest bakery) and a large bottle of wine.

She checked her phone, seeing a message from Arizona that must have come through just after she left the house. She hadn't looked at it as soon as she got on the car until now. Very unlike her.

_Guess who got put on  
a random over night? Stuck  
in the paeds ward when it's  
completely quiet-I'm bored,  
Callie._

She smiled, pondering hunting Arizona down versus her need to sleep.

Wandering down a corridor, the hospital quiet at four thirty in the morning, Callie stopped short when she saw Owen stepping out of an on call room, straightening his lab coat. She felt her self smile at the familiarity of him, wanting to share the news of Addison's baby. She had meant to find him and let him know she was in labour, or send him a text, but she and Mark had barely left the womans side. Owen looked up as he heard her approach, his eyes widening and he tugged the door shut.

"Callie!"

She smiled tiredly at him, "Hey, Owen."

"Um-where are the kids?"

She laughed, "With Mrs Osprey. Sorry, should have realised you'd panic."

He looked shiftily at the door next to him, "Oh-why?"

"Addison had the baby!" She grinned at him as he gave a slow smile, "A boy, Rylie."

"You there the whole time?"

She nodded, leaning sideways against the wall, crossing her arms, "I was. I owed her one. She was a trooper. I almost-"

The words died on her lips as the door Owen has subtly stepped in front of opened and no one other than Cristina Yang stepped out, pulling on her lab coat.

Callie straightened up and raised her eyebrows. Cristina stopped short at the site of her mentor and attending in front of her, a brief flash of panic crossing her features. Callie thought she may have even seen guilt.

Callie didn't care that she was in sweats and hadn't slept and her hair was in a sloppy ponytale. She dragged the look of _Cardio God Attending_ on to her face and stared at Yang until the woman looked down. She continued to stare at her, eyebrows raised.

How had she not seen this coming?

"Leave, Yang."

Cristina turned and fled.

Callie turned to Owen, who's cheeks had flushed slightly. He couldn't meet her eye.

"How does Doctor Wyatt feel about you fucking a resident so soon after separating from your wife?"

She tasted the hypocrisy of her words, but right now was too shocked and hurt to care.

Owen stepped forward, as if to lay a hand on her arm, "Callie-"

Callie turned on her heel and walked away.

"Callie!"

She ignored him.

He didn't chase her, which was probably a good thing because she may have slapped him, and what would that have made her?

She knew she had no right to care. She was sleeping with someone else-but it didn't mean anything, she was just having some fun after the hot mess that was her marriage. Still, she was sleeping with someone. But did _he_ have to be? So soon? And did it have to be _her _resident? Her _star_ resident? The woman was downright scary and was now sleeping with her husband. The father of her _children._

Who Callie was separated from.

Who she didn't want to be back together with, at all.

But that did not stop this hurting, at all.

Did he _love _her? How involved were they?

They'd barely been separated.

She clenched her jaw and walked fast through the hospital, mind on one thing.

Arizona lay her head on her arms, half sprawled on the nurses station counter. She stared at the the clock.

Four thirty seven.

Right now, she hated Doctor Reynolds. He was meant to be on nights. No, it wasn't his fault that his wife had gone in to labour, but right now she resented him for getting the woman pregnant to start with.

Maybe, just maybe, night shifts made Arizona a little cranky.

It was a slow, boring night and the time was dragging.

And she was steadfastly _not_ processing about Callie anymore.

Because it was a fun, casual thing that didn't need processing about.

"Stop staring at the clock."

Arizona turned her head to smile at Enid, the nurse seated at the computer. She hadn't even glanced up from the screen, but was smirking.

"You don't know I was."

Enid did look up this time, giving a laugh, "It's all you've done all night."

"It's been a slow night!"

Enid nodded, smiling, "It has. In fact, it's been deathly boring." She sighed, leaning heavily back in to her chair, "I hate night shift."

Arizona gave a groan, not even standing up, still leaning on her arms, "God, so do I. Do you go a little crazy?"

Enid gave another smirk. Arizona liked working with her, she had an easy sense of humour, "My husband hates it. Not only am I moody, but I do the weirdest things."

Arizona nodded animatedly, "Oh, me too! I washed my hair with body wash by accident the last time."

Enid laughed, "Nice. I lost my keys. Turns out I put them in my crisper with the carrots."

"I fell asleep leaning against the bathroom sink while I brushed my teeth. Woke up with froth all over my chest and my forehead smooshed in to the mirror."

"I cooked my daughters cake with salt."

Arizona chuckled, "That's a good one."

"Oh, she didn't think so."

"I'm not surprised. I woke up in my bathtub. I think I slept walked."

Enid snorted while trying not to laugh to loud, sighing when a nurses bell went off. She stood up, "So it begins." She gave a humourous wink at Arizona and walked to the patients room.

Arizona looked back to the clock and gave another groan, then looked down the hallway the clock hung over.

She stood up.

Was she tired and delirious?

Callie was walking towards her, looking delicious in simple sweats.

Arizona straightened up.

She also looked kind of pissed.

Callie stopped in the hallway, eyes on Arizona, and gestured for her to come over.

Arizona looked around, seeing no one there as witness, and walked towards Callie.

She grinned, "Calliope. Hi. What are you doing here?"

Callie pushed open the door and Arizona threw her a strange look.

Her cheeks were flushed, and there was something not right about her expression, even though she was smiling at Arizona. She had no idea what Callie was doing here, but if she wanted to be in an on call room at four forty five in the morning, Arizona wasn't going to complain.

Arizona turned in the middle of the room, hands in her pockets, and tilted her head, looking at Callie. The woman had stepped in and shut the door after her, leaning heavily back against it. She was looking at Arizona intently.

"You okay?"

Callie nodded, "I need you to kiss me."

Arizona took a small step forward, "Yeah?"

Callie nodded again, "Please?"

Arizona stepped forward again, leaning in to Callie, hands coming up to cup her face and kiss her. Callie kissed her back, fingers grasping at her back, nails digging in. She kissed her with an intensity that took Arizona's breath away.

She returned it in kind, instinctively, Callie's need something obvious.

"Arizona."

Arizona kissed her cheek, her neck.

"Yeah?" She breathed the word out against Callie's ear and the woman shuddered.

Fingers wrapped around her wrist and pulled her hand down, Callie pushing it past the waistband of her pants, letting out a sigh, "Touch me, please?"

Arizona kissed her, giving her exactly what she wanted.

####


	9. Distraction and Disaster

**Title: **Probability  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **A one shot based in the alternate universe of season eight. I need to come up with a new summary because it ain't a one shot nomore...  
**Rating: **This is an M rating. Just saying.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **What are these girls doing? Who knows. Kidding! I have a plan. Sort of. Thanks for all your feedback-you guys are awesome. I use that word a lot to describe you all, but, well, you are :)

**Probability  
Distraction and Disaster**

Arizona didn't think she'd be walking normally for a week.

Or walking at all within the next few hours, for that matter.

Her and Callie lay on their backs, sweaty and hair everywhere, one of Arizona's legs half thrown over Callie's shin. They both stared up at the grimy ceiling overhead and Arizona felt Callie's hand run up her thigh.

Again?

Callie rolled on to her side, lips pressing against her neck and against her jaw.

Finger tips trailed higher and Arizona, who honest to God was thinking a minute ago that she could never have sex again, let alone now, felt her hips roll up and her body respond.

It was a little ridiculous, really, how her body reacted to Callie.

And Callie had definitely pushed that the last three hours. Since grabbing her hand and pushing it down her pants, "please" leaving her lips, they hadn't stopped. Callie was clearly not interested in talking about whatever had made her need this, but Arizona knew when someone was using sex as a distraction.

Not that she minded.

Callie's lips ran over her collar bone, and as they wrapped around her nipple, two fingers slid in to her and her hands flew up to bury in Callie's hair, a low moan leaving her chest.

Callie had gotten very, very good at this.

Her fingers curled and she added a third, Arizona turning her head in to the pillow, her hand gripping it and pulling it against her face to smother the noise that flew from her lips. She felt Callie smile against her chest, felt her fingers move slowly, dragging out against her before she'd thrust them back. Her teeth dragged against her nipple, tongue mirroring the rhythm her hand was building.

Arizona felt lips trailing down her stomach, feeling them press lightly against her clit. She rolled her hips, wanting more, one hand gripping the pillow until her knuckles were almost white, the other buried in Callie's hair, gripping harder than she probably meant to. Callie refused to give her more, tongue ghosting over her, barely touching her as her hand built a faster, rougher rhythm. Her hips thrust up to meet her, and Callie's hand wrapped around her thigh, fingertips leaving marks against the pale skin as she tried to hold her down. Biting on the pillow to try stop the grunting she couldn't control as Callie pumped her fingers in a relentless rhythm, her fingers dug down even harder and Callie, in one sweep, pressed her tongue against her and curled her fingers.

Arizona would've screamed if the pillow wasn't in her mouth.

Her whole body tensed as she came, hips stilled and Callie's fingers still moving as she rode it out with her. White burst behind her eyelids and her hand slid from Callie's hair as every muscle went completely relaxed.

Warm lips were against her chest, tongue on her neck and then lips pressed against her own, and she could taste herself on Callie's lips. She felt her heart pounding, the sweat cooling on her body and was trying to find it in her to open her eyes.

When she did, she was greeted by brown ones, Callie smirking at her, the smile playing over her lips as she watched Arizona's face. Her fingers trailed over Arizona's cheek, pushing hair behind her ear, and Arizona bit her lip.

Callie had gotten _really_ good at this.

####

"Owen and _Yang_!?"

Callie whipped her head around, seeing no one and stood, shutting the door to Addison's room.

"Yes. Yang."

She crossed her arms and leant against the door, watching the shock on Addison's face. She held a sleeping Rylie to her chest, and Addison glanced down quickly to make sure her shocked exclamation hadn't woken the baby up. It hadn't.

Addison shut her mouth and Callie walked over, sitting on the chair next to her bed.

"And you found this out at four thirty this morning?"

Callie gave a nod, "Pretty much caught them in the act."

Addison made a face, "Ew." She looked at Callie shrewdly, "Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"What?" Callie looked at the clock, "It's the same day."

"It's five in the evening. That's thirteen hours."

"Addie, you'd just given birth. I wasn't going to burst in and shout my conflicted feelings at you while you nursed your son for the first time."

Addison settled back on the pillows, holding Rylie in to her more. Her finger was still clasped in his little fist, "Okay, fair enough. But you took ages to come and see me, then. I _like_ gossip."

"Addie! My life is not here for your entertainment. Watch _Days of Our Lives_ for that."

"Honey, you're life is a little like a soap opera right now."

Callie looked indignant, "Is not."

Addison raised an eyebrow at her, looking her up and down, "Sure it's not." She readjusted the baby in her arms, laying him against her chest up higher near her shoulder and rubbing his back, ignoring Callie's irritated facial expression, "So, where'd you go explode in a Spanish rant since you didn't come to me?"

"I didn't. I reigned the rant in like an adult."

Addison cocked her head and a slow grin spread over her lips, "You saw your paeds woman."

"No I didn't-and she's not _my_ paeds woman."

Addison, again, looked utterly delighted, "You so did." She looked at her with more attention than she had when she'd first walked in, "You look calm. And not as angry as I'd expect at this news. You look exhausted, and not just because you were here listening to me abuse Mark all night as I pushed a watermelon out." Callie raised her eyebrows at that, looking at Rylie. He was far smaller than a watermelon, interesting considering how huge Addison had been. Addison looked triumphant, "_You _made yourself feel better with sex."

Callie leant back in her chair, "Okay, fine. Yes. You're right."

"I'd feel smug but you're predictable. Did you go to her place?"

"No. I told you. We're casual."

"Her place can be casual."

Callie shrugged, "She'd been on overnight."

"You dragged her in to an on call room?" Addison smiled, "Nice."

Callie rolled her eyes, "Are you sure _you_ don't want to be having sex with the paeds surgeon?"

Addison shrugged, "She's hot."

Callie narrowed her eyes, "You have your own surgeon."

Addison smirked, "Possessive. So, it help? You aren't looking as angry."

"I think I have too many endorphins to feel angry."

Addison snorted, "Burying your feelings with excessive sex. Nice. Healthy."

"You advised me to do it."

"Hey, I'm all for it. F-u-c-k the pain away."

Callie laughed, "Your baby has been here thirteen hours. Honey, I'm sure he's smart and all, but I don't think he can understand word meanings yet."

"Shut up. He's a genius."

Callie smiled as she looked a the tiny baby, fist now curled against his cheek and face pressed against his mother, "He will be."

"So, crazy lesbo sex helped?"

"You'll spell f-u-c-k but not lesbo or sex?"

"Lesbo and sex aren't offensive words. F-u-c-k is a swear word."

Callie laughed, "I like your values."

Addison shrugged, "So?"

Callie smiled, "Yes. It helped."

"Told you a sex friend was a good idea." Addison looked closely at her, "Are you okay? With the Owen and Yang thing?"

Callie sighed and leaned back in her chair, "No. I know I have no right, but I am not okay with it. I sent Yang to the clinic all day."

Addison raised her eyebrows at her.

"What! I'm her attending. I can do that."

"Okay."

"Don't judge me."

"Okay."

"I didn't want to look at her. It would have made me mad. Owen tried to talk to me but the look on my face made him back off."

"You'll have to talk to him eventually."

"I know."

The bundle in Addison's arms squirmed and her eyes widened with the alarm of a new mother realising the baby wasn't always going to be cutely asleep on her chest.

Callie smirked, "I should go get the kids. Enjoy your infant." She paused as she stood up, looking down at Addison who had now sat up straighter, adjusting Rylie in to her arms, "He's gorgeous, Addie. You were a champ."

Addison rolled her eyes, calling out as Callie reached for the door handles, "Was the hour of sex at least good at taking your mind off it?"

Callie looked over her shoulder, "It was three and a half hours, and yes."

She lifted the back of her shirt halfway up, showing a row of scratch marks up her lower back. She smirked at Addison's gaping mouth and turned the door handle, "Bye, Addie!"

"You're Aunty is a hussy, Rylie."

Callie laughed as she exited the room.

She walked quickly to the day care, walking around the corner with just enough time to pick the kids up. She entered the room and instantly had Allegra hit her, "Mommy!"

"Hey, baby girl."

She picked up the tiny girl and was in quick concession bombarded with a toddler on each leg, "Hey, boys."

"Mommy!" The chorus of that always put a smile on her face.

She pushed back the hair on Jack's forehead, smiling down at them.

She'd pushed back Arizona's hair, as she'd watched the flush over her face, watched her eyes open as she came down, eyes the darkest blue. Arizona, who looked like she couldn't move, compromised by tugging at Callie, tugging her up so Callie was over her face, knees either side of her, hands with only the wall to try grab as she blew her mind with that talented tongue of hers.

These were not good thoughts to have when she was in Mom mode.

She checked the kids out of daycare, smiling at their chatter and asking questions about their days. She loved that their days came down to who used all the last of the yellow paint, and what they'd built with leggo and who was new and who was away that day. She nodded at the boys twin speak, smiling as they looked at each other and said words that only they seemed to understand.

She felt a peace settle over her.

She may be divorcing, her husband may be sleeping with her resident, she may have undertaken some kind of affair with a woman that blew her mind with her distraction and confused a different part of her mind with what that meant-but her kids? Her kids were her kids still, no matter what.

And they made sense.

####

Arizona sat at the bar and sipped her wine.

She'd only been awake for four hours.

Callie had finally slipped out of the on call room at eight, having to start work, and Arizona had lay in stunned silence for half an hour before finding the energy to shower and head home.

She'd laid down and passed out and she's fairly certain she literally didn't move once, she was that exhausted.

A night shift and then three and a half hours of some of the best, most vigorous sex she had had would do that to you.

She'd ended up agreeing to meet a friend at Joes, and had arrived a half an hour earlier than planned, needing a wine and a bit of time to get herself in social mode. Sleeping all day screwed with her head and she again cursed the doctor who hadn't been able to make it in. She was relieved it was only the one night and she could sleep more tonight before heading back in to work tomorrow.

Her wine was like a balm and she felt herself centering.

That three and a half hours had been, well, amazing.

But something was wrong with Callie.

Arizona knew she should feel slightly miffed. Callie had obviously used her as a distraction. But, she'd agreed with sex with no strings and it's not like she hadn't benefited from the situation.

Because Callie Torres had learnt to blow her mind.

And Arizona needed to stop thinking about not only how much she loved the feel of her skin under her hands, the taste of her on her tongue or the way she moaned her name, but also about how her smile still made her pulse speed up and when she laughed, Arizona couldn't help but smile with her.

They'd barely talked that entire time in the on call room, except for the odd expletive or use of names and there had also been several "Oh, God's".

Arizona had asked twice, "Are you okay?"

And each time Callie had rolled over and kissed her with the desperation of someone trying to bury themselves in the sensation.

Which Arizona let her.

She was okay with being Callie's distraction.

She was okay with being that person in Callie's life.

Because it meant she was _in_ Callie's life.

Arizona sipped her wine. She wasn't sure that was a positive thing but they'd barely been doing this four days and it was working and she had promised herself she would stop thinking about it.

Her and Callie were friends. Who had sex.

Arizona was fine with that.

She played with the base of her wine glass and looked up as the door was pushed open. She saw Owen Hunt, a flip in her stomach, a tug of guilt at the site of him, walk in and order a whisky, which he knocked back and pushed over to be refilled.

She saw him flick his eyes to Yang, who was sitting at the opposite end of the bar to Arizona, and watched their eyes lock and hold.

That was not a normal look.

In fact, it was the kind of look she'd imagine in a novel, a timeless novel filled with hot, saucy glances and sex in a cloak room after sneaking off from a ball.

It was a look that made a lot of sense.

Did Callie know?

Arizona sipped her wine.

If she did, it could explain that morning.

She watched them stare some more, before Yang stood up and walked out, and Hunt, thirty seconds later on the dot, stood and followed.

Oh, that was well hidden.

Arizona liked to think her and Callie were at least more subtle than that.

They still had lunch in the cafeteria, the odd coffee.

But they didn't look at each other like _that_.

Most times.

Arizona pulled her phone out and sent Callie a text.

_If you want to talk about whatever  
was going on this morning, you  
can. We are friends, after all :)_

She hesitated a moment then hit send.

It wasn't long before she got a reply.

_Sorry if I was-intense? Maybe we  
could get a drink next week?  
I'd say this week but I have the kids  
this weekend. Owen has them next  
though?_

Arizona sighed.

Callie had kids.

This friends with benefits thing was the best for both of them.

_Did you hear me complain?  
Joes next weekend? Sounds like  
a plan. We can prove once again  
how we drink Yang and Webber  
under the table._

She hit send then realised if Callie _did_ know about Yang, she probably wouldn't want her mentioned. The reply was fast, again.

_The idea of a drink will  
get me through this week.  
And perhaps some more time  
in an on call room?  
I find that therapeutic...;)_

Did Callie just text flirt with her!?

She re-read it.

She did.

Kind of.

Arizona felt herself smiling.

_That can definitely be arranged._

She was still grinning to herself when she suddenly caught sight of herself in the mirror behind the bar. She looked like a smiling idiot.

The smile left her face and she dropped her head on the bench.

She was fine with all of this.

Her friend, Bryn, slid in to a stool next to her and ordered a new round, putting a hand on Arizona's back, who didn't even bother moving.

"What's up, Doc?"

Arizona considered saying _'well, friend who has the worst history with straight girls and thinks that it only always ends in tears, the straight, married with children surgeon I'm sleeping with as her sex friend is hurting my head, because she makes me smile with that damn knockout grin of hers. Oh, and I'm tired from all the on call room sex and just agreed to catch up to discuss her problems, most likely about her husband, as her friend-because that's what we are. How are you?'_

Arizona sat up, smiling brightly, "Nothing. Night shift wiped me out-hows Annie?"

####

The next week flew by in a haze of surgery, avoiding Owen like the plague, her kids and dragging, or being dragged by, Arizona in to on call rooms.

She didn't know she still had this in her.

Her marriage had gotten so slow, so passionless, partly out of her fear of setting her husband off, that she had wondered, at times, if she was now this passionless mom who worked and played with her kids and that was it.

Clearly, she was mistaken.

She dragged Arizona in to a supply closet one afternoon, pulled her pants down and had her coming against her mouth in minutes.

Callie had had no idea how much she would enjoy doing that, and knowing just what made Arizona come undone left her grinning smugly afterwards. She'd stood up, pulling Arizona's pants with her, done up the tie on the scrubs, kissed her neck, nipped her ear lobe and walked out, leaving Arizona grinning dazedly and having no idea what had just hit her.

Arizona had her in her office, fingers curled and hips backing her thrusts as she bent Callie over her desk. Callie had pushed her iPad off the desk as she'd grabbed for something to hold, her orgasm so hard her knees gave out; the screen shattered and she wasn't going to lie, she didn't even care.

The next day, Owen had finally cornered her in that same office.

"We need to talk."

Callie narrowed her eyes at him from across her desk, "Okay."

He had stood, perhaps expecting her to yell at him, looking a little lost for words now he finally had her in front of him. His eyes flicked over her desk, "What happened to your iPad?"

She looked at it, screen useless, and tried not to blush. _'Oh, nothing honey, a just had the head of peadiatrics fuck me so hard with her fingers I pushed half my belongings off my desk.'_

"I dropped it."

He blinked, "Our insurance will cover it."

_Our_.

Her head hurt. She suddenly felt the anger leave her body and she leaned back, exhausted, in her chair, "Sit down, Owen."

He sat across from her, "I-I didn't mean for you to find out like that. Or yet, at all. Not until I knew what it was."

"She's a resident. _My_ resident."

"I know."

"Owen, I need to know-did this start, before we-"

He sat up straighter, eyes wide and earnest, "No. God, no." He shook his head, "No, Callie. It's new."

She nodded, and the relief she felt was palpable.

They looked at each other, silent, until she finally broke it, "I-uh, I filed, yesterday, for divorce. My lawyer said you should expect to be served with the papers in three days or so."

His face made a pained expression before he schooled it in to something less horrible. He nodded, "Okay."

They stared at each other again, and Callie, never one for stony silences, but for passionate bursts of emotion, looked slightly agonized for a minute, "How did we come to this?"

Owen, unable to look at eyes that had the ability to tear someone with no emotions apart, dropped his head in his hands, elbows on his knees, "God, I don't know."

"We got married too fast."

"We did everything too fast."

"I'll never regret it though-those kids."

He sat up then, looking at her, "They're the reason we got together. So they could be."

She smiled and nodded, "We need to talk more, but not today."

He nodded, "I have to get to the pit. I think talking about divorce papers is enough."

"I'll see you-you taking the kids home with you from day care tomorrow?"

"Yeah-I'll drop them in on Monday morning. A whole weekend alone Callie, what you going to do?"

Callie shrugged, "No idea, what's this life thing called?"

He chuckled and walked out the door, "Take care now."

She watched him go.

Callie let out a long breath and picked up her phone. She smiled as she read the message.

_My office in ten?_

Almost two weeks they'd been doing this, and Callie thought that if it wasn't for having this in her life, she'd be going insane.

_On my way._

She had a friend to vent to, who also distracted her brilliantly with mind blowing sex.

###################

Sometimes, Arizona was surprised they'd been doing this for three months and it had stayed easy, simple.

Other times, she wondered if she was fooling herself.

Arizona was fending off questions from her friends when they went out about why she'd stopped taking the women that blatantly threw themselves at her home.

Her and Callie were not exclusive, Callie had made it clear they were just friends.

They were close friends, though.

They had coffee, and lunch, they flirted and had great conversation. Arizona listened to Callie about Owen. The night they'd gone for drinks after Callie had clearly being using sex to distract herself, Callie had off loaded. She was learning things about this woman: she spoke so fast sometimes she got breathless. She wore her heart on her sleeve, one to talk about things rather than bottle them up. Talking about her ex husband to the woman she was sleeping with wasn't done maliciously, but more because Callie _had _ to talk about it, to a person she found to be her friend. Callie could laugh and smile easier than anyone Arizona had ever met. Her eyes gave what she was thinking away, instantly. She was a fiercely protective mother and clearly was born to have children. She was fantastic in the OR, working best under pressure and intensity and loved to push boundaries and try new things.

She was an incredibly loyal friend-it would appear that when she let someone in, she let them all the way in.

However, all of this she learnt over drinks at Joes or over coffee at work or in the cafeteria. Where they sat and talked and laughed, a table between them, their eyes careful not to stare.

In the on call room or Joes bathroom or the supply closet or their offices or, that one time, in a scrub room, they were just sex. Sometimes their gazes held too long, or they lay, pressed against each other, naked and sweaty with hearts pounding, but soon, Callie would disentangle and they'd separate, back to friends.

The divorce papers had been signed and Arizona knew Callie and Hunt had the court date set for today.

They'd managed to keep what they were doing from everyone. People thought they were friends, and they were as careful as they could be sneaking around the hospital.

Okay, sometimes they weren't as careful as they could be.

Sometimes Arizona thought it would be easier to go to her place, but it seemed like there was some invisible line stopping that from happening.

They fucked, and Arizona bit her lip to stop herself from turning their silence afterwards in to after glow talk. To chat, to giggle in bed, to run her fingers over Callie's back with soft fingertips.

Arizona wasn't one for sentiment, usually.

She'd had relationships-she wasn't cold, she wasn't _un_sentimental. She wasn't broken.

She had just found, in her residency and beyond, that casual worked for her, the career hungry, horror show she had been.

However, she found herself, unbidden, two months in, not wanting to watch Callie pull her scrub shirt over her head, throw her a smile and slip out the room.

But, she also really didn't want this to end.

She was fine, with all of this.

She didn't hear from Callie during the day of her court date, and didn't expect to. Work passed by in a blur of surgeries and yelling at Karev, who refused to take any risks in her OR and had started to get boring to teach. He was now pushing on with Kepner, and had become the pariah of the entire hospital.

That's what happened when you cheated on your fiance, who happened to be the daughter of the chief.

But she had a thing for idiot cases and let him stay on her service, because he did show some promise.

After ordering him to stay in the hospital overnight and monitor their patient, she got home with enough light for a run. Taking a different route to normal, she ran through a park and found herself out for almost an hour. She took the stairs back up to her apartment, breathing hard, muscles sore, and feeling the sense of accomplishment that came out only after a run that long and with that many hills.

She let herself in, kicking off her shoes and wandering to her kitchen bench, grabbing a water bottle left there for just this reason and drank half of it in thirty seconds. Her fingers pulled her headphones out, and she pulled her arm band off, dumping her iPod on the bench. Her phone was blinking next to it and she picked it up, hoping to God she didn't have to go in to work.

It was Callie.

_Are you free for Joes?_

She looked down at herself, then at the time, seeing it was seven thirty. The message was timed six twenty.

_I'd be about an hour?_

She walked in to her room and started gathering clothes, then looked down as her phone beeped.

_I've been here an hour, and it's dead.  
Can I come over?_

Arizona stared at the words for minute.

Callie wanted to come over?

Okay. It meant nothing

_Of course. _

She tacked her address on to the end and flew in to the shower.

Callie was coming over.

She showered as quickly as she could when trying to include every little thing such as shaving and hair washing and making herself not smell like post one hour run. She poured a glass of wine before hand, sipping on it before her shower and while dressing after.

She threw on jeans and a button down shirt, blow drying her hair and just finished her glass of wine and was pouring a second when she heard a knock.

Putting the bottle down, she answered the door to see Callie, black skinny jeans and leather jacket helping her look incredible, standing on her doorstep.

She couldn't help the grin that over took her face, "Hey."

Callie looked a little like she did when she dragged her in to an on call room for three and half hours.

"I'm getting a divorce."

Arizona held on to the door and nodded, "Yeah."

"And I wanted to get messy drunk with a friend, but Addison has a newborn and is so tired she actually scares me, and so I messaged you. And then I had a glass of wine and thought you weren't going to answer, but you did."

Arizona nodded again, "Yeah."

"So I got bored of the one glass of wine. So I figured I could come here."

Callie didn't look okay and Arizona nodded, "Okay. Are you alright?"

Callie shook her head, stepping through the door, her lips crashing in to Arizona, who took a step back, swinging the door shut behind Callie. She did not need to give her pervy next door neighbour a show.

Callie's hands were desperate, confident. When before she'd instigate, and then fell back to letting Arizona lead, she was now all hands and tongue and teeth, unbuttoning Arizona's shirt in seconds and pulling the material over her shoulders. Arizona, regretfully, pulled Callie's jacket off, and clothes were left in a haphazard line as Callie pushed them backwards. Her back hit the door frame to her bedroom, and Arizona popped Callie's button on her jeans open, tugging at the zipper and hands yanking at her pants, underwear and pants were pulled down as Callie tugged at them, too, Arizona pulling her own off as Callie kicked out of them, laughing as she got stuck.

Skinny jeans were hot, Arizona thought, but not easy for removal.

Callie kicked her foot free and took the opportunity to push Arizona backwards, back of her knees hitting the bed and she landed on her back, Callie straddling her in just her bra, knees either side of Arizona's hips and lips back on hers. She ran her hand up Callie's back and undid her bra and Callie tugged her up, Arizona parting her legs so Callie sat in between them, her legs still hooked around Arizona's waist. Arizona pulled Callie's bra off and moaned as she ran her hands over her breasts, fingers and thumbs causing Callie to arch her back. As her head threw back, Arizona pressed her lips to her neck, sucking at the spot right near her collarbone that always made Callie moan low in her throat and Arizona felt Callie's hands grip her hair, pulling her head back and forcing her lips to her's, hand holding her there.

Callie, like this, taking control, had Arizona wet and wanting her. She'd opened the door and seen the look in her eye and had wanted her.

She always wanted her.

Their lips were harsh on each other

Callie's nails were digging in to her back, her hips were rolling, pushing herself against Arizona's stomach, slick and wet and warm, and Arizona felt Callie pull her legs back. She knelt on the bed, pulling Arizona up, turning her so Arizona's back was pulled in tight to Callie's front. She sat back on her heels and Callie's thighs were around her, either side of her own as she sat back on her own heels. Callie rocked her hips, pressing herself to Arizona's lower back and they both moaned at the contact. Arizona turned her head and Callie lips just managed to reach hers, her hand running up her stomach, palm pressing against Arizona's breast, nipple tight against the skin. Her other hand ran up her inner thigh, nails grazing her skin and Arizona whimpered as her fingers grazed over her, barely touching.

"You're so wet."

The words in her ear made her shiver and she rolled her hips, the movement making Callie moan as her back made contact with her clit, and her hand finally dragged over Arizona. Her fingers teased her entrance, Arizona gasping as she pulled them up and around her clit before pushing them back down, entering her completely before pulling out to circle her clit again.

Her hand was up and cupping the back of Callie's head, holding her tight against her, Callie's lips and teeth assaulting the back of her neck, her shoulder. Her other hand gripped at Callie's forearm, firmly over her chest and holding her in tight against her.

"Callie." Arizona could only pant it out, her head turned to the side, Callie's face pressing to her cheek as her lips parted, breathing sharp.

Her hips were moving out of her control as she sort more from Callie, who continued her pace, fingers pressing up in to her, curling to drag against her and out, fingers circling her clit again before she pushed back in to her. Arizona's nails dug in to Callie's scalp and she dropped her hand from her forearm, forcing it behind her and between their bodies, cupping Callie and they both moaned as her fingers pressed to Callie's clit and Callie, finally, pushed her fingers faster in to Arizona, no longer dragging them out but building a rhythm, matching the pace Arizona set with her hips. Trying not to lose focus completely as Callie's hand made her come undone, Arizona moved her fingers in fast circles, Callie's hips moving hard and fast against her hand.

Callie's thumb brushed over Arizona's nipple and she dropped her hand down, gasping in to Arizona's ear as her hips moved faster against her hand. Her fingers pressed to Arizona's clit, matching Arizona's own movements, and Arizona couldn't have stopped the noise she made if she tired.

Callie, against her ear, started to say her name but it turned in to a groan, drawn out.

Her nails dug in to the back of Callie's neck, and her hips strained forward, Callie's hand thrusting in to her harder, Arizona's hips no longer moving as she bit her lip and groaned, tight around Callie's fingers, feeling Callie's legs clamp against her own as she came a second after Arizona. Teeth bit in to her shoulder and Arizona's hips finally rolled once more and she came again, Callie's fingers pressed to her clit and the pain in her shoulder sending her over. She felt herself go limp and just managed to turn her body slightly as Callie guided them down, both landing on their sides, arms and legs tangled and faces inches from each other on her pillow. Callie pressed forward, her face pressed in to Arizona's neck and Arizona managed to raise an arm to pull her in to her.

Their hearts were racing, and pressed together, Arizona could feel them beating, her own loud in her ears, Callie's hard against her breast. Her head felt light, groggy and she swallowed, unable to form a sentence.

Callie's lips pressed against her neck and she pulled back, head on the pillow inches from her own again.

They were both flushed, eyes a darker hue. Callie raised a hand, and in a motion she'd started to do regularly, brushed blonde hair off Arizona's cheek, pushing it gently behind her ear. Her fingers trailed along her neck and came to rest against her throat, resting lightly, feeling the hammering pulse that had slowly started to calm.

Arizona blinked lazily, eyes still on Callie's. Their breath was the only noise now, slowing down from the panting that had echoed around a moment before. Callie's eyes had a depth to them, and Arizona smiled softly.

Callie leaned forward, slowly, almost hesitantly. Arizona's eyes fluttered close as she felt warm breath wash over her lips, and then Callie's lips were pressed against hers, soft. Her mouth parted and Callie's tongue slid against her own, gently, the kiss languid, slow. Callie pulled back, looking almost puzzled.

"You're amazing." Callie looked surprised as the words left her own lips.

Arizona blinked, and a small smile went over her face,and before she could stop herself, said, "This is kind of amazing."

Callie smiled and nodded.

Arizona's smile grew, and her fingertips stroked lazily against Callie's ribs.

Callie's face, ever readable, changed, then. Her look went from content and satiated and happy, with an edge of slight puzzlement, to a moment of panic, and then a mask went over. She sat up, the cool air hitting Arizona's skin like a splash of cold water.

The woman in front of her was resting her elbows on her knees, and she looked around the room.

"I, uh, I should go."

Arizona pushed herself up on to her elbows, "Callie."

Her voice was soft, low.

Callie didn't look at her, "Yeah. I should go."

She stood up, grabbing her jeans, pulling her underwear on and forcing her legs through the denim of her pants, hopping slightly as she tugged them on. She didn't look at Arizona, who had sat up and pulled her legs to her chest, arms wrapping around them as she watched Callie dress. She watched her pulled her bra on and had to try again.

"Callie..."

Callie swallowed and looked at her then, eyes, for once, unreadable. She gave a smile, "I'll see you? At work?"

Arizona, not knowing what to say, nodded, "Yeah. Of course."

And then she was through the door. Arizona heard her pull her shirt on and grab her bag. The door opened and closed and then she was alone.

She fell back on to the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Shit."  
####


	10. Apricots Two

**Title: **Probability  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **In the alternate universe of Season Eight, how does the married and seemingly straight Callie Torres find herself in the chronically single Arizona Robbins bed? She's not gay. Right?  
**Rating: **This is an M rating. Just saying.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **Thanks for reading guys! Love reading your feedback and you're all awesome. That's right, I said awesome. Again. :). 'Cause your words are so motivating!  
This update and I had issues. I think we sorted them out. Sorry for the delay. Blame the chapter, she was being a bitch.

**Probability  
Apricots Two**

Callie was avoiding her.

Which was okay.

Arizona hadn't slept much the night before last, Callie leaving in a whirlwind after some of the most intense sex of Arizona's life.

Callie had leant forward and kissed her with such softness, and looked at her with deep eyes and opened her mouth and said she was amazing and then she had freaked out and left. Arizona wasn't one to sugar coat things, so she wasn't going to try paint it as anything else. She'd seen the panic flit over Callie's face and then she fled.

Yesterday Callie had the day off and today she had managed to set herself up for back to back surgeries. She had appeared for three minutes in the cafeteria, throwing Arizona's a tight smile and breezed out a, "Gotta get back to the OR."

Arizona had even taken herself to a new level of creepy and looked at the OR board, and there was Callie's name, over and over, back to back surgeries to keep her occupied.

They'd been sleeping together for three months. They'd built a friendship and been having mind blowing sex that entire time.

Which, of course, Arizona told herself, they had kept completely separate from each other. The friendship was one thing and the sex was another. It didn't meld.

Especially for Callie.

It had started, originally, always on Callie's terms, Arizona hesitant to instigate anything in case it scared her off or she freaked her out. However, over the three months, it had become fairly balanced, both sending pages at dodgy times and bailing the other up in interesting places. As Callie gained confidence, so did Arizona.

There was that time in the scrub room, and when Arizona had pulled Callie in to the supply closet in the pit and that one time in the back of Arizona's car in the car park when they had ran in to each other after they'd finished surgery late.

Callie had never freaked out.

Even at the start, the woman had barely freaked out.

They'd started the sleeping together thing and Callie made it clear what she wanted and Arizona had agreed and it had been fine.

Why then, after three months, had Callie panicked and left her apartment like that?  
####

It wasn't that hard to reign in back to back surgeries. Cardio was an excellent specialty for that. And being head of her department meant she could steal surgeries all over the place.

So after her day off, in which she'd picked the kids up from Owen's apartment early and spent they day keeping them and herself so occupied none of them had time to think, she put herself in back to back surgeries to stop herself thinking again.

Also, maybe, to avoid Arizona.

The only slight break in her day was seeing Arizona in the cafeteria and what occurred afterwards. She'd smiled some kind of smile at Arizona and practically fled the room. Callie had the unfortunate feeling that she wasn't even subtle as she left. She thinks she may have mumbled something about having to get back to the OR.

On the way back up Ellis Grey had practically backed her against the wall.

"Torres!"

Oh Jesus, you did not want this woman yelling your name. She'd plastered a smile on her face, "Yes, Chief?"

Ellis looked up from the chart her face was buried in and peered over her glasses at her. The woman had been walking down the hallway reading and it's like she had just _known_ Callie was there.

"Why has Yang being spending an unprecedented amount of time in the clinic?"

Callie tried not to wince. She'd been good. She'd been well behaved and not shredded Yang in to pieces for dating her husband, or whatever they were doing. However, she may have still being, just occasionally, shoving the resident on to scut and clinic work. Not entirely fair but Callie was still kind of pissed three months on, "Uh-"

"Eloquent, Torres. I'd expect better from someone considered to be the best Cardiothoracic surgeon seen since Burke. Stop being a petty female and being ruled by your emotions. I don't care if Yang is sleeping with your ex husband. I don't care if she's sleeping with _all _our husbands. She's is the best resident there is in Cardiothoracics and I want this hospital to have her. She has boards in two months and needs more cases. My daughter has been stupid enough to flit off to neuro at the last minute and I will not have us getting some sub par fellow because Yang goes to Mayo where she'll actually get to practice surgery." Ellis was staring in to her soul, she could swear it, "Fix it."

Callie nodded and Ellis turned on her heel and disappeared down the hall way.

Leaning back on to the wall, Callie sighed. Thankfully, no one had been around to hear _that_ humiliation, which was rare. Ellis normally went for public shaming. Angry that her department was being meddled in, and angrier that Ellis had a fair point, Callie stood and squared her shoulders. She stalked in to the scrub room in her OR and started scrubbing in for her valve replacement. A nurse started to walk through, a tray of instruments in her hands.

Callie looked up and tried not to direct her pissed off facial expression at her.

"Page Yang to come immediately please, Karen."

Karen looked at her and nodded, "Right away."

She smiled at Callie and left the room.

She had a really nice ass.

something Callie never really used to look at with women, but every now and again she had started to note these things lately. It was...disconcerting.

She also had blue eyes. They were nice. Callie looked down to her hands as she scrubbed them even harder. Arizona had blue eyes. The bluest Callie had ever seen, actually. When she looked up at Callie, lips pressed to her stomach, it never failed to make her moan and put her hands to her hair, pushing her-

Callie bit her lip and scrubbed in harder again.

It was going to be a long day.

She needed to cut.

What she really needed was Arizona's tongue and an on call room. She was used to that, now. It was rare they went two days without a meet up and after three months, Callie had become a little spoilt with it.

But something was stopping her.

So instead, she needed to cut.

She finished work at seven and sat in her car in the car park, Owen taking the kids on a spontaneous dinner due to her rigorous surgery line up, and now the silence was loud.

Just months ago, she had a husband and a white picket fence and was kicking ass at life. She had thought she had ticked all the boxes in her life. But, of course, those boxes had been collapsing and it would seem that in her desperation to tick them off she'd gone about it in all the wrong ways.

Her and Owen had been falling apart for what felt like ever.

Probably even far before she'd found herself on her living room floor with Allegra's screams in her ears.

Now, she had attended court to file for their separation and she was getting divorced.

And she had spent the last three months sleeping with a paediatric surgeon.

Who happened to be a woman.

And that was okay, because sex didn't have to mean anything.

It would appear they had a sexual chemistry and that's all it was. They got along well out of the on call room, too, and that just made it better. She'd made a friend and that friend just happened to be capable of some damn good distraction techniques. It was fun and easy and Callie didn't have to think. Addison had urged it on and-

Callie started the car.

She needed to see Addison.

She pulled out of the lot and started heading for her best friend's house.

The night she had turned up at Arizona's, Callie had felt like a wreck inside.

You don't get divorced. Her mother was barely speaking to her and her father was being supportive, because he just wanted her happy, but even his voice went tight at the word _divorce_ and he struggled to talk to her about it. Her and her father never struggled to talk.

But her marriage had failed for too many reasons to count.

And Callie, along with that, felt like a failure.

She had failed to help her husband get better, had failed to be the supportive partner. She'd tried. After he'd messed her up by throwing her in to that cabinet, she'd made him seek help and had thought welcoming him back had been what was best. In hindsight, it probably made things worse. For both of them.

Then they'd left that courthouse, names signed over too many dotted lines to count, and Owen had gone one way, where his kids were with his mother and to where he'd take them to his apartment for the night, and Callie had gone the other. She'd found herself hit in the stomach with a bout of loneliness so deep it made her gasp.

She'd gone to Joes, because she hadn't wanted to go home.

Callie couldn't face an empty house that symbolised their entire damn marriage.

And she had wanted to see Arizona.

She wanted to be sweaty and pressed against her and she wanted her body to be too tired to think. So much so that all she could do was pressed her face against the other woman and revel in that feeling that sex between them left her with.

She just wanted to talk to her. To discuss it all, how she was feeling and how to make it better.

She just wanted to see Arizona.

Arizona hadn't answered her text.

Callie drank a glass of wine incredibly slowly and finally Arizona had answered. She'd take an hour, apparently.

An hour had been too long to wait.

Callie was bouncing her leg on the chair and she _needed_ to see Arizona.

She went to her house, something she hadn't done that entire three months they'd been doing this. Callie had some sort of boundary there even _she_ didn't understand. Like all the sweaty, hot sex didn't mean anything if it was kept to somewhere neutral, like the hospital.

Arizona opened the door and the smell of apricots washed over her and Callie felt shaky and still all at once.

That smell was just so Arizona.

She really hadn't known sex like what they had could happen between two women. Theoretically, she knew it must be good. Satisfying. Mutually, so. However, Arizona had taught her that it could be everything sex between a man and a woman could be, and, sometimes, even more.

That sex that night blew her mind. Arizona between her legs, her back against her front and fingers driving Callie over the edge even as she felt Arizona tighten around her own, a sensation Callie had discovered could send her over the edge alone it was that hot. They hadn't gotten to have that, in the on call rooms, not that freedom to move. But on that king size bed, with no hospital outside to pull them up and immediately out of it, they'd had it.

Callie had fallen in to her, face pressed to Arizona's neck, just as she'd wanted to do, and Arizona had wrapped her arms around her and for a moment, Callie had forgotten that they were casual. That Arizona wasn't a man.

She'd forgotten that.

How did she forget that?

In the feel of her and the smell of her sheets, so _Arizona_, and the taste of sweat on her lips as she kissed her neck. In the feeling it left in her chest, like her divorce and her parents weren't looming over her. In the contentment she felt as she felt Arizona's lips graze the top of her head.

She'd pulled back and Arizona looked so content and her cheeks were flushed and Callie had kissed her.

She'd never kissed her like that. That kiss was soft and sensual and it wasn't just sex in an on call room. The look in Arizona's eye as she pulled away had made Callie murmur the words that she was amazing.

And Arizona smiled that smile that never failed to have Callie tugging her hand through to her office and said, softly, that _they_ were amazing.

And Callie's heart had sped up at _they_ and a smile was on her face and they-fuck-

Callie wasn't gay.

She had just gotten divorced.

From a man.

Divorced.

Her whole life was becoming foreign to her and Callie felt her heart race faster, however this time, not in a pleasant way.

She was in Arizona's room and she was smiling and they were whispering words and Callie had kissed her, and Arizona had responded, so gently and she had to get out of there.

She had to get out of there, because what all that meant, could mean, was too much.

Callie couldn't handle that.

And now it was two days on and she was headed to Addison's.

She missed Arizona, and that made her want to avoid the woman even more.

Addison was starting to look a little less like a sleep deprived monster and was looking more like a sleep deprived mother.

Ryley was now sleeping more than three hours straight at a time and Addison's boobs had stopped being so sore and when Callie stopped by, she no longer fell asleep in her tea. Callie revelled in holding the baby, his bright blue eyes like his dads and his soft red hair like his mothers and he had this way of watching you that made Callie smile. She loved babies, they made her go mushy and coo like an idiot. Addison would lay on the couch and pass out and Callie would let her sleep a few hours and play with Rylie.

Now though, slowly, at almost three months, Addison was getting a touch more sleep and was coming back in to the world.

The said woman answered the door and a smile spread over Callie's lips.

"You look like you've showered!"

Addison took the insult like a champ, giving a nod and handing a smiling Rylie over, "I even washed my _hair_, Callie." She stood to the side to let Callie walk through, "And not just because it had spit up in it so I held that clump under running water, I shampood and conditioned and I shaved my legs."

Callie's eyebrows shot up, as she walked through the hallway, Addison following, "Is Mark Sloan about to get lucky?"

Addison narrowed her eyes at her as she looked of her shoulder, "Lower your voice! It's on the cards in this moment because I have found some energy, but he has no idea and I don't want him to because chances are I'll fall asleep again."

Callie chuckled and walked in to the living room, kissing the soft baby neck and making Rylie gurgle. She settled in an armchair and Addison sat back on the the couch. Callie lay Rylie on his back on her legs and he looked up at her wide eyed, taking her in. She smiled at him and he held her fingers in his chubby hands and finally smiled at her again after deciding she passed some kind of baby test. Callie looked up at Addison, who was watching Rylie with a soft smile on her lips.

"Addie, you're even sitting on the couch and not laying. Who are you?"

Addison smirked and rolled her eyes, "I feel like I'm just exhausted and not comatose. It's refreshed me."

Callie nodded, "I told you it would get better."

"It's hard to imagine at week four of no sleep and endless nappies and squealing. Now at week eleven I see a light." Addison chewed her lip for a second, "I spoke to my mother last week."

Callie made a face and poked her tongue out at Rylie. Addison's mother was not much fun, "How did that go?"

"She said that of course I'm tired, I've not hired a nanny, and I'm a baby doctor, shouldn't this all be a breeze?"

Callie choked a laugh, and Addison rolled her eyes. Callie wiggled her fingers making Rylie hold on tighter, "Didn't you know that being a baby doctor means you instantly have a baby that sleeps through the night?"

Addison leant back deep in to the cushions, "Clearly. It's been a dream."

Callie chuckled, "But worth it."

Addison made that soft gooey smile again as she watched Rylie, "It really is. Mark's even been-well, helpful. Hands on. Still."

Callie tried to hide her surprise, "Good."

"You'll warm up to him one day, Callie."

"Never."

Addison rolled her eyes again, "Anyway. So-what can I owe this visit to? Kids with Owen?"

Callie nodded, "I had back to back surgeries and they ran long, so he took them for dinner and will have them tonight."

"You know you're head of the department and can palm that off, right? Be home at a decent time?"

Callie shrugged non commitedly, "I know."

Addison looked at her shrewdly and sometimes Callie hated how well she knew her, "Unless you didn't really have back to back surgeries and wanted time for your sex friend?"

Callie glanced up from the bundle of cuteness in front of her, "No. I was in surgery."

Addison's face fell, "Well. That's boring. And rare for you. It sounds like you two do it all over the hospital."

"I tell you too much."

"A scrub room, Callie? Seriously?"

Callie didn't look at her, "In my defence, it was late."

"How does late make that any more hygienic?"

Callie shrugged and smiled widely down at Ryle, "It doesn't."

"You going to tell me she started it?" Callie was silent, "_You_ started it?" Callie finally looked up and Addison was, again, grinning delightedly, "I love the you who's having rampant lesbian sex."

Callie tried not twitch at the word lesbian, "Can't we just call it sex?"

Callie missed the raised eyebrow as she kept her eyes on the baby, "Fine, the you who's sexing it up everywhere like a nun who's discovered the orgasm."

Callie tugged Rylie up gently so he was sitting wobbly on her knees, smiling delightedly at the new position as she supported his head. He was enthralled with her and Callie chose to ignore Addison's words.

Addison sat back up, leaning her elbows on her knees and watching her, "seriously though. The scrub room?"

Callie had the decency to flush pink, "No one was around."

Addison pondered for a moment, "Mark and I did it in the elevator at work once."

Callie rose to the challenge, "Attending's car park."

"Elevator of a hotel."

"Supply room in the pit."

"Hotel pool."

"My desk."

"The hallway outside Marks apartment."

"The stairwell between the basement and paeds."

"You're a horny teenager." They were both grinning.

Callie shrugged, still smiling "I was allowed to-there were no strings, it was relaxed, it was all easy. It was refreshing."

"Why the past tense?"

Callie studiously kept her eyes on the baby, "I think it needs to stop."

"What!? Why!?" Addison had sat up and raised her voice so loud Rylie had startled. She cleared her throat and asked in a more sedate tone, "I mean,uh, why?"

Callie was blinking at her with wide eyes, looking amused, "Uh-because it's been going on for months. It should stop."

She went back to looking to Ryley as she felt eyes burning in to her.

"Uh-why?"

Callie gave a half shrug, "I'm basically divorced, court done and paper work signed. I'm a mother of three. I need to stop f-" She stopped and looked at Rylie, who blinked at her and drooled on her hand, "I need to stop sleeping with a woman all over the hospital."

"Why do you do that?"

Callie looked up at Addison, "What?"

"Always mentioned the 'woman' bit-who cares?"

Callie looked surprised for a moment, "Um, I don't know. Because she is one. And I'm straight."

Addison just stared at her, and Callie got uncomfortable and looked back to Rylie.

Addison spoke, "I still don't understand why you're stopping."

Callie sighed, leaning back against the chair and lifting Rylie to lay on her chest, where he snuggled in. She looked at Addison, "It was something fun, a distraction. Casual. It's been three months and my divorce is final. It's time it ended."

Addison was watching her with that shrewd expression again and Callie shifted under her stare, patting Rylie on the back as he started to fuss.

"Why end something that's working?"

Callie sighed, "Addie, why is this such a big deal? It should end before it stops working, really. Arizona and I can go back to being just friends and I'll sort out this single mum business."

"And you're fine with that? Ending the sex and just being 'friends'?" Addison did the most overly expressed quotation marks ever.

Callie chose to ignore them, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you'll be ending really good sex."

"I'm not a horny teenage, I'll cope."

"Didn't she make you pass out once?"

Callie coloured, "Once. God, I over share with you. Yes, I'll miss the sex. But it'll be fine. I'll eventually start dating again," Ugh, the thought of that made Callie exhausted just thinking about it, "And have good sex again and Arizona will go back to doing," Callie waved her hand around as the other cupped the diapered bottom of Rylie, "whatever she was doing and we'll be friends and everything will be fine."

"Friends?"

Callie looked surprised, "Yes. Friends. Why the doubting tone?"

"You want to be friends."

Callie nodded, of this she was sure, "Of course. She's great."

Addison was staring intently at her.

"And you'll just...stop. That's it. No more sex."

"Yes?"

"After three months of having sex whenever you want?"

"We weren't having it _that_ often."

"Okay."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm not."

"Good."

"Okay."

"Stop saying that."

"Okay."

"Addie!"

"Fine! Now since you're the last to touch my son you have to change the nappy that is about to be filled. He's doing his bum wriggle."

####

Arizona had her feet up on her coffee table and was currently watching _The Mummy_ on TV.

Callie had managed to avoid her all day and Arizona had a bad feeling in her gut. She'd gotten home, thrown on some sweat pants and had dragged out the block of chocolate that she always had stashed in her fridge. She had considered doughnuts but liked to think things weren't that dire.

Besides, she'd eaten them all last night.

She was tempted to text Callie. To be playful, funny, witty and overly charming.

To be the herself she was with Callie.

But Callie had clearly freaked out and was now avoiding her and half of Arizona wanted to playfully text her and be friend like, and the other half that was the half sleeping with Callie wanted to give her space.

The result of this was that Arizona had picked up her phone and put it down again about ten times in the last hour. occasionally she'd even swipe her finger over unlock before locking it and dropping it back down again. Arizona would go back to watching the undead start to look less dead while idiots became very dead and dried out corpses and then repeat the process of reaching for her phone.

Give Callie space. She obviously wanted it and they were only friends. Arizona could give the woman her space.

She tried to ignore the minor panic that was occurring in the back of her brain.

Because she wasn't allowed to feel panicked. They were just friends.

And besides, she wasn't panicked. She was Arizona Robbins. She did casual relationships and calm in her sleep. She didn't get panicked.

She also usually didn't do newborns, at all, as a rule. But that wasn't the point.

Callie wasn't a newborn. She was the straight co-worker who had kids and was getting a divorce that Arizona had befriended and become sex friends with. That was all.

She had just gotten to the part in the movie where the cat walked across the piano when someone knocked on the door and, she won't lie, made her jump so hard she kicked the remote of the couch.

Maybe this movie freaked her out more than she wanted to admit.

Standing up and putting the now empty packet of chocolate on the coffee table, she wandered over to the door. It was-she checked her watch-after nine thirty and she had no idea who would be knocking on her door.

She pulled it open to see Callie standing there.

A smile, unbidden, crossed her lips, "Calliope. Hey." She stared at her almost a little dazed.

Callie swallowed and smiled at her, "Hey."

They looked at each other for a moment before Arizona realised what she was doing and stepped back. Callie walked in to the apartment and turned, facing Arizona who shut the door and leaned back against the middle of it, hands behind her back and looking at the woman in front of her.

They stared again, eyes intent.

The silence was awkward, strange.

Callie gave a laugh and Arizona echoed it, hating that it sounded strange.

They always talked easily.

Arizona gave a smile, "How was all your surgeries?"

Callie crossed her arms, relieved someone had spoken, and nodded, "Good. Hectic."

"Yang was back in there?" Arizona had been intrigued by that.

Callie rolled her eyes, "Ellis cornered me and reminded me, ever so gently, that I am a teacher first and a scorned woman second."

Arizona's eyebrows raised, "Gently?"

Callie gave a laugh, "Not gently at all. The word 'petty' may have been used."

"Scorned woman?"

"Apparently I'm quoting old romance novels."

Arizona gave a smile, her head tilted slightly and she looked at Callie. Waiting. Callie shifted back on her feet.

"I-uh, I'm sorry. About the other night. Leaving so quickly."

Arizona watched her, nodding.

"I just-I kind of, realised, you know. I'm getting divorced, the kids..." Callie trailed off and Arizona just kept watching her, head tilted slightly, an understanding look on her face.

Callie had no idea what to say in this situation. They weren't breaking up. How did you end a casual friends with benefits? Arizona had been so okay with the casual thing, had gone along with it happily. She'd never asked Callie for more. Callie hadn't even got the feeling she _wanted_ more. It'd had worked so well. Amazingly.

_'We're amazing.'_

Callie cleared her throat and smiled, "I just wanted to say, maybe we should, with everything how it is, you know, go back to being, friends. Without all the, uh-"

"Sex?"

Callie nodded, "Right. Without all the sex."

Arizona was nodding again, face still neutral. She watched Callie and ignored the upset flip her stomach did that Callie wanted to end this. What had she expected? Callie had made it clear what she wanted, Arizona had gone along with it. Callie was a straight mother of three.

Arizona nodded slightly more enthusiastically and stood up slightly straighter against the door, "Yeah, of course."

Something unreadable flashed over Callie's face before she looked kind of relieved.

The looked at each other again, the air still awkward.

Callie smiled, "Okay. It's just-"

"You don't need to explain, Callie." Arizona smiled at her softly and Callie gave her a thankful smile back.

"Okay. I, uh, I should go-it's getting late and I have an early surgery tomorrow."

Arizona nodded and watched her move towards the door. Callie was about to walk out and leave and Arizona was going to go back to being her friend who wasn't allowed to touch her anymore.

Callie was standing in front of her, reaching for the door handle even as Arizona was leaning against the door. Their shoulders were almost brushing and Arizona turned her head, eyes searching out Callie's.

"Callie..." Her voice was a whisper.

Callie turned her head, and stood, hand on the door knob, she paused. Their lips were an inch apart and their breath mingled between. Arizona, for once, didn't play by Callie's rules. She leaned forward, pausing with her lips barely touching her's. She hovered for a moment, then leaned back, barely perceptively. Callie, as if drawn to her, followed the barely noticeable movement and closed that gap, lips pressing to Arizona's.

It was all it took for Arizona to push forward, mouth parting against Callie's and deepening the kiss. Callie's hands came up and she pushed Arizona completely against the door, hands bracing against the wood as she caged her in. Legs entwined and she felt Arizona's arms wrap around her back, one sliding up against her neck, fingers turning in her hair and tugging.

Callie pulled back slightly, and gave a smile, slightly breathless, her forehead resting on Arizona's. Even as their kissing calmed down, as Arizona rolled her hips, thigh pressing up against Callie, who gave a slight gasp.

Callie shook her head, "This isn't stopping."

Arizona tilted her head slightly, lips brushing near Callie's before pulling back, "Once more won't hurt?"

Callie hesitated, "It wont?"

Arizona shook her head and waited.

She didn't have to wait long.

Callie leaned forward, lips on hers again and Arizona almost sighed. Her hands fell away from the door, fingertips tracing at the skin between Callie's shirt and pants, stroking circles and raising goosebumps. Arizona rolled her hips, pressing her thigh up against the warmth between Callie's legs and her head fell back against the door as Callie reciprocated the motion. Arizona spun them, then, Callie's back hitting the door and Arizona pressed her lips hungrily against hers.

If this was it, she'd make Callie Torres remember her.

Their kiss was tongue and teeth and the sucking of bottom lips.

Callie's back arched as Arizona slipped her hands under her blouse and dragged her nails up, gliding over soft skin and along ribs. She ran her finger tips along the under side of Callie's bra, lips never leaving hers and finger tips teasing soft skin. She touched her everywhere around her chest, everywhere but where Callie's was begging her to with her body. Her back continued to arch, Arizona's thigh between hers building a rhythm that had them both gasping. If either of them were paying any attention, they would have noticed that the door was shuddering slightly with their movements, making more noise than was probably appropriate. Her fingers ran along the skin of Callie's breasts, over soft material, never brushing the nipples straining out to be touched. Callie's hands were gripping her hips, guiding their movement and ensuring they didn't stop.

Her head finally fell back against the wood in a gasp as Arizona's thumbs swiped over her through the bra, a loud groan falling from her throat. Arizona pressed her lips to her throat, teeth grazing up to the spot behind her ear that always made Callie grasp her fingers harder. She felt nails against her skin and smirked, before dropping her hands, pulling the material of Callie's shirt up. She tugged the material of her bra aside and with no hesitancy, sucked Callie's nipple in to her mouth, teeth and tongue causing already hardened skin to pebble more. One of Callie's hands flew up to bury in her hair, gripping harshly as she groaned again. Arizona rolled her hips slightly faster, able to feel the heat of Callie against her thigh and feeling Callie's thigh against her own. Callie whimpered as she bit down then blew against her flesh. Her hand tugged up and Arizona's lips crushed against hers, teeth nipping at soft lips. Callie was rocking her hips against her thigh, their rhythm harder and Callie's hand was grasping at her hip with a firmer grip.

She could come like this.

But she didn't want the last time with Callie to be like that.

Not when she couldn't feel her.

She undid Callie's button of the dress pants she wore to work that clung _just _right and slipped her hand in, swallowing Callie's moan. She ran her fingers against her through her underwear and moaned herself, the material wet through already. Callie's bucked against her as her fingers teased and she felt her hand leave her lip, fingers against her stomach before pushing down passed her pants and underwear. Callie didn't even give her time to register before two fingers were pressed in to her, fingers already pulling out and thrusting as Arizona gave a strangled noise and dropped her head to her shoulder. Her hips moved with Callie's and Arizona moved her hand in to Callie's underwear and mimicked her, two fingers sliding through slick heat and pumping hard in to her.

Callie turned her head and bit down on her neck as she groaned, loudly. Both their hips thrust with their hands, thighs pressed against them to back up their movements. Callie's hand gripped the back her neck still and Arizona barely registered that she was going to have bruises there. Callie was tight against her fingers even as she grunted in to her ear, "More, fuck, I want more of you."

Arizona added a third finger with her next thrust and Callie's head flew back, hitting the door and just adding to the noise they were already making against it. Arizona took the opportunity to duck her head and wrap her lips around her nipple again and she bit down against it as she felt Callie's thumb against her clit.

Callie's hand slid up her neck and buried completely in to her hair, holding her head against her chest. She was saying "Oh, God" over and over and Arizona finally pushed back up, lips kissing her and trying to swallow her moans. Her hand left Callie's hip and cupped the back of her head, holding her there as she felt her tensing. Arizona was tensing with her and she felt Callie's hips losing their rhythm, both of their hips thrusting in short bursts as they sought the final contact they needed. Arizona, unable to focus on kissing her anymore, pressed their foreheads together and their lips opened soundlessly. She curled her fingers and felt Callie do the the same, felt her tighten around her fingers as she started to come. Callie came with another strangled cry as Arizona did so wordlessly, her orgasm rolling over her like a wave, forcing herself to keep her eyes open and watch Callie while she still could.

She watched as her head fell back again, watched her eye lids flutter. She watched as long as she was able and then finally let her head fall against her, burying her face in the spot between her shoulder and her neck. Her lips pressed to sweaty skin there and both of their bodies finally stopped moving, the aftershocks fading.

She kept her face pressed to Callie's skin and pulled her hand out, missing the warmth and feel of her instantly. She wiped her hand on her pants and pressed it, palm flat, against the wood near Callie's shoulder. She kissed the skin under her lips as Callie's hand left her to rest against her hip, weakly. Her head was still against the door and Arizona finally pushed herself back, looking at Callie again. Her eyes were closed, face slightly flushed. Arizona loved how her skin flushed, the natural tone of her skin darkening and accentuating her cheek bones. When her cheeks were flushed like that, they highlighted her eyes, making them look almost black with desire.

And there they were. Callie's eyes opened and her head straightened slightly. She looked at her and Arizona smiled, Callie's lips curling up as hers did. Her eyes, they were soft again, like the other night before Callie fled her bed.

They looked at each other for what could have been minutes to Arizona but what was probably only moments. Callie's eyes were the dark hue Arizona knew they would be and the look in them made her heart pound.

And then the same look flashed over her features that happened the other night, only faster. A split second of puzzlement before a moment of panic before it slipped in to something else entirely.

Callie's lips, bruised, opened, "I should go."

Arizona nodded, expecting this. Knowing, when she'd turned her head and spoken Callie's name, where it would lead.

"Okay."

And Callie kept looking at her with an expression Arizona couldn't read. Arizona reached her hands up and tugged Callie's shirt down, smiling at her and Callie stayed leaning against the door, palms flat against the wood either side of her hips as Arizona stepped back.

Callie watched her, face caught between that strange expression and panic and finally stood straight. She smiled, "I'll see you at work?"

Arizona nodded, making her self return the smile. It was her work smile, she thought, but whatever worked, "Yeah, of course."

Callie nodded and reached for the door handle, turning it. Right before she stepped through it, she turned around, looking a Arizona, "Friends, right?" Arizona tilted her head to look at her, "I like our friendship, Arizona."

Arizona nodded, smiling again, "Of course."

Callie stepped out, pulling the door shut behind her.

Arizona let the door close and turned, leaning against it and sliding down slowly. She let her head lean back against the wood, turning it so she could see her TV. Brendon Fraser was heroically sword fighting mommies.

She concentrated on that and tried to ignore the thoughts on how she was supposed to go back to just being Callie's friend.

Callie hovered outside the door for a split second. Then she made herself walk down the hallway.

She left with the taste of apricots on her tongue and the smell of it on her clothes, with the faint tint of confusion at the back of her throat she chose to ignore.

####


	11. Awkward

**Title: **Probability  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **A one shot based in the alternate universe of season eight. I need to come up with a new summary because it ain't a one shot nomore...  
**Rating: **This is an M rating. Just saying.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: ** Seriously, love the feedback. You guys all kick ass, you're so enthusiastic about this! I find this fic so...fun.

**Probability  
Awkward**

Arizona was absolutely, one hundred percent wrecked.

She was on her knees, the ground rough on her skin, and she was gulping in breaths of air.

Chelsea fell to the floor next to her, rolling on to her back and staring straight upwards. Arizona flopped down beside her, chest rising and falling with each breath.

"Fuck, Arizona. What was that?"

Arizona couldn't even roll her head to look at her, she was the stuffed. Instead she squinted, focusing above her. She wrapped her hands around one knee and pulled it against her chest, groaning as she stretched her muscles.

Chelsea rolled her head to look at her, smiling, face flushed and sweat coating her brow, "Seriously. What was that? I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow at this rate."

Arizona shrugged and turned her head, a smile on her lips, "That was only half of it."

Chelsea looked torn between feeling horrified and excited, "What?"

"I'm not done yet."

Arizona pushed herself up, looking down at Chelsea who reached a hand up and pushed her sweaty bangs off her forehead, looking at her with wide eyes. She gulped, "Really?"

Arizona nodded, reaching for her, "Really."

Her hand wrapped around her wrist and Arizona pushed herself up, dragging Chelsea with her. She started jogging, Chelsea groaning and pushing herself forward to run beside her, their feet steady on the path beneath them, "It's been an hour."

Chelsea, the fittest person Arizona knew, was whining but Arizona knew she had a lot more than this in her. Arizona nodded, ponytail bouncing, "Yeah, it has."

Finding her rhythm, her brown haired friend quit her bitching and shut up. She was far fitter than Arizona, running marathons every chance she had, "So come on. Spill. Last time we ran like this was in college after Asha."

Arizona threw a dirty look at her sideways and Chelsea laughed, "Seriously? That's still sore?"

Arizona huffed, "We were together six months and she was sleeping with her anthropology professor for better grades."

Chelsea half muttered under her breath, "She sure studied _that_ human behaviour."

"What?"

Chelsea threw her a grin, "Nothing."

They ran silently for a moment.

"So does this have anything to do with the straight chick you were banging?"

Arizona slowed down, throwing her a horrified look and Chelsea slowed down next to her, looking at her bemusedly before speeding up and forcing Arizona to run to catch up.

"Did you just say _banging_?!"

Chelsea shrugged, "Just trying it." She looked to Arizona, "No?"

Arizona shook her head, hair flying, "No."

"Oh." Chelsea looked genuinely sad, "I liked it. Anyway-to do with the straight chick. Yes or no?"

Arizona grit her teeth and ran on, staring straight ahead.

"I knew it! Weren't you casual? You do casual better then Tiffany does relationships, and that's saying something, 'cause that girl u-hauls like there's no tomorrow."

Arizona shrugged.

Chelsea's mouth dropped open, "Arizona Robbins! Do you-"

She threw Chelsea a look that would make a baby cry. However, it just made her friend smirk. Chelsea, true to form, was only able to run in silence for a minute.

"How long were you straight girls sex friend?"

Arizona rolled her eyes, realising she should keep her drunken mouth shut with her friends, "Three months or so."

"And it was purely casual?"

"Yes."

They rounded a corner and Chelsea just kept going, "And she had _nothing_ to do with you ignoring the advances of that stupidly hot brunette a few weeks back?"

Arizona shook her head, "Of course not. I just had work early."

"It was one am and you were hammered. Like work was on your mind."

"It was."

"Sure."

"Chelsea, shut up."

"C'mon! She was hot! And your type. All curvy and full of dance moves."

"I had work."

Chelsea rolled her eyes and chose to leave that argument, "So is the sex at least good? I'm assuming after three months."

"Yes. It was awesome."

"Excellent! Wait-was?"

Arizona ran faster, "She ended it a few days ago."

Chelsea sped up, keeping pace easily where Arizona felt like she was going to have a coronary, "Oh. What made her end it after three months?"

"She's straight."

Chelsea actually laughed out loud, "Right. After three months of dragging you in to random places for sex, she's straight. More like she freaked out."

Arizona slowed down to a stop, hands on her hips and breathing hard, looking at Chelsea, "You think?"

"What do you care? Arizona Robbins only does casual-I remember you telling my twenty something self that when I confessed undying love to you right after college."

Arizona rolled her eyes, "I've had relationships."

"Yeah, you had some things, and then you hit your intern year and you became a player." Chelsea ignored Arizona's indignant look and looked at her quizzically, "So why has three months with this one gotten under your skin?"

Arizona stared at her for a minute and a slow grin over took Chelsea's face. Arizona started running and Chelsea laughed, pushing herself to catch up, still chuckling.

Arizona just ran faster.

####

Callie loved her kids. She loved them more than she knew she could love a human being. She loved them before she met them. When she was pregnant, she was so stupidly happy she annoyed the hell out of everyone and it was probably a good thing Owen was deployed for most of it because she was just so. stupidly. happy.

She was not so stupidly happy at five thirty in the morning with a tiny fist in her face and a knee the size of a small apple in her stomach. Opening her eyes, she saw the blonde hair of-she squinted harder-Jack, pressed against her. Realising she had a similar small knee pressed in to her back, Callie half rolled, expecting to see Danny and seeing the dark hair of Allegra snuggled against her.

The quick moment of not so happy passed and she smiled contentedly.

She loved her kids.

She reached an arm forward and pulled Jack in against her, kissing the top of his head as he cuddled in to her front, murmuring in his sleep as only he did.

No idea when the kids had joined her, Callie closed her eyes again, falling to sleep easily in a bed where she no longer had to worry about a husband that scared her.

She opened her eyes a few hours later and blinked at the clock, seeing it was just after seven. Her bed was empty, both sides of her still warm. It being Saturday, Allegra had probably woken up and snuck out to put the cartoons on low, taking Jack with her. Danny, the sound sleeper, would undoubtedly be fast asleep in bed still.

She rolled on to her back and stared at the ceiling.

She was practically divorced. With her three kids.

Owen had decided she should get the house, the kids mostly being based with her and him not wanting to uproot everyone and change even more things in their children's lives. Callie had accepted, because to be honest she agreed and Owen was still in therapy.

So she was a home owner and a single mother with an ex husband in therapy for his PTSD. She was the Attending at a hospital leading her department in leaps and bounds. She was known for being a risk taker, for being a leader in her field. In work, Callie Torres took risks like no one else and pushed boundaries and won.

In life though, Callie liked stability. She liked a long term relationship and her house and her kids.

So what had she been doing with Arizona Robbins for three months?

Callie almost rolled her eyes at herself. She had needed a distraction from her failing marriage that badly she'd thrown herself in to the arms of a woman.

She was straight. She _loved_ men. She loved sex with men.

She had also discovered she loved sex with women, but that was beside the point.

She gave a laugh.

She was fine.

Though it had been three days and she kind of missed Arizona.

Just the friend side of her, though, of course.

Callie rolled herself out of bed and walked in to the boys room. She paused in the door way, smiling at Danny sprawled on his stomach. He slept like his father used to, with utter abandon. She found herself hoping, in a detached, no longer her problem way (which was kind of refreshing) that Owen started sleeping like that again soon.

She scooped her son up, barely awake, and walked down the stairs with him, plopping on the couch with her other two children children and smiling at their surprise.

"Your bother was missing out."

She would watch cartoons with her kids and maybe go to the park.

That's what Callie was going to do today.

####

Arizona bit her lip and wrote harder in the chart.

It had been five says since Callie had walked out of her apartment and she was missing her. And she didn't want to be missing her. She missed her more than she missed her friends she only saw once a week and Arizona wanted to pretend it was just the sex thing that she missed but really, it was just Callie.

Well, she missed the sex. It had been practically...continuous, those three months. And now it was just, stopped. And that kind of sucked. But what sucked more was it just wasn't _just_ the sex.

And that was dumb, because Callie was done with that. Easily, it would seem. She had sent Arizona some carefree, friendly type message the other day that Arizona had responded to in kind while inside she was kicking herself for wishing it was an invite an on call room. Instead, it was a message about her day and saying 'hey'.

How lame.

She wanted to be Callie's friend but at the same time, Callie made her want something Arizona hadn't found herself wanting in a long time. She had always been so content with serial dating and being casual and enjoying moments with women, not moments with _a _woman. She'd gotten through her horror show days as a resident and climbed to the top of the surgical food chain. She was focussed and she thanked part of that due to not having relationship dramas.

And now she was thinking about stupid Callie at stupid work.

Arizona's phone went off in her pocket and she pulled it out and saw a text from Chelsea.

_Say yes!_

Arizona rolled her eyes and dropped her phone back in her pocket.

She found herself looking forward to drinking with her friends this weekend. She could go out, dance and throw herself in to the scene she'd checked out of the last few months and forget all about straight Calliope Torres.

And then suddenly, straight Calliope Torres was leaning against the nurses station, looking like the impeccable Attending she was and Arizona plastered a smile on her face and took a subtle step backwards.

Callie was wearing the A line skirt that hugged everything just right. Last time she'd worn this skirt, Arizona had slipped in to Callie's office. She had been sitting in her high back office chair, looking frazzled and stressed as she went over paper work. Arizona had knelt in front of her and pushed the skirt up, blue eyes on Callie's, and-

"Calliope." Arizona purposefully didn't breathe in too deeply, because Callie smelt amazing, always, and friends who weren't sleeping together didn't breath each others scents in, "Hi."

Callie smiled that smile that lit up her whole face and Arizona felt her heart speed up.

"Hey. So," Callie fiddled with the pen on top of the chart Arizona had been writing in, "I had this friend, and we saw each other a lot. And now we don't. And I miss her." Callie looked up, eyes twinkling, "Maybe we could, you know, catch up? Coffee in the morning? Lunch at the cafeteria?"

Arizona smiled harder. Callie missed her.

Then she mentally kicked herself. She missed her conversation.

She had avoided Callie at work the last few days, something incredibly easy to do considering their specialties.

She couldn't do this.

Friends with benefits ended, and often the friends part did, too.

Arizona didn't want that. She didn't want no friendship with Callie. Because that meant no Callie. She couldn't have sex with Callie, because she was straight and had ended whatever it was they were doing. So she just needed, a breather, between going from sex friend to friend. She thought she could do the friend thing straight away. But no. Looking at her now, in that skirt, and that smile, Arizona just needed-she needed a breather. Her last memory was this woman pressed against her door and coming undone on her hand and friends didn't think about that.

Arizona nodded, "Yeah-soon?"

Callie looked at her watch, "How about one?"

Arizona tried to keep her look relaxed. She was not used to saying no to Callie. Ever.

"Um, I have surgery."

"Oh, I thought I saw the board earlier and you weren't on there. How about later? A coffee?"

Arizona tilted her had, still smiling, looking at Callie, "I have a meeting."

Callie was starting to look confused, "Uh-okay. When would suit you?"

"How about, maybe next week?"

She looked crestfallen, "What?"

"Uh-let's just, take a little bit of time. A break between-" Arizona looked around, mindful of where they were, "Everything."

"I thought we were friends."

Arizona nodded, "Oh, we are. Or will be. Maybe."

Arizona actually didn't know what was coming out of her mouth.

"Maybe?"

Arizona's pager went off and she grimaced, looking down, "We just-it's complicated, Callie. Friends-maybe we shouldn't be-" Her pager went off before she coud explain where her brain was going and she looked up, "I'm sorry, it's the pit. I have to run."

And Callie watched her turn around, confused as to what was complicated.

They were supposed to be friends.

#####

"Did you think she'd just happily go from your friend to your sex friend and just jump straight in to being friends again?"

Callie looked at Addison, confused, "Well-yeah."

Addison rolled her eyes and poured them both another wine. Mark was banished upstairs with Rylie and Addison had expressed enough breast milk for a small army and they were drinking wine on Addison's insistence. They had just finished their first and while Callie felt relaxed and content, Addison already looked on her way to well drunk.

Twelve months of not drinking and sleep deprivation was an amusing thing.

Still, Addison had ushered Callie through this moment after Allegra and then the twins, so Callie sucked it up and leant forward, filling up both their glasses and Addison smiled happily, reaching for hers.

"I missed wine. It's like a balm. Why can't we prescribe alcohol for our patients?"

"We can."

"Oh. Yeah. Well, not the pregnant mothers I take."

"True. that would be wrong."

"What's wrong is you not having mid blowing sex when you have access to it."

"Addie-" Callie rolled her eyes.

"No! Don't Addie me. She _made you pass out_. You don't say no to that kind of sex. I told Mark that happened and-"

"You told _Mark_!?"

Addison waved her hand dismissively and leant back in to the couch, "Yes. He couldn't believe it and got all indignant because he's never made a woman pass out."

Callie paused, "Really?"

Addison giggled, "Really. He got this weird look on his face and said 'well done Robbins'."

Callie smirked, then shook her head, "Look. It's not the point. I-I like to date men."

Addison eyed her as she sipped her wine, "You miss her."

"I miss her friendship."

"Hey! I not friend enough for ya?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "You're amazing. But I'm allowed more than one friend."

"Valid point."

Callie was silent and Addison rolled her eyes, "So go! Be friends with her!"

"We _just_ spoke about this. She said she wanted friend space and some time between being friends and what we were doing. But we were friends while we were doing it, so I don't really get her stupid logic, can't we just-"

"God, just go tell her you miss her then. Tell her you want her friendship. Or tell her what you really want, which is to shack back up in to an on call room."

"I don't want that! I want-" Callie paused.

"Earth shattering orgasms with a long term partner who loves and supports you."

"Yeah."

Addison raised her eyebrows at her drunkenly to see if she'd get it.

Callie didn't.

Addison drank more wine and left it.

Callie rambled, clearly not getting her point, "And I don't want that even, not right now. My divorce is really only just becoming finalised."

Addison was clearly over the drama talk, "God. You'll be friends. It'll be okay."

"You think?"

"Yes. Just admit you miss the sex." Addison all but leant forward in her seat and poked her in the chest with her index finger.

Callie rolled her eyes, "Fine, of course I do. It's like taking cigarettes of a pack a day smoker and giving them nothing to replace it with."

Addison snorted, "Being buying lots of batteries lately?"

"Addie!"

Smirking, she raised her eyebrows, "This was much more fun when you had sex stories."

"Oh, well, so sorry my life problems bore you now."

"Can't you be a lesbian? That would be so much more entertaining. They have so much drama, on the L Word-"

"What's that?"

Addison grinned, "You've not seen it?"

"No."

"Oh, you're in for a treat."

She got up and wobbled her way to her DVD collection, pulling out a box set. She sat back on the couch and handed it to to Callie.

Callie read it and narrowed her eyes, "You own a box set about lesbians?"

"Why does it matter if they're gay or straight, it's awesome entertainment. Watch it."

Callie dropped it in her hand bag.

"Okay." She sipped her wine, "So you think I should push the friends thing?"

"Ugh!" Addison threw herself back and pulled a couch cushion over her head, "You are so dumb and clueless!"

It came out muffled as all hell in the pillow.

"What?"

Addison pulled the pillow away, smiling sweetly.

"Nothing."

####

Callie wanted her friend back, but Arizona was a damn good avoider.

She'd sent her another text, just saying

_Coffee soon?_

And Arizona had replied with a,

_Of course, next week still, yeah? :)_

Whenever she had a paeds case she was getting incredibly sick of seeing Karev's face. And on the odd occasions Arizona had _had_ to show up, she'd had a huge smile on her face and chatted to Callie like they were distant work friends and then would give a slight wave on her way out of the consult and surgery, a cheery, "See you soon, Callie."

What the hell?

Callie pushed the bar door to Joes open, well aware that she, once a regular here, had only been here with Arizona the last few times in years she had made it. Her shift had finished late and Owen had the kids this weekend. She had huge amounts of housework to do but she needed a distraction. And she had ceased her old distraction so couldn't use that, so instead was headed for a quick drink before she went home to soak in the bath and have a wine.

If it was a month ago, she would have text Arizona and they'd meet her for a drink. They'd laugh and chat and drink wine, and one of them would drag the other to the bathroom at some point. They'd emerge later and either go their separate ways, or sit back down and have a few more wines.

Arizona's hair would catch in the light and make her flushed cheeks stand out. She'd bite her lip in that way Callie had noticed since the first time they drank together and look up at her under her lashes and not only would Callie want to go back to the bathroom, but she'd find herself smiling.

She shook her head.

She'd stopped it because she was a grown woman and divorced and-just, because.

But she did miss Arizona's company.

Callie managed to find a spot at the bar, sliding on to the stool and ordering a stronger drink than usual. Her kids were with their Dad and she had no reason to not enjoy a whisky, straight up. Her and Owen had used to have the odd one together, back when they were hot and heavy for each other and their lives weren't trauma and children.

She had a sip and leant her elbow on the bar, looking around and suddenly found her head snapping over to the darker corner of the bar where a gathering of eight or so women stood and sat together. What caused her head to almost give her whiplash was she heard a laugh she'd recognise anywhere.

She'd heard it husked in her ear and directed at her in hallways and over lunch tables.

Arizona stood with her back to her, talking to someone who sat on a stool.

Callie, out of nowhere, decided to make her talk to her.

No it wasn't very respectful but she genuinely didn't get why they couldn't just be damn friends. She was an _excellent_ friend.

Callie walked up and stood behind Arizona, staring at the back of her head. She was wearing jeans that hugged her-Callie took a quick sip.

"I'm an excellent friend."

Arizona turned, drink in hand, and her eyes widened slightly even as she smiled, "Calliope."

"Like, an exceptional friend. I'm funny and witty and I can be all kinds of supportive. I can cook a damn good meal-my kids like my mashed potato, but adults tend to like my chicken piccata or lasagna-I make a mean casserole. And if we were _really_ friends you'd be lucky enough to experience all of this. But instead you're avoiding me and being all weird. And I think that makes you, a little stupid. You're missing out."

Arizona watched her wide eyed, sipping her drink while she listened. When Callie finished talking, she looked at her pointedly.

"Calliope, this is Pippa."

Callie barely glanced at the smiling redhead seated next to Arizona, "Hi."

"My _date._" Arizona made an awkward face, smiling that smile she wore around the hospital and wrapped her lips around the straw in her drink, raising her eyebrows.

Callie's mouth hung open a minute before she closed it, took a long sip of her drink. She hesitated for a moment, mouth opening again as if she was about to say something, thought better of it and turned and walked away.

Arizona turned back to her date, a smile on her lips.

"Sorry about that."

####


	12. An Unfortunate Event

**Title: **Probability  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **In the alternate universe of Season Eight, how does the married and seemingly straight Callie Torres find herself in the chronically single Arizona Robbins bed? She's not gay. Right?  
**Rating: **This is an M rating. Just saying.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note: **Heehee-is it wrong I'm glad my trick at the start of the last chapter worked? Sorry to throw in a random character; I just like writing friends for Arizona since the show took her only one (I'm not bitter Teddy's not on the show or that they didn't put her in the AU thing for me to write. Nope. Not me).  
Thank you, so much, for all your feed back on this fic. You guys are fantastic. I hope you still like it after this.

**Probability  
An Unfortunate Event**

"Arizona was on a date."

Addison blinked at her blurrily and rubbed her eyes. Her hair was a cloud around her head and she was wearing an oversized shirt she kept trying to tug further down her bare legs. Her hand held her front door open and she leant heavily against the door frame as she stared at Callie, "What?"

"Arizona was on a date."

Addison raised her eyebrows, "Callie, it's the middle of the night."

Callie looked at her watch, "It's ten o'clock."

Addison managed to look a little embarrassed, "Whatever, my howler monkey baby sleeps and so I sleep. To me, it's the middle of the night."

"Sorry."

Addison narrowed her eyes, "No you're not."

"No, I'm not. Where's Mark?"

"Dragged in to a burns case. He's working with Derek, so hopefully they don't come to blows. Again."

"Ellis is going to lose it if they do."

"True."

Callie shifted from foot to foot, "Arizona. Date."

Addison sighed heavily, "Yeah?"

"I walked up to her at Joes and gave her a speech about how I'm an awesome friend and she was on a date."

Addison tried not to laugh, "What you do?"

"Uh-walked away?"

Addison did laugh this time, loudly, "That's not very friendly behaviour."

"Well-she, she was on a date! She had the jeans and the boots she wears that makes her look absolutely knock out and she was on a date."

Addison was still trying to smother her smile, "Again, I say yeah? So?"

"She-I don't know." Callie finished it almost lamely.

"So you walked up, gave a speech about being an awesome friend, found out she was on a date, then just walked off?"

Callie nodded almost miserably.

"You don't find that weird?"

"It was weird. I was a spaz."

Addison stood up straight and crossed her arms, "Okay." She spoke slowly, as if Callie was little special, "Now. Why did you walk away?"

"Um, I was surprised. I didn't know she was dating."

"Okay." Addison nodded slowly, "Why do you care? You're her friend."

"I was just-surprised."

"Yeah, we covered that. But why do you care?"

Callie shrugged, awkward, "I don't _care_. I was just not expecting her to be on a date then."

"And you don't mind her dating?"

Callie widened her eyes, "What? No. No, no. Of course not. No." She shook her head for emphasis, "She can date. Why would it bother me?"

"That's a good question."

Callie looked at her confused.

Addison sighed again, leaning even more heavily against the door frame, "So you didn't care she was on a date with another woman she could potentially sleep with?"

Callie's cheeks flushed red, and she blinked rapidly as if trying to clear her vision, "No. No. I don't care. I was, embarrassed, with the speech and the date and, stuff."

Addison stared at her for a minute not saying anything and Callie stared back.

Addison suddenly shook her head, turned and shut the door, leaving Callie standing, looking horribly confused, on the front step.

"Addie?"

Her voice came through the door, "You're infuriating. I'm going to bed."

"What-"

"Night, Callie!"

The front porch light went off and Callie stood alone in the dark, even more confused.

####

Arizona was not thinking about Callie.

Nope.

She was in a bar and surrounded by her friends and she was dancing with Pippa, who was actually very sweet, and she was not thinking about Callie and her incredibly endearing speech.

She moved her hips and felt Pippa's hands around her waist and smiled, moving with her. Chelsea grinned at her from a meter away and gave the thumbs up. They were in a bar that they frequented, not a club, because to be honest Arizona had gotten fairly over clubs and watching twenty one years olds grind against each other. But this bar usually ended up with a dance floor as the night wore on and she had to admit, she loved it. She wasn't the best dancer, but with dim enough lights and a few drinks, no one cared.

Arizona needed to get over this Callie thing.

Because she wanted to be Callie's friend. And vaguely, in the back of her mind, was the memory that right at the start, Arizona was going to be her friend because Callie needed one with everything she was going through. One of her reasons for keeping her hands off Callie in the beginning was Arizona wanted to be her friend, because _that's_ what she needed.

Then they started sleeping together, and Arizona had promised they'd be friends that slept together. Then Callie had ended it and Arizona had, again, reassured her they'd stay friends as Callie had walked out her door. Now Arizona had spent the last week avoiding her. So much so that Callie had felt the urge to come up and deliver a speech about her own awesomeness.

Arizona took Pippa's hands and spun her around, laughing.

Which was stupid, because Callie _really_ didn't need to convince Arizona of her awesomeness.

Arizona wanted to be Callie's friend, if that was all she could have, that's what she would take. And clearly, Callie wanted to be Arizona's friend and not with her. She had made that one thing completely clear. And even if she hadn't, then her freak out in bed had.

So Arizona just had to get over this lingering...thing...she had for the woman.

Whenever she saw Callie, she saw her with her head thrown back against the wall, or the way her cheeks flushed after she came. She would swear she could taste her on her tongue and hear her moans in her ear, feel the ghost of her fingers against her skin. She wanted to push her in to an on call room and make her think that 'friends' was a stupid concept.

And none of that was conducive to being friends.

Before Callie, Arizona played the dating game in a way that suited her. Her personal life was relaxed and fun and she enjoyed women and it was simple. Easy.

Arizona needed to get that back.

If Callie wanted to be friends, and Arizona wanted to be friends, Arizona needed to think of Callie as a friend. She needed to not look at her and think about how her fingers felt in her hair, pushing her down her stomach. She needed to not think how she felt laying against her afterwards, and the look in her eye the night she freaked out and fled her bed.

Arizona needed her old self back or she was going to lose herself in a woman that didn't want her.

Because Callie had made it clear.

Pippa laughed in her ear as they danced close, warm breath washing against her skin.

Pippa, it would seem, could possibly help with that.

Arizona did not want to be the lesbian pining after the straight woman who only wanted to be her friend. It felt kind of pathetic and more like something she did in high school than as a thirty something successful surgeon who was comfortable with her own sexuality.

Pippa motioned behind her and mouthed, "Be right back!"

Arizona nodded and felt a hand wrap around hers and tug her towards the bar. She turned to smile at Chelsea, who tugged her to stand next to her and ordered another round of drinks. Chelsea smiled widely at the cute bartender she had an on again off again thing with over the last year. Apparently they were on, because the woman-Arizona couldn't remember her name, Lia? Lani?-winked and started getting their drinks ready.

Chelsea turned to her, grinning, "So glad you said yes to this date."

Arizona smiled, leaning against the bar, "Pippa seems nice."

"She is! She's Tess's housemate."

The bartender's name was Tess. Arizona had been way off. She'd never liked the woman and how she played Chelsea, they had a polite friendship born of their sharing Chelsea in their lives.

"Yeah, she said she was in Law. Nice." Arizona smiled at Tess as she put the drink in front of her and picked it up, taking a long sip.

Chelsea took the shot offered on the house from Tess and swallowed it, standing on her tip toes over the bar to quickly get a kiss before Tess was called over to serve someone else. Chelsea stared after her as she walked away and Arizona raised her eyebrows at her.

Chelsea grinned sheepishly when she finally looked back to Arizona, "Stop with the judgement. She's cool."

Arizona nodded, "I'm sure she is."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Arizona, ever the protective one. Oh!" Her eyes lit up, "Who was that hot brunette that came up to you back at Joes? Did you get hit on while on a date with someone else?" Chelsea looked far too delighted at the idea. "Because last time that happened was _really_ funny."

Arizona rolled her eyes and took a sip, "Oh, yeah, the cat fight was hilarious."

"It kinda was."

"You're an ass."

"Stop changing the subject with hurtful lies-at least mention my _hot_ ass. Who was it?"

Arizona tried to sound neutral, "That was Callie."

"Callie?" Chelsea looked confused, then grinned as she realised who she met, "_That's_ the straight chick? God, Arizona, nice. No wonder you were all caught up."

"I wasn't caught up!"

"You half disappeared for three months and turned away anyone that approached you when we _did_ manage to get you to meet for a drink."

Arizona swirled the ice around in her glass with her straw, watching it before looking up at Chelsea, smiling, "Yeah, well. She kept me busy."

"So why did she come up to you if you're all over now?"

"She was just asking about being friends."

"Typical straight girl."

Arizona tried not to jump in and defend Callie, shrugging, "Yeah, well. We will be friends."

"And it's definitely, like, that's it. Just friends?"

Arizona nodded, "Yeah, she was never to and fro about what she wanted. She asked to go back to friends then even gave a speech about how she's a great one."

"Lucky you're good at being casual-slipping back to friends should be easy."

Arizona nodded vaguely, "Yeah. It'll be fine."

Chelsea eyed her, "You need to cleanse the palate, so to speak."

Arizona watched Pippa exit the bathroom and start walking over to them, "I kind of think you're right." Chelsea looked at her, a pensive look on her face. Arizona caught her eye, "What?"

Chelsea shook her head, "Nothing."

Arizona smiled at Pippa as she reached them, handing her a drink and getting a smile and a hand squeeze as a result.

She was _not_ going to think about straight, endearing Callie Torres.

She was done with being that person now.

####

Callie chewed her lip and focussed on the chart she had in front of her in the cafeteria.

Arizona had had yesterday off at work and Callie hadn't heard from her after her embarrassing little speech. She hadn't contacted the woman either, as she kind wanted to talk to her in person and try to move past her own embarrassment rather than text her.

Callie had worked like a demon the day before and, since her kids were on their weekend with Owen, had stayed late in the pit and picked up some extra cases so when she went home it would be late and she'd be exhausted and she wouldn't have time to really think.

It had kind of worked.

Except Callie had woken that morning, right before her alarm.

Her eyes had opened and she'd been automatically wide awake, more aroused than she thought you could wake up feeling. Her hand was moving between her legs, apparently having been there for awhile, the memory of the incredibly erotic dream she'd been having still playing out in her mind. A dream that involved Arizona and the memory of the first time Callie had slept with her, Arizona riding her hand on her dining room table in nothing but a bra and her underwear. Barely seconds after she'd woken up, Callie had felt her thighs shaking and her orgasm roll over her, Arizona's name on her lips, other hand gripping the pillow.

She'd lain in shock for a few minutes, heart racing. That had never happened to her before.

And then she remembered Arizona had been on a date just the other night, and before she could stop it, she felt her stomach lurch in a disconcerting way. She had turned her alarm off before it could sound and went in to the shower, standing under the spray, her mind racing and feeling utterly confused. She'd just had a sex dream about a woman. And for some reason, that unsettled her more than sleeping with Arizona for the last three months did. And now Arizona was dating and most likely doing what Callie had dreamt about with someone else.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to abolish those mental images.

It was a first date. Arizona may have just had a drink with the ugly red head who wasn't remotely ugly and gone home. She probably hadn't slept with her.

But it was fine if she did, anyway. Callie didn't mind. They were friends, or, were hopefully going to be. Callie was straight and liked men.

She bit her lip, both hands resting on the tile over the taps, spray beating down on her back.

She felt tears stinging her eyes. Not feeling upset, or sad, but she was feeling so confused and unsettled and she had no idea why.

She missed Arizona, and her friendship.

She missed the sex.

A lot.

Callie turned the taps off and dried off, deciding to head in early for rounds and ready to grill Yang and Webber until they didn't know what hit them.

And then she had hoped she could find Arizona and talk to her and they could go back to friends. Or maybe Arizona had been right that they have some space between doing it all. Except Callie didn't _want_ space. She wanted her friend back, to sit with over coffee and lunch and to make her laugh and feel that light feeling in her chest she got from being around Arizona.

And now it was lunch time and Arizona was sitting across the other side of the cafeteria with that woman from ortho she'd seen her having lunch with months ago. And Arizona was laughing and then the Ortho Woman's hand rest on Arizona's arm while she leaned back to laugh loudly, too, and Callie felt a pang deep in her stomach. Again.

She wanted to be sitting there laughing with Arizona.

She watched the hand to see when it would leave Arizona's arm.

She jumped as a tray hit the table and she looked up to see Owen looking down at her, concerned.

"Are you okay?"

He slid in to a chair and Callie forced a smile on her lips, "Yeah. I'm fine."

He looked over to Arizona then back to Callie, "Have you two had, like, a fight or something?"

She looked at him, confused, "What? No. Why?"

He shrugged and unscrewed the lid on his water bottle, "You two were inseparable the last few months. It was-nice. You seemed like you were getting along really well. And now your glaring over the room at her and that woman."

Callie blinked, "I-I wasn't glaring."

He raised his eyebrows at her and she ignored it.

Owen had become, almost, a friend since the divorce. After she found out about Yang, it had been awkward for a fortnight or so. However, she found she just didn't have the energy to be annoyed with Owen. Her whole marriage had sapped her of any of those emotions for him and left her feeling mostly tired. Right now? Now she kind of wanted to open her mouth and confide everything in him. She wanted to blurt it all out because Owen really did know her incredibly well and maybe he could untangle the mess that was her brain. But then it was him that had tied some of the biggest knots in there and she knew he had a lot of guilt about that. She still wanted to talk to him, though, but the boundary of 'ex' stopped her from doing so, just like it stopped her from asking how Yang and him were.

Instead, she smiled, "I didn't mean to glare. We haven't had a fight. Just been, busy, you know?"

He nodded, "Well, that's good." He looked down at his food, "You, you've looked happier than I remember seeing you in a really long time. I like it."

She smiled at him, and he returned it softly. The unspoken words of 'we are both so much happier not together' didn't need to be said, but still resonated.

"Hey."

Callie turned her head and looked up, seeing Arizona standing over them, drink in hand.

Owen grinned at her, "Hey, Robbins, have a seat." Arizona slid in to the chair offered and Owen looked from Callie to Arizona, "So. I have surgery."

He took his full tray and was gone.

Subtle.

It left Callie blinking owlishly at Arizona, "Hey." Her cheeks flushed and she didn't know why. Then she remembered her morning and they flushed more.

Arizona smiled softly at her, "Hey. I just, wanted to say, sorry. For the other night."

Callie shrugged, "No, I'm sorry. I don't know why I left, it just felt like a big puddle of awkward."

"The fleeing helped that awkward."

Arizona's eyes were twinkling and Callie rolled her own.

"Yes, okay. Ha ha."

Arizona picked up her drink, not taking a sip, more like she needed something to do with her hands, "So. I've been thinking." She tilted her head, looking at Callie, "Want to have that coffee? Maybe meet at the coffee cart tomorrow morning?" She smiled, "I head you're an awesome friend."

Callie felt relief flood through her chest. Arizona wanted to be friends. They hadn't had a chance to talk since she had blurted out 'maybe' at being friends and then been paged away. She nodded, "Yeah. That would be, great. Eight?"

Arizona nodded,"Eight is good."

Callie smiled, "Is this just because you want to try my chicken picatta?"

Arizona laughed, taking a sip of her drink, "Yeah, pretty much the only reason. And that lasagna."

"Knew it."

####

Callie had gotten paged away very soon after Arizona had sat with her, throwing her an apologetic look. She'd stood up and then grinned at her, "I'm looking forward to coffee."

And Arizona had smiled back at her and tried to pretend Callie's smile didn't still send her heart racing.

And now she was left alone in the cafeteria and poking her own soggy lettuce.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she looked down, seeing Chelsea's name.

_Are you seeing Pippa again?_

Arizona rolled her eyes. Sometimes it seemed like Chelsea was more interested in Arizona's love life than in her own. They'd been friends since college, meeting through Arizona's roommate, who had slept with both of them, then adopted the name 'Rainbow' and moved to a commune out west where she now never bathed. It made for a funny story they told over drinks. Chelsea living in Seattle had been one of the drawcards to leaving Maryland. The two had a lot of history and knew each other far too well. Arizona had met Bryn through Chelsea and suddenly she had a network of people.

She sent a reply as she chewed on her straw.

_No. One time thing. _

It only took a second for the reply.

_And Arizona is back in the game._

She rolled her eyes.

So, she was kind of back in the game.

Pippa had been-she'd been what Arizona had needed, and had seemed happy with the one night thing she had. Arizona had left her place feeling almost out of sorts. It was a fact that Chelsea was right: Arizona, since first sleeping with Callie, hadn't slept with anyone else. She'd been, content, with having Callie, and Callie had been slightly insatiable anyway, Arizona hadn't felt the need.

She'd talked herself in to going home with Pippa and had left with a slight coiled feeling in her stomach.

She had made herself snap out of. SHe hadn't cheated-even if it almost felt like she did-Callie had ended what they had and begged for friendship.

And she had accomplished her goal, and spoken to Callie and vanquished the awkward. And they were going to be friends. She'd figured she'd let the woman off the hook and suggest a coffee date.

They worked together. And it could either be incredibly awkward and painful and Arizona could spend the majority of her time and effort in avoiding Callie, or she could suck it up and they could be friends. Callie wanted friendship, not her. She'd made that clear.

Arizona let out a long breath, lips pursed as she stared off in to space.

It would be nice to have Callie as a friend. She liked the woman, clearly, and she would miss their previous arrangement, but being friends could be good.

Would be good.

Sam, the ortho attending, who had seemed to give up after Arizona had blown her off after their one drink months ago, had sat down at her table at lunch. Or maybe it wasn't that she'd given up, but maybe that there had been zero opportunity to do such a thing the last few months. She had been lunching with Callie most days, her spare time spent in on call rooms with the other woman and not charming the other staff.

Arizona still didn't find Sam all that captivating. However, she'd told a story that had managed to make her laugh, and stroked her forearm, and Arizona had found herself responding. It soothed her fragile ego and Sam was nice enough and Arizona was taking pretty much any distraction from Callie at that point. Pippa had helped and she found herself, after that moment of self doubt leaving her apartment, falling in to old habits. Sam had been paged away and she left the table with a lingering touch on Arizona's shoulder saying she hoped they could catch up soon.

Apparently Arizona was very much back in the game.

She chewed her straw.

She didn't really _want_ to be back in the game, though.

But she'd put herself there, because she needed to be friends with Callie.

####

Callie and Arizona had coffee.

They got take away and stood at the paeds nursing station, leaning on the bench and chatting. Callie told Arizona about her kids and how painful her parents were being about in the divorce. She had gotten a heartbroken look on her face when she mentioned her father and Arizona had even managed to rest her hand on Callie's forearm and nod in sympathy. She pulled her hand back quicker than she normally would and drank her coffee, finger tips tingling from where they had touched Callie's skin. They talked about Arizona's latest run, an eight mile track through the park near her apartment and she told a joke that made Callie throw her head back and laugh, lighting up her face.

They parted ways, a smile on Arizona's face for the rest of the day.

The next day they had lunch and the day after got coffee and lunch and slowly they were back in the habit they'd had the last three months, only this time, without the sex.

Arizona found it strange

She didn't know if she was succeeding in not thinking about Callie like that anymore or if she had just buried it. Because no matter what, when Callie dropped her biggest grin, her face lighting up when Arizona walked down the corridor towards her, her heart would speed up completely out of her control.

She made herself not text her, to keep it at their hospital catch ups.

And she found, she could be Callie's friend.

She only found herself thinking about that red bra a few times. And only once or twice did she pass an on call room and get the urge to catch Callie's eye and nod at it, before leading the way inside. In surgery, she didn't let her hand linger over Callie's as they worked inside the same chest cavity.

Arizona went to Joes again with Sam.

It was a repeat of their last date, only this time, a broken and shattered Callie Torres didn't come through the door, pulling her in to her world.

Sam had kissed her on the street outside the cab and asked if she wanted to go to her place, again, and Arizona had hovered.

An alcohol fuelled palate cleanser had been one thing, but one wine in and sleeping with a co worker-again-was something she stopped to think about.

Sam had leant forward, her lips near her ear, and whispered, "I'm not asking for anything. Just a night cap."

And she had pulled back, face lit up in a cheeky grin.

Sex on a platter, apparently no strings.

And still she hesitated.

Arizona would never find out what she would have said, because at that point, Sam's pager had gone off and she'd been pulled back in to the hospital.

Not knowing if she was disappointed or not, Arizona had gone back in to Joes and called Chelsea to come have a wine with her and distract her.

Arizona found herself seeking Sam out after talking to Callie, their lunch and coffee meetings leaving her worked up and pretending not to be. Callie would laugh and catch Arizona's eye, and Arizona would part ways with her and find Sam and shamelessly flirt.

She felt a stab in her gut that she may have been using the woman, but she didn't seem to mind and Arizona desperately needed the distraction. She had considered texting Pippa, but didn't want to blur lines there and enter the world of angering her best friends sort-of-girlfriends roommate. Arizona had networked, but that also meant sometimes being a tad too involved in the lesbi drama that seemed prominent in those close groups. She worked hard to _not_ purposefully delve in.

Mostly. And she mostly managed not to.

Pre Callie, she'd liked no relationship drama.

So she wandered around pretending Callie didn't confuse her head and flirting with Sam.

It was nine days in that she started to realise that being Callie's friend was almost too hard.

Rolling down the hallway in her heelies left her with a feeling that Arizona found indescribable. She'd snap something at Alex and before he could retort she'd be flying away. She'd see someone she didn't want to pause and chat to, and that was it, she was on wheels, she couldn't stop. She'd smile at them and breeze by.

Her heelies made her happy. They made her kids smile and parents be charmed and she loved them.

Except for the days she took a bad fall on them.

It hadn't happened in a long time. Arizona was a pro on those those wheeled sneakers. In fact, the only way she had hurt herself the last year was by ramming her hip in to the corner of the nurses station when she hadn't stopped in time. She would grit her teeth and smile and smoothly lean on the bench and pretend it didn't happen. She liked to think people didn't notice it.

That afternoon though, she was heading down the hallway, hair flying behind her. She'd had her dose of Callie in the morning, having a coffee and immediately texting her friends right after to set up a night at the bar the next day. She'd kicked ass in surgery and Karev had managed not to be a Neanderthal and even Chief Grey had managed to give her a nod and say 'not bad' about what she'd managed in the OR that morning. She had even managed to make herself not look down Callie's shirt when she'd bent over to pick up one of her kids from their stroller.

Life was good.

And then a broom a cleaner had left leaning against the wall randomly fell in front of her as if possessed. Her shoe caught on it, the broom caught in the door way, and her foot stuck and she was hitting the ground far too hard. She managed to grab hold of the cleaning cart, twisted and landed on her ass.

It was the most undignified thing she'd gone through in quite awhile.

"Arizona!" Arizona closed her eyes in shame, "God, are you okay."

She looked up and, of course, the only person rounding the corner was Callie.

Now it was definitely the most undignified thing she'd ever gone through.

Arizona kept her hand on the cleaning cart and closed her eyes again, mentally preparing herself as her face went red.

Her ass hurt. A lot. And her shoulder from wrenching in that position. Really, though, she was fine.

Just completely humiliated.

She opened her eyes and Callie's face was inches from hers. Her eyes were concerned and she brought her hand up, resting it on Arizona's bent knee. She was also biting her lip and trying not to laugh.

Arizona mock glared at her, "You're laughing."

Callie looked contrite, "I'm not, I'm sorry. I'm concerned. Very."

Her smile grew the more she tried to smother it.

Arizona rolled her eyes and started to pull herself up, grabbing Callie's offered forearms to help.

"Well, you can laugh, I'm fine. Except my dignity."

"That's still on the ground."

Arizona stood completely, arms gripping Callie's.

They were inches apart all of a sudden, Callie's eyes, lit up from mirth, on her own and Arizona saw her eyes dart down to her lips even as she was amused at her spectacular stunt. Callies eyes caught hers again and Arizona felt their breath mingling between them.

The intercom overhead turned on, asking someone to present to the pit, and Arizona took a step back, wincing as her ass hurt.

Callie's face did switch to concern then, a welcome distraction from whatever had just happened, "You just winced. And kind of limped. Did you actually hurt yourself?"

She half forced Arizona backwards in to the chairs they kept in the hallways for sick people to sit in and knelt in front of her. Arizona leant forward, resting her elbows on her knees and opening her mouth to protest. Before she could get a word in, Callie had pulled at her laces and slipped her shoe off, fingers running over her shin and ankle.

Arizona knew there was an issue when just having Callie's hand on her foot made her shift in her seat, squeezing her thighs together. It seemed it didn't matter what the situation, Callie's touch was like electricity on her skin. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and it softened her features.

Callie looked up, concerned, "Did that hurt?"

Her words kind of died in her throat as she saw Arizona's eyes, darker now, and the way she bit her lip. In that position, they were again inches apart, Arizona's foot on Callie's knee, her fingers still gently against her skin. Arizona's hair fell around them and she wondered how they kept ending up in these situations.

Callie swallowed and Arizona watched her eyes fall to her lips and back up again.

Arizona managed to slowly shake her head, "No." Her voice was low and she barely recognised it, "My foot doesn't hurt at all."

She didn't think Callie was really listening to her.

Arizona watched her, "Callie."

Her voice was low, again.

Callie's tongue darted out against her lips and then she sat back on her heels, tearing her gaze from Arizona's, hands gently setting Arizona's foot down. She shook her head almost imperceptibly. She licked her lips, "That-that's good."

Arizona, not just a little confused, leaned back in her chair, "Yeah. Ankle's fine."

Callie stood up, pushing her sleeves of her lap coat up past her elbows in a nervous gesture. She gave a smile, looking almost jittery, "So, why the limp?"

Arizona made a face, still trying to get over whatever had just happened and wondering how Callie could step back from something like that, "My ass hurts."

Then remembered that Callie didn't want this. That's how she could step back from this.

Callie gave a small laugh, "You fell pretty hard."

Arizona nodded and they were both saved by Callie's pager.

Callie looked down at it and then back up at Arizona, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Arizona nodded, "Just, you know, like you said, my dignity is still on the ground, but I'm fine."

Callie nodded, "Okay-uh, see you at coffee tomorrow?"

Arizona nodded and Callie turned and walked away, leaving Arizona feeling confused and aroused all at once.

She fell back against the chair and let her head fall back against the wall, smothering a frustrated groan.

####

Callie got to the pit, pulling on a trauma gown and trying to stop her hands slightly shaking.

Arizona had fallen over incredibly hard. She'd bounced when she'd landed and Callie had seen the grimace of pain flash over her face and had been caught between rushing over and helping and bursting in to laughter at the sight.

And then Callie was standing so close to her when she pulled her up, smelling like those damn apricots-Callie had worked out it was her shampoo-and Callie felt her brain shutting down.

This last week had been really great. They talked and were friends and Callie managed not to punch Ortho Woman in the face whenever she saw Arizona talking to her. Because she had no right to want to do that. Arizona was allowed other friends.

They ate lunch and had coffee and everything felt like it was getting back to normal.

Except that it was like sleeping with Arizona for three months had set a switch off in her brain.

Arizona was gorgeous. That was an indisputable fact. She bit her lip and looked at Callie sometimes like she wanted to eat her. Arizona would ask about her day and listen and rest a hand on her forearm and it would leave Callie's skin humming. They'd pass one of their offices or the stairwell to the bottom floor and Callie wouldn't be able to look Arizona in the eye with the memory of what they'd done there.

But Callie swallowed that down and reminded herself that it was the _friendship_ she missed.

Yet when she found herself standing closer to Arizona than she had in two weeks after pulling her up off the floor, everything just went damn electric. Her eyes bore in to her and her lips were so close. Sitting her in the chair, Callie had been genuinely concerned about her ankle. Without thinking, she'd pulled her shoe off and her fingers were on the smooth skin of her shin and she looked up. Arizona was even closer than before and her eyes were the same dark blue they went when they were holed up in an uncomfortable on call room cot. Her mind went to her dream the other day and then to the actual memory of Arizona, looking up at Callie from between her legs with her eyes that colour and she felt a jolt that went all the way to her centre.

Callie had stopped what they had been doing because she had been so damn sure she just wanted friendship, and so this all confused her more than it ever had.

Arizona's breath had washed over her lips and there was a tinge of red to Arizona's cheeks that wasn't just embarrassment from falling in those stupid heelies she wore that Callie secretly found cute.

So Callie had stood up and moved back because her brain was about to have a melt down.

She tied her yellow gown almost angrily and walked through the pit, ending up next to Owen outside waiting for the ambulance she could hear approaching.

"Woah, who pissed you off?"

"No one." She glared at him and he looked forward again.

"Okay."

Everything was supposed to be making more sense and instead it was making less.

"What have we got?"

"Cardiac arrest on the street, unknown cause. Thought we'd have you on standby."

She nodded.

Twenty minutes and a revived but non surgical patient later, Callie was walking out of the pit with spare time and confusion gnawing at her being.

And for some reason she couldn't explain to herself, she had the urge to head in to the confusion and not away like she had been for months.

She didn't want to run to Addison, she wanted to find Arizona and she didn't even know what for.

She wasn't in the paeds ward and when Callie was perusing the surgical board earlier she hadn't seen Arizona's name on it.

"Have you seen Doctor Robbins?" She directed the question at Karev, who pushed his stupid glasses up his nose and waved his hand in the direction of the corridor at the end of the ward.

Callie headed towards it, seeing no one around and wondering where Arizona would be down here. There was a supply closet and the stairwell and an on call room. She headed to the on call room without thinking, hand on the door knob, she swung the door open and stopped dead.

A very topless Arizona had a mostly topless Ortho Woman against the desk in there, and at the sound of the door open, had turned and they were both gaping at her. Arizona was looking over her shoulder and an expression Callie didn't recognise flashed over her face. Hands were definitely in pants and Callie felt that pang hit her stomach again.

She eyed them for a minute, feeling her cheeks blazing.

They all blinked at each other in shock.

####

**Try not to hate too much. There is a plan.  
**:)


	13. Disillusioned

**Title: **Probability  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **In the alternate universe of Season Eight, how does the married and seemingly straight Callie Torres find herself in the chronically single Arizona Robbins bed? She's not gay. Right?  
**Rating: **This is an M rating. Just saying.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note:** Oh thank God. Everyone's still on board. Thanks for all your lovely reviews. I'm sorry about the wait, I was tying up my other fic and then stuff happened and then my update ran late :). Also, this chapter was almost as big a bitch as that other one that argued with me. This fic has attitude, yo.

Yeah, I can't pull that off.

**Probability  
Disillusioned  
**

Callie stared.

She shouldn't.

She should have yelled a sorry, covered her eyes and backed out of the room, blindly groping for the door to slam it shut. It's what you did in this hospital when you caught people having sex. It was, grossly, too regular an occurrance for an apparently sterile environment and any other time she have done just that. Or, if it was the intern she needed, she would have yelled through the door for them to get there asses to the pit.

Instead, she stared and saw it all in snap shots.

Hands.

In pants.

Arizona's bare back on display.

Ortho Woman's hand digging in to the skin of her lower back.

That same woman's shirt pushed right up, a black lacy bra on display.

Hands.

In pants.

Ortho Woman looking at her confused with a 'why-on-Earth-are-you-still-staring' look.

And then she settled on Arizona's eyes. Looking over her shoulder she was looking at Callie with an expression she didn't recognise, her lips slightly parted in shock.

Lips that had just been on Ortho Woman's.

Their eyes locked and Callie could feel her cheeks flaming.

Hands.

In pants.

No one moved.

Callie suddenly felt anger slam through her and she could barely comprehend why. She turned on her heel and walked out, the door slamming behind her.

All she could think was it didn't take Arizona long to find someone else to sleep with.

Her fists clenched next to her and she took a long breath in and breathed out through her mouth, slowly.

And for some reason she was disappointed Arizona didn't come running after her.

She stormed through paeds and Karev was lucky he wasn't there any more.

She kept seeing Ortho Woman's hand on Arizona's back, nails leaving half moons in her skin, and it was making her stomach turn over. Callie looked at her watch and saw it was nearing five. She had to get the kids. She had to get herself together.

How could Arizona just let her walk out?

She stopped in the hallway and took in a deep breath, closing her eyes for a second.

Why would Arizona run after her? Why did Callie even want her to?

Callie opened her eyes.

Arizona was-Arizona was her friend. As Callie had directed it.

So why did she feel the urge to turn around and rip those two apart? To pull Arizona off that stupid red head and stand between them and then tear that womans eyes out. To scare her out of the room and then push Arizona against the wall and make her realise she didn't need any other woman.

Callie felt a lurch in her gut.

Did she have fe-

She shook her head.

No. She was straight. She had found someone fun and to distract her from her divorce. Arizona was always on her mind because they spent a lot of time together, as _friends._ She got excited to see Arizona like she got excited to see Addison.

Except she didn't care that Shepherd or Mark touched Addison.

She didn't care that Addison had other friends.

She didn't have sex dreams about Addison.

She didn't think about how Addison smelled or stare longingly at her lips.

Callie's heart was hammering in her chest.

Arizona touched her, just brushed her skin when passing a coffee, and Callie fet the touch for hours afterwards. She smiled and walked towards her and and Callie couldn't help but smile back. She looked forward to lunch dates and coffee with a keen excitement that made her stomach feel nervous. Callie had a good day, or a bad day, and she wanted to tell Arizona all about it.

She liked to tell Addison things, too.

However, she didn't want to have sex with Addison.

Callie's cheeks were flushed and she felt nauseated, her palms were clammy.

God, she wanted to have sex with Arizona.

A nurse passed her, giving her a strange look and Callie barely noticed her, so deep was her inner panic.

She did _not_ think of Arizona as a friend.

Callie forced herself to start walking forward.

That was not normal.

Being gay was, it was fine.

But she wasn't gay. She had never-she had never _gayed._

Callie had loved men, her whole life. She had only ever been attracted to men.

She had thought Arizona was a distraction.

Since Arizona, she had started to notice other women.

Since Arizona.

Callie reached the daycare and stood outside, for one split second resenting being a mother and having to get her shit together so her kids wouldn't be effected.

She plastered a smile on her face and walked in the door.

"Mommy!"

Three blurs ran at her and she held her arms out to receive hugs.

She needed to not see Arizona, anymore.

She couldn't do this.

And since Arizona, she had been doing this. It wasn't her.

And it needed to stop.

She drove the kids home and did something she had promised she would never do as a mother-she went through the drive through at McDonalds and got her three ecstatic children Happy Meals. Before she had kids and used to stare at the parent of the screaming toddler in the shopping centre with one eye brow raised in silent judgement, Callie had had a whole list of things she would _never_ do as a parent.

She would never feed her children additive filled, horrible food. She was never bribe her children with treats. She would never budge on the first answer of no. She would never cave and say yes just to prevent a tantrum. She would never use a pacifier. She would never use DVD's as a babysitter when she needed five minutes alone or to get something done. She would never, ever let her kids sleep in her bed.

Each of those rules had gone out the window very, very quickly.

The kids drinking lemonade (oh, and they would _never_ get sugary, carbonated drinks), Callie drove them home and bundled them all out of the car, setting them up at the table with their nuggets and fries to try and at least pretend she was trying.

She stood at the bench and watched them eat, all smiling happily and getting ketchup smeared on their cheeks. She poured herself a glass of wine and leant on the bench, pushing everything out of her head and smiling at her kids. Callie talked to them about day care, she asked about Allegra's new book at Owen's she had. She tried not to raise her eyebrows when she found out Yang had stayed the night.

Allegra said, "She has _really _straight bangs."

Then she fed them ice cream and let them loose in the playroom for half an hour to expel some energy all that food would bring them, before bundling them in a late bath and reading them four stories to get them to sleep.

Sitting down at the table, some reheated lasagna in front of her, Callie stared at her phone.

Arizona hadn't contacted her.

But what did she expect?

Callie had made it clear they were friends. So she wasn't going to get an apology.

Why did Callie want one?

But then, Callie was a past-sex-friend and her reaction of staring and then storming out had made it impossible for Arizona to send a joking, friend message of 'how awkward, you caught me going at it in an on call room' like Addison would send to her.

Before Arizona, life had made sense.

It was Arizona.

She had never felt like this before, had never looked at a woman and thought 'wow, her nipple would feel _really_ good under my tongue' before.

Until Arizona.

She needed to not see her anymore.

Callie took a long sip of her wine.

She needed to not see Arizona anymore.

She was a straight mother of three.

She picked up her phone and tapped out a message.

####

Arizona took the longest sip ever of her wine. One could almost call it chugging, because in that sip she finished the entire glass.

But Arizona wasn't calling it chugging. She was in her thirties. It was a long sip.

She turned her head and saw Chelsea looking at her, wide eyed over the rim of her glass, still full.

"What?"

Chelsea, lips still on her glass, shook her head and quickly took three long gulps, finishing her own win. She put the glass down with a flourish.

"Nothing, I just didn't realise we were reliving out college days."

Arizona smiled at Joe as two more glasses were put down in front of them and looked at Chelsea, eyebrows raised, "_You_ didn't have to finish yours."

Chelsea shrugged, pulling her second glass to her and pushing Arizona's to her, "Hey, you're in, I'm in. _RIght, Jack?_" Arizona smiled and rolled her eyes, "So, why are we chugging?"

"We're not chugging. We're-taking a long sip."

"We're chugging, but whatever."

Arizona glared at her, "Why are _you_ joining in it?"

Chelsea shrugged, taking a sip, "Tess dumped me again."

Arizona narrowed her eyes, "No?"

"Yup. Said we're too different."

"You've been doing this for over a year-she couldn't figure that out earlier?"

"Yeah, well, turns out she's sleeping with the new bartender. We're different because I believe in monogamy. So, whatever."

Arizona resisted the urge to stand up and go find Tess and beat her up with her stethoscope. She reached over, and pushed the wine glass, already clasped in Chelsea's hand, closer to her.

Chelsea grinned and took her sip, "So, spill. I did."

Arizona eyed her, "You, uh, don't wanna talk?"

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Arizona, we all know I want to get drunk and then end up having to be put in a cab home because I get in to a bar fight with an asshole."

"That has happened a lot."

"They grab my ass. It's not my fault."

Arizona nodded, "It's true."

"Now. Spill."

Arizona sighed and ran her finger around the rim of her glass, "Callie and I are being friends."

"Yes. I know that, straighty and you are friends. You told me this when we had brunch a few days ago."

Arizona raised her eyebrows at her, "Are you going to let me finish?"

Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Yes. Please continue about straighty."

"So. We're being friends. It's been nice, it's what she said she wanted. Except it's all-it's all laced with this sexual tension. And I thought it was in my head. But then, today it didn't seem in my head."

Chelsea waited to see if the break in Arizona's sentence left an appropriate amount time for her to speak before she chimed in, "Okay. What happened?"

"I _may_ have stacked it on my heelies and Callie helped me up."

Chelsea burst out a laugh, "Again? God I remember when you broke your wrist on those things in my apartment, you-" She stopped dead at the look on Arizona's face, and the she shut up, "Nothing. Continue."

"We had a moment, and of course Callie backed away. And I-it left me all, confused. And I'm sick of feeling like that with her."

"So you slept with someone else?"

Arizona's mouth dropped open, "How-"

"Oh, please. Stop with the looking shocked. And why does that matter? You can sleep with whoever you want?"

"Callie walked in in the middle of it."

Chelsea's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

"Yes."

She bit her lip, grin growing and desperately trying to smother it, "Like, as things were heating up or-"

"Dead in the middle."

Chelsea burst out laughing, and Arizona took another long sip of wine, rolling her eyes, "Oh, shut up."

"Come on! It's funny."

"It's not."

"So what happened?"

"We all stood in shock and Callie eventually stormed out. Slammed the door and everything."

"Because she was jealous."

Arizona looked at her, not surprised, but like she was wanting confirmation, "You think?"

"Oh, please, she was so jealous. So what did you do?"

"Uh-the moment was kind of, over. I left, aided with non urgent page."

"You followed Callie?"

"No."

Chelsea grinned, "Good girl"

"What?"

"You didn't run after her."

Arizona looked away and shrugged, taking a sip of her wine.

"Arizona! That's a good thing." Chelsea eyed her, "You thought about it, didn't you?"

"She just looked so-"

"Shocked?"

"Betrayed. And then angry."

"Good."

"Chelsea."

"Look. She's all 'I'm straight, let's be friends, not lesbi-friends'!"

"Yeah I know. And it's fine."

"Is it?"

Arizona glared at her, "Yes."

"Do you have fe-"

"No."

"Okay." Chelsea held up her hands.

Arizona's phone went off on the bar top.

"Sorry." She picked it up at Chelsea's hand wave and looked at it. She read it twice, her face setting stonier and stonier as she did so.

"What is it?"

Arizona looked at Chelsea.

"Nothing-I, uh. I have to go."

"What! But we're _not_ talking about our non feelings about the shitty women not in our lives!"

Arizona slid her phone across to Chelsea, who read the message.

Callie

_I need to not see you anymore. We need to not be friends.  
I don't want you in my life anymore._

Chelsea looked up, a small smile on her face.

"You're smiling?"

"She's so fucking jealous. And she's doing the straighty freak out."

"Well she can't, she just-she-" Arizona couldn't even finish her sentence.

Chelsea waved a hand, "Go. Yell at her. I want to hear about the drama that happens, anyway."

Arizona grabbed her jacket, "Will you be okay?"

"A hot brunette just walked in who I'm going to stare at from the bar and never approach while sending moon eyes. Then I'll call Bryn, drunk and crying."

Arizona paused, "That's just sad."

"Yeah, well, I'm embracing that tonight. Go!"

Arizona smiled at her, turned and walked out, no idea what she was going to say but knowing she had a lot she wanted to.

She got in her car, having just had the one glass and a sip of the other of her wine. The drive didn't take long, and she felt her self getting more and more angry as she moved through the streets.

Okay, so Callie had walked in on her having sex. Arizona knew she had acted like an immature version of herself by dragging Sam in to that on call room. It was not something she was proud of. However, Callie had just left her feeling so frustrated and confused and Arizona had needed something that made sense.

She had been Callie's friend. And then her sex friend. And then her friend again.

She had played by her rules.

Arizona pulled up in front of Callie's house and stared at it, only the downstairs lit up, the street calm and quiet.

Callie did not then just get to decide they were no longer friends because Arizona had had her hands in some other woman's pants.

She got out of her car and checked the time. It was almost nine, Callie's kids should be in bed. She marched up the front steps and restrained herself from pounding on the door. She knocked, almost gently.

The door swung open and then Callie was standing in front of her.

She looked surprised for a minute, and then her face set and she looked almost mad. "I just text you."

"I know. I just got it."

"So-"

"No."

Callie's eyes widened. She didn't let her arm drop from holding the door open. "What?"

"No. You don't get to do that. I've played by your rules, Calliope." Callie looked at her, "We were just sex. As you wanted. And I was fine with that, I know. And then we were friends-at your command. And I accepted that, even though we had mind blowing sex and you freaked out in my bed from too much eye contact or something. I have played by _your_ rules. I have done what _you_ wanted. You don't get to just randomly say you don't want to be friends, now."

Callie's cheeks were high with colour, "You had your hands down someone elses pants!"

Arizona shook her head, "What does that have to so with us being friends? Why does that mean you suddenly want me out of your life?"

Callie opened her mouth, nothing coming out for a moment, "It-nothing. It has nothing to do with it. I just, you're everywhere, Arizona. You are _everywhere_."

Arizona threw up her hands, "We're friends! That's what you do." She took a step forward, and Callie didn't step back, "Why do you _care_ that I'm everywhere, Callie?"

Callie's eyes dropped down to Arizona's lips and back up. She seemed to catch herself in what she was doing and set her jaw harder, keeping her voice low in mind of the children asleep just upstairs, "I don't. I can't. So I need to not see you every damn day."

Arizona's voice lowered, "What do you mean you can't?"

"I need you to go, Arizona."

Arizona looked at her, "What do you mean you _can't_?"

Callie looked like she was grasping for words, even as she leant forward, "I-I'm straight. I _can't._"

Arizona licked her lips and Callie eyes tracked the movement again.

"What does you being straight have to be with us being friends?"

Silence rang around them as Arizona looked at her intently. Callie's gripped tightened on the door frame.

Arizona tilted her head, looking at her. "I don't want Sam. I didn't _want_ to be with Sam." She lowered her voice, "Tell me you don't want me. Tell me you want me to leave."

Callie was looking at her, eyes wide. She looked as if she had no idea what to say.

Finally her mouth opened, "I'm straight."

Arizona swallowed and didn't look away from her, "That's not what I asked."

Callie was floundering for a moment, before she straightened, squaring her shoulders, "I want you to leave."

Arizona blinked. She took a step back.

She nodded, "That's what you want?"

"Yes."

Arizona turned on her heel and walked away, back to her car, barely registering the door closing behind her. She slid in to the driver's seat and stared straight ahead for a moment.

How had that just happened?

Grabbing her phone, she text Chelsea.

_Coming back to the bar.__ Let's get you drunk enough to talk to that brunette._

Arizona was done.

She had done whatever Callie had wanted her to.

She had even told her that she didn't want Sam.

She had made it obvious.

And Callie had told her to leave.

She was done.

And she didn't let herself think about the fact that Callie hadn't said she didn't want her.

Because she was done.

####

It was concerning Callie, how avoiding Arizona could become apart of her routine. When they were sleeping together, she found it easy to run in to her, to pull her in to an on call room or find a hidden stairwell.

She spotted her around the hospital and, occasionally, they had to consult for one another.

When Arizona would walk in to the room, eyes bright and smile brighter, Callie would try not to stare at her. She'd greet Callie with a polite nod and then consult, make sure everything was set then breeze out. Callie would see her with Karev in the hallway, walking towards her and Callie would feel her heart speed up, yet Arizona would just throw her a friendly smile and greet her easily before breezing past like nothing was amiss. She saw her talking to Ortho Woman-Callie refused to use the name Sam in her mind-and she'd laugh easily, relaxed. She watched her talk to nurses and other staff and there were times Callie swore she could tell Arizona was flirting with someone.

_"Tell me you don't want me. Tell me to leave."_

And she'd feel her stomach flip, at how much she had wanted to grab Arizona by her shirt and pull her to her. She'd remember how wrong it was, to see Arizona with someone else in that on call room. Their hands in each others pants and, before they had turned around, the site of Arizona's other hand gripping Ortho Woman's neck and pulling her tighter to her lips.

_"I didn't _want_ to be with Sam."_

Arizona had looked at her then, her eyes intent, that blue so clear.

And Callie had told her to leave.

Arizona had made it sound like she wanted Callie. And not just in the way that she had had her in the on call room.

She wanted something more.

And Callie had bit on her resolve, her inner panic, and told her to leave.

She had thought it would make it easier, if they stopped being friends. If she stopped seeing Arizona Robbins, stopped crossing the line of friend and sex buddy and flirtation, Callie could get her head on straight.

Literally.

Because even in that week they were friends, Arizona was just so _there_.

However, while Arizona had made it seem like she didn't want to leave and Callie had told her to, it would seem the joke was on Callie.

Arizona was fine and had taken it in her stride and Callie, well, Callie wanted her to come back.

Arizona had been a permanent part in her life for almost four months and Callie thought that stopping their friendship would make it easier. That these thoughts would stop plaguing her and she would be fine.

Instead, she just missed Arizona. They had just gotten their friendship back on track and Callie had ended it because it was a friendship that was full of looks and touches and memories of tongues and fingers.

Callie missed her.

She missed the sex.

And she missed her.

And that thought had not gone away.

She had thought it would go away.

The second day, Arizona consulted for her like nothing was amiss and smiled and threw out a "Have a good day, Doctor Torres" as she walked out.

The second day, Callie saw her in the cafeteria talking to someone Callie had never met, a woman that was far too pretty for Callie's liking.

The fifth day, Callie heard her laughing down the hallway.

And each day, Callie woke up missing her more and not less and with those thoughts still _there_.

Callie really didn't think she was as straight as she had thought she was.

Standing there, the fifth day, and feeling that twist of jealousy in her gut as she heard Arizona laugh from someone elses joke, and it just kind of, sunk in.

Callie wasn't straight.

Four months, it took her.

Three months of incredible sex.

A friendship that was too friendly.

And now, some insane jealousy.

And there it was.

Callie stood in the hallway, staring down it to see Arizona standing at the end, her fingers resting on that same far too pretty woman's arm, surrounded by a group of residents, her head thrown back as she laughed, and it clicked.

Her pulse sped up and at the tender age of thirty three, Callie had a revelation.

Half of her wanted to storm down the hall way and grab Arizona and blurt it all out to her before pushing her against the wall, but the other needed to take a moment.

Because, well, shit.

She turned and walked blindly in to the nearest on call room, missing Arizona's eyes following her.

Callie pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialled, leaning back against the far wall.

_"Callie? I thought you'd completely disowned me for leaving you on my doorstep. It was your own fault, you're driving me crazy-"_

"I like girls."

_"No shit."_

"What?"

_"God, I've been patiently leading you to this path of self discovery for months and you were like a stubborn dog that pulled on its lead and tried to drag me the other way."_

"Did you just compare me to a dog?"

_"Yes."_

"Oh."

_"You were infuriating. I don't care if it can be a tough realisation, you were especially infuriating."_

"I kind of only just realised."

_"What, like, now?"_

"Pretty much."

Addison laughed, _"And you just called me straight away?"_

"Well. Yeah."

_"I thought you'd be dragging Doctor McOrgasmic in to an empty room?"_

"I may have told her to leave me alone five days ago. Adamantly."

Addison laughed loudly again, _"You did? Oh, that's funny."_

"Your support know no bounds."

_"I have been more supportive than even I knew I could be, thank you very much. Why on Earth did you tell her to do that?"_

"I started to realise and I think I freaked out and thought it was her fault and if I was away from her it would all go away."

_"How'd that work out for you?"_

The door in front of her opened and Callie's eyes widened as Arizona walked through.

And wow, she looked pissed.

More pissed than when Callie had opened her door to her on five days ago.

"I'll let you know."

She hung up and slipped her phone in her pocket, looking at Arizona.

Her eyes were glittering almost dangerously and her jaw was set, cheeks flushed. She looked the opposite of what she had the last five days and Callie couldn't help but think that anger made her eyes really pop.

"Arizona-"

Arizona stepped forward, hand slashing through the air as if it could make Callie stop talking, "No. You need to stop."

Callie looked confused, "What?"

"I have done everything you have asked, I've given you everything you've asked me to. I signed up for the friends with benefits thing, I'm an adult, I knew what I was getting in to. But you ended that. And then you kept going with the flirting and the _looks-_"

"Arizona." Callie stepped forward.

"No, you did. And then I came over because you said you couldn't be near me, and you told me to leave. I tried, Callie, and _you_ told me to leave. So I have been patient, this week. I have been your colleague, I have been polite. But you have got to stop _looking_ at me like that."

Callie tilted her head to look at her, "Like what?"

"Oh," Arizona shook her head, "No. No more acting like you don't know. It's been months-you can't look at women I talk to like you want to slaughter them or at me like you want to strip me naked. You can't say you only want friendship and then that you want me out of your life and then watch me like that. It's not fair." She looked at Callie, adamant, "You need to leave me alone."

Callie had stepped forward again, a foot of space between them. She looked down at Arizona's lips, her tongue licking her own, and it seemed to just make Arizona madder.

"I need you, Callie, to leave me-"

Callie stepped forward then, pushing Arizona to the door, lips against hers. Arizona, despite herself, despite what she had just said, responded. Her lips parted and Callie's tongue was in her mouth, groaning at the feel of her. Arizona's hands gripped her lab coat between them and Callie realised then, just how much she had missed _this_ part of Arizona. She had no idea how she had thought they could be friends.

And then those hands were pushing her backwards and Callie stumbled backwards slightly, looking at Arizona in confusion.

Arizona shook her head, her cheeks flushed and lips slightly bruised from the force Callie had used.

Her voice was controlled, "You don't get to say you're straight and then kiss me. You don't get to tell me to leave you alone and then kiss me when you fee like it, Calliope."

And Arizona turned, pulling the door open angrily and slamming it behind her.

Callie watched her leave, her fingers raised against her lips.

She _really_ liked girls.

And one in particular, who was really, really pissed at her.

####


	14. Mission Impossible

**Title: **Probability  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **In the alternate universe of Season Eight, how does the married and seemingly straight Callie Torres find herself in the chronically single Arizona Robbins bed? She's not gay. Right?  
**Rating: **This is an M rating. Just saying.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note:** Seriously, the response to this fic makes me stupidly happy and a little in awe. So glad everyone seems to be enjoying it. Thanks for all the lovely words, everyone :). Also: crap, when did this hit chapter 14?!

Sorry for the delay (again) this story and I argue a lot-it's that attitude, yo. I'm going to keep trying that.

**Probability  
Mission Impossible**

Arizona was mad.

No, she was more than mad. She was pissed.

And she didn't want to be pissed. She had spent five days making her self feel calm and zen and _okay_ with the fact that Calliope Torres was straight. And not only with just that fact, which was a fact she had been concentrating on since she had met her years ago, but with the fact that Callie didn't want to see her at all anymore.

After leaving Callie's, she had gone out and gotten stupidly drunk with Chelsea at the bar, waking up in Chelsea's bath tub with a headache reminiscent of their graduation party. Neither could figure out why Arizona had been in the bath tub, as Chelsea had an incredibly comfortable spare room, yet Arizona had some how ended up in the bathroom and Chelsea had slept on the couch. Arizona had a vague recollection of Chelsea falling face first on the couch and refusing to move and Arizona thinking the bath would be best as it was closer to the tap for water and the toilet.

Drunk logic was an interesting thing.

Chelsea had made her eggs and they had both choked them down and they cheersed their coffees to no more drinking away their non feelings for the women in their lives. Chelsea had made the snide comment that they were a little too mature for waking up in bathtubs.

And Arizona had embraced that. She was trying to let it go.

She shook it off.

Because enough was enough.

She had quite happily agreed to friends with benefits. Because Callie Torres was a bundle of 'wow', their chemistry blew her away and the sex was incredible. Arizona was an adult, she had entered in to it knowing Callie only wanted sex and friendship. That was fine.

Then Callie had ended it, something Arizona had been waiting for, but not enjoyed. They moved passed the awkward and in to friends. She had made peace with being friends because she just wanted that woman in her life, even if just being near her was slightly torturous.

But then that God awful message and Callie said she didn't want to see her at all.

Callie had hinted at something when Arizona had turned up at her house, angry without even really understanding why. She had used words like 'I can't do this' and Arizona had heard something in her tone, then. After all this time, she had heard something she hadn't let herself hear until now. She had given Callie the opportunity to expand on it, and instead Callie had bleated constantly she was straight. Arizona had let herself, for a moment, toy with the idea that maybe Callie was scared of having feelings for Arizona-she let herself entertain the idea that Callie was actually interested. There had been something in her tone, in her eye.

So Arizona asked her she didn't want her, to tell her to leave.

And Callie hesitated.

But then Callie had.

And Arizona couldn't do it anymore. She accepted it, those words. The fact that she had known from the start, that Callie was straight, had helped. She ignored what Callie had hinted at and she ignored the fact that she hadn't admitted to not wanting her and Arizona made herself move on.

She was polite to Callie in the hallway, she smiled and acknowledged her. She didn't avoid her, she consulted for her when she had to.

Karev had raised his eyebrows at her as after they had passed Callie in the hallway at one point, "Dude."

Since he broke up with Webber and stopped wearing his ridiculous pink polo shirts, he had started using words like that. And he somehow pulled it off.

She had looked at him, "What?"

"You two were best of friends and now you're throwing her your parent friendly smile and she's looking at you like a lost kitten. You sleep with her ex, too?"

Arizona's eyebrows had ridden higher, "You asking about my personal life, Karev?"

He had looked down at his chart, "Nope, I'm asking about the brain tumour kid in ten."

"That's what I thought."

If Karev was noticing, then that was bad.

And then Arizona started to notice.

Callie's eyes lingered to long. She'd look almost _hopeful_ as Arizona walked towards her, and then disappointed as Arizona was polite and distant. Arizona would turn and catch her staring.

Arizona threw herself in to work. She flirted with attractive nurses, she charmed parents and she tried to forget one Calliope Torres. Arizona would walk in to the cafeteria and she'd be able to feel Callie's eyes tracking her. When before it had given her a buzz, the sexual tension palpable as she'd turn and catch her eye and nod towards the exit, now it left her frustrated and angry.

How dare Callie be hopeful and disappointed.

Callie had made her decision.

The day Arizona finally exploded, Sam had sidled up next to her at the cafeteria line, making Arizona feel like she was back in high school all over again.

"She needs to stop looking at you like she wants to eat you."

Arizona had turned sideways to quirk an eyebrow at her then went back to choosing a salad. All of them looked wilted and disgusting and seriously, Callie and her had been so sneaky for three months and here was Callie ruining that when it was completely over at _her_ dictation.

Arizona turned and smiled at Sam, "I don't know what you mean."

Sam shrugged and nonchalantly put an apple on her tray, "You should tell her to be more subtle. If I knew you had something going on with someone I wouldn't have pursued you."

Arizona sighed and turned, giving in to the conversation, "Sam, nothing's going on with Torres and I. We were friends."

Sam raised her eyebrows at her, "That was jealousy, all over her face. And your reaction? One of someone who cares."

Arizona opened her mouth then closed it. She had nothing.

Sam shrugged, "Look, I was in for whatever happened, so no harm no foul here. But whatever is going on, it's becoming obvious. My gaydar is tingling, but soon everyone's gossip senses will start." Sam gave her a small smile, "Just a warning." She turned to go, "Oh, and if you ever get over being hung up on her, call me." She smiled slyly and walked away.

Arizona turned back to her food, suddenly with no appetite.

She was _not_ hung up on Callie.

But Callie needed to stop.

That day, well after lunch, she was standing before evening rounds talking to her team and to the new resident, who had managed to get on her service by being married to one of Arizona's colleagues. The resident made her laugh at a joke and Arizona had looked up and noticed Callie with the weirdest look on her face. Callie had then suddenly span on her heel and stormed off.

It was then, that Arizona snapped. She had managed to wind up rounds and left the resident in charge and she walked in and tore Callie a new one.

Who looked at her confused and bewildered and beautiful and then had the damn gall to kiss her.

She kissed her like Arizona was all she wanted in the world and that made her even more mad because Callie had said she was straight and put an end to even their friendship, but there she was, kissing her. She took whatever she wanted as she wanted and at first Arizona had signed up for it but not anymore.

What made her even more mad was that Arizona, for far longer than she had meant to, kissed Callie back. Her hands gripped her shirt and her lips moved against hers and it felt so damn good.

It was so damn good.

Callie grabbed her like she was a woman who liked women and she wasn't, she was adamant about that.

Callie didn't get to have her cake and eat it, too. As much as Arizona would like her to.

She had pushed her back and Callie had looked like she didn't understand what the problem was and Arizona felt more anger bubble below the surface.

Telling her to stop, she left Callie behind and Arizona had slammed the door.

Callie needed to stop, for both their reputations sake and for Arizona's sanity because maybe everyone was right, and she was a little hung up on the woman. She was hung up on the woman who she slept with for three months but who still insisted she was straight and then had told her to leave her alone and now wouldn't leave _Arizona_ alone with her damn gorgeous eyes.

The urge to go to the bar and call Chelsea to join her over took her, until Arizona remembered they were being responsible after the last evening of behaving like college kids.

So instead Chelsea came to her house and they drank too much wine on her couch while eating brie and crackers.

Chelsea leaned back in the chair, swallowing a sip of wine, "See, before it was keggers and corn chips with dip. This is far more mature."

"Corn chips with dip? What fancy parties were you at in college?"

Chelsea shrugged, "One of them had corn chips and dip."

"Must've missed that one." Arizona cut off a piece of cheese, "Did you get it together and call that brunette?"

"Gosh, Arizona, she has a name."

Arizona raised an eyebrow at her, "What was it?"

Chelsea paused, "Uh-Pretty Eyes."

Arizona scoffed, "Right. Anyway, Brunette Pretty Eyes. Did you call her?"

Chelsea nodded, "I did. We're going out next weekend."

Arizona bounced slightly on her seat, grinning, "Great, I'm claiming this one."

"You can have it, three shots in and you walked up and told her if she didn't go out with me she was missing out on the best orgasms of her life."

Arizona stopped her bouncing, "I did?"

Chelsea smirked, "Yeah."

"I thought I really eloquently got her number for you."

"If it helps I think you said 'resplendent' orgasms."

Arizona took a long sip of wine, "When my mother asks why I'm single next time, I'll tell her how I try to pick up women."

"Hey, it worked, I got a date." Chelsea smirked, "And you don't need to worry bout your ability to pick up women, you turn straight women."

"I do not _turn _straight women."

"Arizona, come on, you've turned a few."

"You don't 'turn' them. They were hovering on the edge and I just, tipped them over."

"With the resplendent orgasms you offer?"

"And my charm. A buttload of charm."

"I thought you were done with straight women years ago?"

"I was." Arizona gave a shake of her head as she sipped her win, "I am."

"So what was with Straighty?"

"She has a name."

"What was with Straighty Callie-Oh! Strallie. What was with Straillie?" Chelsea grinned at her like she was the funniest person alive.

"I-I don't know."

"Strallie was different?" Chelsea cocked her head and placed a mocking comforting hand on Arizona's arm, "Did Strallie hurt your lesbian heart?"

"You're a horrible human being."

"This one's gotten under your skin, you have to admit."

"Well, not anymore. She told me to leave her alone and I have been."

"Let me guess-she's being staring at you all longingly?"

Arizona paused mid sip, "Have you been following me at the hospital again?"

"Okay, that was one time, and Bryn and I were trying to surprise you for your birthday."

"Yes, which you are never going to do again."

Chelsea shook her head solemnly, "Never." She smiled, "So I'm right? She was following you around?"

"Not anymore. I told her to stop."

Chelsea sat up straighter, looking delighted, "Oh, this is like Lesbi Days of Our lives! _Then_ what happened?"

"I walked out."

"After she kissed you, right?"

"Seriously, were you _there_?"

Chelsea shrugged, "Strallie is just so predictable."

"That's a horrendous nickname."

"It's an amazing nickname and you wish you were half as creative as me."

Arizona rolled her eyes and took a sip of wine, "Surely we have something more exciting than women to talk about?"

"Oh, you're _mad._"

"No I'm not."

"Oh, you so are."

"Change of topic, please."

Chelsea shrugged then her eyes lit up, "Oh! My parents were wondering if you were working this year for Christmas or having dinner with us while you avoid your own parents?"

Arizona grimaced, "Please, Christmas is ages away."

"It's December first, Arizona."

Arizona's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

Chelsea smirked, "Seriously.

"I suppose I'll be joining you for dinner again then-wait, the first?"

"Yeah?"

Arizona threw herself back on the pillows, "That means it's the staff Christmas party next week." She drank more wine as if it could prepare her for the party that was a week away.

Chelsea shrugged, "So? Avoid it like you do everything holiday related."

Grimacing, Arizona looked at her, "No avoiding under threat of our horrendous Chief-she threatens everyone that if she has to make an appearance, so does anyone who's been there more than a year."

Chelsea sniggered, "You can wear a red and green festive dress."

"I actually hate you."

"But you love the holidays." Chelsea grinned.

"Be my date?"

Chelsea smirked, "Honey, just because I desperately wanted in your pants way back when in college doesn't mean I still hold that flame. You're not that hot."

Arizona rolled her eyes, "Seriously, come with me. Keep me sane. There's a lot or pretty nurses."

Wrinkling her nose, Chelsea shook her head, "I really don't want to fish in the pond you've bathed in, but fine, I'll be your date-what's in it for me?"

Arizona chewed her lip, "Um-my company?"

Chelsea raised her eyebrows, "You owe me." Suddenly her eyes lit up, "Oh! Never mind, Strallie will be there. This will be all kinds of fun for me."

Arizona fell back against the couch and pulled a cushion over her head.

####

Despite having just been yelled at by a very delicious looking Arizona, Callie kind of felt on top of the world.

She liked girls.

She liked boys, too.

And it all made sense now. The confused mess that had been her head since she was in that bar with Arizona Robbins after leaving her husband had finally got it. It's like it had taken a small step to the left and everything that hadn't fit and made sense fell in to place and she just _got_ it.

The world hadn't exploded and everything was still turning and spinning and whatnot, and she, Callie Torres, was bisexual. And she not only wanted _back_ in Arizona Robbins bed, but she wanted back in her life.

Callie didn't do things by halves.

When she was younger, she had decided to join the peace corp and that's what she had done and for a year, it had owned her. When Callie decided to be a surgeon, she was top of her class and she became the one to watch. When her and Owen fell pregnant and decided to get married, she went in to that with her whole heart and soul, and she gave it her all. Too much of her all, but she had given it.

Callie had just realised she was bisexual, and she didn't really know what giving her all for that meant.

But she knew what giving her all when she had feelings for someone meant.

Callie kind of felt euphoric.

She finally closed her mouth where she had been gaping at the slammed door as Arizona had stormed out and stepped out of the room, looking up and down the hallway to find Arizona. No one was there.

She needed to find Arizona.

Callie suddenly felt a little overwhelmed.

She had a huge life revelation and then been pushed away by the catalyst of said revelation, who obviously thought Callie still thought she was straight and just wanted to use her for sex and distraction.

How the hell do you woo a woman?

Callie checked her watch. It was Owen's weekend with the kids and Callie needed to explode at someone.

Ending up at Addison's was not a surprise.

Callie knocked on the door, a bottle of wine in her hand and Addison swung it open.

Addison was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, lesbo."

Callie glared at her, "Seriously?"

"Sorry-bi chick? Gay mo? Homo?" Addison couldn't stop grinning, "I don't care, I just feel like I've earned my giving-you-shit stripes with how patient I've been."

"Why didn't you just _say_ something?"

Addison shrugged, "You needed to get there on your own. And believe me, I tried. You're very good at sticking your head in the sand."

"Are you going to let me in?"

Addison eyed her, "That a good bottle of wine?"

"It better be, it cost me thirty dollars."

"Did you bring anything else?"

Callie sighed and pulled out the block of chocolate from her bag. Addison nodded and opened the door.

"Mark's taken Riley for a walk, so we have an hour. Then I'll send him back upstairs until you're done freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out."

"Yet."

Callie walked in to the kitchen, putting the wine down and getting out glasses like she lived there, "I'm not, really. I feel-I feel, _good_. Except for Arizona being so mad at me she slammed the door and didn't kiss me back, which has never happened before. It just feels so good for this to all make sense."

Addison sat down, watching her, "I bet it does."

"My life just, well, a lot makes sense, in hindsight. And I'm lucky, I've got the kids-wait." Callie paused mid pour and put the bottle down, "The kids. How do you explain sexuality to kids at that age?" She stared at nothing for a second and Addison stood and grabbed the one glass Callie had filled completely and sat back down, watching her and taking a sip, "My parents have barely spoken to me since the divorce-what, what will they say now I've decided I'm _bi_? And-God, I have to tell Owen. And people at work. And, Daddy-he-"

Callie looked at Addison wide eyed and panicked.

Addison nodded, "There it is." She smiled reassuringly,"Now, pick up the bottle of wine, bring your glass and sit down."

Callie did just that, sitting across from Addison and keeping a hand on the bottle while taking a long sip of her glass. She topped her glass back up.

Addison put her own glass down and rest her finger tips on the bottom, "Okay. All of that stuff? It's pretty well out of your hands, except for the kids. How people will react is how they'll react and if they're worth anything they wont care. The kids-their young. You tell them the basics, they'll be the one's who care the least, I'd say. Except Allegra, who will miss her Dad, but that's already something Owen and you have to deal with. Tell your Dad when you have something to tell him. Then weather the storm." Addison nodded at her, "You're no different to who you were yesterday, and the majority of people will see that. Okay?"

Callie took another long sip, nodding, "Okay."

"Now." Addison raise her eyebrows, "You kissed Arizona!?"

Callie finally managed to swallow down her panic, "Uh-yeah?"

"Right. Okay. And since I slammed my door shut on you, when you found out she was on a date, what has happened?"

Callie avoided eye contact, "Uh-we were friends, I tried to ignore the fact that she was dating, but everything was still so-I don't know, electric, around her. Then I walked in on her fucking some stupid ortho woman in an on call room."

Addison choked on the sip of wine she was trying to swallow, "You what?"

Callie's face went dark, "Yeah. Walked in. They were going for it."

Addison looked like she was trying not to laugh, "What did you do?"

"Turned and stormed out."

Addison bit her lip, "And then you told her you didn't want to see her anymore?"

"Well, I text her."

"Are you fifteen!?"

"Addie! I know, okay. But I-I was freaking out and I thought she was the only reason I was thinking like this. Then she rocked up on my door step and made me say I didn't want to see her anymore. She was-challenging me."

"And you said it?"

"Yes."

"Idiot."

Callie dropped her head on the table, a hand still on each the wine bottle and her wine glass, "I know!"

"And then you kissed her?"

Callie didn't lift her head, her voice muffled, "No, that was five days ago. She came in to the on call room when I was calling you today and told me to leave her alone, because she's done everything I asked and I told her to leave her alone, and she was doing that, but _I _wasn't." Callie raised her head up slightly, "Apparently I was looking at her a lot."

Addison feigned shock, "You? Never."

Callie dropped her head back down, "I'd just-realised, and I felt so, good, and she looked so good and I kissed her. She pushed me away and said I can't say I'm straight and tell her to leave her alone then kiss her whenever I want."

"Good on her."

Callie sat up, indignant, "Who's side are you on!?"

"Yours. But sometimes you're an idiot so you force me to defect."

Callie glared at her, "What am I supposed to do?"

Addison shrugged, "You're aware you were an idiot?"

"Addie," Callie's face was genuinely upset, "I-I was so freaked out, and panicked."

Addison finally relented, her expression softening, "So tell her that. She's got to understand, she know's you thought you were straight. She, as someone who's gone through coming out, has to understand that a little."

Callie nodded, staring at her wine.

Addison grimaced and picked up her wine, "It's just a bummer you went totally psycho and told her to get out of your life."

Callie groaned and dropped her head back on the table, "Yes, okay, I know. I was an idiot. What do I do?"

"Tell her that. Tell her you were an idiot. "

"How do I get her to talk to me?"

"Jeese-I don't know, Callie, leave her a note in her locker to meet you behind the gym at lunch time."

Callie raised her head and glared at her.

Addison smirked, "Be an adult. Find her and make her listen."

Callie dropped her head back down.

"That sounds horrible."

"Maybe you can talk to her at the Christmas party next week."

Callie lifted her head back up, "God, is that next week?"

"Yup, it's the first today. You know the Chief, she likes to get that kind of jollyness over with early. Wouldn't want it to leach in to the general vibe of the hospital. Can't have that.

"Ugh, she's a grinch anyway, why does she bother throwing it?"

"HR makes her-good for morale or something."

"How is the interns getting drunk and throwing up and some nurse slapping some doctor good for morale?"

Addison shrugged, "I got a personal email reminding me that even though I'm on maternity leave I'm expected to make an appearance. You are not leaving me to the wolves."

"But-this year has been too dramatic. Why are we putting all that in one room?"

"Has it been dramatic?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm and Addison started ticking things off her fingers, "Mark and Derek had a punch up, Mark announced the baby was his and I'd been having an affair, Derek and I divorced, I shacked up with Mark, Derek started sleeping with the wispy, fluffy resident daughter of the Chief who's fiance was sleeping with her best friend, Mandy got fired and hasn't been seen since." Addison stopped and took a breath, "Mark found a coke addict passed out that turned out to be Webber's half sister, Owen punched up an intern and then a glass window, you two got divorced, Owen started sleeping with a resident who was enemies with Webber but is now her best friend and let's not forget," Addison grinned, "You've been having a clandestine lesbian affair for months that has been kept a secret and now discovered you're bisexual and the object of your affection wants nothing to do with you."

Callie's eyes were wide as she stared for a second before she dropped her head back down again, "Oh, this party will be awesome."

"Drink more wine sweetie."

####

Callie hadn't meant to be sitting outside Arizona's apartment.

She had meant to go home and give Arizona some time to calm down and then try talk to her maybe tomorrow or the next day. Or at the party, as Addison suggested. Because Callie, even in her delirious post life-altering realisation state, could tell Arizona had been angry.

And Addison had suggest that she make her listen, but _after_ some cool off time.

So why was Callie parked outside Arizona's house?

She wasn't one to wait.

And she wanted to fix this.

Steeling herself, Callie took a deep breath and got out of the car, wiping off her pants and cursing her boys way of eating crumbly food in a manner that meant waving their hands around and spreading crumbs as far as her drivers seat. She shut the door and locked it, now cursing Addison for telling her to act like an adult. She walked in to the building, getting in the elevator and pressing the button for Arizona's floor. She fidgeted as she watched the numbers tick by, moving from foot to foot. Finally reaching the floor she was after, Callie walked down the hallway and stood outside the door.

Another deep breath, and she knocked.

She had no idea what she was going to do.

Hearing someone on the other side, Callie then heard an unfamiliar chuckle.

Oh good God, was it not just Arizona inside?

Callie suddenly felt anxiety hit her full force.

Was Arizona with a woman again?

Before she could flee, the door swung open, revealing a woman who was far too attractive to be in Arizona's apartment. Callie looked her up and down, taking in her torn at the knee faded denim jeans and clingy white tank top, her dark hair cropped short in a funky fashion. The woman looked a little bit like Shane did in the L Word DVD's Addison had lent her. Callie may have only watched a few episodes, but she didn't think a Shane look alike was someone you wanted in the apartment of the woman you were interested in.

The woman leant against the door frame casually, arms crossed, and the grin on her face made Callie more than a little nervous.

"Hello, Strallie."

Callie looked incredibly confused, "Uh, do I know you? And it's Callie."

"Is it, though?"

Callie felt even more confused, "Yes." Getting herself together and reminding herself she was a kick ass cardio surgeon, Callie straightened her shoulders, "Is Arizona here?"

The woman smiled, "Maybe."

Just then a door that Callie knew led to Arizona's bedroom opened and Arizona walked through, looking at the door in surprise, "Callie?"

The woman turned and grinned at Arizona, "Look who I found! It's Strallie."

Arizona closed her eyes for a moment as if to give her strength, then opened them, looking at the annoyingly smug attractive woman with warning eyes,"Behave, Chelsea."

Oh, it has a name.

Callie managed not to say that out loud.

She couldn't help but notice that Arizona looked incredibly gorgeous in simple jeans and a hoodie.

How had Callie ever thought she was straight? All she wanted was to kiss Arizona and she had no idea how to fix everything. She had the sudden sinking feeling that she should have listened to Addison and given Arizona some space.

Chelsea shrugged and turned back to Callie, "Can we help you?"

She couldn't help but notice the small smile on Arizona's lips as her-friend?-seemed to purposefully bait her. Ignoring Chelsea, Callie leaned slightly to the right to look around her and peer at Arizona, "Can we talk?"

Arizona looked from Callie to Chelsea as if she really didn't want to do this in front of her, "I really don't think that's best, Callie."

Callie bit her lip, looking from Chelsea to Arizona, also really not wanting this Chelsea woman there. She felt her confidence wane-she'd just made this realisation, and proclaiming that in front of a stranger was not something she felt ready to do. "I-I just wanted to apologise."

She wanted to kick herself. She wanted to do more than that. Like explain, and push Arizona up against the kitchen bench behind her and lost herself in a touch she was aching to revisit.

Arizona nodded, ignoring Chelsea looking back and forth between them and grinning, looking like she wanted popcorn to add to this moment, "I appreciate that." There was a coldness to Arizona's voice she hadn't heard before, "I just think it's best we have some space, and then at work on Monday we can go back to being colleagues like you wanted-okay?"

Callie shook her head, "No-I don't want to be colleagues."

Arizona threw her hands up, her impatience bubbling over like it had in the on call room, "Well, I can't help that, Callie. We work together, it's not like either of us can just up and leave. We're adults, we can manage to work together. _If_ you can respect what I said earlier." Arizona crossed her arms, looking at her, head tilted, "I've respected what you asked of me."

Chelsea gave a grimace at Arizona's words then looked back to Callie, eyebrows raised in a challenge of 'what do you say to that'?

"No, I mean, I don't want to be colleagues bec-"

Before she could finish, Arizona interrupted, "Yes, I get that. You also don't want to be friends, but you think you can kiss-" She stopped and looked at Chelsea and then back to Callie, "This really isn't the time. I said everything I needed to in that on call room, okay?" Her voice lost it's edge and she said it simply, a matter of fact.

And Callie just _couldn't _get herself to start yelling all she wanted to while in the hallway she was standing in with this woman staring at her. She had wanted to walk in and it just be Arizona and explain everything.

And even while Arizona was mad and angry she still looked stunning.

Arizona walked forward and elbowed Chelsea out of the way, glaring at her until she gave a pout and went on sat on the couch. Turning back to Callie, still standing in the hallway, she raised her eyebrows, waiting for a response.

Callie took a deep breath, "You don't understand, I-

"Callie." Arizona's voice was firm, and Callie watched her steel herself to speak, saw her focus her eyes on her own as if to stop them from wandering. Though, maybe that was wishful thinking on Callie's part, "I appreciate you coming over, but maybe we should talk another time. You don't want to be friends, you don't want to be colleagues-I can't do a lot about all that. But-I need you to go, okay?"

Arizona didn't know why she was still so mad.

Callie opened her mouth, then looked past Arizona's shoulder to see Chelsea still watching them. She couldn't find it in her to do this in front of her and Arizona really didn't want to listen. She gave a nod, and Arizona, slowly, shut the door.

Callie sighed.

She really should have listened to Addison and given Arizona more space.

On the other side of the door, Arizona turned around and leant back against the it to see Chelsea grinning at her.

"I _really_ can't wait for this Christmas party!"

Arizona let her hed fall back against the wood.

####


	15. Jingle Bell rock

**Title: **Probability  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **In the alternate universe of Season Eight, how does the married and seemingly straight Callie Torres find herself in the chronically single Arizona Robbins bed? She's not gay. Right?  
**Rating: **This is an M rating. Just saying.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note:** I know, I know! Arizona is cranky, Callie isn't using her words, Chelsea teases too much and Addison is just so sarcastic. What am I doing to them all?!

Throwing them all in a room together. With a lot of liquor. Yup.

Soooo this was meant to be out sooner, but then it became really, really long. Oops.

**Probability  
Jingle Bell Rock**

Callie couldn't catch a break.

All week she was trying to get close enough to Arizona to talk to her, to explain, to kiss her, to push her against a wall, to run her hand up her-Callie was full of ideas of _what_ to do. She just couldn't get the damn woman alone to do it.

All their meetings were surrounded by people. And Arizona was doing her so perfect, smiling, everything is great thing whenever that happened and it was driving Callie crazy.

After Addison's teasing, there was no way she was going to send Arizona a text like a high schooler. Plus, there was the slight fear of rejection in that she worried Arizona wouldn't reply, anyway. Callie got the feeling that Arizona wasn't _with_ that annoying Chelsea woman, but who was to say she wasn't dating someone else? And why shouldn't she? As far as Arizona was aware, Callie had not only proclaimed she was straight, but told Arizona to leave and that she didn't want to be friends. She didn't know Callie had gone through this self realisation. As far as she was aware, Callie had stuck with what she had said, _believed_ what she had said.

Callie was now well understanding of the fact that she was definitely not so straight and she really, really wanted Arizona around.

But she'd gone about it all wrong in her excitement in the on call room and then gone to her house that same night when Arizona was still annoyed. Callie had chickened out there in her proclamation.

Yet all this week she had tried to get Arizona alone, to tell her. To fix it. To kiss her.

But Callie just couldn't catch a break.

And now? Now Arizona was finally, finally in front of her. Callie ran in to her just outside the entrance doors as they left for the day, no hospital staff around, no pressing cases, no emergency in the ER or pagers pulling her in the opposite direction or crowd of people Arizona kept around her in what Callie thought may have been a protective bubble. Nothing.

Except Callie's three charming but oblivious children.

"Arizona!"

Arizona looked up at the surprised tone of her voice from where she had been rifling through her bag. That damn hospital smile appeared on her face, "Calliope." Callie couldn't help it. Her stomach actually did a flip at the way she said a name Callie normally hated. Her smile stayed put, "Hi."

Arizona looked down to the boys in the stroller and to Allegra, hanging on to Callie's leg. Arizona had met them all at varying times in this kind of situation but had really had nothing to do with them. For four months now, Arizona had been a part of her life. But when all your meetings were nakedness in an on all room, it didn't leave much time for bonding with kids. A more genuine smile spread across Arizona's face, one Callie saw her wearing with her patients, and not with staff, "Hey, guys." She looked at the dinosaur clamped tight under Jack's arm, "Nice T-Rex."

He smiled and hugged it tighter.

Allegra looked up at her with wide, dark eyes, "Hi."

Arizona smiled at her, "Hi, Allegra. Your dress kind of makes you look like a princess."

Allegra grinned and turned, burying her face in Callie's leg.

Arizona finally looked up at Callie and Callie felt her brain go blank. For days, she had wanted Arizona alone, had had so much she wanted to say to her. And here she was, with her three kids buffered between them.

"How have you been?" Arizona tilted her head as she asked it, as if she genuinely wanted to know. That gave Callie hope.

"Fine." She lied. She had not been fine, she'd been lying awake like a lovesick fifteen year old, feeling like she wanted to crawl out of her skin with all the excitement and feelings she had. She had made this huge discovery about herself and the one person she wanted to share it with clearly needed some space. Callie knew she should have listened to Addison, and not gone around to Arizona's mere hours after Arizona had asked her, finally, to leave her alone.

Arizona nodded, "That's good." She glanced down at the kids, the boys hitting each other with their teddy's and Allegra still with her face buried in Callie's leg. She looked back to Callie, "I'm sorry, about the other night."

Callie shook her head, "No, don't be. I shouldn't have come around straight away."

Arizona nodded, accepting the truth of that, but her look softened, "Okay. Well, I should go. Have a nice night."

She turned to leave and Callie couldn't have her walk away, "Arizona!"

Arizona turned and Callie, who had thought she had gotten good at reading this woman's face, couldn't read her expression, "Yeah?"

Callie looked to her kids and realised, again, she couldn't go anywhere with this right now, "I'd like to talk."

Arizona nodded, face still unreadable, "I'm on call over night tomorrow and at the hospital all day-maybe we can talk at some point during the Christmas party?"

Callie nodded, letting herself smile, "I'd like that."

A flicker of confusion flashed over Arizona's face and then was gone, "Okay. I'll see you then."

Arizona turned and walked away and Callie could only watch her. God, she had a good ass.

Allegra finally pulled her face away from Callie's leg. She looked up at her, "She said I was a princess."

Callie smiled and picked her up, settling on her hip and pushing the stroller towards the car, "Well you kid of are."

"She looks like Cinderella."

Callie laughed.

If she did, then Callie needed to rethink her reaction to that Disney movie

####

Arizona smoothed her dress, looking herself up and down in the mirror. She rolled her eyes and sighed, hands reaching to the side to undo the zip.

"Don't you dare!"

Arizona froze and looked up, seeing Chelsea leaning against her doorway, reflected in the mirror. Arizona raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"No. No changing. That dress is shamefully hot."

"It's a work function."

"Fine, it's tastefully hot. You've changed nine times. That dress stays on or I'll spill this wine all over the rest of your clothes so you have no choice but to wear that one."

Arizona rolled her eyes.

Chelsea stepped forward and hovered one of the wine glasses she was holding over the pile of discarded clothes on Arizona's bed.

Arizona watched, eyebrows raised, not believing her until a drop of it started to spill from the rim, "Okay! Okay! God, Chelsea, I wont change."

Arizona turned back to the mirror as Chelsea stopped her antics, looking smug. Arizona ran her hands down the material again, smoothing it, "You sure?"

Chelsea looked her up and down, grinning, "Oh, I'm sure."

The dress was a deep red, clichéd at Christmas, but it's what was expected. It cut low enough to show cleavage without exposing too much, the straps, an inch thick, wide on her shoulders. It was above the knee, swaying slightly as she moved, the style was almost fifties in design. What had Chelsea grinning, was the way the dress was scooped low at the back, dipping down between her shoulder blades, showing of the toned muscle she had gained from her runs.

Arizona took a deep breath, "Okay. Hair?"

Chelsea nodded, "Loose and curled, perfect."

"Shoes?"

"Heels that make your ass pop. Also perfect."

"Wine?"

"Here."

Chelsea held one of the glasses out and Arizona took it.

Chelsea raised her own, "To a night of teasing Strallie!"

Arizona, who had started to raise her own glass, pulled it back and raised her eyebrows at her.

Sighing, Chelsea rolled her eyes, "Fine, to a night of behaving and acting like an adult."

"I can cheers to that."

Their glasses met between them and they both sipped. Arizona looked Chelsea up and down, "Where did that little number come from?"

Chelsea grinned, looking down at the classic pant suit, the shirt cut incredibly low between her breasts, "Tess's wardrobe."

Stopping mid sip, Arizona looked at her, "Please tell me you mean you took it while you were together and haven't returned it like the scorned ex you are?"

"No, she leant it to me last night."

"What?"

Chelsea was suddenly avoiding eye contact, "She came over and said she'd made a mistake."

"She cheated on you! What, did her mouth just fall between her legs? 'Oh, sorry random bar girl, but while I'm here-?'"

Chelsea huffed out a breath, "She made an appealing argument."

"You mean she took her shirt off."

Going to defend herself, Chelsea closed her mouth, finally answering, "Maybe."

Arizona took a sip of her wine, wanting to play this right. She went with sincere, "Chels-you deserve better than what she's been giving you for the last year."

Chelsea shrugged and walked over the the mirror, playing with her hair, "It's fine. We get each other."

"She treats you like crap."

"I know." Chelsea turned, smiling widely, bright green eyes lighting up, "Let's not focus on this tonight. Tonight, we have you and Strallie in a room with alcohol. My bets are on someone ending up in tears."

"No ones going to cry."

"Ten bucks?"

Arizona eyed her for a moment, considering, then held out her hand, "It's on."

Chelsea grinned, shaking it, "Excellent."

Arizona took another sip of wine, "Now, your rules for the evening." Chelsea raised her eyebrows at this but Arizona carried on, "No calling Callie 'Strallie' to her face."

Chelsea looked aghast, "But-"

"Number two, no teasing her at all, actually."

"But-"

"And there was a third, which was no taking home any nurses, but I retract that as I would rather you did that than continue with Tess."

Chelsea finally shook the horrified look off her face, "As if you can expect me to not tease her a little."

"I can try."

"And tease you."

"What? Why me?"

"Because, the sexual tension just _rolls_ off you two."

"Don't be stupid. She's straight and wanted me out of her life. I'm over being angry, and now we just have to be polite. She wants to talk, I'm guessing she's over this 'I don't want to see you at all' thing and wants to smooth things over and go back to being professionals."

Chelsea ran a finger around the rim of her wine glass, looking at her, "So why did she kiss you that day?"

"Uh-"

"And why did she show up on your door step after? Did you even think about that in your pissy little mood?"

"Uh-"

"Uhuh. That's what I thought." A grin spread over Chelsea's face. "God, this night is going to be awesome."

Arizona took a long sip of wine.

####

"This night is going to be horrible."

Addison turned to Callie, "Take that back. This is my first night out of the house in four months." She grabbed Callie's arm across the table excitedly, "I'm going to be surrounded by people that aren't just you or Mark, Callie!"

"Hey! What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing."

"And what about Rylie?"

"I love him, more than I love even my wine, chocolate and surgery combined, but sometimes I need adult company."

Callie shrugged, "Fair point."

Addison sat at the table and poured them another glass of wine, "Now-how is it Mark takes longer to get ready than us?"

Reaching and taking her second glass, Callie took a sip, "Because he's-"

"Be nice."

Callie rolled her eyes, "Fine. Nice dress, by the way."

Addison sat up straighter, pushing her chest out, "Doesn't it make my breasts look fabulous? God bless breast feeding."

Callie laughed, "It does do wonders."

Addison grinned at her, "Nice dress to you, too-just something you had lying around?"

Callie looked down and then back up, smiling slyly, "Oh, yeah. Just lying around. At the store. On a rack. For too much money."

Chuckling, Addison raised her glass in a mock salute, "Respect. It part of plan 'Get Arizona Back'?"

"I figured if she wont hear what I'm saying I can try distract her with my natural assets."

"You're distracting _me_ with those natural assets, so I'm sure that wont be an issue."

"Good." Callie tugged at the deep green material, attempting to make it look a touch more modest. The dress was a wrap around, cutting in to her waist to accentuate her figure. Her hair was swept up at once side and tumbled over her shoulder at the other. Even she had to admit she looked good.

"So why is this night going to be so horrible?"

Callie sighed, "I just-I don't know what she's going to say."

"Callie-I've seen how she looks at you."

"That was before-now, you didn't see her the other night. She was mad."

Addison rolled her eyes, "That's because you didn't give her any time between the on call room and seeing her again."

"Yeah, but-"

"Callie. Stop over thinking it. You're going to say your bit and she's going to react however she's going to react."

Callie bit her lip and still looked nervous.

"She's never, given much indication she wants more, anyway. What if I _was_ just a casual thing, like we agreed?"

"Didn't she stand on your porch and challenge you to tell her you didn't want her? To tell her to go?"

"Yeah, but-"

Addison leant forward and rest her finger tips against her forearm, "I've seen how she looks at you. Believe me, she's interested."

"You haven't seen it in months."

Addison smiled slowly, "No one looks at someone like that and gets over it in a matter of months."

Callie managed a smile.

Just then there were footsteps on the stairs and Mark entered, holding a happy, but sleepy, four month old Rylie. He smiled and gurgled when he focused on who was in the room, and Callie held her arms out. Mark walked forward and Rylie went happily in to her lap. He smelt like baby soap and was warm and cuddly, a solid comfort.

"Ladies." Mark grinned at them, "You look lovely. No need to say it, I know I look amazing."

Callie raised her eyebrows at Mark and looked down at Rylie, smiling, "Your Daddy thinks he's charming."

Rylie grinned and grabbed at her necklace, trying to put the whole thing in his mouth. She gently tugged it away and reached forward to grab a teething ring to distract him. Addison smiled at him with a sappy look that Callie had never thought she'd see on her snarky friend.

Mark walked forward and kissed the top of Addison's head, then grabbed her wine glass and took a sip. Addison reached up and pulled it away, scowling, "Nuh-uh! You're Sober Sally tonight. You get one beer. At the party. I've expressed enough milk to keep Rylie going for a week so I can get drunk on three glasses of wine and complain of a hangover all day tomorrow."

Mark surrendered the wine, Callie having to admit, internally, that he did look dashing in his suit, "Can't I be Sober Steve?"

Callie smirked, "Nope. You're definitely a Sober Sally."

"Ah, Torres, you need to stop flirting with me in front of my wife and child."

Callie actually snorted, "Your ego scares me."

Mark opened his mouth, grinning, to retort when the doorbell rang, "Babysitters here-try not to watch me walk away."

Addison did just that while Callie returned her attention back to the bundle of cuteness in her arms. She looked up at Addison, who had looked back to the baby, her face suddenly panicked, "Callie, I can't."

Confused, Callie looked at her, "What?"

"I can't leave him with a babysitter. She's seventeen and probably has a boyfriend that rides a motorbike and she'll bring him in to smoke dope in our living room and have sex on our bed."

Callie tried not to laugh, "But you wanted to have a fun night?"

"I do. But I was faking the excitement about leaving Rylie because Mark teases me."

Callie swallowed her amusement, "Okay, Rylie will be fine. This is my babysitter that I recommended to you. If she can manage the twins and Allegra, she can manage one sleepy baby who is about to go to bed and will be asleep until you get home."

Addison was staring at Rylie, wide eyed, "But-"

The sound of Marks murmuring voice coming down the hallway made Addison sit up straighter and plaster a smile on her face.

Half an hour later and Callie and Mark had finally dragged Addison out of the house, a list of instructions still leaving her lips as Mark wrapped an affectionate arm around her shoulders and led her to the car. Callie smiled at the babysitter, Robyn, reassuringly and slid in to the backseat.

Addison turned around to look at her, "And you're sure she's not going to shoot up crack and have an orgy?"

Callie shook her head, "I am ninety nine percent sure."

"That's not sure enough. If she's so good, why aren't you using her tonight?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "The kids are with Owen's mother."

Mark chuckled and rest a hand on her thigh, giving it a squeeze, "Addison, he's fine. It will be fine."

Addison turned back to the front seat and Callie chuckled. Turning back around at the sound, Addison raised her eyebrows, "When you and Owen first left Allegra alone with a babysitter to come to dinner with Derek and I, you went to the toilet every twenty minutes to phone the babysitter, then left an hour early because you were so anxious."

Callie stopped grinning.

Addison turned smugly back to the front, "That's what I thought."

Mark grumbled, "Stupid Derek."

Addison turned to him, "Don't you start. You will play nice tonight."

Mark looked straight ahead, "Yes dear."

Addison dropped her head back against the head rest, "Good God, who thought it was a good idea to put us all in one room with alcohol?"

Callie chimed in from the back, "That's what I've been saying all along."

They pulled in to the car park of the fancy hotel Grey's HR team had hired the hall room from, and all piled out in time for Owen and Yang to pile out of their car two spaces from their own.

They all blinked at each other for a moment.

Owen looked suitably awkward as he looked from one person to the other, and Yang, well, she didn't look nervous, Callie thought, but she did look like someone who wanted to be elsewhere. The bitch was looking less scary these days. Her harsh bangs were beginning to grow out and dressed up in a maroon dress, she looked almost, well, soft. And her face was the closest to an uncomfortable emotion Callie had ever seen it.

Owen shifted from foot to foot and gave a horrendously awkward, one handed wave, Yang studiously avoiding eye contact.

Mark looked between them all and chuckled, Addison biting her lip so as not to laugh when a car door a few spaces away opened and Shepherd and Webber stepped out. The smiles fell of Mark and Addison's faces.

Callie looked from Shepherd to Webber to Hunt to Yang to Addison and to Mark, then back again. everyone was either scowling (Mark and Shepherd), glaring (Addison), looking awkward (Owen) or looking like they would pay good money to be anywhere else in the world (Webber and Yang).

Then, Callie actually chuckled.

No. She laughed.

And everyone looked at her like she was insane.

Twenty metres away, near the entrance, a cab pulled up and Callie felt her smile fade as she recognised Chelsea getting out of the car, wearing an overly tight womens suit that she pulled off amazingly well, and watched Arizona climb out after her. The two stood as the taxi pulled away, looking at the group of people standing in the parking lot like deer caught in headlights, and Arizona widened her eyes as she caught Callie's, before an amused Chelsea grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

Callie felt her jaw drop open.

Arizona's dress made Callie have thoughts that were not appropriate to have when standing amidst the drama she was in, next to her best friend and her new boyfriend who she had been cheating on her husband with who was standing metres away with his young, new girlfriend, next to Callie's own ex husband who was standing with his own new young girlfriend.

Yeah, good time to check out the woman she had spent three months sleeping with.

Callie turned her head as a laugh reached her ears and saw Addison chuckling, Callie unable to help but grin at her. Linking her arm through Addison's, they walked through the parking lot, ignoring the bewildered looks of the others, and Mark trailed after them, edging around Shepherd like he might bite him.

Addison didn't turn her head as the walked up the steps, murmuring out the corner of her mouth, "That was just impeccable timing."

"Maybe we're part of some Big Brother thing we're unaware of."

"That moment was like it was set up."

"Perfect arrival times."

A slow smile spread over Addison's face.

"Even I noticed Arizona's ass, Callie."

Callie gave a wistful sight, "I know."

"Who was the hottie she was with?"

Callie's face darkened even as they smiled at the waiters greeting guests at the door, "Her horrible friend Chelsea."

"I liked her."

"You haven't even met her!"

"She looked highly entertained by everything, therefore I liked her."

"Shut up, Addie."

Addison snickered, but her smile faded as they walked in to the hall, Christmas carols washing over them and entering what looked like the inside of santa's sack, "Good Lord, did an elf get let loose in here on crack?"

Callie smirked as she looked around, the room already full of hospital employees dressed up to the nines, drinking faster than they probably should. A buffet table was set out, a bar in the corner and tables with white cloths and red and green decorations sat around, twinkly lights and candles all over the room. A spot was cleared for dancing, a DJ set up in the corner. She smiled at her scrub nurse as she wandered past with champagne firmly in hand, surrounded by a group of other nurses Callie only vaguely recognised. She watched Chief Grey and senior Webber seated, eating and watching the staff mingle. Out of her surgeons garb and in a dress, Callie saw the similarities between her and her daughter.

They walked further in, Mark already making a beeline to the bar to order Addison a drink at her arched eyebrows. Behind them, she noticed Webber and Shepherd enter. Callie watched, amused, as Webber gave Kepner, dressed in bright pink near the buffet table, a look that Callie didn't realise her former resident was capable of; another similarity between her and her mother she hadn't ever gotten to see before. Kepner looked left and right, had no one near her for support, Karev off at the bar talking to Mark, and fled in what could have been tears.

Yang walked in with Hunt a second later and smirked in approval at Meredith who grinned.

Callie looked at Addison, ready to laugh, but she was busy glaring at Webber.

"Addie!"

Addison blinked and looked at her, "What?"

"Quit it."

"Sorry."

Addison turned her back and Callie accepted the drink Mark had finally bought back over. He quickly made his excuses and escaped back to talk to Karev, obviously desperate for male company considering her had zero patience for the man in the hospital setting.

"No glaring. Be an adult."

"Fine. It's not my fault she's like a vapid fluffy teddy bear-"

Callie raised her eyebrows.

"Okay. Stopping. Ten minutes in and someones already been reduced to tears. We should keep score."

Callie rolled her eyes and took a long drink.

Over by the bar, Arizona was dutifully _not_ looking at Callie in a dress that worked wonders for her, and was instead finishing her drink far too quickly and watching the room in amusement. She had never understood why they made you socialise with people you worked with, especially in a hospital like this one where drama ran rampant.

She felt her eyes drift to Callie as she laughed at something Addison said.

"I win."

"Hm?" Arizona felt an arm hit her own. She spun her head around to glare at Chelsea, "Um, ow?"

"Stop staring at Strallie."

Arizona raised her eyebrows, "Have you _seen_ her tonight?"

Chelsea looked back to Callie, talking to a redhead on the other side of the room, "Yeah, okay. She's smoking. But we knew that." She turned back to Arizona, "Now, back to the important things. I win."

"Win what?"

"Someone's fled in tears. God, I'm good, it's not even the end of the night."

"What, who?"

"Some redhead dressed in too much frilly pink over there. That one," Chelsea indicated with her drink to Webber, "Gave her a look cold enough to make sunshine freeze and she fled in tears."

"Our bet was about Callie and I."

Chelsea shrugged, "I said 'someone'. Someone has cried. Ten dollars, now." Chelsea held out her hand, grinning charmingly.

Arizona rolled her eyes, "How about I get the next two rounds of drinks, instead?"

Chelsea dropped her hand, "I deem that appropriate."

Arizona grinned and started heading over to the bar that they had only just left.

Chelsea suddenly clicked and called after her retreating form, "Hey! It's an open bar! Nice try, Robbins. You owe me ten bucks."

Arizona turned and grinned over her shoulder, slipping to the bar and ordering them two new drinks.

"Hey."

Arizona turned her head to see the new plastics guy, who, from Callie, Arizona knew was now seeing Callie's best friend.

Arizona raised her eyebrows at him. They'd worked on a case or two together, and had barely said two words beyond work related things. She'd noticed him staring at her chest but who could blame him, she knew she had good boobs. They were at the Christmas party, and Arizona assumed the point of this thing wasn't just to abuse an open bar but to mingle with her colleagues. Work relations and all that. She smiled politely, "Hey."

He picked up his beer and leant against the bar top, looking at her, "You should hear her out."

Arizona looked confused, "Uh-what?"

"I don't know you and you don't know me, but we're a little linked through the women in our lives. I learn things-just, hear her out."

She glanced over to Callie, who was smiling at Addison. She watched her take a long sip of her wine, "Sure, Sloan, I'll keep that in mind."

He shrugged and she gave him another polite smile before taking their drinks and walking back over to Chelsea.

"Who's the stud?"

Arizona rolled her eyes, "A redeemed man whore, from my understanding."

"He was staring at your boobs."

"Yeah, he does that."

"He hit on you?" Chelsea took a sip of her drink, "Because that would be _hilarious_."

Arizona laughed, "No. He's all redeemed, remember? He's involved with Callie's best friend."

"The red head?"

"Yeah. She was married to the dark haired guy that was standing in the car park."

"And now she's with stud muffin?"

Arizona sipped her drink, "Well, I think she was with them both for awhile. She was married to Shepherd but sleeping with Mark, and fell pregnant It only came out when she about to pop that the baby was actually Marks. So, she left him for Mark and now Shepherd is sleeping with a resident. The one who made the other red head cry."

Chelsea nodded, enthralled, "Okay. The one Callie's redhead friend keeps glaring at like she can make her explode?"

"Precisely. That resident, Meredith, is the Chief's daughter and has all but left her specialty to work on Shepherds. Her mother literally lost it."

"Who's the woman she's tittering with like a little bird?"

"That's Yang. She's another Cardio resident, so Callie's resident. She's now sleeping with Owen, Callie's ex husband."

Chelsea was staring at her, her mouth half open, "Have any of you people considered dating _outside_ of the hospital?"

Arizona shrugged, "For what, the Tess's of the world?"

Chelsea narrowed her eyes, "Mean." She took a sip of wine and watched Yang and Webber stand together, Owen standing awkwardly to the side, "And why did the redhead cry?"

"Meredith was engaged to Karev, over there talking to the 'stud muffin', and the redhead was her best friend, but Karev and her were having an affair."

Chelsea shook her head, "Christ, and you people save lives?"

"Amongst all of this? Yeah."

"It concerns me."

"It should."

"And Strallie keeps staring at you like she's on heat."

"Shut up, Chelsea."

"Well, you left out the fact that you were sleeping with the married woman who isn't even gay."

"You knew that part."

Chelsea smiled, "It's still fun to mention, I think."

The night progressed, with Chief Webber leaving as early as possible, her husband following her out dutifully, and everyone breathing a sigh of relief that the alcohol could keep flowing without the boss around. Groups circulated around each other, people avoiding each other or shoot death glares or lustful looks. Webber and Shepherd went missing for a good hour before reappearing, hair rumbled and grinning, apparently taking advantage of not having the chief breathing down their necks. Webber quickly grabbed Yang's hand and dragged her from Owen to the dance floor, both taking a quick tequila shot they managed to flirt out of the bar tender who wasn't supposed to pour anything but wine, beer or a classy scotch.

That left Hunt and Shepherd, who had nothing in common bar the fact that they were surgeons, males and the two women dancing together,standing awkwardly next to each other. Barely four seconds passed before Shepherd disappeared to brood in a corner and Owen sighed gratefully and joined his ex wife and Addison.

He was grateful, in that moment, with all the people avoiding each other, that he and his ex wife were managing a friendship. If it wasn't for their children, he'd think it was all they were ever meant to really have.

Addison took the opportunity to slowly slip away from Callie and Owen. She'd noticed Arizona leaving for the bathroom, and she wanted to take the opportunity while it was presented. She turned, searchingly, to see Arizona's friend, Chelsea, standing on her own looking like someone who was at a party where she didn't know anyone (which is exactly what she was). Watching to make sure Callie didn't see her defecting, she walked over to her, smiling.

Chelsea eyed her as she walked up, head cocked slightly, nursing her drink. Addison stood next to her and leant against the wall, looking out at the party, a perfect mimic of Chelsea's pose, "Chelsea, right? Arizona's horrible friend?"

Chelsea didn't look at her, just took a sip of her drink and watched the progressively drunk hospital staff dance, eat and flirt, "Yeah. And you're Strallie's bestie?"

"Addison, yeah. Strallie?"

A slow smile spread over Chelsea's face, "Straight Callie."

Addison snorted, "I like that."

"I'm a funny gal."

"So, you as sick of listening to them both as I am?"

Chelsea drained the last of her drink, turning to her, "Like you wouldn't believe."

"What's stopping Robbins?"

"Callie insisted she was straight. Arizona's convinced herself it's true. And you know, Callie also told her to get out of her life."

"What do you think?"

"Oh, please, your friend is as straight as wet noodles. And Arizona is her hot water."

Addison raised her eyebrows, "Did you really just say that?"

Chelsea grimaced, "I kind of wish I could take it back. Point stands, though. Now, what's stopping Strallie?"

"She's only just accepted the whole bisexual thing. I think she showed up at Arizona's to try talk to her?"

"Yeah, I think I was a massive vagina block, then."

Addison nodded, "I think you were."

"Arizona wasn't ready to listen, anyway."

"I told Callie that."

"When are these two going to realise we know them better than they do and take our advice?"

"Never." Addison grinned, "Which is why we are just going to fix it ourselves."

Chelsea went to take a drink then realised it was empty, she looked at Addison, "Oh, I'm in for this. Can we get another drink?"

Addison finished her own, "I knew I liked you."

####

"Where's Yang?"

Owen looked around, "Off with Webber somewhere?"

"They're probably giggling and writing love hearts on the toilet walls." Callie's voice was playful.

Owen allowed a small smile, "Oh, ha. Because they're young? Funny."

Callie grinned, "I thought so." She looked at him for a minute, "Does she make you happy?"

He looked up at where he had finally spotted Yang, dancing like a demon with Webber, "How much have you had to drink to ask that?"

Callie considered the question, looking in to her wine glass, "Enough. I am genuinely interested, though."

Owen looked at her, "She really does make me happy, Callie."

Callie nodded, "Good."

He looked at her, "You were looking really happy for a while." He smiled sadly, "You had that spark back, that I've not seen in years. It, uh, it made me a lot more okay with our decision." He looked at her intently, still able to make her feel like he was seeing right in to her. He knew her, still, "Lately you've lost it again."

She took a long sip of wine, looking at him intently as she swallowed. She felt a touch of panic fill her stomach, still. She hadn't really come out to anyone, Addison not really counting, she'd known before Callie even had.

She took a deep breath, "I like girls."

Owens eyes widened and Callie pushed on.

"Uh-women. And men. I've recently discovered I like women, too."

Owen was just looking at her. And she felt herself panic a little.

"And,uh, it's been a hard adjustment, coming to terms with it. I was sleeping with someone, for awhile, and then freaked out. And I think I ruined something pretty good with a pretty great woman because I was a little harsh about it."

Owen was still blinking at her, no expression on his face.

Callie opened her mouth again, then closed it. They stared at each other for a moment and Callie felt her heart pounding in her chest. She licked her lips, "Say something?"

Owen finally opened his mouth, clearing his throat,

"A lot of little things the last few months have just made sense."

Relief flooded over Callie like a balm, "You're not shocked?"

"Oh, I'm shocked. But you moving on with anyone was always going to be hard. I just, I want you happy, Callie. I certainly never made you happy." Owen looked over Callie's shoulder where he saw Arizona walking out of the bathroom, "You should really talk to Robbins."

She raised her eyebrows, surprised, "How did you-"

"The second you said it it all made sense." He sipped his scotch, "Would it be weird if I said nice catch?"

She smiled, "Kind of. Plus, I haven't caught her."

"I've seen how she looks at you. You just need to fix whatever mess your panic mode caused."

"I have no idea how to do that."

He shrugged, "Talking always helps."

Addison stepped back besides them, Callie having no idea where she had gone, "Hey, what are we talking about?"

She handed Callie a drink that made her make a face as she sipped it, it was that strong.

Owen turned to her, "Callie's raging lesbian crush."

Addison's face split in to a huge grin as she turned to Callie, "Oh! Look at you coming out to people."

Callie rolled her eyes, "Yes, thank you Addie."

Addison turned back to Owen, "And Owen, do you care?"

Owen opened his mouth, closed it then, then opened it again as he finally figured out what to say, "Well, I mean, I have no _right_ to care, we're practically divorced and I'm seeing someone else, but-"

Addison was completely deadpan in her interruption, "I meant about Callie's sexuality."

The tips of Owen's ears turned red, "Oh. Well, I think that answer just proved that's the furthest thing from my mind."

Addison turned to Callie, "See? No one cares."

Callie raised her eyebrows and looked from Owen to Addison, "My father."

Both Addison and Owen had nothing to say to that. Callie gave a grim smile and finished her drink. They also looked slightly amused at the prospect of what Callie's father might say.

"Oh, Owen, you can smile. But just think what Daddy will have to say to you about our divorce."

Owen paled.

"Yeah. Not so funny now is it."

Callie finished her drink with relish.

Her eyes scanned the crowd, almost everyone now on the dance floor. She narrowed her eyes as she watched Chelsea pull a laughing Arizona to dance. They narrowed even more as she watched one of Chelsea's hands rest lightly on Arizona's hip, or her arm, always touching her as they moved to the faster beat.

She had been trying to gather the courage to talk to Arizona all night. However, the horrid woman was always with her or otherwise she was always making small talk with someone else. Callie would see a small opportunity to slip over and finally speak with her when someone would stop her to talk. And the more alcohol flowed the _less_ courage Callie seemed to get and Arizona seemed to become almost untouchable. She didn't want to have this conversation in a room full fo drunk co workers, but she really did want to talk to Arizona.

The more she watched her, the harder it became to not just walk up and kiss her. It was like she had ignored the urge, or pretended it was something else, for so long that now she had finally accepted what it was it was all she could think about. She found her self plagued with memories of the way Arizona looked at her before dragging her in to an on call room. She could practically feel her nails in her back or her lips against her neck or the touch of her fingertips on her stomach. The memory of her taste, of the way she felt under her tongue and the way Arizona looked as she came became something she craved.

She wanted it back.

Only this time, she wanted it for real. She didn't want to flee Arizona's bed after everything felt too _real_. She wanted to bask in that, to feel their skin, heated and slick with sweat, pressed together, their hearts still racing. To not look in to Arizona's eyes, that blue they went afterwards, and start to panic as the words 'amazing' left her lips.

Because they had been amazing.

But did Arizona feel that, as well?

_"Tell me to go."_

That challenge gave her hope.

"What are you glaring at?"

Callie just kept glaring and Addison followed her line of sight, grinning as she took in the sight of Chelsea and Arizona dancing. She couldn't help but pat herself on the back. The plan had been fairly simply: get Callie jealous.

Whether she would ever admit it or not, Callie could be an incredibly jealous person when it came to the object of her attention.

She'd said as much to Chelsea, and had grinned incredibly wickedly and said to leave it to her.

Addison kind of loved the woman, and if she was one for lady crushes still, would probably have quite a large one on this Chelsea person. She watched the two dance, a playful dance between friends, occasionally crossing the odd proximity boundary, only enough to taunt Callie without making Arizona suspicious of what Chelsea was doing. A hand rest on her hip, ran down her arm, they danced cheek to cheek as Chelsea would say something in Arizona's ear that would make her throw her head back and laugh.

Even Addison found the two of them dancing fun to watch.

Mark was _so_ getting laid tonight.

Callie tilted her head back, draining the last of her drink and pulling a face again.

"Seriously, what's in that?" She asked Addison.

Addison just smiled innocently and shrugged.

Callie grabbed her and and pulled her on to the dance floor.

It was late enough that anyone still there was suitably drunk and not paying attention to what anyone but the object of their affection were doing. Yang and Webber were still dancing a storm, Shepherd standing back against the wall and glaring at Mark, who was chatting to Karev. Kepner hadn't been seen since since Yang had slid up next to her at the bar and said something snide, fleeing again in tears. Everyone else was dancing, or slipping of to sneakily acquired hotel rooms.

Tugged on to the dance floor, Addison started to move to the fast beat the DJ had started, Christmas carols long forgotten. Callie started moving her hips in the way she seemed born to do, something Addison had always been jealous of. Over her shoulder, Addison caught Chelsea's eye and winked, the other woman smiling.

And slowly, they danced their respective friends near each other. Without noticing it, Callie's back was mere inches from Arizona's as they both moved. Addison grabbed Callie's hand and spun her, so her back was to her front, and Callie's eyes widened as she saw Arizona so close.

Addison put her lips to Callie's ear, grinning at Chelsea, and whispered, "Do something now or you're never going to."

Callie swallowed, and gaining courage from copious amounts of alcohol and the sight of Arizona right in front of her, nodded.

Addison stepped back, grinning, and melted off the dance floor to stand by the bar and watch.

Hands reaching up, Callie rest them on Arizona's hips and stepped forward so her back was pressed in against her front. Arizona turned her head slightly, quickly realising who it was behind her. She didn't stop dancing, instead looked forward to see Chelsea wink then disappear, leaving the two pressed together and moving.

Arizona thought, for a very quick second, about pushing Callie's hands gently aside and shaking her head.

But then her liquored up brain quickly pushed that notion aside as she felt Callie's breasts press against her back and felt her hands dig harder in to her hips, pulling her harder against her. She let Callie's hands run over her and moved with her. Arizona raised a hand up and her fingers gripped the back of Callie's head, Callie's hand slipping from her hip, gliding along the material of her dress to splay her fingers over her stomach, feeling the muscles tense as Arizona danced. Her lips barely grazed Arizona's neck and suddenly Callie was completely unaware about anything but the woman dancing against her.

Arizona turned in her arms, slowly, using the beat as she moved her hips, her hands coming down, her finger tips ran down Callie's arm. Callie's arms raised up and Arizona's fingertips brushed against the palms of her hands, running lightly over her skin. Callie was in heaven as Arizona danced against her, not completely pressed against her as she had been, but so close it felt like sparks ran over her skin. Her thigh was barely between her own and Callie pressed in closer, her cheek against Arizona's hair. She was barely aware of the music anymore, and she turned her face, brushing her cheek against Arizona's. Her lips soon replaced her cheek, the skin under them warm and soft as she grazed against Arizona's face. She could feel Arizona's breath against her own and Callie slowly pulled back, her lips hovering over Arizona's.

And then she was gone.

Callie opened her eyes, focusing properly, to see Arizona had stepped back and was looking at her completely confused.

She spun on her heel and walked out.

Callie stood for a minute, staring at the empty space that was already being filled with dancing people, brain taking a moment to catch up and move out of its incredibly aroused state.

And, finally, Callie got some courage and followed Arizona.

Chelsea stood shoulder to shoulder with Addison.

"God, they're so predictable."

Addison nodded, taking another sip and finding her glass empty. Her head was definitely going to hurt tomorrow, "Oh, they really are." She looked away from Callie's retreating form and glanced at Chelsea, "the second part of the plan set up?"

Chelsea put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a key card, grinning, "Ready to go. Let just give 'em a minute."

Addison grinned.

Callie left the the hall, the doors closing behind her and sealing out the noise of the party. She paused as she exited, scanning for Arizona in the hotel's lobby. She saw her standing a metre from the exit, her back to her, phone up to her ear. Taking a deep breath, Callie walked forward and stood behind her.

"Chelsea, when you get this, meet me out the front."

Arizona hung up and turned, stopping when she saw Callie.

They stared at each other for a moment and Arizona dropped her phone back in the clutch she was holding. Her face was a mask Callie couldn't read.

Arizona spoke first, "I asked you to stop."

Callie shook her head, "I don't want to stop."

Face darkening, Arizona started to look mad, "I stopped when you asked! The least you could do is offer me the same courtesy. Why can't you so we can just go back to being colleagues?"

"I don't want to be colleagues!"

Arizona, as she did the other night they had this exact same argument, threw her hands up, "Callie! You're an adult! Okay, I'm sorry you want me out of your life-"

"Oh, Arizona, you're not that stupid are you?"

Arizona froze, "What?"

"I don't want to be _just_ your colleague."

Arizona just stared at her.

Callie took a step forward, "I was trying to tell you the other night but you were still mad, and I get that. But I was trying to tell you I didn't want to be _just _ your friend or _just_ your colleague."

Arizona still just looked at her.

"I want _you_, Arizona."

Arizona was just staring at her like she had grown an extra head.

"You two are making a scene."

Callie spun around and saw Addison and Chelsea standing right behind them, both grinning and looking like they were incredibly pleased with themselves.

Callie looked around and noticed that there was a bell hop watching them openly and two night desk clerks trying to subtly watch them. Thankfully, their fellow staff were all inside at the Christmas party.

Chelsea walked forward, ignoring Callie and grabbing Arizona's hand, tugging her forward. Arizona went without protest, eyes still on Callie as she was tugged back past her, expression unreadable. Addison grabbed Callie's hand and tugged her, too, and both were dragged to a stop in front of the elevator. Chelsea leaned past Arizona and pressed the up button, then held out a key card to Callie, who took it and looked at the two grinning women questioningly.

Addison looked at her, "Room 109, you two need to talk this out without providing gossip fodder for the entire hospital. Or a pornographic dance display that would have made me want to shield Rylie's eyes and may have intrigued me more than I choose to admit."

Before Callie or Arizona could respond, the doors opened.

They all froze.

Inside Kepner and the resident Avery were going at it against the wall. Both were too entwined to notice the doors had just opened.

Chelsea cleared her throat. Loudly.

They both finally stopped and turned their heads slowly, eyes widening when they saw the four women looking at them.

Kepner looked horrified, "Uh-he was comforting me."

Addison stepped forward and grabbed a fistful of Avery's jacket sleeve and wrapped her fingers around Kepner's bag strap, tugging on both and yanking them out of the lift. Chelsea took both Arizona and Callie's arm and pushed them in to the elevator, leaning around and pressing the number for their floor.

The two women blinked at Chelsea and Addison and the bewildered Kepner and Avery.

Chelsea waved cheerily, "Room 109!"

Addison chimed in, "Talk, for our sanity, if nothing else.

The doors started to close.

Chelsea grinning, "Or you could just fu-"

The doors shut and the lift started climbing. Callie looked left to Arizona, who was staring straight ahead at the closed doors. She went to open her mouth but, only having to go up one floor, the doors opened before she could say anything.

Arizona stepped out and started walking and Callie only waited a second before following her. Pausing outside the door for 109, Arizona gestured to it, eyebrows raised, and Callie quickly swiped the card and opened the door, waiting for Arizona to step through before Callie followed.

The door closed behind them and Arizona spun around, speaking for the first time since Callie had confessed.

"You _what_?"

Callie stood her ground, "I want you."

"You're straight."

"No. I'm not. I know I said I was, but I was, I don't know, in denial. It scared me. It-you-came out of no where and I didn't know what to do with any of it."

Arizona cocked her head, looking at Callie closely, "You're not straight?"

Callie shook her head, "No. I realised the other day and kissed you in the on call room. I probably should have told you before I just kissed you."

"Probably."

Callie stepped forward, slightly, "I-I can't get you out of my head, Arizona."

Arizona shook her head and stepped back, "You convinced me there was no chance."

"I know. I, I didn't think there was. I needed to figure things out."

"And what, you-it's all figured out now?"

"Yes-well, no, but yes. Addison knows, I told Owen. But none of that matters, because _I_ know. I know what I want, and what I want is you. And I think you want me, too."

Arizona was just looking at her.

Callie walked up, slowly, closing the small gap between them. She kept her eyes on Arizona's and within moments was standing a mere inch away, their bodies almost touching.

She lowered her voice, watching Arizona's reaction, "When we danced, I could feel it." She raised a hand up, brushing Arizona's hair behind her ear, her fingers tips trailing against the sensitive skin and down her neck, pausing to rest gently against her collar bone, "I feel it when we just stand near each other."

Arizona raised a hand and her finger tips wrapped around Callie's wrists, her eyes opened slowly, the colour a darker shade than earlier, "We've always had chemistry, Callie."

Callie was so close to being pressed against Arizona, and it was taking everything in her to not kiss her, not wanting to repeat what happened in the on call room, "We have. Except now I'm not scared of it anymore."

Arizona looked at her intently for a moment, before pushing forward, making the first move Callie was waiting for.

Hands were entwined in hair and their mouths crashed together, in a kiss all tongue and teeth. Callie groaned in to it, hands tangled in Arizona's curls as she gripped harder. She felt Arizona's hands running down her back and nails digging in to her skin through the material of her dress. Pushing backwards, Callie knew there was a bed somewhere just behind them and when the back of Arizona's knees touched it, and she started to sit, Callie followed, knees hitting the bed either side of her as she straddled her. Her hands dropped between them, mouths still insistent on each other, and she shifted her knees as she tugged at the skirt of Arizona's dress so the material was sitting over her own legs. Callie wanted as much skin touching hers as possible. Arizona's hands were on the tie at her side and she deftly had it undone, hands tugging the material apart. Callie felt her pull back and she blinked at her as Arizona leant back on one hand, taking in the site of Callie straddling, dress pulled apart.

Arizona looked at her, "God, Callie, you're-"

She didn't get to finish as Callie fell on her, mouth on hers again as she she pushed backwards, Arizona's falling back against the bed. Callie's hands held her up on either side of her, and she wanted Arizona's dress off but didn't want to take the time to stop to remove it. She ran her fingers along Arizona's side until her finger tips ran past the bunched up skirt of her dress and hit smooth skin of her thigh. Arizona's hands were on her stomach, against her hips, nails dragging over the material of her bra. She felt them fall to her hips, fingers squeezing the skin under them. Callie ground her hips down, both of them groaning in to the kiss at the feeling. Callie dragged herself away from Arizona's mouth, lips pressing against her jaw, to graze down her neck. Her teeth bit soft skin, only to leave a kiss a second after to sooth her.

She murmured against Arizona's skin, lips brushing he neck, "Fuck, I missed this."

And Callie had missed this, more than she had realised, and finally being able to have it again was utter bliss

Arizona's hands came up to to tangle in her hair, and Callie tugged at the straps of her dress, pulling the material down and wrapping her lips around Arizona's nipple, smiling against the skin as she heard the hiss that left Arizona's mouth. She shifted her legs, moving her knee in between Arizona's legs, using it to nudge at hers, urging Arizona to move them apart. Even as she did so, Callie's fingers ran over her through her underwear, a groan leaving her mouth, her lips humming against the skin under them, at the feel of how wet Arizona was.

Fingers dug harder in to her hair, "Now, Callie-please."

As her teeth bit down gently, Callie's hand moved past Arizona's underwear, fingers running through slick heat. Arizona's hips bucked up, a drawn out groan leaving her lips as Callie pushed two fingers in to her, curling them even as she moved her head up to kiss her. Fingers dug harder in to her neck as Arizona held her to her and Callie dropped her head down to her shoulder as she felt Arizona's hand on her through her underwear. Arizona's hips were moving, meeting Callie's thrusts and speeding up, no control of her body.

Callie curled her fingers, pulling out almost completely before thrusting them back in to Arizona, feeling her already tight around them. Arizona breath was ragged and fast next to her ear and Callie turned her head, lips pressing against Arizona's skin, "In, I want you in me."

Arizona groaned and the next second Callie was biting down on her shoulder to stop herself from calling out as fingers mimicked her own and Arizona was in her. Her hips moved of their own accord, urging Arizona's fingers on and backing her own thrusts as they built a rhythm in sync. Cheeks pressed tight together and Callie could feel a tightening in her stomach, warmth spreading already. She pushed back on the hand digging in to the mattress, face hovering over Arizona's, wanting to see her. Their eyes made contact and she felt Arizona tighten around her fingers as Callie brushed her thumb over her clit. Arizona's heels dug in to the mattress as she pushed her self up, her hips finally stilling as her eyes closed and she threw her head back, a long, drawn out groan leaving her lips.

The sight of her coming was all it took for Callie to fall over the edge moments after, the strength leaving her arm as she collapsed down on Arizona, forehead pressed against her neck. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she managed to shift on to her side, hooking a leg over Arizona's hips, head on the bed next to hers as she kept her eyes open and on her face.

Arizona turned her head, a hand lining up lazily to rest on Callie's thigh. Her eyes slowly opened and Callie smiled as she made eye contact.

Arizona was studying her face, her cheeks flushed and hair, previously styled and curled, now bed messy. Her finger tips tightened against the skin of Callie's thigh and she opened her mouth, hesitating a moment before finally speaking, "You're not going to get up and go?"

There was something in her tone, a vulnerability Callie had never heard before.

She shook her head, "No."

Arizona, finally, smiled and Callie leaned forward and pressed her lips to hers, sealing the words with a kiss.

####


	16. Right

**Title: **Probability  
**Author: **gabs88  
**Pairing: **Callie/Arizona  
**Summary: **In the alternate universe of Season Eight, how does the married and seemingly straight Callie Torres find herself in the chronically single Arizona Robbins bed? She's not gay. Right?  
**Rating: **This is an M rating. Just saying.  
**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to ABC/Shonda Rhimes. The story is mine.  
**Note:** I just love all of you :) Weird to call you fabulous? Because you are.

I know-this took forever. *insert excuses here*-sorry, guys! :). I am definitely not losing interest in this fic! Life has just been insane. It needs to be committed for a short spell so it can get its act together. Or started on some Valium. Maybe that's just me. Anyway, here it is.

**Probability  
Right**

Arizona came in to consciousness slowly. She was thirsty, her head was pounding a little and she was incredibly, incredibly comfortable despite these facts. Her arm tightened around someones waist, skin warm and smooth under it. Her legs were tangled with another smooth pair and the back pressed to her front was moving gently under her as breath was taken in and out.

The feeling was amazing.

Because it was Callie.

And it was that thought that made her slowly force her eyes open, blinking several times at the brightness that invaded her sight.

She had no urge to slide out of the bed and tug clothes on, preferrable silently as she hopped around, and then tiptoe her way out of the room.

That was the first she had felt that in a long, a long time.

Arizona closed her eyes briefly and pressed her face in to Callie's hair, relishing in the feeling.

The sex, last night, after Callie had said words Arizona had never let herself entertain the thought of coming out of her mouth, had been fast. It had been almost a month since the last time they had slept together, a month of confusion and tension and Arizona trying to let the whole thing go. And then those words left Callie's lips and they hadn't even taken their dresses off, not even their underwear. They'd been drunk and lost in it and it had been fast and quick and amazing. And Arizona had done something she never did, something she'd not done in years: she had wanted to stay and been left wondering if the other person was going to leave.

Callie had stayed, and Callie had kissed her.

She'd kissed her like she'd kissed her the time the words 'amazing' had left both their lips, before Callie panicked and ran.

After that, they were still drunk, and they were still fast.

And then they'd been slow, and fast, and naked, and rough, and gentle and Arizona had no idea what time they'd fallen asleep.

Callie wasn't straight.

A smile played over her lips at that thought.

How long had Arizona been secretly, subconsciously, wishing Callie would realise that? When Callie had decided they should stop sleeping together and Callie had come against her hand pressed against her front door as a last hurrah? When they'd first slept together months ago? When Arizona had hugged Callie, so drunk and sad, on the woman's front porch? When she had first introduced herself, smiling, as the new Head of Paediatrics to the Head of Cardiothoracics? When she had first glimpsed the woman with the incredible smile ordering a coffee as Arizona had stepped in to an elevator her first day?

Pushing up on to her elbow, Arizona rest her head in her hand and looked down at the woman who made her want to not run.

Callie was still asleep, dark curls tumbling over the pillow. Raising her hand, fingers gliding over the soft curves it had been resting on, Arizona brushed Callie's hair behind her ear and against the pillow. Leaning down slowly, she pressed her lips to Callie's cheek, hand gliding over her shoulder and down her arm, wrapping her arm back around her waist and fingers splaying over her stomach. Callie's cheek was warm beneath her lips, and she grazed them next to her ear before kissing the back of her neck. She felt Callie start to stir, and she tightened her arm, pressing her face against the back of her neck before resting back on her hand to look down on her. Eyes slowly opened and then Callie's eyebrows scrunched together as she winced and they closed again. Arizona chuckled.

Licking her lips, Callie didn't reopen her eyes as she spoke, "Why do I feel you've done that before?"

"Hm?"

"Laughed at me wincing from a hangover?" Callie tangled their legs further and wriggled backwards so her back was pressed flush to Arizona's front.

"Because I have done that before." Dipping her head, Arizona brushed her lips to Callie's cheek.

"I like this time much more."

Arizona lay a warm kiss against Callie's jaw, "Yeah?"

"Mhm." Callie's eyes were still closed, clearly enjoying what Arizona was doing, "The hangover's not as bad, for one."

Arizona's lips pressed behind her ear, "Anything else?"

The low voice husked against her skin like that sent a pleasant shiver down her spine, "There's no blinding confusion or conflicting urges to either run away or to stay and do everything again."

"There's not?"

Arizona's lips had stilled and Callie rolled on to her back, finally forcing her eyes open. She looked up at Arizona, who was trying to look nonchalant. Callie smiled softly at her and brushed blonde hair behind her ear, "None at all, actually."

Arizona returned the smile, a look on her face Callie couldn't pin point.

"What?"

Arizona shrugged, loving how Callie felt half under her like this, not wanting to verbalise that Callie brushing her hair behind her ear with soft fingers had been something she had been doing almost from the start. It was one of the things that had confused Arizona, something that would play in her mind. Callie would do that, so gently, then she'd be up and gone, leaving Arizona with the ghosting feel of her fingertips against her cheek.

"Nothing. You're just here still."

Callie's fingers crept behind her neck and tugged her down, lips pressing to hers. Her fingers strayed across her jaw bone, thumb stroking Arizona's cheek. Arizona slowly pulled back and wrinkled her nose, laughing, "We have no toothbrushes, do we?"

Callie chuckled, "Subtle."

Despite the laugh, her cheeks flushed slightly red-morning breath after five years of marriage hadn't been something she had concerned herself over for a long time. She was fairly certain her and Owen had even accidentally used the same toothbrush more often then not.

Arizona shrugged and dropped her forehead against Callie's collarbone and adjusted so her leg slid easily between hers, half laying on her and burying her face in to her neck. Callie's arms wrapped around the small of her back, fingers lazily stroking the skin under them.

"We were up late eating party food and drinking alcohol, then fell asleep at some early time after hours of sex. Who needs subtle then?" Arizona smiled as she kissed the skin under her lips.

"Very true. And while I appreciate the outcome of what our friends did, sentencing us in this room together, we are going to have to do the walk of shame in our dresses."

Arizona shrugged, Callie dropping a kiss to the shoulder that moved closer to her in the process. Callie could feel Arizona's slips moving against her skin as she spoke, "I have no shame in this. Though that dress is slightly fancy for a Saturday morning."

"This is a big hotel, they'll supply toothbrushes and shampoo, so at least we can be clean as we do the walk of shame-or is it of pride?"

Arizona smirked, "Have you _seen_ you in that dress? It's of pride."

Callie laughed, "You're one to talk. Have you seen your ass in that little red number you were in?"

"My ass?"

Callie nodded and her hands slid over smooth skin to cup the said body part, "Yeah, your ass. Though it's not just the dress. It even manages to look perfect in scrubs."

Arizona popped her head up, an amused look on her face, her eye brows raised and a smile playing on her lips.

"What?"

Arizona shrugged, "Nothing. You're just even _speaking_ all gay like."

Callie grinned, "I figure it's _bi_ like."

Arizona smirked, "Whichever, it's hot." She leaned forward and kissed her again, murmuring against Callie's lips as she adjusted her legs, slipping between Callie's, "My ass, huh?"

Callie nodded, fingers squeezing and Arizona ground down against her, Callie's head falling back against the pillow at the contact, "Yes. Your ass."

Arizona's lips were on her neck, right at her ear again, leaving wet kisses on her skin, "Even in scrubs?"

"Especially in scrubs." Callie bit her lip as Arizona's teeth grazed her neck before she felt her tongue on her skin, and she tightened her grip on Arizona's ass again, encouraging the rhythm she had started to build. The feeling of Arizona's center pressed against her own, her own heels digging in to the bed as she reacted to the slow pace, was what she could imagine heaven feeling like.

"Have you been perving on me while in the work place, Callie? Not very professional." Arizona's fingers ran up Callie's side, her thumb brushing over her nipple as her hand cupped her breast, a hiss leaving Callie's lips.

"I've done pretty much nothing but for the last four months."

The throaty laugh that Arizona gave made Callie's nails dig lightly in to her skin. Arizona's pace stayed slow, never once breaking the rhythm she had built.

"I thought we were hung over?"

"Sh, I'm trying to cure it."

By the time they finally left the bed, it was only to move to the shower. They were slipping through to the room, lips on each others between words.

"Do you have to go to work at four?"

Arizona nodded, head falling back against the door frame as Callie's lips kissed at her neck, "Yes-for that stupid Saturday cover shift, four until," She gave a throaty moan as Callie sucked on her pulse point, "e-eleven, while the afternoon shifts hand over."

Callie pulled back, "That sucks."

Arizona nodded, "But I can come over tomorrow? Or you can come to mine?" She grinned, "Or anything, really?"

Callie laughed, "We could meet for brunch? Then go back to one of ours?"

Arizona's grin was charming, "Or we could just cook at mine?"

"I like that plan."

Callie was just tugging her in to the bathroom and a knock went at the door.

Pulling apart and looking at each other in surprise, they paused. Callie spoke first.

"Uh-I'll get it?"

She started to cross the room and Arizona cocked her head, watching her.

"Callie?"

Callie stopped and turned, "Yeah?"

"You're wearing nothing but a sexy look, and I like it and all, but, robe?"

Callie grinned and Arizona stepped in to the bathroom and grabbed one of the fluffy robes sitting on counter. She threw one to Callie, who caught it and slipped it on, Arizona entering the bathroom and closing the door.

Callie opened the door to see a very well dressed boy who looked about sixteen standing with a tray. His eyes widened and a flush crept across his cheeks, and since his eyes were darting all over the place, Callie figured he was trying not to look her up and down.

"Um, r-room service." The poor boy managed to stutter out.

"We didn't order anything?"

"It was ordered at the, the time of booking, Miss-Mrs, um, Ma'am."

Callie bit her lip and tried not to laugh, holding out her arms and taking the tray from him, "I'd leave you a tip, but I don't have anything on me."

His eyes darted down again, unable to handle the fact that she was clearly only wearing a robe, stuttered out a, "That's fine, r-really" and with one last look, bolted.

Callie smirked and turned back in to the room, kicking the door shut with her foot and walking over to the bed, sitting on the end of it and putting the tray next to her. She looked up to see Arizona standing in the bathroom doorway, the other robe pulled on.

"What's so funny?"

Callie grinned, "I think I broke the teenage bellhop boy."

Arizona laughed and walked over sitting on the edge of the bed and laying down, head on her hand to prop herself up, "Well, if you had've answered a door looking like that when I was a teenager you would've broken me."

Callie pouted and leant down, lips hovering over Arizona's, "I don't break you now?"

Raising her eyebrows, Arizona tilted her chin up so Callie's lips pressed against her own before pulling back, "You've broken me quite a few times."

"You're the one who made me pass out that time."

Callie pulled back to leave behind a grinning Arizona, "True. So-what did he bring?"

Looking down at the tray she had almost forgotten about, Callie lifted the lids off to platters, "A lot of food. Eggs, bacon, croissants, coffee, fruit, juice. And a note that looks suspiciously like Addison's writing."

"Our friends worry me."

Callie nodded and grabbed the letter, opening it and reading aloud, "_We booked you a late checkout, you have the room until two. Yes, we know, we're fabulous._"

"Seriously, that's all it says?"

Callie laughed, "Seriously."

"They are kind of fabulous. We owe them." Arizona sat up and poured two glasses of juice, handing one to Callie and taking a sip of her own.

"We really do. Addie had to listen to an awful lot of my processing about this. She got so over it that one night she just shut the door on me and left me alone on her porch in the dark."

Arizona spat juice as she laughed, grabbing a napkin to wipe her face and unable to wipe the smile of her face, "Seriously?"

Callie raised her eyebrows and nodded, "Seriously. Glad you find that so amusing."

"When was this?"

"Um-when I ran in to you on your date."

"Oh. Poor Addison."

"No poor me?"

Arizona shrugged and sipped her juice, "You took an awfully long time to figure things out. So yes, poor Addison?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, I was slow."

Arizona cocked her head to look at her, putting her juice down. Callie was trying to make a joke of it, but there was an expression playing over her features that Arizona wasn't sure she liked. She reached over and grabbed Callie's glass, putting it down on the tray, standing up, she tugged on Callie's hand and pulled her up.

"Where are we going?"

"Shower. We need to have a conversation and I always think best when either on a run or in the shower." Arizona smiled at her, "Feel like running?"

Callie pulled Arizona towards the bathroom faster than she thought she could, Arizona laughing as she let her self be led. Turning the faucets on so a stream of water flew out, Arizona turned to Callie and tugged on the tie of her robe as Callie did the same to hers. Grabbing the open lapels, Arizona tugged her towards her, Callie stepping forward willingly, arms slipping around her waist. Robes pushed to the floor and stepping backwards, the stream of water hit them, steam billowing around them as they pulled the glass door closed.

Feeling almost shy, Callie pushed Arizona further under the stream and dropped her head against her shoulder, feeling Arizona lips against her hair. Arizona had seen her naked. Arizona had seen her naked in some incredibly compromising situations. Callie, the last month, had missed Arizona seeing her naked. Over three months, you stop being shy with a lover and get bold. When half the time you're managing to have sex you're naked on an oncall bunk bed, you get pressed together in some interesting ways. You get inventive with positions, and don't care if their front is to your back, you're straddling their shoulders, how loud you are or how close their face is to any part of you.

In the shower though, everything is more intimate.

Arizona's voice, near her ear, made her forget that.

"There's going to be jokes that you were slow to figure things out."

Callie lifted her head and looked at her, confused.

Arizona was watching her intently, "There doesn't have to be, I can tell Chelsea to shut up and you can tell Addison and I can not make them, but if we don't do that, and we do make them, I just don't want you looking like you did just then whenever it gets joked about."

"Like what?"

"Hurt. Annoyed at yourself."

Callie gave a shrug and grabbed one of the complimentary bottles of body wash sitting along the soap holder. She unscrewed the bottle, full and new and smelling divine, and poured it onto her hand, putting the bottle back and rubbing the liquid soap between both hands. She pressed them to Arizona's shoulders, gliding them slowly down her chest and over her breasts.

Deciding she definitely like added intimacy of the shower, Callie looked up to catch Arizona's eye.

"I am annoyed at myself. It took me ages and I told you I didn't want you in my life. I kind of used you for sex."

Arizona rolled her eyes, "We were both in for that at the beginning, Callie. I knew what it was. You were clear, and fair and I was happy with it all."

"And after?"

Arizona tightened her arms around her waist and Callie kept running her soapy hands over her skin, "After wasn't exactly awesome. But you were figuring it all out."

"I was slow, though. You're so okay with your sexuality."

"Now I am. I came to it quickly, yes. That doesn't mean it wasn't scary or life altering at the time, though."

"Was it?"

"Yes. I always had an idea about it, but actually accepting it was a whole other thing. And it meant I had to tell people and figuring out what all that meant. It took time, even if it was a little easier for me."

Callie's hands ran around her waist, linking at the small of her back and holding them pressed flush together, skin soapy, the fragrance of vanilla around them, "I was pretty harsh on you though, the other week."

Arizona rest their foreheads together, "Kind of, yeah. And that was a bit extreme. But Callie, you were married to a man for years. You said it yourself last night, this all came out of no where. I get that, now that I know that's what was happening. I was pretty angry at the time, as you may have noticed." She gave a wry grin, "But, everyone goes through something different when they figure out they don't fit in to the mould that society told them to. "

Callie pulled back and looked at Arizona, lifting her hands and smoothing damp hair back off her forehead, "Once I figured it out, everything clicked and the last few months stopped leaving me feeling like I was tied in knots and instead left me all excited. The moment I figured it out, literally the moment, you marched in and told me to leave you alone."

Arizona gave a laugh, "That was the moment?"

Callie was grinning and gave a half shrug, "Literally. I was watching you laugh with some woman and realised why I felt jealous."

Arizona rolled her eyes, "And you chose to kiss me when I was angry."

"I've learnt that's not a good idea."

Arizona pushed forward and kissed her then, hands cupping her cheeks. She sucked her bottom lip gently in to her mouth before running her tongue over it, moaning softly as she felt Callie's tongue against her own. Letting the kiss go on longer than she originally intended, she pressed her lips to her once more before pulling back, eyes dark, "You figured it out eventually, at least."

Callie was looking at her with a glazed expression after that kiss, "I really don't know how it took me so long. All I want to do now, is that. All the time"

She pushed Arizona back until she hit the wall, lips on hers again.

####

"You look like you swallowed an orgasm and it's radiating out of you."

Callie pulled her door open wider and raised her eyebrows at Addison, who sauntered through with Rylie clutched to her front.

"I look like what, sorry?"

"Like you swallowed an orgasm. Or twenty. You're practically glowing."

Callie followed Addison down the hallway, smiling widely at Rylie over his mother's shoulder, who gurgled a toothless smile back at her, "I can't just look happy?"

Addison slipped in to one of chairs at the kitchen table, adjusting Rylie so he was sitting on her lap, leaning back against his mothers front and waving his arms happily, diaper bag on the floor next to her chair. Addison raised her eyebrows at Callie as she turned the kettle on and leaned against the kitchen bench on her elbows, looking at her, "Are you denying said orgasms?"

Callie's grin widened, "No comment."

Addison gave a snort, then looked down at Rylie as he gave a random happy baby squeal, "I'm going to miss him being too young to understand what we're saying one day."

Callie shrugged and stood as the kettle boiled, dropping teabags in to mugs and pouring the hot water in, "You'll just start using euphemisms like I have. Sex becomes 'adult time' and swear words become 'sugar honey ice tea' or frick. Though don't use frick, because apparently they love the way it sounds and will prance around for hours yelling it."

"That depresses me."

"Oh, you'll be fine, you've heard me do it for years."

"Yes, and it's depressed me on your behalf for years."

Callie laughed and walked around the bench, "Welcome to being a mom."

Addison nodded as she accepted her mug of tea, pushing it back from grabbing baby hands, cautious even though he couldn't even sit up on his own for more than a moment, "You could have warned me."

"My sobbing on you at this very table from sheer exhaustion when the twins were born and Allegra went through her 'being a dog' phase which solely included peeing on furniture wasn't warning enough?"

"I think I blocked that out. It smelt like burnt pee in here."

"Yes, well, she'd pee'd on the radiator."

"Charming." Callie laughed and sipped her tea and Addison narrowed her eyes, "Don't try and distract me with getting me to talk about babies. You. Orgasms. Quick, while my sons still young enough to not know what that means."

Callie rolled her eyes and grinned over the rim of her mug, "What do you want to know?"

"Did our plan work?"

"You consorting with that horrible woman and sticking us in a room with a bed?" At Addison's nod, Callie grinned more, "Yes, yes it did."

Addison waved Rylie's hands, gripping both her index fingers in his chubby palms, in the air, "Yay! And she's not horrible. She's actually hilarious."

"Yes, well, you would think that, she has the same kind of humour as you from what I can tell and you think you're utterly comedic."

"Oh, I'm very funny, Callie."

"Yes, you are. At times. But she's horrible."

"Well, you're sleeping with her best friend-you're going to have to like her."

"I'm very good at faking it."

Addison raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, not with Arizona! God, no, no need to fake it there." Callie's grin was utterly smug.

"Good to hear it."

"I owe you, for the breakfast and room and, well, everything."

"Just appreciating my fabulousness is thanks enough."

"I thought you were spending your day hung over? Not that I'm complaining about the evening visit."

Addison shrugged, "Mark got called in for some major burn case. I was bored of making him do things for me while I lay on the couch and pretended to be more ill than I was, anyway. I wanted goss and out of the house so I thought I'd visit."

"You're my hero."

"Oh, I know. I made him get me Powerade from the store then go back when he bought me yellow instead of orange."

Callie laughed out loud, "You're evil, as well."

Addison grinned and gave a half shrug, "I have to amuse myself somehow. He'll be grateful, I'm back to work next week."

"Oh! Yes! You are. Two days a week?"

"To start. I'll be doing more eventually. I don't care what you're doing with Arizona, I still demand our coffee dates."

Callie nodded solemnly, "I would never dump you as my coffee date. Even if the sex is Earth shattering."

"God, did you even talk at all after we shut you in that room?"

Callie nodded.

"Really?"

"Well, kind of. This morning."

"Did you cover the 'what are we doing together, how will we work thing'?"

Callie widened her eyes, "Wow, Addie, way to go completely serious on something new. No. No we didn't do that. Maybe you're the u-hauler."

Addison rolled her eyes, "Someone finally watched The L Word DVD's. And the two of you are not really _that_ new. It's been, what, over four months since this started?"

Callie shrugged, "Technically, but we had no relationship going then. We were friends, but mostly sex." Callie held out a teething ring Addison had left at her house at her last visit to Rylie, who grabbed it with both hands, "It's new."

"So what did you talk about then?"

"You're nosey."

"it's not my fault, you're the one who got me completely overly involved in this. Now it's like a bad soap opera, I just _have_ to know."

Callie looked indignant, "Hey! My life is not like a bad soap opera." Addison just raised her eyebrows and Callie chose to ignore her, "We talked about, I don't know, stuff."

"Oh. Stuff. Right. You're story telling abilities are incredible. I feel like I was actually present for this conversation."

"It would have been weird if you were, we were naked in the shower."

Addison covered her ear with one hand, one hand on Rylie who was gumming at his teething ring, "Woah! Too much information!"

"Oh!" Callie was grinning, "So _now_ you don't want to know everything."

"Stop being a jackass and tell me. What were you talking about?"

Callie rolled her eyes, "Not much. It was just nice, being together, and knowing where we were, for once. There was no confusion. She was all, reassuring, and stuff. About how long it took me to come out."

"Oh. That's nice."

"What's with the tone?"

"Well, I would have thought _she'd_ need some reassuring."

"What?'

"You're so eloquent. Well, I would have thought she'd want some nice words and knowing where you guys stood. What did you need reassuring about?"

Callie shrugged, "That I wasn't a complete idiot in taking so long."

"Well, you were an idiot."

"Addie!"

"Okay, okay, I'll be nice. You were a bit of a dunce but I can't imagine it was easy coming to terms with everything. I get that."

"That's basically what Arizona said."

"Don't be an idiot again."

Callie looked up from making faces at Rylie, "Huh?"

"Just, she's a good one. Don't be an idiot again."

"Believe me, I wont. Last night, and this morning-waking up with her? It all just felt so right, after fighting it for so long."

"Last night just crazy drunk sex?"

"Pretty much." Grinning, Callie clapped her hands and held them out and Rylie surged forward to go to her. Chuckling, she stood and stole the baby for cuddles, sitting down and holding him up over her head before lowering him back down on to her lap. She looked up to see Addison eyeing her, "What?"

"Is it _really_ that good?"

Callie smiled, "Oh, Addie. You have no idea."

Addison left at ten, carrying out a sleeping Ryley and buckling him in to his car seat. Callie closed the door and wandered through the house, half debating going to the hospital in time for Arizona to finish her shift, but knowing there was no point. This Saturday shift was notorious for finishing late. Callie had no idea how Arizona had drawn the short straw and ended up on it, the shift was the most hated shift that was normally palmed off to residents. Considering the Christmas part had been last night, it was an especially horrible shift. Grabbing the mugs from earlier, Callie started the dishes and sighed.

She really wanted to see Arizona.

And it felt so good, to be able to think that and not have it accompanied with a pang of confusion or guilt. Or to think that and not be kicking herself because Arizona was understandably mad at her and thought she was straight so she couldn't see her even though she wanted her.

"I'm gay."

Callie said it out loud to the soapy dishes. Nothing happened. She pondered for a moment.

"Actually, I'm bisexual."

Nothing exploded and holy water didn't start spouting from the faucet and locusts weren't throwing themselves at her window.

"And my parents are catholic and barely talking to me for divorcing my husband."

She sighed again at that, and grabbed for the three kids plates she hadn't gotten to on Friday morning before she'd taken them to day care. While all this was incredibly new, she was going to have to tackle her parents sooner rather than later. What did she say Arizona was? They hadn't spoken about that. Did she say girlfriend? Partner? 'That woman I'm seeing'?

Addison had made her think about things again and Callie pouted at the dishes. She didn't overly think they needed to have that talk right now, but Addison had made a point. They weren't 'new' in the exact sense. Did they need to talk? Surely it was assumed they weren't sleeping with other people?

Callie almost dropped a spoon. At least, she hoped that was assumed. She blinked rapidly at the images of Arizona with that orthopaedic resident, half naked in the on call room that appeared in her mind. They weren't together, then, at all. Callie had ended it. While it had hurt and made her mad, she knew she didn't really have a right to hold it against Arizona. Still, maybe they should have some kind talk. Callie nodded to herself and rinsed off a plate.

"Hey, Arizona, drop your pants-oh, and while your at it, please don't drop them for anyone else and neither will I, okay? Okay."

She chuckled then looked around sheepishly. Apparently she didn't handle being home alone very well and needed to talk out loud. Like a crazy person.

Something else Addison had said played in the back of her mind. Arizona needing reassurance and knowing where they stood. Callie wasn't sure how to do that, without standing their and just randomly saying, 'I'm not going anywhere'. Maybe she was just going to have to wait for Arizona to get that message by being the worlds best 'person she's sleeping with'. Pulling out the plug and wiping out the sink, she wondered if maybe they _should_ have some kind of talk. Knowing Callie wanted to talk about it may reassure Arizona; and Callie, too, for that matter. She didn't need huge amounts of reassurance, but that image of Arizona with someone else wasn't fun to remember and Arizona hadn't actually really _said_ what she wanted. She hadn't said much of anything, really. She had always just agreed.

However, there was last night. Laying there, out of breath and feeling so, incredibly amazing, Arizona had looked at her intently, her eyes deep and a dark blue Callie only ever saw them like in moments like that one. She'd asked, with a tone Callie hadn't ever heard, if she was going to get up and go.

Callie stood and stared at her reflection in the kitchen window. She shook her head at herself: she was kind of an idiot, like Addison said.

They definitely needed to have some kind of conversation. Callie didn't want Arizona sounding like that because of her ever again.

Tomorrow, Callie would make sure they actually did cook brunch at Arizona's, and not 'cook brunch' in the tone Arizona had used. She grinned to herself, well, they could 'cook brunch' and _then_ cook brunch. Whatever order things occurred in, Callie would tell Arizona she only wanted her. That she wanted to be together, and not just the person she's sleeping with. Since she had realised her sexuality, standing in that hallway, she had wanted Arizona. She didn't want just sex in on call rooms, she didn't want just what they had before. She wanted dates and some romance and eating lunch in the cafeteria as girlfriends, and not just as friends who no one knew had secret, mind blowing orgasms.

She wanted Arizona to be her girlfriend.

She assumed it was really no different to having a boyfriend.

Callie walked out of the kitchen and switched off the lights, starting to realise how exhausted she was. She grabbed her phone and began to type out a text to Arizona, feeling terrible for her for still being awake after the alcohol they had consumed last night and the lack of sleep. It wasn't like she had rested all morning before going to work, either.

Her foot was just hitting the bottom step when a knock at the door made her almost jump out of her skin. Heart pounding and rolling her eyes at her extreme, ninja like reaction, Callie turned around, wondering who it would be at this time.

She asked who it was through the door and a grin spread over her lips at the answer.

"Someone who somehow finished early and would love to be at your door in sexy underwear, but is instead in the sweats she wore to work."

Callie swung the door open, smiling widely to see a half asleep Arizona on her doorstep, "I'm in sweats, too."

Arizona stepped forward and Callie grabbed her hands and tugged her in, pushing the door shut behind her and wrapping her arms around her.

Arizona chuckled, "Hi."

Still smiling, Callie was looking at her like Santa had showed up, "Hi! Your text an hour ago said it was crazy and you were never getting out of there."

Arizona wrapped her hands into Callie's hair, pressing closer, "I lied. The ER was dead quiet and so the doctors handing over to night shift had no excuse to take forever. I palmed my one case off to someone who owed me a favor and fled."

Callie cupped her cheeks, kissing her once, lingering a moment before pulling back, "Why were you stuck on that stupid shift, anyway?"

Arizona leaned forward and kissed her again, speaking between kisses as she pushed Callie back towards the stairs, "The Chief marched up and said because I'm in paeds, the soft specialty, doesn't mean I don't do pit shifts, or get out of the crappy hours."

Callie snorted, "More like she needed someone with expertise in there because she knew there'd be a lot of hangover sickies."

"Whatever, I've done it and now I'm here." Arizona pulled back as Callie stepped up on to the first step, looking up at her, "I recall there being a bedroom upstairs?"

Laughing, Callie grabbed her hand and tugged her up. Clothes discarded on the top half of the stairs and the landing, they only made it to the hallway outside Callie's room before Arizona pinned her to the wall.

She would have had the thought that she really needed to text Addison and tell her that 'yes, it is _really_ that good', but Arizona had distracted her already.

It was hours later, Arizona laying on top of her and fast asleep, flushed and sweaty and half asleep herself, that Callie remembered they didn't have the conversation. She dozed off figuring they could talk in the morning.

####

Arizona woke up as comfortable as the morning before, only this time with a warm body pressed to her back and no hangover Her fingers were twined in Callie's and she had the vague idea in the back of her mind that she could really get used to this. Callie's breathing was deep and even; so deep, in fact, it even came close to snoring without actually doing it. Arizona knew it was bad that she found it incredibly endearing and not at all annoying.

She yawned and pressed backwards, feeling Callie's arms tighten around her and hearing her murmur slightly but not wake at all. She was just starting to drift off again and trying to decide whether to let herself or whether to roll over and wake Callie up in the nicest way she could think off, when the piercing sound of a phone ringing jolted her.

Callie sat bolt upright, Arizona amazed at how awake she was considering how out of it she had been a second ago. Rolling on to her back, Arizona looked at her, disheveled and naked with no sheet as she leaned over and grabbed a land line phone from her bedside drawer.

"Hello?"

Her voice was rough from sleep and Arizona grinned at her sleepily. Callie looked down at her, phone held to her ear, and smiled. She brushed hair back off Arizona's cheek behind her ear and left her hand resting against her shoulder.

"Owen?"

Arizona raised her eyebrows and Callie shrugged at her, before her smile dropped.

"You're five minutes away?" She paused, "Shit, sorry, my phone is downstairs. No, that's fine, I'll see you in a minute."

Callie hung up and grimaced at Arizona, "Uh, so, that was Owen."

"He's coming over?"

Callie leaned over and dropped a kiss on her collar bone before she slipped out of bed, grabbing clothes out of her drawers. Arizona sat up, wide-eyed.

"He got called in on some big emergency. He needs to drop the kids off. He would normally have them until tomorrow morning and drop them in to daycare. Or his Mom would take them, but she has bowling or something." Callie pulled on pants and was smiling at her, "You look cute in the morning, all confused."

"Your kids?"

"Yeah. My kids. And while I have no issue you being here, we need to not be naked in bed with our clothes strewn outside. Oh, shit! The clothes."

Callie flew out the door, leaving Arizona clutching a sheet to her chest.

"Kids. Right." She nodded and made herself smile, "That's right."

Right.

####


End file.
